La Maison de l'Horreur
by Babydracky
Summary: Romance Harry/Drago ! Que se passe-t-il lorsque Harry et Drago se retrouvent prisonniers d’un Train Fantôme version sorcier ?
1. On s'amuse !

Titre : **La Maison de l'Horreur**

Auteur : Baby Dracky !

Avertissement : Cette fic est classée PG-13, je pense que c'est un rating assez satisfaisant ! Donc, si vous n'aimez pas les histoires où Drago et Harry partagent plus qu'une haine farouche l'un envers l'autre, je vous déconseille fortement de lire l'histoire qui suit !

Disclaimer : L'œuvre « Harry Potter » est la propriété exclusive de Mme J.K.Rowling, de même que tous les personnages et tous les termes spécifiques appartenant à cet univers !

Résumé : Romance Harry/Drago ! Que se passe-t-il lorsque Harry et Drago se retrouvent « prisonniers » d'un Train Fantôme version sorcier ?

Note de l'auteur : J'aime énormément le personnage de Drago Malefoy, et j'ai un petit faible aussi pour Harry Potter… Alors…

**            Salut vous tous !!! Chose promise, chose due ! Voici donc la nouvelle fic que je suis en train d'écrire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que « Une petite bière-au-beurre » !!! Pour celle-ci, j'ai mis beaucoup moins de temps à l'écrire, mais aussi à la retravailler… J'espère cependant qu'elle ne vous décevra pas trop…**

**            Elle promet, elle aussi, d'être drôle, même si c'est dans un tout autre contexte et d'une autre manière que la précédente !**

**            Cette fic a été écrite pour répondre au défi suivant lancé par Aziliz :**

_Par un étrange hasard, Harry et Draco se retrouvent ensemble dans un train fantôme pour tester leur amour. Ils s'étreignent quand ils ont peur, leurs mains se cherchent. Ils sortent de l'attraction qui leur donne une photo où ils sont très proches avec leur pourcentage d'amour qui est d'au moins 90%. Leurs petites amies Ginny et Pansy ne les trouvent pas. Ils se séparent avec chacun une photo souvenir mémorable de ce moment._

            **Avec l'accord d'Aliziz, cette fic ne fera que s'inspirer de ce défi et progressera librement selon les envies et les désirs de l'auteur, c'est-à-dire, MOI !!! (Ouh là, je risque de faire concurrence à Gilderoy sous peu moi…)**

**            Cette fic est également inspirée d'un fait réel qui m'est personnellement arrivé… Je vous raconterai peut-être ça un de ces quatre, si ça vous intéresse !  **

**Part I  Chapitre I**** : Visite à Pré-au-lard – On s'amuse ! – **

Pré-au-lard, un petit bourg d'Ecosse, réputé pour être un lieu animé, et peuplé à longueur d'années par des sorciers plus farfelus les uns que les autres, était une ville où la magie régnait en maître, une ville où de nombreux sorciers avaient décidé d'élire domicile, une ville que le ministère de la Magie protégeait à la vue et au su de tous ! Les élèves de Poudlard, l'école de Sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne qui se trouvait non loin, y venaient fréquemment à partir de leur troisième année, lorsque le règlement de l'école le leur permettait enfin ! 

Mais ce jour-là, Pré-au-lard était bien plus animé que d'habitude, bien plus peuplé que d'habitude ! En effet, ce week-end, pour la première fois depuis de très nombreuses années, une énorme fête foraine y avait été organisée, et tous les élèves, même ceux de première et de deuxième années, avaient eu l'autorisation d'y participer, car accompagnés par leurs camarades plus âgés, mais aussi leurs préfets et leurs professeurs. Ces derniers avaient d'ailleurs gentiment accepté de participer aux festivités, et d'organiser certaines attractions !

Les élèves s'en donnaient à cœur-joie ! Ils se baladaient tous de stands en attractions diverses, profitant le plus possible des quelques jours de fêtes qui s'offraient à eux ! On pouvait voir de nombreux élèves se promener des bières-au-beurre à la main, ou armés de plusieurs barbamerlins. 

De nombreux élèves étaient attroupés autour du manège de Lévitation, géré par le Professeur Flitwick en personne, qui semblait s'amuser comme un fou ! Ce manège semblait avoir beaucoup de succès et faisait énormément rire les passants. Quelques élèves, quatre en tout, s'y affrontaient. Le but du « jeu » était très simple faire exploser grâce à divers sorts bénins les quelques objets, plus ou moins dangereux, qui virevoltaient autour des participants, tout en ayant le droit, bien entendu, de mettre des allumettes dans les balais de ses concurrents. (« Mettre des bâtons dans les roues » pour les Moldus !) 

Pourquoi les spectateurs s'y amusaient-ils ? Parce que les participants qui venaient à perdre, c'est-à-dire les trois participants sur quatre qui faisaient exploser le moins d'objets, voyaient le sort de Lévitation qui leur avait été lancé, s'annuler d'un coup ! Jusque là rien de particulièrement drôle, sauf quand on avait vue sur la bouillabaisse visqueuse qui se trouvait sous l'aire de jeu et qui les attendait en frétillant joyeusement ! Outre que cette dernière ne sentait pas particulièrement la rose, elle aimait à coller les pauvres victimes, les empêchant de se relever durant de bonnes longues minutes, sans compter qu'elle s'amusait à colorer la plupart des « tombeurs » de couleurs fluos des plus inharmonieuses, et cela pour le restant de la journée!!! Flitwick était d'ailleurs très reconnaissant envers le Professeur Rogue qui l'avait si gentiment aidé à préparer son attraction, en mettant au point cette « substance », et cela sans même se faire prier ! 

Le gagnant du jeu, quant à lui, se voyait offrir des points pour sa maison, mais surtout, le droit de choisir ses prochains adversaires, et c'était en général à ce moment là que les spectateurs ressentaient l'envie pressante de partir en courant après s'être égosillés… Surtout en sachant que le leadership, depuis plusieurs tours déjà, n'était autre que Olivier Dubois, à présent joueur professionnel dans une des équipes de Quidditch d'Irlande, en visite à Pré-au-lard pour voir ses anciens camarades … Bien sûr, il n'apportait plus de points à Gryffondor, n'étant plus un élève de Poudlard, mais il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à ridiculiser ses anciens camarades !    

Quelques stands plus loin, il était possible de trouver l'attraction du Professeur McGonagall, qui elle aussi, attirait son petit monde. La directrice de Gryffondor profitait pleinement de cette journée ensoleillée, et prenait beaucoup de plaisir à s'occuper de son attraction ! Elle aimait à métamorphoser certains de ses élèves qui se prêtaient au jeu, et à découvrir ainsi leur aspect « éventuel » d'Animagus ! Une fois métamorphosés, les élèves devaient se cacher parmi d'autres objets, métamorphosés eux-aussi en divers animaux, et leurs camarades présents se devaient d'essayer, tant bien que mal, de les retrouver parmi le petit zoo mis en scène par leur professeur de Métamorphose! 

De nombreux élèves avaient défilés sur ce stand certains l'avaient quitté fiers comme des coqs au milieu de leur basse-cour, après s'être vus métamorphosés en noble lion, en gracieux faucon ou en cheval fougueux, d'autres, quant à eux, étaient partis un peu déçus, s'étant vus transformés en éléphant penaud, en toutou à la langue bien pendante en cette chaude journée, ou encore en simple pigeon … et d'autres encore particulièrement vexés de se voir prendre la forme d'animaux particulièrement répugnants, comme des phacochères aux groins proéminents ou des hyènes rachitiques, ou alors ridicules comme des babouins aux popotins bien rouge ou des canards boiteux ! 

Certains des élèves ne posaient réellement aucune difficulté à être reconnus comme Justin Flinch-Flitchey, qui même sous sa forme de flamand rose, avait le bec quelque peu tordu, ou encore les jumeaux Weasley qui s'étaient vus transformés en renards tout à fait identiques, au regard des plus malicieux et au pelage d'un roux des plus flamboyants ! Marcus Flint, quant à lui, s'était vu abandonné durant plusieurs tours par ses amis qui l'avaient confondu avec le lama qui avait été placé à côté de lui, et McGonagall avait eu du mal à les convaincre que Flint n'était autre que le mignon petit lapin-bélier tacheté qui se trouvait sous leurs yeux… Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il eut planté ses grandes dents dans le bras de Parkinson qui avait décidé de lui faire des câlins, tout en lui tirant « affectueusement » les oreilles, qu'ils furent tous convaincus de son identité !

Cette histoire avait rapidement fait le tour de Pré-au-lard, qui n'était pas particulièrement une grande ville, et tous les élèves de Poudlard ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rire en imaginant Flint en petit lapinou tout mignon, remuant le bout du museau devant une petite carotte ! C'était vraiment dans ce genre de circonstances que Olivier Dubois regrettait de ne pas avoir été un meilleur élève en Métamorphose ! Pouvoir transformer Flint en petit rongueur… Le pied ! En tout cas, il savait qu'il ne le raterait pas… C'est pourquoi Dubois avait quitté l'attraction du Professeur Flitwick, et était parti à la recherche de Flint afin de lui proposer un petit défi… 

Dubois et Flint… Flint et Dubois… Une « paire » particulièrement célèbre à Poudlard, mais aussi de tous les lecteurs de _Balais magazine_ ! Ils avaient tous deux refusé de jouer dans une des plus grandes équipes d'Angleterre car ils avaient découvert avec horreur et abomination qu'ils y seraient « coéquipiers »… La bonne blague !!! Olivier avait donc choisi une bonne équipe d'Irlande, alors que Flint était parti jouer en Bulgarie et était à présent l'un des coéquipiers de Viktor Krum ! Ils n'avaient donc pas eu l'occasion de se croiser très souvent, bien qu'ils fassent de leur mieux pour être sélectionnés à toutes les diverses compétitions afin de s'y affronter ! Mais le sort semblait s'acharner contre eux car ils n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion de se recroiser sur un terrain ! Alors, maintenant que Dubois savait que Flint était là, il n'allait pas le louper !!!

Une autre attraction attirait beaucoup de monde, en fait, beaucoup de filles pour être plus précis ! C'était celle de Trelawney et de Sinistra, respectivement professeurs d'Astrologie et d'Astronomie à Poudlard ! Elles avaient toutes deux décidé d'unir leurs efforts pour organiser une grande attraction nommée : « Les barques de l'Amour » ! Magnifique programme !!! La plupart des « mâles » fuyaient cette attraction comme la peste !!! Alors que les jeunes filles, elles, accouraient dans le but de découvrir si leurs chers et tendres étaient ceux qui leur étaient destinés, ou si les élus de leur cœur ressentaient la même chose pour elles… Nombres jeunes filles ressortaient les larmes aux yeux… Certaines poursuivies par leurs petits amis qui leur juraient sur tout ce qu'ils avaient de plus chers que ce que leurs haïssables professeurs avaient vu dans les astres ou les lames de tarot ne s'étaient jamais produit ou ne se produirait jamais ! D'autres avaient planté là leurs copains qui avaient alors formé le clan des « plaqués à cause des deux vieilles folles » et qui manigançaient déjà une terrible revanche ! Ils étaient bien conscients que de s'en prendre à des professeurs risquaient de leur faire perdre beaucoup de points, mais après tout, vu que des élèves de toutes les maisons avaient décidé de s'abonner à ce club…

         **Je sais que ce chapitre peut vous paraître un peu court, et pas réellement intéressant… Cependant, je ressens toujours le besoin d'introduire mes histoires de quelque manière que ce soit… Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Harry et Drago feront leur apparition très prochainement !**

**            Désolée également d'avoir terminé ce chapitre de manière aussi abrupte…**

**            Encore une fois, vous aurez remarqué ma capacité à faire apparaître Olivier Dubois et Marcus Flint alors qu'ils ne sont plus des élèves de Poudlard…**

**            N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé…**

**            Bisous à vous tous !!! Et à très bientôt !!!**


	2. Drago Malefoy s'ennuie

Titre : **La Maison de l'Horreur**

Auteur : Baby Dracky !

Avertissement : Cette fic est classée PG-13, je pense que c'est un rating assez satisfaisant ! Donc, si vous n'aimez pas les histoires où Drago et Harry partagent plus qu'une haine farouche l'un envers l'autre, je vous déconseille fortement de lire l'histoire qui suit !

Disclaimer : L'œuvre « Harry Potter » est la propriété exclusive de Mme J.K.Rowling, de même que tous les personnages et tous les termes spécifiques appartenant à cet univers !

Résumé : Romance Harry/Drago ! Que se passe-t-il lorsque Harry et Drago se retrouvent « prisonniers » d'un Train Fantôme version sorcier ?

Note de l'auteur : J'aime énormément le personnage de Drago Malefoy, et j'ai un petit faible aussi pour Harry Potter… Alors…

**Salut vous tous !!! Je suis vraiment contente que cette nouvelle fic vous plaise !!! Je tenais vraiment à remercier tous les reviewers de « Une petite Bière-au-beurre » d'être venus jeter un œil à cette nouvelle histoire ! Je remercie également en général tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me reviewer et de me lire !!!**

**J'espère vraiment que la suite de cette fic vous plaira et que vous continuerez à la lire et à la reviewer, si vous avez un peu de temps ! « La Maison de l'Horreur » est en cours d'écriture, alors j'ai d'autant plus besoin de votre soutien et de vos commentaires !!!**

**Bisous à tous et bonne lecture !!!**

**Pitinad**** : **Coucou toi !!! Je suis super contente de te retrouver pour cette nouvelle fic !!! C'est super à toi de m'avoir laissé une petite review pour cette toute nouvelle histoire, ça me fait super plaisir !!! C'est vrai que le défi dont je me suis inspiré m'a bien fait sourire, mais l'histoire promet d'être bien différente et pleine de rebondissements !!! Tu commences à me connaître maintenant !!! * Niark, niark * (Tu vois le genre…) 

Oh, oh !!! On est fan d'Oliver hein ?! C'est qu'on va de mieux en mieux s'entendre toutes les deux !!! Je n'avais jamais pensé à écrire une fic sur Oliver, mais je vais y réfléchir… Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour faire plaisir à « mes » lecteurs, dont certains en particulier… Ah, là, là…

Eh bah oui, Flint aussi est là ! C'est que je l'aime bien moi… Me demande pas pourquoi, mais j'ai un petit faible pour ce personnage, et à part ses dents…il est plutôt bien…

Bon, j'espère que la suite te plaira et que tu continueras à me lire et à me laisser tes commentaires!!!

Tout plein de gros bisous !!!

**La vache**** : **Merci beaucoup de ta super review !!! Je suis contente que le début de cette nouvelle fic te plaise !!! C'est sûr que j'ai décidé de rester dans le domaine du « comique »… Pour le moment, c'est ce que j'ai envie d'écrire… Sinon, je ne peux rien te promettre quant à Drago… Si tu me lis régulièrement, tu as dû te rendre compte que l'une de mes expressions fétiches était « Qui aime bien, châtie bien »… Et Drago, je l'aime plus que bien…

**Clau**** : **Salut toi !!! Merci d'être venue me reviewer sur cette nouvelle fic ! Je suis contente que l'idée de base te plaise et que ce premier chapitre t'ait interpellé… Ca me fait plaisir !!! Quant au comique… J'ai quelques petites idées en tête !!! Je n'en dirai plus pour le moment… A suivre…

**Micloun**** : **Merci pour cette gentille review !!! Ca me fait toujours plaisir de connaître l'opinion des personnes qui me lisent !!! Pour le moment, je n'ai pas beaucoup avancé cette fic et je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il en sera, mais je ferai tout mon possible pour qu'elle soit « haute en couleur », bien qu'un train fantôme ça ne soit pas très coloré…

Merci pour tous tes compliments qui me touchent vraiment énormément !!! C'est vrai que j'aimerais vraiment écrire… Mais pour le moment je préfère me consacrer à l'écriture de fics pour voir un peu ce qu'il en est… C'est gentil de m'encourager !!!

Pas de soucis pour la suite… Pas de trucs ridicules à l'eau de rose !!! Mais ce sera à toi de me dire ce que tu en penses !!!

A très bientôt j'espère !!!

**Emeline**** : **Salut toi !!! Merci beaucoup de m'avoir reviewée !!! Ca me fait toujours plaisir de connaître l'opinion de lecteurs et ça me touche beaucoup quand on me dit qu'on aime !!! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne prends pas mal le fait que tu me « réclames » la suite… Au contraire, ça me donne envie de continuer quand je vois que certaines personnes sont vraiment enthousiastes et que ça leur plait !!! Pas de soucis, je continue donc à écrire cette fic, dont les nouveaux chapitres devraient être mis en ligne environ toutes les semaines !!! Alors j'espère avoir l'occasion de te relire !!!

**Jess HDH**** : **Coucou ma Jess à moi !!! Je super contente que tu me reviewes aussi sur cette fic !!! Ca me fait trop plaisir !!! Merci d'être une amie « multifonction » !!! Que ferais-je sans toi ???!!! Hein ? C'est une grande question, ça… Bon, j'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite… Tu me connais… Je ne suis pas très sûre de moi, et cette nouvelle fic ne me semble pas très bonne alors j'attends tes impressions !!!

Bisous tout plein et gros câlinou de la Choupinette !!!

**Zeynel**** : **Salut !!! Merci de m'avoir laissé une si gentille review !!! Ah, l'attraction de flitwick… Beaucoup de personnes semblent être intéressées… Quant à Flint, c'est un perso que j'aime bien, Dieu seul sait pourquoi…  Dubois et Flint ? Sans commentaires… 

A bientôt toi !!!

**Nicolina**** : **Chalut toi !!! Ca me fait super plaisir que tu m'aies laissé une review pour cette nouvelle fic que je viens de commencer à écrire… Ce n'est pas évident… Vu que tu écris toi aussi, ça me fait du bien quand tu me dis que tu aimes… Vraiment… C'est super gentil à toi de continuer à me lire et à me laisser des messages !!! Merci beaucoup !!!

L'idée de base n'est pas de moi, mais je vais changer beaucoup d'éléments, je ne garderai vraiment que la trame principale, et encore…

Je vois… Mais je trouve quand même cela super que tu puisses écrire plusieurs fics en même temps… Bien sûr, je comprends que cela t'inspire et puis ça te permet de te changer un peu les idées… J'ai encore quelques idées de fics en tête, mais je préfère ne pas m'embarquer dans trop de trucs en même temps… En plus, vu qu'il faudrait que je commence à bosser sérieusement sur ma thèse à venir…

Merci pour mon pseudo, ça me fait plaisir… Je l'ai trouvé assez rapidement, en fait… J'ai dessiné une version SD de Drago, et puis j'ai décidé de le nommer Baby Dracky, d'où le pseudo !!! Il y a aussi Baby Harry, Baby Ronny et Baby Hermy… 

J'espère que tu continueras à me lire et à me reviewer, mais surtout à aimer ce que j'écris!!! Bisous tout plein !!!

**Willow**** : **Merci de ta review !!! J'espère que tu continueras à me lire et que la suite te plaira tout autant !!! A plus !!!

**Elava**** : **Salut toi !!! Merci d'être venue lire ma nouvelle fic, c'est super sympa !!! Contente qu'elle te plaise aussi, je ferai de mon mieux pour ne décevoir personne… A bientôt !!!

**Part I  Chapitre II**** :  Visite à Pré-au-lard – Drago Malefoy s'ennuie – **

Drago Malefoy, comme toujours, n'avait pris part à aucune des attractions trop soucieux de sauver sa magnifique robe de sorcier dernier cri faite sur mesure et sa superbe chevelure gominée. Hors de question qu'apparaisse sur lui la moindre imperfection ! Une perfection telle que lui ne pourrait souffrir la moindre saleté ou le moindre contact indésiré !!! Tous ces gens dégoûtants qui ne cessaient de se bousculer et de s'envoyer des choses répugnantes à la figure ou sur les vêtements pour s'amuser… S'amuser… Hum… La vie pouvait sembler être si difficile lorsque l'on était entouré d'imbéciles… En parlant d'imbéciles…

_« Drago !!! »_, résonna la voix grésillarde de Pansy Parkinson.  

_« Quoi ? »_, aboya Drago tout en dégageant son bras de  l'insupportable étreinte de cette ogresse !

_« Allez !!! Drago !!! __S'il te plait!!! »_, plaida cette dernière d'une voix particulièrement suppliante mais aussi hautement insupportable !

_« S'il te plait quoi ???! »_, grogna-t-il. Ciel qu'il pouvait la détester lorsque lui prenait l'envie de se coller à lui et de l'ennuyer avec ses diverses supplications… 

_« Tu ne m'écoutais pas ou quoi ?! »_, l'accusa-t-elle.

_« Absolument pas, Pansy »_, répondit-il ennuyé.

_« Pourtant, c'est l'impression que ça donnait ! »_, renchérit-elle encore plus accusatrice.

_« Tu m'as mal compris, Pansy… En effet, je ne t'écoutais absolument pas ! »_, répondit-il très froidement.

Pansy le gratifia alors d'un regard noir et d'un aimable coup de coude dans les côtes.

_« Ouch ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend enfin ?! »_, se raidit Drago, s'il était possible d'être plus raide qu'il ne l'était jusqu'alors…

_« Drago ! »_, mauvais signe, sa voix venait de monter d'une octave. _« Tu m'avais promis que l'on passerait l'après-midi ensemble et… »_

_« Et nous sommes ensemble, Pansy »_, la railla-t-il.

_« Et pourrions-nous être ensemble sans ces deux pots de colle ? »_, insista Pansy, fixant Crabbe et Goyle d'un air particulièrement mauvais ! Ces deux derniers la regardaient, le regard bovin définitivement ancré dans les pupilles, sans même chercher à assimiler ce qu'elle voulait leur faire comprendre !

_« Eh bien… »_, commença Drago.

_« Dragounet… Je veux être seule avec toi, s'il te plait !!! »_, plaida-t-elle d'une toute petite voix, tout en faisant la moue.

Drago ne put empêcher un rictus de dégoût d'apparaître sur son visage, il n'aimait définitivement pas les petits noms dont Pansy l'affublait… Puis il souleva légèrement un sourcil l'air dubitatif…

_« S'il te plait !!! »_, Pansy ressemblait à présent à un pauvre petit chaton abandonné sous la pluie, le regard suppliant et les lèvres tremblantes, le tout annonçant dangereusement des chutes de larmes dans les minutes à suivre.    

Certes, Drago n'éprouvait pas de sentiments amoureux envers Pansy, et il n'était pas le genre de personne à s'apitoyer sur les autres, cependant Pansy était une amie d'enfance… Et puis, elle n'hésiterait très certainement pas à écrire à sa mère pour se plaindre du comportement de Drago, et ce dernier ne se sentait pas le courage d'affronter une mise au point avec sa chère mère, surtout depuis qu'il avait, cet été, durant un entraînement de Quidditch bousillé son Bégonia Rêvas préféré…

_« Juste pour une petite attraction !!! »_, insista Pansy, de petites larmes apparaissant au coin des yeux.

_Meade, meade…_ Hurlait l'esprit de Drago qui venait de s'activer au quart de tour !

_« Très bien, Pansy, très bien ! »_, répondit-il plus ou moins gentiment.

Cette dernière bondit de joie et l'attira vers l'attraction qu'elle lorgnait du coin de l'œil depuis un long moment : « Les barques de l'Amour » !

Drago se renfrogna immédiatement en voyant ce lieu de luxure où elle souhaitait le faire pénétrer ! Il s'arrêta brusquement, l'obligeant à revenir sur ses pas.

_« Qu'il y-a-il Drago ? »_, lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton des plus innocents qui ne lui seyait guère. 

_« HORS DE QUESTION »_, prononça Drago, articulant chaque syllabe, les découpant d'un ton de lame effilée. _« Absolument HORS DE QUESTION !!! »_, ressentit-il le besoin de répéter.

_« Mais pourquoi ??? »_, de nouveau cette petite voix de chiot abandonné au bord de l'autoroute en plein mois de juillet.

_« Je ne mettrai pas les pieds dans ce… truc !!! Moi, vivant, tu ne m'y feras pas entrer !!! »_, le ton de Drago ne souffrait aucune discussion !

Pansy ouvrit la bouche, mais n'eut même pas le temps de prononcer le moindre son.

_« J'ai dit non, c'est non !!! »_, siffla Drago.

_« Mais Dragounet !!! Tu as dit que… »_, tenta Pansy de cette même voix.

_« J'ai dit que nous serions seuls durant une attraction ! Je n'ai jamais donné mon accord pour celle-ci ! »_, reprit-il froidement.

Pansy se tut et réfléchit durant quelques instants…

_« C'est vrai… »_, puis elle ajouta d'une voix toute triste, « _En fait, tu ne veux pas du tout être avec moi… »_, puis sa voix se fit plus calculatrice tout en mimant la détresse, _« Pourtant, lors des festivités de Noël, lorsque je suis venue au Manoir Malefoy, tu as dit à ta mère que… »_

Drago n'écouta même pas la fin de la phrase ! Sa mère était à présent mise sur le tapis et il risquait le pire si celle-ci venait à se mêler à nouveau de sa vie amoureuse !!! Pourquoi fallait-il que la mère de Pansy ait été une amie d'enfance de la sienne, et pourquoi avait-il fallu que sa camarade de classe ressemble trait pour trait à son père (croisement de pékinois et de bouledogue pour le moins étrange) et non à sa mère ?!

_« Pansy chérie »_, sa voix se fit tout de suite plus mielleuse, _« Tu sais bien que je déteste au plus haut point tout ce qui est en rapport avec « ces » (dégoût profond dans la voix) chimères… De plus, « ces » (air de dégoût de plus en plus marqué) professeurs sont pour le moins… absolument pas… fiables ! Elles nous diront n'importe quoi ! Cela fait des années qu'elles nous annoncent de merveilleuses nouvelles, tel le départ très prochain de **P**otter, et…rien !»_

Au fond de lui, connaissant l'incompétence de ces deux énergumènes, Drago craignait surtout qu'elles ne leur annoncent amour et prospérité, vie commune avec ribambelle d'enfants, et cela jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare ! _Il ne manquerait plus que ça !  _ 

Pansy fit tout de même la moue, apparemment déçue.

_« Pansy, ma « puce » (Ciel que ce mot était dur à prononcer !), n'importe quelle autre attraction, mais pas celle-ci…Tu ne voudrais pas me mettre de mauvaise humeur, n'est ce pas ? » Enfin, de plus mauvaise humeur que je ne le suis déjà_, pensa-t-il.

Drago accompagna ses paroles par les gestes. Il avait saisi le menton de Pansy, l'obligeant à le regarder. Que c'était gênant, voire humiliant, de devoir lever la tête pour regarder une fille, et qui plus est une fille qui était considérée comme étant sa « petite-amie », terme qui lui correspondait d'autant moins ! Il savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien lui refuser lorsqu'il la regardait ainsi ! Il la vit détourner légèrement les yeux et rougir furieusement.

_Bingo Drago, c'est dans la poche !_ se congratula-t-il mentalement.

_« D'accord, Drago… »_, acquiesça-t-elle, toujours rouge comme une pivoine et elle entreprit de lui saisir la main pour le guider jusqu'à une prochaine attraction. 

_De toute façon, il ne peut rien m'arriver de pire…_ se dit Drago quelque peu rassuré.   

         **Voilà, c'est ici que s'achève le deuxième chapitre de cette fic !!! J'espère que vous aurez aimé l'entrée en scène de notre petit Serpentard préféré !!! (En tout cas, le mien !) Pour les fans de Harry, un peu de patience… Je crois savoir qu'il devrait pointer le bout de son nez dans le prochain chapitre !!!**

**            Bisous à tous et je vous dis au chapitre trois !!!!**


	3. Harry Potter s'amuse !

Titre : **La Maison de l'Horreur**

Auteur : Baby Dracky !

Avertissement : Cette fic est classée PG-13, je pense que c'est un rating assez satisfaisant ! Donc, si vous n'aimez pas les histoires où Drago et Harry partagent plus qu'une haine farouche l'un envers l'autre, je vous déconseille fortement de lire l'histoire qui suit !

Disclaimer : L'œuvre « Harry Potter » est la propriété exclusive de Mme J.K.Rowling, de même que tous les personnages et tous les termes spécifiques appartenant à cet univers !

Résumé : Romance Harry/Drago ! Que se passe-t-il lorsque Harry et Drago se retrouvent « prisonniers » d'un Train Fantôme version sorcier ?

Note de l'auteur : J'aime énormément le personnage de Drago Malefoy, et j'ai un petit faible aussi pour Harry Potter… Alors…

Salut vous tous !!! La forme ? Bon, je reviens de quelques jours de vacances en Alsace et en Allemagne, et là, j'ai bien repris du poil de la bête !!! Je vais donc me consacrer avec énormément de sérieux à cette nouvelle fic ! Elle semble plaire, alors je continue !!! C'est dans mon caractère de ne pas laisser les choses inachevées, mais tout de même, ça me fait du bien et plaisir de savoir que vous aimez !!! Alors, surtout, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de mes commentaires !!!

**Bisous à vous et bonne lecture !!! Enfin, Harry entre en scène !!!**

**Ansuku**** : **Coucou !!! Merci beaucoup de me reviewer sur cette nouvelle fic !!! Ah, la pauvre Pansy, je ne la gâte jamais dans mes fics… Mais faut dire qu'elle n'a pas été gâtée par la nature… Je ne l'aime pas ! Je ne veux pas que Drago finisse avec !!! Bon, pour le slash c'est pas pour tout de suite… Mais, ça ne devrait pas trop tarder non plus ! Mais j'aime prendre mon temps… J'aime bien développer les sentiments et les caractères des personnages… J'espère que tu ne m'en tiendras pas rigueur !!! Bisous !!!

**Mangafana**** : **Salut toi !!! Je suis toujours heureuse de découvrir de nouvelles personnes !!! Merci de tes compliments !!! Comment Drago et Harry vont se retrouver ensemble dans cette aventure ? Ah, ah, tu le sauras dans le chapitre quatre… En attendant, j'espère que tu profiteras de ce troisième chapitre !!! A plus !!!

**Dany Means**** : **Coucou toi !!! C'est gentil de me reviewer mes deux fics !!! Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise également !!! Et oui, il ne manque plus que Harry pour que le tableau soit complet !!! Eh bien, le voici… Bisous et à bientôt !!!

**Nicolina**** : **Coucou toi !!! Merci !!! Tes compliments me vont droit au cœur !!! Vraiment… Merci beaucoup !!! Ca me touche vraiment beaucoup !!! Bouh… Baby Dracky est émue !!! Certes, Pansy est abominable !!! Si je pouvais supplier Rowling en personne pour qu'elle l'empêche d'approcher Drago, je le ferai !!!  Il ne mérite pas une teigne pareille !!! Mais pas de soucis, Harry débarque dans ce chapitre, et un rapprochement est à prévoir sous peu !!! Merci encore, et n'hésite pas à me faire part de tes commentaires !!! Bisous !!! A bientôt !!! 

**La vache**** : **Salut !!! Merci de ta review !!! Oui, c'est vrai que Drago est mal fourni avec Pansy… T'inquiète, moi aussi je préfère le voir avec Harry qu'avec elle !!! D'où cette fic ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !!!

**Elava**** : **Coucou toi !!! Oups, je me fais encore engueuler… Je sais que mes chapitres sont généralement courts et qu'ils se terminent toujours sur une petite note de suspense… Mais ça, c'est la marque de fabrication !!! J'espère que ça ne t'embête pas trop… 

**SaTell**** : **Chalut !!! Très heureuse de pouvoir papoter avec de nouveaux « lecteurs » !!! Ca me fait bien plaisir que tu aies pris le temps de me reviewer !!! Eh oui, c'est un toute nouvelle fic, mais là, je vais faire de mon mieux pour la continuer !!! Si ça te tente, n'hésite pas à aller jeter un œil sur « Une petite Bière-au-beurre ?», que j'écris également, pour me dire ce que tu en penses !!! Mais, ne te fais pas de soucis… Je ne lâcherai pas… Suite et fin tu auras !!! Bisous et à la prochaine !!! 

**Jess HDH**** : OUAH !!!! **Salut toi!!! Contente de te lire à nouveau sur cette fic, alors tu penses vraiment que ça vaut le coup que je la continue ??!!! Ah ça, du Malefoy chochotte dans cette fic, tu vas en avoir !!! Mais je suis sûre que tu l'aimeras quand même… Je sais, je sais que je n'ai pas confiance en moi… Heureusement que tu es là pour me remonter le moral et pour me pousser à aller de l'avant, je ne t'en serai jamais assez reconnaissante !!! Je t'adore toi !!! Je sais que tu le sais déjà… Mais ça me fait plaisir de te le répéter !!! Promis, j'essaierai de rester dans le domaine humoristique, même si toi, tu sais que ce n'est pas mon genre de prédilection… Bisous tout plein de la choupinette qui t'adore et qui ne se lasse pas de te le dire !!!

**Pitinad**** : **Coucou !!!Bon, bon, bon, plusieurs personnes m'ayant fait des remarques par rapport à Flint et à Dubois, je pense vraiment que je ferai un petit truc les concernant… A suivre…  Oh Drago, il y a des fois je le vois bien comme ça, bourge jusqu'au bout des doigts !!! Ah… Euh non, je n'ai pas de photos de pékinois sur mon ordi… Y'a peut-être des sites où tu pourrais en trouver… En tout cas, un pékinois est un chien, qui comme son nom l'indique est originaire de Pékin, il est petit, a de longs poils, une tête ronde, un nez assez écrasé, les yeux globuleux… Pour un chien ça peut être considéré comme mignon, mais pour une nénette, ça ne le fait pas trop… Ca me tue ça, Drago a quand même un certain standing, non ???  Ah donc, tu reviens maintenant dans… une semaine… Tu auras donc deux chapitres à lire… J'espère qu'ils te plairont… Bisous, bisous !!! A bientôt !!!

**Micloun**** : **Salut toi !!! Contente que tu apprécies cette fic !!! C'est sûr qu'une histoire entre Drago et Pansy serait au mieux « répugnante »… Contente que le Drago que je décris dans cette fic te plaise !!! Bien sûr, j'essaie de rester très proche du Drago originel, mais d'un autre côté, je pense que toute personne qui écrit donne un peu de soi dans ce qu'elle écrit… Donc, Drago, « ce » Drago, a une petite partie de moi en lui… Euh… J'suis pas comme ça hein !!! 

Hum… Hum, hum… Là, c'est limite si je ne rougis pas… Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments quant à mes fics et à mon style d'écriture… Vraiment, je suis très touchée… Je ne pense pas mériter tant de compliments (j'insiste !) et tant d'égards, mais je ne pourrais pas dire que ça ne me touche pas ! Alors, merci ! Oui, c'est vrai que ça peut paraître bizarre de mettre d'abord Drago en scène puis Harry, mais en lisant ce chapitre tu comprendras pourquoi j'ai fait ce choix ! J'espère que tu aimeras !!! A plus !!! 

**Willow**** : **Merci de ta review ! Certes, moi aussi je considère que Drago c'est le meilleur… Mais j'avoue que le petit Harry ne me laisse pas indifférente… D'ailleurs, il arrive dans ce chapitre !!! J'espère que tu aimeras !!!

**Part I  Chapitre III**** :  Visite à Pré-au-lard – Harry Potter s' « amuse » – **

          Harry, quant à lui, avait de même fui cette attraction de fou, où les jumeaux avaient tenté de l'attirer par divers stratagèmes dans le but de découvrir s'il était bien le prince charmant destiné à leur petite sœur, mais surtout pour s'en payer une tranche ! Fred et George savaient bien que les prémonitions de leurs deux professeurs n'étaient absolument pas fiables et rarement, voire jamais, avérées… Cependant, lorsqu'il était question de Harry, elles promettaient d'être particulièrement amusantes !

          Ron et Hermione n'avaient malheureusement pu échapper au piège tendu par les jumeaux, et s'étaient retrouvés embarqués dans cette « folle » (et le terme était particulièrement approprié) aventure ! Ils étaient à l'heure actuelle en train de tergiverser avec Trelawney, en fait, pour être plus claire, c'était Hermione qui était en train de tenter d'expliquer à son professeur que son « art sacré » comme elle l'appelait, n'était rien d'autre que fantaisies et aberrations et qu'en aucun cas il ne pouvait faire office de science ! Le débat était lancé et Ron ne savait plus quoi faire, il craignait par dessus tout que les deux femmes qui s'adressaient à présent l'une à l'autre avec véhémence, n'en viennent aux mains et se crêpent le chignon !

          Harry, de son côté, était parti en courant, et il lui sembla qu'il n'avait jamais couru aussi vite ! La pauvre Ginny qu'il avait entraîné à sa suite, était à bout de souffle ! Son cœur battait la chamade, mais elle ne savait pas si c'était dû à la course effrénée ou au fait que Harry tienne sa main étroitement serrée dans la sienne ! 

          Quand il s'arrêtèrent enfin de courir, Harry appuya ses mains sur ses genoux afin de reprendre son souffle, alors que Ginny s'était assise par terre, complètement épuisée ! Puis, se regardant tout à coup, une crise de fou rire s'empara d'eux ! Ils avaient couru comme des déments au travers de la foule, slalomant pour éviter au mieux tous les obstacles qui se trouvaient malencontreusement sur leur passage ! Toutefois, leur rire s'amplifia quand ils se remémorèrent certaines petites gaffes qu'ils venaient de faire… Courant à toute allure, ils n'avaient pas réussi à éviter Lavande Brown, une de leur camarade Gryffondor, qui s'était retrouvée la tête dans la barbamerlin de son voisin, de même qu'ils étaient entrés en collision avec Colin Crivey l'envoyant valser dans la bouillabaisse de l'attraction de Professeur Flitwick, alors qu'il prenait des photos des pauvres perdants…     

          Alors que tous deux reprenaient difficilement leur souffle, une voix traînante, désagréable et malheureusement trop bien familière se fit entendre derrière eux.

          _« Alors **P**otter, on a enfin réussi à conclure avec la petite Weasley ? »_

_          « De quoi je me mêle, Malefoy ?! »_, répondit tout de suite Harry sur la défensive.

          _« **P**otter, **P**otter, pourquoi être toujours aussi agressif ? »_, susurra Drago.

          _« Je ne suis pas agressif, Malefoy, c'est toujours toi qui fais des réflexions désobligeantes ! »_, siffla Harry entre ses dents.

_          « Je ne vois pas à quoi tu fais allusion, **P**otter ! Tu prends vraiment tout mal ! Moi qui te présentais mes félicitations pour avoir enfin réussi à conclure avec une « fille » (accentuation du dégoût) qui louche sur ta cicatrice depuis des années ! Bravo !!! Quel exploit !!! Un véritable héros ce **P**otter ! »_   

          Harry n'attendit ni une ni deux pour saisir violemment Malefoy par le col et pour le plaquer contre la petite façade qui se trouvait être non loin d'eux. Ginny poussa un petit cri de surprise, ne s'attendant pas à ce que Harry réagisse aussi violemment, et maudissant Malefoy d'avoir gâché ce si joli moment qu'elle partageait avec Harry ! 

          Ces derniers temps, l'animosité entre Harry et Drago n'avait fait qu'aller crescendo, et ces deux-là ne rataient plus une seule occasion de se « battre ». La plupart des professeurs ne savaient plus quoi faire avec eux, et la grande majorité de leurs camarades évitaient soigneusement de se mêler à leurs conflits, de peur d'y laisser, eux, une quelconque partie de leur anatomie ! 

          Harry et Drago se jaugeaient à présent telles deux bêtes féroces, prêts à bondir au moindre nouveau geste d'hostilité de la part de l'autre. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux, conscients du fait que la moindre inadvertance pourrait leur coûter très cher, et qu'aucun d'eux deux ne raterait une occasion pour prendre l'avantage sur l'autre.

          Le visage de Drago ne montrait plus aucune expression. Il s'était juste montré quelque peu surpris d'être plaqué « dos au mur » par Harry, ce dernier préférant en général, tout comme lui, se saisir de sa baguette plutôt que d'en venir aux mains. A présent, il le fixait sans ciller, sachant que ce masque d'indifférence et ce regard vide d'expression, qu'il savait si bien exprimer, l'énervait au plus haut point !

          Harry  fixait les yeux légèrement vitreux de Malefoy comme pour essayer d'y lire quoi que ce soit ! Ciel que Malefoy pouvait l'exaspérer lorsqu'il se comportait ainsi !!! Harry tenait toujours Malefoy étroitement serré contre lui, et prit conscience qu'il avait légèrement soulevé le Serpentard afin de pouvoir le tenir à sa hauteur et ainsi le fixer directement dans les yeux. Il n'avait jamais pris réellement conscience que Malefoy était plus petit que lui… Il faut dire qu'il se comportait toujours avec « grandeur » et que, même s'il en coûtait à Harry de le reconnaître, Malefoy avait cette élégance naturelle, cette prestance qu'il véhiculait. Tout cela lui donnait un certain charisme, c'est peut-être pour cela que Harry n'avait jamais fait réellement attention à la taille du Serpentard… C'était peut-être dû aussi au fait que Malefoy marchait toujours très droit, raide comme un piquet et le nez pointé en l'air… 

          C'était également la première fois que Harry se retrouvait si proche de Malefoy, tellement proche qu'il pouvait se rendre compte que, bien que Malefoy soit déjà sur la pointe des pieds, il restait plus petit que lui. Il prit également conscience de quelque chose qui ne l'avait pas réellement marqué jusqu'alors… Malefoy avait les yeux gris, pas bleus comme il lui avait toujours semblé, mais gris ! Les yeux bleus n'avaient rien d'original… Ils étaient, certes, beaux, mais n'avaient définitivement rien d'original… Ceux-ci étaient uniques… Aucune teinte ne semblait pouvoir égaler la beauté qui se reflétait dans ces yeux là ! Deux océans orageux, deux magnifiques yeux aux reflets de perle, rehaussés par de petits copeaux anthracites, qui parsemaient, de-ci de-là, l'étendue argentée. 

          Harry, plongé dans l'observation de cette voie lactée, ne prit pas conscience que son étreinte sur le jeune Malefoy s'était affermie, et qu'il avait légèrement rapproché leurs deux corps. Une petite crampe au niveau de l'estomac le fit revenir à la réalité, et il sentit tous ses abdominaux se contracter violemment au passage d'une terrible onde au niveau de son ventre. Il se sentait mal.

          Drago ne pouvait quitter le regard de Harry de peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose de particulièrement horrible ! Il n'aimait pas du tout cela, mais vraiment pas ! Harry était dangereusement penché au-dessus de lui, ce qui lui fit prendre conscience de sa petite taille, il finirait donc définitivement complexé avant la fin de la journée, mais aussi du fait que le corps de Potter était beaucoup trop proche du sien par rapport aux normes de bienséance ! Il pouvait même sentir son souffle irrégulier s'abattre sur son visage, balayer ses joues et ses lèvres d'un vent soyeux d'une infinie douceur telle une caresse. Ce vent soyeux était accompagnée d'un parfum sucré, légèrement vanillé. Une merveilleuse et troublante brise émanait de l'être qui se trouvait face à lui. Drago sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque, et un petit frisson le parcourir le long de son dos ! Ciel qu'il pouvait détester Potter, son simple contact provoquait en lui des réactions indésirées et des plus désagréables et offensantes !  

          Pansy, voyant le déchet qu'était Potter s'approcher dangereusement de l'objet de tous ses désirs, objet qu'elle ne voulait en aucun cas voir abîmer, se décida à intervenir !

          _« Potter ! »_, lâcha cette dernière d'une voix haineuse.

          Alors que l'interpellé se tournait, l'air particulièrement mauvais d'être ainsi interrompu, il sentit comme une massue s'abattre sur sa joue ! Pansy, peu connue pour sa douceur innée, venait de « déposer délicatement sa jolie petite main » dans la figure de Harry. Ce dernier perdit « légèrement » l'équilibre sous le coup. Alors que Drago, qui venait de reprendre ses esprits, riait à s'en faire péter les côtes, Ginny entreprit de montrer son mécontentement à Pansy ! Elle venait de lui mettre son sac à dos dans la figure, lorsqu'un grand homme particulièrement maigre, au teint cireux et à l'air particulièrement maladif vint les interrompre.

          _« Bonjour à vous chers visiteurs… »_, la voix glaciale de l'homme n'avait rien à envier à son apparence !      

          Ginny lâcha son sac tant la vue de ce personnage l'effraya et elle vint se cacher à toute vitesse derrière Harry. Pansy, le regardait, quant à elle de toute sa hauteur avec un dédain non feint, comme pour lui montrer que son intervention était des plus malvenues et des plus impolies !

          _« Visiteurs ? »_, articula difficilement Drago.

          Alors que tout le petit groupe regardait l'homme en se demandant de quoi il pouvait bien être question, des cris retentirent derrière eux ! Tous sursautèrent et se tournèrent brusquement vers la bâtisse qui s'élevait derrière eux et à laquelle ils n'avaient porté aucune attention jusqu'alors !

          Une énorme enseigne, peinte de lettres dégoulinantes de sang, à première vue, répondit à leur interrogation :

La  Maison  de  l' Horreur 

Alors ???? Heureuses ???? Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !!! J'ai hâte de le savoir !!! Vous avez de la chance, le rapprochement Harry/Drago n'avait pas été prévu si tôt, et puis, quand ces deux-là ont quelque chose en tête…

**BISOUS !!!!!!!!!! A bientôt !!!!!!!!**


	4. Visite de courtoisie

Titre : **La Maison de l'Horreur**

Auteur : Baby Dracky !

Avertissement : Cette fic est classée PG-13, je pense que c'est un rating assez satisfaisant ! Donc, si vous n'aimez pas les histoires où Drago et Harry partagent plus qu'une haine farouche l'un envers l'autre, je vous déconseille fortement de lire l'histoire qui suit !

Disclaimer : L'œuvre « Harry Potter » est la propriété exclusive de Mme J.K.Rowling, de même que tous les personnages et tous les termes spécifiques appartenant à cet univers !

Résumé : Romance Harry/Drago ! Que se passe-t-il lorsque Harry et Drago se retrouvent « prisonniers » d'un Train Fantôme version sorcier ?

Note de l'auteur : J'aime énormément le personnage de Drago Malefoy, et j'ai un petit faible aussi pour Harry Potter… Alors…

Oh, mon Dieu !!! Que va-t-il arriver à nos deux « couples » ??? Qui est donc cet horrible personnage qui s'adresse à eux ??? Et que leur veux-t-il ? Certainement pas leur offrir des Barbamerlins !!! Enfin, Harry et Drago pénètrent dans La Maison des horreurs…

**Au fait, une petite précision, cette fic est censée se dérouler durant la cinquième année de Harry, mais elle ne contiendra absolument aucun spoilers, de même que je ne tiendrais absolument pas compte des événements survenus dans le tome cinq original ! C'était juste pour vous prévenir !**

**To be continued…**

**CMX**** : **Salut!!! Contente de te retrouver sur cette fic également, c'est vraiment gentil d'être venue y faire un petit tour !!! Contente que l'histoire te plaise de plus en plus, tu me diras, c'est normal… Pour les premiers chapitres, il fallait bien que je plante le décor… Maintenant, je peux laisser libre cours à l'histoire !!! Merci encore de me laisser des reviews à chaque fois, mais également de les faire aussi longues… Oui, ça m'a bien fait rire d'écrire l'altercation Ginny/Pansy… Si tu as aimé, tu vas pouvoir te marrer un bon coup dans ce chapitre-ci aussi !!! Bisous !!!!

**Miya Black**** : **Coucou !!! Merci de ta review et de tes gentils commentaires! J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant !!!

**Elava**** : **Coucou toi !!! Contente que tu apprécies… Ah, la métamorphose… Ben, pour Drago ça n'était pas vraiment nécessaire, vu que dans le tome IV il se fait déjà transformer en furet… Je n'ai pas jugé utile d'en rajouté… C'est que je l'aime quand même mon Drago, moi !!!

**Nicolina**** : **Coucou !!!! Contente que ce soit encore toi !!! C'est gentil de me reviewer mes deux fics, et de me complimenter concernant mes deux histoires !!! Attention, je vais finir par ne plus pouvoir franchir le seuil de ma chambre à cette allure !!! C'est vrai qu'à la base je n'avais pas prévu un « rapprochement » aussi rapide entre Harry et Drago, et puis, c'est venu tout seul en écrivant… Je ne sais pas comment tu procèdes quand tu écris, mais moi, j'ai un plan vague du chapitre, et ensuite je laisse libre cours à mon petit cerveau déjanté… Pour le meilleur et pour le pire… Et voilà ce que ça donne… D'ailleurs, les chapitres, en général, ne se terminent jamais comme prévus… C'est bizarre ça quand même… Mais heureusement que j'arrive à suivre un certain fil conducteur… C'est que je suis une maniaque malgré tout !!! Bisous !!! A bientôt !!!

**Jess HDH**** : **Coucou ma Jess !!! Certes, certes, tu te répètes… Mais ce n'est pas grave, pour ce genre de commentaires, tu as tout à fait le droit de te répéter… D'ailleurs, en tant qu'amie, tu te dois de te répéter pour tenter de faire rentrer ces quelques infos dans ma cervelle de piaf !!! Moi, adorable ??? Merci, merci… Je ne sais pas trop si c'est  vrai… Mais je préfère ça à sadique, cruelle, méchante, vilaine… Tu vois le tableau, quoi…

**Phern**** : **Bonjour toi !!! Avant tout, je suis contente que la fic te plaise et que tu aies pris le temps de la reviewer !!! C'est vrai, j'avoue, je suis quelque peu honteuse… (En fait, pas vraiment…)… J'aime vous faire languir… Toutes mes fins de chapitres ont en elles un petit brin de suspense… A quand le Harry/Drago ??? Ouh là, mais il ne faut pas mettre la charrue avant les bœufs !!! Ils se détestent encore cordialement pour le moment !!! Et puis, j'aime prendre mon temps, je trouve cela plus romantique, plus mimi quoi… Mais rassure-toi, les choses vont bien évoluer !

**Mylennia**** : **Salut toi !!! Contente que tu m'aies laissé une review sur cette nouvelle fic !!! C'est vrai qu'elle est bien différente de « Une petite Bière-au-beurre », mais je m'essaie à différents styles… En ce moment, je suis bien lancée sur les Harry/Drago, et j'ai pas mal d'idées qui cogitent dans ma petite tê-tête !!! Ah, Pansy… Je ne l'aime définitivement pas, mais bizarrement, je trouve que je la rends quelque peu plus intéressante que dans l'histoire originale !!! Prête à tout pour défendre l'honneur de son petit « Dragounet chéri »… Euh, désolée, je sais que c'est « gerbifiant » ce petit surnom…

**Willow**** : **Coucou toi !!! Contente que tu aimes cette fic !!! Le slash approche-t-il ? A proprement parler, non… Euh, non, pas taper !!! Mais il va se passer tout plein de choses intéressantes !!! Tout plein de « trucs » entre Harry et Drago !!! Faut quand même leur laisser le temps de se découvrir !!! C'est vrai qu'en cinq ans, ils n'ont pas eu le temps…  Bisous à toi !!! A plus !!!

**Micloun**** : **Bonjour, bonjour !!! Bah dis-moi, tu y as été fort sur ta dernière review… !!! Je suis impressionnée… Merci !!! Au moins, je sais à présent avec certitude que tu aimes ce que je fais, et en plus que tu m'aimes bien… C'est cool !!! Oui, justement, la question est : à quoi tu t'attendais ??? Ils vont quand même pas se jeter l'un sur l'autre dès le troisième chapitre !!! (Dit la jeune fille qui est en train de publier une autre fic dans laquelle ils se bécotaient dès le premier chapitre… Crédibilité : 0 !!!)  Oh, le « scrutage corporel » de nos deux héros… Bah, tu sais, on dit bien « Connais ton ennemi »… (Tous les prétextes sont bons !!!). Oh, tu trouves Harry excessif… ? Tu ne connais personne de susceptible et d'impulsif apparemment… Y'en qui se mangent des baignes pour moins que ça, malheureusement…  Ah, les Weasley, toujours et encore… Je n'aime pas non plus Percy… Par contre, j'aime bien Ginny, je trouve que c'est un personnage très attachant, en plus, en grandissant, je suis sûre qu'elle deviendra de plus en plus en intéressante ! Mais, chacun ses goûts !!! Merci encore pour tous tes compliments, et à très bientôt !!!

**Emeline**** : **Chalut !!! Merci d'avoir reviewé dès ton retour de vacances !!! Pas de souci, voici le chapitre quatre avant le fameux samedi où tu dois partir en vacances… Ah, l'Ecosse… J'irai peut-être courant août, mais rien n'est encore sûr… En tout cas, profites-en bien !!! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite, sinon je crois que je vais me faire conspuer avant ton départ…  

**Jenali**** : **Bonjour toi !!! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une petit review !!! Ca me fait bien plaisir ! Je suis heureuse de savoir que cette histoire te plait, et que tu trouves mon style agréable !!! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments !!! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite, et que la façon dont le couple Harry/Drago se formera te satisfera ! Bisous !!!

  

**Alfa**** : **Salut toi !!! Je te remercie beaucoup pour les deux gentilles reviews que tu m'as laissées… Ca me fait vraiment très plaisir de savoir que mes fics t'ont plu !!! Vraiment, merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments, ils me vont droit au cœur !!! J'espère vraiment que tu continueras à me lire et à aimer !!! Je serai toujours ravie de te lire !!! A bientôt !!!

**Part II  Chapitre I**** :  La Maison de l'Horreur – Visite de courtoisie – **

_          « Bonjour à vous chers visiteurs… »_, la voix glaciale de l'homme n'avait rien à envier à son apparence !      

          Ginny lâcha son sac tant la vue de ce personnage l'effraya et elle vint se cacher à toute vitesse derrière Harry. Pansy, le regardait, quant à elle de toute sa hauteur avec un dédain non feint, comme pour lui montrer que son intervention était des plus malvenues et des plus impolies ! 

          _« Visiteurs ? »_, articula difficilement Drago.

          Alors que tout le petit groupe regardait l'homme en se demandant de quoi il pouvait bien être question, des cris retentirent derrière eux ! Tous sursautèrent et se tournèrent brusquement vers la bâtisse qui s'élevait derrière eux et à laquelle ils n'avaient porté aucune attention jusqu'alors !

          Une énorme enseigne, peinte de lettres dégoulinantes de sang, à première vue, répondit à leur interrogation :

La  Maison  de  l' Horreur 

         _« Je vous en prie, jeunes gens, entrez… »_, de nouveau la voix glaciale de l'homme se fit entendre.

         Le premier à reprendre la parole fut étonnement Malefoy.

_« Entrez ? Là-dedans ? »_, sa voix était légèrement trop aiguë et chevrotante.

Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage de Harry… _« Alors Malefoy, on a peur d'aller faire un petit tour dans une petite cabane « hantée » , hein ? »_, le ton de Harry était particulièrement sarcastique.

Malefoy, se tourna vers lui l'air furieux, et ayant retrouvé toute sa contenance, ou enfin presque…

_« Je n'ai absolument pas peur, **P**otter ! »_, cracha-t-il. _« Pardonne-moi si je ne partage pas les mêmes tendances que toi pour les horreurs ! »_, dit-il enfin sans se gêner à accentuer le fond de sa pensée en fixant de nouveau Ginny.

_« Retire ce que tu viens de dire, Malefoy ! »_, Harry s'était planté devant Drago.

Pansy, n'ayant pas perdu la moindre miette du début de cette nouvelle dispute, se plaça entre les deux garçons, prête à recoller sa main sur le museau de ce Potter ! De nouveaux cris se firent entendre et des élèves sortirent en courant de la Maison de l'Horreur. Alors qu'ils atteignaient enfin la route pavée, certains tombèrent lourdement sur le sol, leurs jambes ne les soutenant plus, alors que d'autres vomissaient allègrement le contenu de leurs estomacs !  

Tous les regardaient, l'air particulièrement dégoûtés…

C'est alors que l'homme reprit la parole.

_« C'est à votre tour, je vous en prie, entrez… »_

Plus qu'une prière, c'était un ordre ! Harry regarda Malefoy et, voyant sa mine déconfite, lui offrit un sourire des plus suffisants ! Il n'avait jamais eu peur du noir, ni des endroits confinés… Après tout, n'avait-il pas passé des années à dormir dans un tout petit placard sous un escalier miteux ? Plus lugubre que ça, ça ne pouvait pas exister !!! Et toutes les créatures qu'ils pourraient rencontrer dans cette « Maison de l'Horreur », ne seraient rien en comparaison des Dursley et ne feraient jamais le poids en méchanceté !

Il se tourna vers Ginny et lui tendit affectueusement la main.

_« On y va, Ginny ? Ca a l'air marrant ! »_, lui demanda-t-il dans un grand sourire.

         Bien que Ginny ne fût pas du tout rassurée, et qu'elle n'ait absolument pas envie de franchir le seuil de cette « Maison de l'Horreur », elle se voyait assez mal refuser la proposition si chaleureuse de Harry… S'il avait réussi à la sortir des crocs effilés du Basilic en vainquant Vous-Savez-Déjà-Qui, alors, elle ne risquait rien à entrer avec lui dans une attraction dont le seul but était de faire peur aux élèves ! De toute façon, Harry n'avait peur de rien ! C'était son héros ! Et puis, Ginny ne pouvait nier que cette attraction lui donnerait une très bonne excuse de rester « près » de Harry. Elle lui tendit alors la main en lui rendant un sourire rayonnant !

         Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'escalier miteux qui semblait dévoré de toute part par des insectes des plus repoussants, Harry se tourna vers le couple de Serpentard et leur lança un regard interrogatif…

         _« On a vraiment peur Malefoy, hein ? »_, lança-t-il particulièrement ironique.

         Harry prenait vraiment beaucoup de plaisir à montrer à la face du monde, en l'occurrence ici à uniquement une dizaine d'élèves, ce qui était déjà pas mal, que Malefoy n'était autre qu'un trouillard né!

         _« Ah, ces Serpentard… Tout dans les mots et rien dans le… »_, entama Harry, mais avant qu'ils puissent terminer sa phrase, Pansy Parinson avait saisi Drago par le bras et le traînait littéralement vers les escaliers et arriva à hauteur des deux Gryffondor.

         _« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Potter ! Drago n'a absolument pas peur !!! Drago n'a peur de rien, et encore moins d'un petit gnome comme toi ! »_, cracha cette dernière.

         Harry devait, certes, reconnaître que Pansy était bien plus grande que lui, mais elle était bien plus grande que Drago également, et sachant que Drago était plus petit que lui… Ne venait-elle pas d'insulter son « petit » chéri ? Harry crut percevoir le reflet de ses pensées dans les yeux de Malefoy.

         _« De toute façon, que pourrait-il voir de pire que ta sale face de balafré dans cette maison des Potteurs ??? »_, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix des plus mauvaises et particulièrement fière d'elle.

         _« Peut-être ta face de pékinois ? »_, lui renvoya Ginny du tac au tac.

         Alors que les deux filles menaçaient dangereusement de se refaire le portrait pour défendre leurs « preux » chevaliers, les battants des portes de la maison s'ouvrirent brusquement ! Tous pour le coup sursautèrent…

         _« Bienvenue à vous très chers visiteurs… »_

La voix de « l'hôte d'accueil » n'était rien en comparaison avec la voix d'outre-tombe qui raisonna alors à leurs oreilles… Une voix particulièrement froide et repoussante qui défiait quiconque d'entrer malgré les paroles qu'elle prononçait qui semblaient prétendre le contraire…

         _« Bon, allons-y ! »_, lança contre toute attente Pansy !

         Tous la regardèrent quelque peu surpris, alors qu'elle jetait sur Malefoy un regard enamouraché qui semblait dire _« Je ne crains rien tant que mon Dragounet d'amour est avec moi ! »_

         Drago sentit une puissante nausée l'envahir et de la bile lui remonter dangereusement le long de la gorge, mais il ne savait pas trop si cela était dû à cette voix et à toutes les horreurs qu'il allait devoir « affronter », ou alors au simple regard que Pansy venait de lui lancer!

         Il ne put réfléchir bien longtemps à cette question car Pansy l'entraînait déjà dans cette horrible maison qu'il imaginait contenir tous ses pires cauchemars, mais malheureusement pour lui, il ne pouvait décemment pas faire une scène pour prendre la fuite vu que cet ignoble rat qu'était Potter ne cessait de le fixer, l'air amusé, n'attendant qu'une chose le voir partir en courant ou éclater en sanglots ! A la pensée de Potter le voyant fuir et se moquant de lui devant tous les élèves de Poudlard, ces derniers se décidant à le railler eux-aussi, l'idée d'entrer dans cette « maison » ne lui sembla plus aussi catastrophique !

         Il releva fièrement le menton et entreprit de devancer Parkinson. Harry sourit, et serra un peu plus près de lui Ginny en franchissant la porte. A peine avaient-ils eu franchi le seuil que les portes se refermèrent avec fracas, accompagnées par le plus que légendaire bruit de portes qui grincent présent dans tous les « bons » films d'horreur qui se respectent! 

         Ils étaient plongés dans la pénombre…

         Ils mirent un certain temps à s'accoutumer au manque de lumière quasi-totale… Puis, petit à petit, des chuchotements se firent entendre autour d'eux, et les deux Serpentard ainsi que les deux Gryffondor prirent conscience du fait qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à être entrés dans la lugubre bâtisse… 

         De petites flammes se mirent à vaciller au loin, et les élèves, après quelques minutes de réflexion, se décidèrent à aller vers ces petites lumières bleuâtres qui semblaient suspendues le long d'un étroit couloir. Une fois engagés dans ce petit corridor, les élèves se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient exactement huit en tout : deux Gryffondor, deux Serpentard, trois Serdaigle et une Poufsouffle ! La jeune Poufsouffle de première année semblait être devenue l'attraction numéro un car aucun des élèves présents ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle faisait là, et surtout toute seule ! Le pire de tout, c'est qu'elle semblait bien être la plus décontractée du groupe, de quoi rendre honteux tous les « mâles » de Poudlard qui s'étaient décidés à entreprendre cette petite aventure…

         Alors que toute la « joyeuse » équipe suivait les couettes blondes, qui bondissaient et rebondissaient à chaque pas de la jeune Poufsouffle qui marchait en tête, tous semblaient être hypnotisés de manière morbide par les peintures suspendues au mur… Sur chaque toile, les élèves pouvaient découvrir d'abominables scènes sanglantes, tel un soulèvement de zombies, le très copieux dîner d'un loup-garou, une beuverie de vampires, la mise en scène d'une séduction macabre d'une Rusalka… Plus ils avançaient, plus certains ne pensaient qu'à une seule et unique chose, faire marche arrière…

         Alors qu'ils arrivaient au bout du corridor dont les murs, couverts d'une substance douteuse, étaient devenus de plus en plus étroits et dont le plafond s'était dangereusement affaissé, ils aperçurent l'homme qui les avait accueillis au bas de l'escalier et qu'ils avaient laissé dehors il y a peine quelques minutes. Ce dernier leur fit signe de manière fort courtoise de s'engager dans ce qui semblait être un ascenseur, ou en tout cas, ce qu'il en restait !

         Tous le regardèrent d'un air hautement dubitatif, persuadés que ce qui devait être un ascenseur fort luxueux il y a de cela plusieurs décennies, ne manquerait pas à s'effondrer sous leurs pieds dès qu'ils y seraient tous entassés !  Etonnement, ce fut la petite Poufsouffle aux couettes toute frisottantes qui s'engagea la première dans ce qui ne pouvait être décemment nommé un ascenseur, et qui, cependant, semblait bel et bien en être un ! Tous attendirent quelques secondes sans bouger, de peur que le moindre mouvement ne fasse écrouler une quelconque partie de l'endroit miteux dans lequel ils se trouvaient…

         Voyant que les couettes de la petite Poufsouffle étaient toujours en place et que cette dernière ne s'était pas retrouvée encastrée dix mètres plus bas, les élèves se décidèrent un à un à suivre son exemple…

         Une fois tous « rangés » dans cette boite, telles des sardines dans leur conserve, les élèves attendirent tout simplement que quelque chose se passe… Plus les minutes passaient, plus ils devenaient anxieux, car mieux valait qu'il leur tombe quelque chose sur la tête plutôt qu'ils attendent indéfiniment dans un malaise sans cesse grandissant… Alors que certains commençaient à se dire qu'il ne leur arriverait plus rien, une légère fumée commença à envahir la cabine…

         _« Jeunes gens, c'est ici que je vous laisse… »_, leur dit leur plaisant laquais dans un grand sourire édenté.  

         Les portes du pseudo-ascenseur se refermèrent avec fracas et la fumée se fit plus épaisse et étouffante… Un énorme coup de tonnerre retentit dans la cabine, suivi de très près par un éclair aveuglant… Quelques secondes à peine passèrent avant que ne se déchaîne une multitude d'éclairs, accompagnés du bruit sourd du tonnerre ! Tout à coup la cage d'ascenseur se mit à trembler comme secouée de tous les côtés ! Des bruits de chaîne, des cris stridents et déchirants se firent entendre, suivis de leurs échos encore plus terrifiants ! 

         Les élèves se bousculaient et tentaient tous, tant bien que mal, de s'entasser au centre de l'ascenseur, dont les murs grillagés ne leur semblaient plus du tout protecteurs ! Des ombres apparurent au quatre coins de l'ascenseur, elles se collaient au grillage et tentaient de pénétrer dans la cabine. La lumière ne se manifestant que par intermittence, lors d'explosion de lumières si vives qu'elles en étaient presque aveuglantes, les élèves ne pouvaient discerner ce qu'étaient ces créatures, ce qui ne les rassurait pas du tout, mais d'un autre côté, ils étaient tout à fait conscients que leur aspect devait être fort peu ragoûtant !

         Des cris se manifestèrent au cœur même de la cabine lorsqu'une jeune Serdaigle reçut quelque chose sur le visage et qu'elle se rendit compte à la texture et à l'odeur que c'était du sang… Tous les élèves furent aspergés de cette « texture » moite et puante…

         Harry se devait de reconnaître que toute cette mise en scène était vraiment remarquable car il se serait vraiment cru au cœur d'un « bon » film d'horreur ! Il en aurait presque eu peur s'il n'avait pas eu à affronter Voldemort depuis son plus jeune âge ! Toutefois, pour être honnête, il sentait bien qu'il n'était pas non plus particulièrement à l'aise et dans son élément !

         Drago, quant à lui, en aurait presque pleuré ! Ils haïssaient les choses hideuses plus qu'il ne haïssait Potter, ce n'était donc pas peu dire ! De plus, cette puanteur et ce liquide gluant en auraient bientôt fini avec lui s'il ne trouvait pas le moyen de sortir de là au plus vite ! Drago détestait la saleté, et par dessus tout, il ne supportait pas d'être sale, ce qui était à présent le cas ! Il se doutait qu'il devait être blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine et qu'il pourrait, à l'heure actuelle, faire concurrence dans n'importe quel casting à tout bon zombie qui se respectait !

         Alors que tous croyaient, espéraient serait plus juste, que la situation ne pourrait pas dégénérer d'avantage, des bras s'insinuèrent vicieusement et dangereusement entre les grillages qui commençaient à céder, tentant au mieux de les saisir dans ce qui semblait être des serres particulièrement tranchants ! Ginny poussa un hurlement désespéré lorsqu'elle sentit une puissante poigne se refermer autour de l'une de ses chevilles ! Elle se dégagea violemment et saisit brusquement Harry par le bras ! Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'elle le sentit sursauter violemment et la repousser sans la moindre douceur qu'elle s'aperçut que la personne qu'elle avait tout d'abord cru être Harry n'était autre que Malefoy ! Ce dernier semblait au bord de l'évanouissement ! Voyant son visage crispé et complètement apeuré, elle aurait pu exploser de rire, mais là, la situation ne s'y prêtait pas vraiment, et elle n'était pas convaincu d'avoir meilleure mine que lui !

         Les bras noueux semblaient se multiplier et bientôt les visages hideux collés au grillage se firent plus nets et plus menaçants… La cage tremblait à présent frénétiquement et tous pouvaient entendre les grillages céder un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passait… Tout à coup un craquement sinistre se fit entendre, et les corps assaillirent l'ascenseur !

         Les cris résonnaient de partout et les élèves n'étaient même pas capables d'entendre et de reconnaître les cris qui émanaient de leurs propres gorges ! Cependant, Harry n'eut pas de mal à discerner celui de Ginny ! Elle hurlait à la mort et son cri montait dans des aiguës que Harry n'aurait jamais soupçonné réalisables… Harry se surprit à « penser » qu'elle pourrait très certainement se lancer dans un carrière de chanteuse d'Opéra une fois sortie de Poudlard ! Mais pour le moment, Harry n'avait qu'une seule priorité, qu'une seule idée en tête, non en fait deux : aider Ginny et surtout se carapater en quatrième vitesse de cet abominable endroit !

         Il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour se saisir de Ginny et pour la forcer à le suivre alors qu'il se frayait un chemin entre ces corps qui semblaient se traîner, mais également parmi les ossements qui semblaient joncher le sol et qui ralentissaient leur course.

         Bien que Harry se soit retrouvé rapidement à cours de souffle et que son cœur batte tellement fort la chamade qu'il semblait vouloir jaillir de sa poitrine, ce ne fut qu'une fois que les cris et les claquements furent loin derrière eux, et qu'ils ne furent plus du tout audibles, qu'il acceptât de ralentir la cadence, puis progressivement de s'arrêter. Ginny avait eu du mal à le suivre, elle devait avoir les jambes coupées par la peur, de même qu'étant plus petite elle avait dû avoir du mal à le suivre au pas et à franchir certains obstacles ! Lui tenant toujours la main étroitement serrée, il pouvait la sentir trembler… Il s'en voulait de l'avoir conduite ici, et il commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter pour elle, sans parler de Ron qui le tuerait s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à sa petite sœur chérie…

         Alors que les battements de son cœur se faisaient plus réguliers et moins précipités, Harry se tourna enfin vers Ginny dans le but de la consoler et de voir si elle allait bien… Ce fut avec Horreur et abomination qu'il se rendit compte que la petite rousse qu'il avait dû tirer sur plusieurs centaines de mètres, cette même petite rousse qui l'avait si docilement suivie n'était autre qu'un petit blondinet aux yeux trempés de larmes et à la lèvre frémissante !

         _« Malefoy… ? »_               

Ah, ah !!! Avouez que vous ne vous y attendiez pas !!! Je sais, je suis vile de couper la chapitre ici, mais que voulez vous, je suis comme ça !!!

**J'espère que vous aurez remarqué que mes chapitres sont de plus en plus longs ???!!! Nan ???!!!! Là, vous êtes cruels !!! Vraiment !!! Vous avez intérêt à vous faire pardonner sinon Harry va se retrouver à faire des mamours avec Ginny, et Drago demandera la main de Pansy !!! Voilà, vous êtes prévenus !!!**

**Au fait, certains d'entre vous m'ont demandé ce qui m'était arrivé et qui a inspiré cette histoire… Je me ferai un plaisir de vous le raconter sous peu… Je vous laisse découvrir un peu plus l'histoire, je ne voudrai pas gâcher les futures surprises !!!**

**Bisous !!!!!!**


	5. Fillette !

Titre : **La Maison de l'Horreur**

Auteur : Baby Dracky !

Avertissement : Cette fic est classée PG-13, je pense que c'est un rating assez satisfaisant ! Donc, si vous n'aimez pas les histoires où Drago et Harry partagent plus qu'une haine farouche l'un envers l'autre, je vous déconseille fortement de lire l'histoire qui suit !

Disclaimer : L'œuvre « Harry Potter » est la propriété exclusive de Mme J.K.Rowling, de même que tous les personnages et tous les termes spécifiques appartenant à cet univers !

Résumé : Romance Harry/Drago ! Que se passe-t-il lorsque Harry et Drago se retrouvent « prisonniers » d'un Train Fantôme version sorcier ?

Note de l'auteur : J'aime énormément le personnage de Drago Malefoy, et j'ai un petit faible aussi pour Harry Potter… Alors…

            Bonjour vous tous !!! Je suis toujours heureuse de pouvoir vous lire !!! Vos « petites » reviews me font énormément plaisir !!! Et cette fois-ci vous m'avez gâtée !!! Alors, je me prends une grosse demi-heure pour vous répondre…

**            J'espère que la suite de cette fic vous plaira, parce que là, je me suis complètement lâchée… Je l'avoue, et j'en ai honte…**

**            Merci à ma Jess d'être toujours là et de me soutenir !!! Ayant le même humour que moi, elle me soutient psychologiquement !!! Et je le dis tout haut, son réconfort m'est très précieux, et ma petite Jess est très douée pour me réconforter !!! Je me demande si c'est inné ou si c'est parce qu'elle commence à être expérimentée ???**

**            Bisous à tout le monde !!! Et je vous dis au prochain chapitre !!!!**

**Elava**** :** Coucou toi !!! Conte de savoir que tu continues à aimer !!! Eh oui, vu que cette fic a été annoncée comme étant une Harry/Drago, fallait bien que je trouve un moyen de les réunir !!! Maintenant, la question est, cela va-t-il suffire pour les « rapprocher » ?

**La vache**** : **Salut toi !!! Bon, je suis toujours aussi « inculturée », vu que je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'est un « nerdz »… Et je t'avouerai que le fait que les vaches aiment les « nerdz » à lunettes ne m'aident pas vraiment à deviner ce qu'est cette chose… A plus !!! 

**Clau**** : **Coucou !!! Merci de me laisser des reviews à chaque chapitre que je fais !!! Ca me fait vraiment très plaisir !!! Voici la suite que tu voulais, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !!!

**Mylennia :** Contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu !!! Et comme tu le constateras à nouveau, je continue à faire des chapitres plus longs, et surtout, je me lâche beaucoup plus !!! Bon, je sais que « mon » Drago dans cette fic est un « peu » chochotte sur les bords, mais tout de même, de là à s'évanouir !!! Oh, le coup de l'ascenseur, je n'ai pas beaucoup de mérite, c'est en partie du vécu !!!

**Alfa**** : **Salut toi !!! Contente de te relire !!! Hum… Comment Drago va-t-il réagir à tout cela ? Je te laisse le découvrir, mais je peux te dire que ça va promettre d'être folklo !!! Au départ, je n'étais pas sûre de faire quelque chose de bien long pour cette fic, mais maintenant, je m'y suis attachée… Alors je vais faire de mon mieux pour faire quelque chose de bien drôle !!! Bisous et à la prochaine !!!

**Nicolina**** : **Chalut !!! Je suis toujours aussi contente de pouvoir te lire !!! Heureuse que la suite de cette fic te plaise toujours autant !!! Et je peux te promettre que ça va être bien « pire » dans les prochains chapitres !!! Oui, oui, je sais ce que tu ressens… Moi aussi Drago me fait craquer… C'est pas pour rien qu'il va s'en prendre autant dans la tronche dans cette fic !!! Ne me parle pas de logique !!! Personnellement, je suis plutôt du genre à faire des plans, et ça marche plutôt bien, mais là, pour mes fics, je m'étends toujours plus que prévu !!! Pas de souci, tu ne me saoules pas et tu ne me saouleras jamais !!! Dis-donc, je suis peut-être humble (au moins un peu) mais je ne vais t'empêcher de me laisser de si gentille reviews !!! Merci encore pour tous tes compliments !!! Bisous à la petite colline !!!

**Teaolemon**** : **Salut… Ca faisait longtemps… C'est gentil d'être venue me reviewer sur cette nouvelle fic ! Pas de souci, pas d'angoisse, voici la suite !!! Plein de bonnes choses en prévision !!! A plus !!!

**Jess HDH**** : **Coucou toi !!! Merci de m'avoir de nouveau reviewée pour ce nouveau chapitre !!! Tu sais que je t'adore toi ??!!!! Comme je te l'ai dit cette fic commence de plus en plus à m'inspirer et je pars dans des délires terribles !!! Ca va promettre pour les prochains chapitres !!! Je pense qu'il va sérieusement falloir que je pense à mettre une note précisant que je ne carbure à aucune drogue, de même que je n'écris sous l'effet d'un quelconque alcool !!! Bisous tout plein de la choupinette !!!!

**Emeline**** : **Salut toi !!! Bon, je sais que tu ne liras ce message qu'à ton retour de vacances, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne vais pas te le laisser !!! J'espère que tu me raconteras un peu comment se seront passées tes vacances en Ecosse !!! Hum… Cinq chapitres en trois semaines ???? Certes, je peux les écrire, même les doigts dans le nez, me permettrai-je de dire… Cependant, je ne les mettrai pas aussi rapidement en ligne !!! Faut bien que je vous laisse un peu trépigner quand même !!! Bisous à la fan acharnée !!!

**Ruber**** : ** La bonne blague, bien sûr que je sais qui tu es !!! Tu as ta patte quant tu laisses des reviews !!! La question est : pourquoi avoir pris un autre pseudo ??? Tu m'as gâtée lors de ta précédente review !!! Ca me fait toujours plaisir quand on commente mes chapitres !!! Tout comme toi, j'aime beaucoup Harry !!! Mais je préfère le personnage romanesque… Daniel Raddcliffe n'est pas mauvais, mais bon, il y a quelque chose qui me dérange dans son visage, je crois que c'est son sourire… Il est quelque peu crispé… OK !!! Promis, dans un prochain chapitre, je vous raconterai ce qui m'est arrivé !!! Mais pour le moment, je ne veux pas vous gâcher l'effet de surprise !!! Bisous !!! Et à la prochaine !!! Au fait, tu cherches à battre ton propre record de la review la plus longue ????

**Chichisushi**** : **Merci encore pour le super dessin que tu as fait pour mon autre fic !!! Je suis réellement très touchée !!! Je sais, je sais, je coupe toujours mes chapitres là où il ne faut pas (pour les lecteurs), et là où il faut (pour moi, l'écrivain, afin de vous faire revenir !!!) !!! Je t'avouerai qu'au début j'étais partie pour faire court, et puis là, cette fic m'inspire bien, donc je vais en faire quelque chose de plus long et surtout bien délire !!! Bisous !!!! A bientôt !!!

**Willow**** : **Coucou !!! Pas de souci !!! Cette fic est bien un slash, donc pas de Drago/Pansy, et pas de Harry/Ginny !!!! Te voilà rassurée ??? J'espère vraiment que la suite te plaira toujours autant !!! Bisous !!! A plus !!!

**Jenali**** : **HI !!!!! Contente que la fic te plaise autant !!! Ca me fait bien plaisir de lire ce type de reviews !!! Je suis touchée par tes commentaires sur mes descriptions !!! J'aime beaucoup donner des détails quant à un univers que je dois faire « vivre » !!! Merci !!! Bisous !!! A plus !!!

**Satell**** : **Coucou !!! Contente de savoir que je t'ai fait rire, c'est bien le but de cette fic !!! Comme tu le dis si bien, ils sont loin d'en avoir fini avec ce lieu et de ses aimables hôtes !!! C'est vrai que ce n'est pas vraiment le genre d'endroit où j'aimerais aller me balader… Oh, tu étais en vacances ??? J'espère que tu t'es bien amusée !!! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite et que tu ne te fouleras pas une côte au passage, parce que ça promet d'être de plus en plus « débile » !!! Bisous !

**Micloun**** : **Ouah !!!Mais tu t'es lâchée, dis-moi !!!! Pire que moi quand j'écris… Euh non, là ça ne fait pas crédible, mais tout de même…  Oh, mais je l'aime moi mon Drago, mais je crois que l'expression qui décrirait le mieux cette fic me concernant, serait définitivement « Qui aime bien, châtie bien » !!!! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments concernant mon écriture, ça me touche beaucoup !!! C'est vrai que je préfère la prose aux dialogues, mais je fais de mon mieux pour en mettre dans tous mes chapitres, surtout pour introduire un peu plus d'action !!!! Je t'avouerai que moi-même je n'en mènerai pas large dans un tel lieu, et c'est prouvé !!! Bisous ! A la prochaine !!!    

**Part II  Chapitre II**** :  La Maison de l'Horreur – Fillette – **

Alors que les battements de son cœur se faisaient plus réguliers et moins précipités, Harry se tourna enfin vers Ginny dans le but de la consoler et de voir si elle allait bien… Ce fut avec Horreur et abomination qu'il se rendit compte que la petite rousse qu'il avait dû tirer sur plusieurs centaines de mètres, cette même petite rousse qui l'avait si docilement suivie n'était autre qu'un petit blondinet aux yeux trempés de larmes et à la lèvre frémissante !

         _« Malefoy… ? »_

         Drago, entendant la voix de Harry, retrouva quelque peu de sa contenance et prit alors légèrement conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait… Il n'y voyait pas grand chose, mais Harry se trouvant non loin de lui, il n'eut pas de mal à se rendre compte de l'air hautement surpris et consterné qu'affichait ce dernier.

         _« **P**otter… »_, répondit-il comme dégoûté, alors que sa voix était à peine audible.

         Harry le fixait toujours aussi étonné, et ce ne fut qu'alors que Drago prit conscience de la douce pression qui étreignait son poignet. Il baissa lentement les yeux, et fixa, toujours aussi livide, la main qui l'étreignait.

         Harry suivant le regard de Drago, prit également conscience du fait qu'il n'avait pas encore lâché le poignet frêle et gracile qu'il avait tenu durant sa course effrénée ! Alors qu'il levait à nouveau son regard vers Malefoy, il vit la consternation se dessiner sur son visage, et il sentit le poignet qu'il tenait jusqu'alors lui échapper violemment.

         _« Ne me touche pas !!! »_, siffla Malefoy, d'une voix pas particulièrement plus masculine que le cri qui avait mépris Harry quelques minutes auparavant.

         _« Pas très reconnaissant, hein, Malefoy ? »_, lâcha Harry, pas très content d'être face à Malefoy, mais aussi franchement mécontent de son manque de reconnaissance… Mais que pouvait-il attendre d'autre que le mépris, l'égocentrisme… et la couardise, venant de Sieur Drago Malefoy !

         _« Reconnaissant ?!! »_, glapit Malefoy. _« Et pourquoi devrais-je t'être reconnaissant, **P**otter ?!!! »_

_         « Pourquoi ?! »_, renchérit Harry mi-surpris, mi-blasé. _« Parce que c'est moi qui t'ai extirpé de ce beau foutoir !!! »_

_         « Extirpé ???!!! »_, continua Drago sur sa lancé, sa voix se faisant peut-être de plus en plus aiguë au fur et à mesure de leur « conversation ». _« Ca pour m'avoir extirpé, tu m'as extirpé !!! J'ai failli y laisser le bras !!! »_

         Suivant ses paroles, Drago baissa les yeux vers son poignet qu'il massait maintenant vigoureusement, puis tiqua lorsqu'il remarqua que sa manche était complètement froissée !

         _« Mais, t'as froissé ma robe !!! »_, cria pratiquement Drago sous le choc !

         Harry roula des yeux, ne sachant que faire ou que dire à cet exaspérant personnage qu'était Malefoy !

         _« Bah… En plus elle est toute couverte de ce truc gluant qui nous a aspergé… »_, dit Drago comme s'il était sur le point de s'évanouir. Puis, sa colère prit le dessus sur la nausée qu'il sentait grandir en lui et s'emporta.

         _« Comment tu veux que je sorte dans la rue comme ça maintenant ?!!! »_, s'énerva Drago.

_ « C'est en effet la question, Malefoy, comment allons-nous sortir ? »_, lui répondit Harry, souriant bien malgré lui.

Malefoy le regarda, surpris, puis petit à petit, Harry cru discerner la révélation dans les yeux de Malefoy qui avait quelque peu oublié l'endroit où il se trouvait.

_« Nous ne sommes pas trop en territoire amical, au cas ou tu l'auras oublié, Malefoy ! »_, ironisa Harry.

_« Je n'ai rien oublié, Potter !!! Mais, il y a certaines priorités dans la vie… »_, commença Drago.

_« Et ton apparence en fait définitivement partie ! »_, le coupa Harry rapidement.

_« Certes, et alors ? Je ne souhaite pas ressembler à quelque chose dans ton genre… Bien que, même en me délaissant et en me laissant aller de longs mois, de très longs mois, je ne pourrai jamais égaler ton… aspect. »_, répondit Drago d'une voix profondément dédaigneuse.

Harry, bien loin de s'offusquer, son apparence et son physique n'ayant jamais été une de ses priorités, lui sourit d'un vrai sourire, avant de continuer.

« Vu ta tête actuellement et tes cheveux en bataille, Malefoy, je crois que si ta mère te voyait, elle te renierait sur le champs ! »

A ces paroles, Drago sursauta énergiquement et se passa la main dans les cheveux, remarquant pour son plus grand désarroi que Harry avait raison. Alors qu'il essayait désespérément de remettre ses cheveux en place, Harry explosa de rire. Drago le regarda l'air particulièrement mauvais, continuant sa lourde besogne, mais se rendant rapidement compte que ses cheveux semblaient avoir pris vie et agissaient de leur propre chef, ce qui signifiait qu'ils avaient définitivement décidé de ne pas se plaquer sur sa tête !

Harry riait de plus belle et devait se tenir les côtes tant il était secoué de violents spasmes, il dut même se retenir au mur de peur de ne pas tomber, chose qu'il regretta immédiatement, vu la gélatine boueuse qui semblait y être parsemée ! Mais même cela ne put le calmer de son fou rire !

Ce fut Malefoy qui s'y résigna, ne supportant plus d'être la cause et la victime de ce rire plus que vexant. Surtout venant d'un pareil abandonné de la mode !!! Il entreprit donc de s'occuper du cas de Potter avant que celui-ci ne s'étouffe et ne l'empêche de jouir du plaisir d'être celui qui aurait mis fin à ses jours !   

         _« Je t'interdis de te rire de moi !!! »_, lâcha Malefoy alors qu'il saisissait Harry par le col de sa robe.

         Harry cessa de rire un court instant, puis voyant Malefoy, qui s'était planté devant lui, sur la pointe des pieds, le regard particulièrement mécontent et légèrement boudeur, Harry éclata de nouveau de rire.

         L'irritation de Drago allait crescendo, Potter se moquait ouvertement de lui, et chose qui lui plaisait encore moins, c'est qu'il remettait en doute son statut d'Apollon !!!

         _« **P**otter !!! La ferme !!! »_, ronchonna-t-il entre ses dents.

         Harry posa de nouveau son regard sur le petit coq, qui se voulait menaçant. C'est qu'il l'aurait presque trouvé mignon… Mais c'était dommage que ses cheveux soient si désordonnés… Non pas que ça ne lui aille pas, c'est juste que quelques mèches s'étaient retrouvées plaquées sur son visage, masquant partiellement ses yeux.

         Sans s'en rendre compte Harry passa délicatement sa main sur le front de Malefoy, le dégageant des quelques mèches qui s'y étaient collées à cause de la sueur… Il s'était attendu à ce que ces mèches soient collantes et pâteuses, mais loin de là… Ces petites mèches blondes étaient soyeuses et… enivrantes. 

_Mon Dieu… Ses cheveux sont si doux…Moi, qui ait toujours eu un faible pour les blondes, c'est bien ma chance… Me retrouver ici, coincé avec une petite… Enfin…Avec un petit blond… Si j'avais su…_

Harry ne savait pas si ce doux parfum se dégageait du gel, ou du shampoing qu'utilisait Malefoy, mais ce dont il était sûr, c'était que Malefoy était enivrant !

         _Quel est ce parfum ? Un parfum doux et léger… Tilleul… Oui, c'est le parfum du tilleul en fleur…  _

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette découverte.

         _Malefoy sent bon le tilleul… Quand je pense que le tilleul est réputé pour avoir des capacités calmantes… Pourtant Malefoy n'est pas réellement des plus calmants en général… Toutefois, quand il n'ouvre pas la bouche, il n'est pas aussi désagréable…_

        __

         Après avoir laissé ces quelques mèches caresser le dos de sa main, et se perdre entre ses doigts, Harry vint les déposer tendrement derrière les oreilles de Malefoy, ne perdant pas l'opportunité qu'il avait de sentir la peau de Malefoy contre sa peau… Il laissa ses doigts glisser derrière les oreilles de Malefoy, s'attardant sciemment au niveau des lobes qu'il avait découvert d'une grande douceur…

         _C'est qu'en le regardant de plus près… Malefoy n'est pas si mal que ça… Du moment qu'il n'ouvre pas la bouche… Joli yeux, joli cheveux, une peau à damner un Saint… Et contrairement à ce que Malefoy peut dire, je suis loin d'en être un… Dommage que ça ne soit pas une fille… Mais après tout…_

         Un sourire « mauvais » apparut sur le coin des lèvres de Harry.

         Drago, déjà fortement perturbé par le comportement de Harry, tant perturbé qu'il n'avait osé pipé mot, commença sérieusement à paniquer en découvrant ce « sourire » sur le visage de son ennemi.

         _Il a bon dos l'ennemi, Drago ! Tu ne te plaignais pas tant qu'il te caressait les cheveux !!! Bâtard !!! Comment oses-t-il ??!!! C'est répugnant… répugnément répugnant… !!! Comment cette crapule a-t-elle fait pour connaître mon point faible ?? J'ai toujours adoré qu'on me caresse les cheveux… Pas que ma mère l'ait fait fréquemment… Père dit toujours qu'il ne faut pas laisser libre cours à ce genre de familiarités, à ce genre de faiblesses et de stupidités… Mais ce n'est pas comme si je laissais tout le monde me toucher les cheveux, ou ailleurs d'ailleurs !!! Mais là… Ouah… Qui aurait cru que Potter puisse être si…tendre… et si…_

_         Mon pauvre Drago, revient à la réalité et tout de suite… !!! C'est **P**otter ! Ce n'est que le balafré !!! Le hublot ambulant !!!Ouais, et puis, tu as intérêt à revenir à la réalité bien vite parce que ce sourire, ça n'est vraiment pas bon signe…_

_         Ah, non, pas les oreilles maintenant !!! Salaud !!! C'est que j'en ronronnerais presque… Bon Dieu, un Malefoy qui ronronne parce qu'on lui gratte les oreilles… Si père apprend ça, je peux dire adieu à ma part d'héritage…_

Drago avait fermé les yeux sans s'en rendre compte pour profiter au mieux du traitement qu'il lui était infligé, un léger soupir de contentement franchit ses lèvres sans qu'il n'en prenne conscience.

         Le sourire qu'arborait Harry s'accentua de manière prononcée, sans que Drago ne puisse le voir, et  Harry se baissa légèrement afin de se retrouver face au petit blond qui était devenu bien docile depuis qu'il avait posé ses mains sur lui.

         Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à asséner le « coup de grâce » à Malefoy, des cris et des rires particulièrement mauvais retentirent autour d'eux ! Malefoy sursauta violemment, et fébrile, s'agrippa au pull-over de Harry.

         _« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »_ déglutit-il difficilement.

_         « Faut croire que nos « hôtes » ont décidé de nous accueillir comme il se doit… »_, lui répondit Harry sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

         Malefoy le regarda, complètement perdu et effrayé, ne goûtant apparemment pas la plaisanterie, n'ayant peut-être même pas saisi la touche d'humour !

         Des cris résonnèrent à nouveau, plus proches cette fois-ci, et Malefoy qui s'était retourné brusquement dès qu'il avait entendu le bruit, fixait la pénombre comme s'il s'attendait à en voir surgir un monstre difforme à trois têtes et aux tentacules visqueuses et répugnantes !

         _« On y va… »_, souffla tendrement Harry à l'oreille de Malefoy, tentant quelque peu de le rassurer sans réellement savoir pourquoi il le faisait d'ailleurs… Fallait croire que le tilleul le rendait plus amical et plus patient envers son ennemi de toujours…

         Alors que Drago ne répondait pas, Harry le secoua légèrement et réitéra sa proposition un peu plus brusquement : _« Malefoy, on y va ! »_

Cette fois-ci Drago sursauta et s'éloigna promptement de l'étreinte du Gryffondor.

         _« Ne me touche pas !!! »_, glapit-il.

         _« Tu ne te plaignais pas trop jusqu'à présent »_, lui répondit Harry particulièrement ironique.

         Drago se sentit furieusement rougir, et il baissa le nez, tentant tant bien que mal de retrouver un temps soit peu de sa contenance et de sa dignité.

_         « Je ne vais nulle part avec toi, **P**otter !!! »_, cracha-t-il pratiquement.

         Harry souleva légèrement l'un de ses sourcils, donnant franchement l'air de ne pas être convaincu, puis il se décida à parler.

         _« Fais comme tu veux… Je ne vais quand même pas te forcer à me suivre ! »_, lui dit-il quelque peu agacé.

         _« Vraiment ??? C'est pas comme si tu ne m'avais pas forcé jusqu'alors !!! »_, lui répondit Drago un peu violemment.

         _« Il ne me semble pas que je t'ai forcé à me suivre quand on avait ces… trucs aux trousses !!! »_, lui rendit-il immédiatement.

         _« Vraiment ??? Et je peux savoir qui m'a violemment attrapé par la main, qui m'a violemment traîné sur plusieurs mètres, qui m'a froissé ma robe… ???!!! »_, reprit Drago un peu plus véhément.

         Harry se tut quelques instants, et alors qu'un pseudo-sourire de satisfaction se dessinait sur le visage de Malefoy pour avoir remporté cet échange, Harry reprit la parole.

         _« C'est vrai que c'est moi qui t'ait pris par la main… »_, continua Harry en interrompant Drago qui allait prendre la parole. _« Mais ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute si j'ai cru que j'avais affaire à Ginny… » _

Alors que les yeux de Drago s'écarquillaient, Harry reprit l'air mesquin.

         _« Tu cries comme une fillette, Malefoy ! »_

_         « Moi ??!!! Je crie comme une fillette ??!!! »_, se mit à crier Drago d'une voix très aiguë qui allait tout à fait dans le sens des paroles de Harry.

         _« Exactement Malefoy, tu cries comme une fillette… Et si ce n'était que les cris… Tu pleurniches comme une fillette… Tu t'agrippes à moi comme une fillette…»_

_         « Je ne m'agrippe pas à toi, **P**otter !!! »_, cracha Malefoy irrité, avant de se rendre compte qu'il était encore agrippé aux manches de Harry.

         Malefoy repoussa alors violemment Harry avant de lui lancer tout un chapelet d'injures que Harry n'aurait jamais cru voir franchir les lèvres de Malefoy. Après avoir passé un certain temps à écouter Drago débiter toutes ces horreurs, Drago s'étant montré particulièrement inventif et innovateur quant aux termes qu'il utilisait, Harry se décida à agir avant d'être rattrapé par une quelconque créature qu'ils avaient déjà brièvement croisés !

         Après s'être gratté distraitement l'oreille, Harry tourna le dos à ce si aimable personnage qu'était Malefoy.

         _« Bon, à plus Malefoy, on se voit à Poudlard ! »_, dit-il d'un ton nonchalant.

         Malefoy en eut le souffle coupé. Il s'arrêta immédiatement de piailler pour se concentrer sur la dernière phrase de Harry, puis ayant compris le sens de ses paroles et le voyant déjà partir, il s'adressa à lui, loin d'être paniqué (selon lui), mais par curiosité (toujours selon lui !).

         _« Où est-ce que tu vas ? »_, demanda-t-il donc un peu trop rapidement.

         _« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, Malefoy, vu que toi tu n'y vas pas ! »_, lui répondit Harry assez sèchement, n'ayant pas oublié le riche bestiaire dont Malefoy l'avait affublé !

         _« De toute façon, sache que je n'en ai cure, **P**otter ! »_, répliqua Malefoy aussi hautain que possible.

         _« Nous voilà donc au moins d'accord sur une chose, Malefoy… A plus tard !!! »_, répliqua Harry sans même lui accorder un regard.

         Malefoy regarda Harry s'éloigner dans la pénombre jusqu'à ce que seuls ses pas soient audibles… Alors qu'il se demandait ce qu'il allait faire, et où il allait bien pouvoir aller, les petits bruits alentour, tous les petits crissements et craquements cessèrent. Il tendit l'oreille inquiet et tendu, puis se disant qu'il devait se faire des idées relâcha la tension. C'est alors qu'il entendit un bruit sourd et récurrent, comme si quelqu'un tirait quelque chose derrière soit, puis petit à petit des respirations gutturales et saccadées se firent entendre suivies de gémissements macabres.

         Malefoy commença à trembler violemment, ne souhaitant pas pleurer comme la première « fillette » venue, ou se faire dessus comme le pire des trouillards qui soit, il se décida alors à faire ce qu'il y avait de plus courageux et de plus intelligent en cet instant…

         _« **POTTER !!! ATTENDS MOI !!!! »**_

        

         **Voilà, voilà… Un nouveau chapitre s'achève… pauvre Drago, c'est sûr qu'il en prend pour son grade, et croyez-moi, c'est loin d'être fini, très loin !!!!!!! Je sais, je sais, je suis vile parfois…**

**            Au fait, comme je l'ai fait pour mon autre fic, j'aimerais bien vous connaître un peu mieux, alors si certains étaient tentés pour me laisser leur date d'anniversaire, ça me ferait bien plaisir, ainsi je pourrai vous le souhaiter le jour venu !**

**            Sinon, dans le chapitre précédent, je n'ai pas expliqué ce qu'était une « Rusalka » et certains d'entre vous me l'ont demandé ! Je voulais le faire, mais ça m'est sorti de l'esprit, alors voilà ce que je peux vous dire, en résumé, concernant ces créatures de la nuit… **

**Les Rusalkas sont des esprits maléfiques féminins « russes ». Ce sont en général de belles femmes qui apparaissent devant les hommes, en cheveux, vêtues d'un seul linceul, sans ceinture autour de la taille. Autrefois, les femmes en Russie ne laissaient jamais leurs cheveux défaits car c'était considéré comme une geste aguicheur, de même qu'elles ne portaient jamais de vêtements amples en public, et encore moins de couleur blanche en dehors des cérémonies. La ceinture a un rôle symbolique dans la population russe, l'homme depuis son plus jeune âge en porte une, et en grandissant il en change afin de mettre l'accent sur son changement de « situation ». De même, la femme avait toujours une ceinture, différente de celle de l'homme, moins symbolique mais tout aussi « obligatoire », disons « incontournable ». Contrairement à aujourd'hui, les vêtements amples étaient considérés comme « sexy ». **

**Les Rusalkas aiment se brosser les cheveux et regarder leur reflet dans l'eau ou dans les miroirs. (Les miroirs et l'eau ayant d'ailleurs un rôle très important et symbolique dans la civilisation « populaire » russe, ils représentent un « lien » entre le monde d'ici-bas et celui de l'au-delà) Elles aiment aussi séduire les hommes afin d'en obtenir ce qu'elles désirent, en général, leur mort. Elles peuvent également enlever des enfants, ne pouvant en avoir elles-mêmes… Dans les croyances populaires, lorsqu'un enfant était problématique, on disait qu'il avait été enlevé par une Rusalka et que celle-ci l'avait éduqué de cette manière afin d'espionner les vivants et de rendre leur vie impossible. **

**Les Rusalka peuvent également être de vieilles sorcières hirsutes, à nez crochu et poils au menton dans certains contes, mais ces cas-là sont assez peu fréquents et peu répandus.**

**Bon, j'espère que cette explication ne vous aura pas trop ennuyés, et qu'elle aura été assez claire pour ceux qui étaient intéressés par le sujet ! Toujours là si vous avez des questions !!!**

**Bisous tout plein, et à la prochaine !!!!**


	6. Découverte des lieux

Titre : **La Maison de l'Horreur**

Auteur : Baby Dracky !

Avertissement : Cette fic est classée PG-13, je pense que c'est un rating assez satisfaisant ! Donc, si vous n'aimez pas les histoires où Drago et Harry partagent plus qu'une haine farouche l'un envers l'autre, je vous déconseille fortement de lire l'histoire qui suit !

Disclaimer : L'œuvre « Harry Potter » est la propriété exclusive de Mme J.K.Rowling, de même que tous les personnages et tous les termes spécifiques appartenant à cet univers !

Résumé : Romance Harry/Drago ! Que se passe-t-il lorsque Harry et Drago se retrouvent « prisonniers » d'un Train Fantôme version sorcier ?

Note de l'auteur : J'aime énormément le personnage de Drago Malefoy, et j'ai un petit faible aussi pour Harry Potter… Alors…

            **Salut !!! ****Alors là, je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je reçois autant de reviews pour un chapitre… Merci beaucoup !!! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir qu'autant de personnes apprécient ma fic et qu'elles prennent le temps de me reviewer !!! **

**            J'espère vraiment que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira !!! Chose dont je doute peu, vu que je me suis vraiment bien lâchée en l'écrivant !!! C'est vrai que j'ai une affection toute particulière pour ce chapitre, peut-être car il m'a été très facile et agréable à écrire…**

**            Bonne lecture, et surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !!! Bisous à vous tous !!!**

**SaTeLL**** : **Coucou !!! Eh oui, les rapports qu'entretiennent Harry et Drago dans cette Maison de l'Horreur sont vraiment très bizarres… Mais mine de rien, leurs caractères ne sont pas si éloignés que ça des persos originaux, sauf évidemment, le côté pervers de Harry… Je me suis un peu lâchée, là… Pas de soucis, même s'il fait atrocement lourd, je continue à écrire… Bisous !!! Et merci pour ta date d'anniversaire !

**Jenali**** : **Salut toi !!! Merci beaucoup pour tous tes gentils compliments, ils me touchent vraiment !!! Tu sais, c'est grâce à ce type de gentilles remarques que ça me donne envie de continuer, mais aussi de me lancer sur des projets plus ambitieux… Je ne sais pas vraiment si ce que je fais est bien, mais je sais que j'y prends plaisir !!! Le couple Harry/Drago va-t-il plus se définir ? Je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas, il promet d'y avoir de l'action !!! Merci encore de continuer à me lire !!! Heureuse que la photo de Tom t'ait plu !!! Bisous !

**Okami-Chan**** : **Coucou !!! Moi, un brin sadique ??? Vu la suite de la fic, je crains que le « un brin » soit en trop… Mais je te laisse découvrir ça par toi-même !!! En tout cas, je suis heureuse de savoir que cette fic te plait et surtout qu'elle te fait rire !!! Je peux t'assurer que moi, je m'éclate bien à l'écrire !!!

**Mangafana**** : **Chalut !!! Contente que quelqu'un ait remarqué l'importance qu'avait le parfum de tilleul… J'adore le tilleul !!! Je pourrai le mettre à toutes les sauces !!! La vanille est aphrodisiaque sur les hommes ??? Vraiment ??? Je ne savais pas… Mais, je voulais juste te donner une petite précision… Dans l'un des premiers chapitres, le troisième il me semble, Drago remarque que Harry dégage un parfum légèrement vanillé… J'aime bien l'odeur de la vanille lorsqu'elle est légère, parce que sinon elle devient vite écœurante !!! Et plus particulièrement sur une femme… Je me rappelle une de mes profs d'allemand qui puait littéralement la vanille, ce sont les pires cours d'allemand que j'ai eu à subir de toute ma vie !!!! A part, si l'on évoque mon prof de terminal qui sentait l'alcool à des kilomètres à la ronde… A la prochaine !!!

**Chichisushi**** : **Coucou toi !!! Toujours aussi heureuse de te compter parmi « mes » revieweurs, ça me fait énormément plaisir !!! Contente que quelqu'un remarque que mes chapitres sont de plus en plus longs !!! Te fais pas de soucis, ils vont également être de plus en plus effrayants !!! Dans le bon sens du terme !!! Merci pour le « grand écrivain », même si je suis loin de le mériter !!! Continue à écrire et à dessiner, tu as déjà un très bon niveau pour ton âge, ne te décourage surtout pas !!! Et tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose !!! Bisous tout plein !!!

**Pitinad**** : **Coucou !!! Contente de te relire !!! Ne t'inquiète pas pour les reviews, elles me font toujours plaisir, mais je sais bien qu'il n'est pas toujours évident de trouver le temps de les écrire… Ainsi tu souhaites faire un DEUG « Sciences de la vie »… Intéressant, vraiment, c'était une matière que j'ai toujours appréciée durant mes années de collège et de lycée… Mais bon, même si elle m'attirait, tout comme la Physique/Chimie, c'est le côté littéraire et linguistique qui l'a emporté !!! Tes longues reviews me font toujours plaisir, et je te rassure, je ne m'ennuie jamais en les lisant !!! Merci beaucoup quant à tes commentaires concernant les personnages de Harry et Drago, c'est vrai qu'ils sont complètement différents de mon autre fic, et c'est bien sûr voulu !!! J'essaie toujours de les garder proches des persos originaux tout en y ajoutant ma touche personnelle !!! J'espère juste que ça plait !!! Ah, ça pour y avoir du conflit, il va y avoir du conflit !!! J'espère que tu aimeras !!! Merci encore d'avoir pris le temps de commenter ma fic, ça me fait toujours plaisir !!!        

« Tu peux pas savoir a quel point je te remercie d'avoir ce talent pour l'écriture, tu es formidable ma chère =D »  Non, c'est moi qui te remercie de me dire des choses aussi gentilles, qui me touchent vraiment, même si je sais bien que je ne les mérite pas vraiment… Toutefois, l'être humain est ainsi fait, il est faible…  

Merci pour ta date de naissance, mais aussi pour être une lectrice aussi patiente !

**Pitchoune**** : **Coucou toi !!! Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un review, c'est gentil ! Je suis très contente de savoir que ma fic te plaît !!! Et ne te fais pas de soucis, je la continue !!! Je déteste laisser quelque chose d'inachevé…

**Umbre77**** :** Salut toi !!! Très heureuse que tu sois tombée par hasard sur ma fic et que tu l'apprécies !!! C'est vrai que je me suis bien lâchée sur celle-ci… Et elle promet d'être encore « pire » pour les chapitres suivants !!! A bientôt, j'espère !

**Willow25**** : **« Les sadiques vaincront » ???!!! Elle m'a bien fait rire celle-là !!! Je sens que tu vas aimer les prochains chapitres, toi !!! Drago n'a pas fini d'en voir de toutes les couleurs !!! Eh oui, on a découvert un des points faibles de Malefoy : les cheveux (n'oublions pas les oreilles également !)… Contente que tu aies lu mes remarques quant aux Rusalkas, au moins je sais que je ne les ai pas écrites pour rien ! Bisous et à la prochaine !

**Shiefa Li**** : **Bonjour !!! Heureuse de savoir que cette fic te plait !!! Ca fait toujours plaisir de se l'entendre dire !!! Je m'amuse beaucoup en l'écrivant donc elle promet d'être bien « scabreuse », dans le bon sens du terme ! A plus !!!

**Clau**** : **Salut toi !!! Merci pour la review ! T'inquiète, je ne lâche pas !!! Ca promet même d'être bien pire !!! A la prochaine !!!

**Jess HDH**** : **Coucou !!! Merci pour tous tes compliments, je ne sais plus où me foutre, moi, vraiment!!! Bah, comme tu le sais déjà, je déteste mon septième chapitre, ce qui me bloque un peu pour écrire la suite, mais je vais essayer de m'y mettre ! Là, je ne suis pas vraiment en forme, et tu te doutes pourquoi… Je suis une véritable larve !!! Je ne suis pas trop sensible à la chaleur, mais là, faut pas pousser !!! C'est insupportable !!! Mon cerveau refuse de s'activer !!! Bisous tout plein !!!

**Mylennia**** : **Salut toi !!! Oui, je me déchaîne bien sur cette fic, c'était pas vraiment prévu au départ, et puis bon, c'est venu tout seul !!! « Limite pervers »… Ha, ha… Lis bien la suite, et tu verras que ça n'a plus rien de limite… Baby en furie !!! Bisous tout plein et à la prochaine !!!

**Alfa**** : **Coucou toi !!! Merci pour tes compliments !!! Pas de soucis, nous allons découvrir encore quelques petites faiblesses de notre grand Drago Malefoy, pour son plus grand déplaisir !!! Bisous, et à bientôt !!! 

**Falyla**** : **Certes, certes… Comparé au Drago que l'on peut voir dans certaines fics, le « mien » ne fait pas très crédible… Pauvre petite chose... Mais comme je le dis toujours : « Qui aime bien, châtie bien ! »… C'est juste que comme je l'aime plus que bien, eh bien, je le châtie plus que bien !!!  Ca pour avoir le dessus, il a le dessus le « petit Harry » !!! Et tu n'as encore rien vu !!! Quand Baby se lâche, elle se lâche !!! Rien de trop scabreux, je te rassure !!! Bisous et à la prochaine !!!

**Micloun**** : **Coucou toi !!! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une aussi longue review !!! Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi, un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes, SVP !!! En tout cas, je pense que dans la suite tu trouveras les ingrédients qui te plaisent, un Harry très, très sûr de lui, un Drago bien chochotte, et peut-être même encore un peu de câlinous !!! Merci encore pour tous tes compliments… Je ne sais pas si j'ai du talent, mais je m'amuse bien, et ça me fait plaisir de vous faire plaisir !!! C'est sûr que répondre aux reviews me prend du temps, mais c'est quelque chose de très important pour moi !!! Bisous et à la prochaine !!!

**Imoen**** : **Ouah !! Je suis contente de voir que cette « nouvelle » fic te plait !!! Ca me fait bien plaisir aussi !!! Je te rassure tout de suite, cette fic continuera bien dans cet esprit !!! Bisous !!!

**Vivi Malfoy**** : **Coucou !!! Contente que cette fic t'ait plu… A bien y réfléchir, Drago n'a pas encore fait preuve de courage dans l'œuvre originale de Rowling… Mais je ne désespère pas, je suis sûre qu'un avenir « meilleur » l'attend !!! Bisous !

**Miya Black**** : **Coucou toi !!! Merci de ta review ! Voici la suite délirante tant attendue !!! Bisous !!!

**Part II  Chapitre III**** :  La Maison de l'Horreur – Découverte des lieux –**

Certes, certes, Malefoy avait une bien belle gueule, et était des plus mignons lorsqu'il était pris en dehors de son milieu naturel… Cependant, il fallait définitivement qu'il garde sa jolie petite bouche fermée, parce que dès qu'il lui arrivait de l'ouvrir, il se montrait détestable et imbuvable !

Harry s'était découvert un certain penchant pour Malefoy, et pire que tout, ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela… Ce qui le gênait surtout c'est que le Seigneur tout puissant avait décidé d'attribuer à Malefoy le pire père que Harry ait jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer, mais aussi, d'insuffler dans ce si beau fruit un venin particulièrement virulent et efficace… Eh oui, Malefoy était très certainement l'incarnation même du fruit interdit… Un beau fruit en fleur qui sentait bon le tilleul… Le seul problème c'est que Malefoy était non seulement le fruit interdit, mais également le serpent venimeux envoyé par Dieu seul sait qui, afin de punir tous pêcheurs qui oserait poser la main sur lui… Cela n'arrangeait guère les affaires de Harry, mais d'un autre côté, il n'était pas désespéré au point de faire une fixation sur Malefoy et sur son doux parfum de tilleul…    

_M'ouais… C'est pas comme s'il me manquait… M'ouais…_

Harry n'avait jamais été connu pour ses conversations riches et soutenues, mais là, c'était bien la première fois qu'il faisait preuve d'aussi peu de vocabulaires.

         _M'ouais, de toute façon, je ne lui donne pas trois secondes avant de le voir rappliquer en courant et en pleurant…_

_Trois…_

Rien.

_Deux…_

Toujours rien.

_Un…_

**« POTTER !!! ATTENDS-MOI !!!! »**

Bah, me voilà rassuré… Enfin, je ne m'inquiétais pas pour lui, c'est juste que ça m'aurait coûté de me dire que j'étais une mauvaise langue !

Harry s'était arrêté et attendait Malefoy les bras croisés, un énorme sourire plaqué sur le visage. Alors que Drago arrivait à sa hauteur en courant, Harry se dit que quand il le voulait Malefoy pouvait courir vite, voire très vite.

Alors qu'il allait lui adresser la parole, Malefoy l'agrippa de sa main gelée et le tira à sa suite sans regarder où il allait. Bien que Harry sache que la situation n'était pas drôle du tout, il éclata de rire après plusieurs dédales sombres et inhospitaliers… Cela sembla rappeler Malefoy à la réalité, et il s'arrêta net.

Harry, ne s'attendant pas à ce que Malefoy s'arrête aussi brusquement, lui rentra assez violemment dedans, mais pas suffisamment pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Alors que Malefoy se tournait vers lui, comme s'il venait d'entendre une réplique du type « Harry téléphone maison », Harry recommença à nouveau à s'esclaffer de rire.

Malefoy lui plaqua alors sa main droite sur la bouche, laissant la gauche dans la sienne. Il le regardait les yeux grand ouverts.

_« Tu perds la raison ou quoi, Potter ??? Pourquoi tu ne les appelles pas pour qu'ils viennent nous rejoindre pendant que tu y es ??!!! »_, grogna Malefoy à voix basse.

Harry sourit sous la main de Drago, provoquant un frisson chez l'autre garçon.

Le trouble de Drago grandissait. Il ne comprenait plus rien… Pourquoi avait-il si peur de ces créatures à un instant, et dès qu'il était avec Potter, il n'y pensait même plus… 

Mon Dieu !!! Ne me dites pas que le syndrome du super héros marche avec moi parce que je vais aller me tirer une balle sur le champ !!!

Drago était gelé quelques secondes auparavant, et maintenant il avait chaud… Il pouvait sentir la chaleur des lèvres de Harry sous sa main, son souffle chaud balayer ses doigts… Sans parler de ses doigts, qui s'étaient mêlés aux siens sans qu'il ne sache comment… Ses doigts qui serraient les siens… Sa paume quelque peu rugueuse à cause des longs entraînements de Quidditch collée contre la sienne, sa paume rugueuse et pourtant si réconfortante… Une paume bien plus grande que la sienne, une paume qui semblait pouvoir le protéger de tout… 

Oh non, j'ai les symptômes du syndrome du super héros !!! 

Alors que Drago se sentait honteusement rougir alors qu'il récupérait à peine de sa cavale, et qu'il espérait que Harry n'y verrait rien dans ce noir (grâce au Ciel, il semblait myope comme une taupe…), ce dernier, dont les yeux brillaient dans cette obscurité comme les yeux malicieux d'un chat, attira légèrement Malefoy à lui et se décida à entreprendre la tâche pour laquelle Malefoy avait si lamentablement échoué : lui replacer les cheveux « correctement ». 

Harry avait décidément un gros faible pour les cheveux de Malefoy… Bizarrement son gel n'était pas désagréable au contact… Ca devait être un gel sorcier qui ne vous donnait pas l'impression d'avoir posé la main sur un mollusque fortement avarié…

Malefoy était encore une fois perdu dans ses sensations, et il ne savait pas s'il devait haïr Harry pour ce qu'il lui faisait ou alors l'encourager à continuer.

_Oh non !!! Si je me remets à ronronner, je veux bien être pendu !!!_    

Alors que Harry laissait ses doigts se balader dans la chevelure de Malefoy, creusant de petits sillons réguliers entre chaque mèche, il sentit ce dernier trembler légèrement. Le tremblement était certes léger et à peine perceptible, mais Harry n'aurait perdu la moindre miette de réaction chez Malefoy. 

_« Froid ? »_, demanda-t-il dans un souffle que Malefoy eut beaucoup de mal à discerner vu que sa main était toujours plaquée sur la bouche de ce dernier. Il la retira légèrement laissant à Harry la possibilité de parler clairement à nouveau.

_« Froid, Malefoy ? »_, répéta Harry d'une voix particulièrement douce.

_« Nan, nan… »_, bredouilla Drago butant sur chaque syllabe.

_« Tu trembles pourtant… »_, continua Harry resserrant un peu plus son étreinte sur la main de Malefoy, commençant même à caresser les articulations de Malefoy de son pouce sans s'en rendre réellement compte.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, Malefoy se mit à trembler de plus belle. Il regardait Harry comme si ce dernier s'était transformé en une quelconque créature étrangère à son univers.

_« … Pas froid… »_, réussit à bafouiller Malefoy, se haïssant immédiatement pour son manque de répondant, mais surtout pour son incapacité à construire une phrase complète et grammaticalement correcte !

Harry voyait bien le malaise grandissant de Drago, mais choisit de l'ignorer et de poursuivre.

_« Pourtant tu trembles, et tes doigts sont gelés… »_, sourit malicieusement Harry.

A peine cette phrase prononcée, Drago tenta de retirer sa main de la poigne de Harry, mais il dut y renoncer, voyant que « son » camarade ne le lui permettrait pas. Il le regarda, les yeux presque suppliants.

_« Tu veux que je te réchauffe un peu ? »_, lâcha Harry d'une voix des plus innocentes, alors que son regard, lui, n'exprimait rien de la sorte, bien au contraire.

Drago paniqua légèrement lorsque Harry fit geste de se rapprocher, il recula automatiquement d'un pas, se disant inconsciemment qu'il ferait mieux de conserver une certaine distance entre lui et son ennemi, dont il semblait être devenu une proie potentielle, voire une proie de prédilection et de premier choix.

Puis reprenant un peu de poil de la bête, il tenta de remettre Harry à sa place verbalement, mais surtout physiquement.

_« C'est surtout les oreilles que tu es en train de m'échauffer, **P**otter ! »_, lâcha-t-il sarcastique.

Tu as déjà fait mieux, Drago, mais c'est déjà pas mal… Vu comment Potter te regarde, il semble avoir compris le message…

Harry le regardait, en effet, l'air surpris…

Ouah !!! Mon petit dragon se sent menacé et montre les crocs… C'est attendrissant…

Avant que Harry n'ait la chance de prendre réellement conscience de ce qu'il faisait et de ce que cela sous-entendait vraiment, il se pencha vers Malefoy, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

Malefoy sursauta, fébrile.

« Elles sont gelées, elles aussi », lui susurra Harry à l'oreille après avoir posé délicatement ses lèvres sur le lobe légèrement charnu qu'il convoitait depuis quelques longs instants… Il en avait profité pour emprisonner durant un bref instant ce joli petit lobe entre ses lèvres, glissant légèrement le bout de sa langue entre ses dents, frôlant la proie de ses lèvres. 

Harry sourit, machiavélique, voyant les yeux de Drago s'agrandir sous la stupeur. Il sentait bien qu'il allait explosé sous peu et, qu'apparemment, il ne laisserait pas passer **ça**… 

« **POTTER !!!!** », cria Drago hors de lui, rouge comme une tomate bien mûre.

Harry recula immédiatement. Certes, il était très fier de lui, mais il n'allait tout de même pas risquer une confrontation « physique » avec Drago… Quoi qu'en y réfléchissant à deux fois, il se dit que ça ne pourrait être aussi déplaisant que cela…

Pourtant, laissant ses yeux croisés ceux de Malefoy, il se dit qu'il avait peut-être poussé le vice un peu loin… Il se rendit compte que Malefoy le regardait complètement hors de lui, et qu'il ne semblait toujours pas avoir reprit sa respiration.

Malefoy fit un pas vers lui, l'air réellement menaçant et une voix froide et dangereusement lointaine franchit ses lèvres.

« Potter… Je vais te… »

Harry ne laissa pas à Malefoy le loisir de terminer sa phrase, sa menace serait plus juste d'ailleurs, et se retourna brusquement, sur ses gardes.

« Tu as entendu ? », se tournant brièvement vers Malefoy.

Malefoy cligna des yeux, et regarda Harry quelque peu suspicieux.

« Je n'entends rien… », lâcha-t-il d'une voix haineuse, avant que Harry ne l'interrompe à nouveau.

« Chut !!! Tu n'as rien entendu là ??? Ca venait du couloir de gauche, il me semble… », répéta Harry d'une voix tendue.

Drago tendit alors l'oreille n'entendant toujours rien, mais le fait de voir le « grand » Harry Potter reculer l'incita à faire de même. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de se faire un autre tête-à-tête avec ces répugnantes créatures. C'est pourquoi il n'objecta rien lorsque Harry reprit la parole, parlant très bas, de manière à ce que « rien » ne puisse les repérer.

« On y va », ordonna Harry.

Drago le suivit sans demander son reste, accélérant même le pas pour se retrouver à la même hauteur que Harry, de peur que si l'une des créatures ne les rattrape, elle ne s'en prenne tout d'abord à lui. Et Potter, étant Potter, il ne le remarquerait probablement même pas…

Ils marchèrent donc côte à côte, silencieux, durant un long moment, maintenant un pas soutenu pour être sûrs de ne pas être rattrapés par leurs charmants hôtes.

Après plusieurs longs couloirs sombres et malodorants, Harry se félicitait toujours de sa brillante idée pour faire taire Malefoy. Il était fier de lui, pour une fois, il avait réussi à réagir en à peine quelques secondes. Il s'était douté que l'idée d'être rattrapé par ces horribles créatures calmerait immédiatement Malefoy, et qu'il oublierait sur le champ qu'il venait de se faire « mordre » gentiment l'oreille par son « ennemi » juré. Son « plan », peut-être cousu de fil blanc, avait marché à la perfection ! Malefoy, le croyant très certainement trop « Gryffondor » pour oser lui mentir sur quoi que ce soit, et se servir d'un prétexte bidon pour se sortir d'une position « gênante », l'avait cru sur parole ! De toute façon, Malefoy n'avait jamais fait preuve d'un grand courage… Alors dites-lui que ces jolies petites fesses étaient menacées, il partait courageusement sans demander son reste !

Ce n'est qu'alors qu'Harry prit conscience de ses pensées. 

Je suis en train de parler des fesses de Malefoy… Bon Dieu… Je suis en train de virer sérieusement pervers… Et puis, je n'ai jamais porté de réelle attention sur les fesses de Malefoy, alors…

Ses yeux suivant ses pensées, Harry laissa son regard vagabonder sur la chute de reins de son « camarade ».

Quelle connerie ces robes de sorciers, on n'y voit rien !!!, pensa-t-il légèrement frustré. Je me demande s'il l'enlèverait si je lui fait remarquer que sa robe est toute tachée et déchirée, ce qui est, en plus, complètement vrai… 

Un sourire « mauvais » commençait à se dessiner sur ses lèvres lorsque Malefoy s'arrêta net devant une immense porte en bois. Il se tourna vers Harry, l'air interrogatif. Harry ne voyait pas trop quel choix s'offrait à eux vu que cette porte était la seule issue à ce long couloir et que revenir sur leurs pas était tout bonnement impensable.

Ils se tournèrent donc tous deux vers la porte et l'observèrent attentivement. Elle contrastait réellement avec les lieux, vu qu'elle semblait être faite en bois d'hêtre, et qu'elle était ouvragée avec beaucoup de minutie et de savoir faire. De longues frises, représentant des feuilles de lierre entremêlées et finement sculptées, faisaient le tour de la porte et encadraient cette dernière de manière très esthétique.

Drago laissait ses doigts se promener sur la frise se délectant, à première vue, du travail de l'artiste, ce qui n'étonna nullement Harry. Malefoy était le genre de personnes à aimer les belles choses. 

Harry finit par attirer son attention en lui faisant lire le texte qui se trouvait être au dessus de la porte. Sur une dalle, qui semblait être faite de marbre rose légèrement rehaussé de copeaux vert émeraude, était gravé : **La Salle Historique** .

**Voilà, voilà… Je crois que ce chapitre ne mérite aucun commentaires, étant assez parlant de lui-même… N'hésitez tout de même à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé…**

**Bisous tout plein et à la prochaine !!!**


	7. La Salle Historique

Titre : **La Maison de l'Horreur**

Auteur : Baby Dracky !

Avertissement : Cette fic est classée PG-13, je pense que c'est un rating assez satisfaisant ! Donc, si vous n'aimez pas les histoires où Drago et Harry partagent plus qu'une haine farouche l'un envers l'autre, je vous déconseille fortement de lire l'histoire qui suit !

Disclaimer : L'œuvre « Harry Potter » est la propriété exclusive de Mme J.K.Rowling, de même que tous les personnages et tous les termes spécifiques appartenant à cet univers !

Résumé : Romance Harry/Drago ! Que se passe-t-il lorsque Harry et Drago se retrouvent « prisonniers » d'un Train Fantôme version sorcier ?

Note de l'auteur : J'aime énormément le personnage de Drago Malefoy, et j'ai un petit faible aussi pour Harry Potter… Alors…

            Salut vous tous !!! Bon, j'ai mis en ligne le chapitre 15 de « Une petite Bière-au-beurre » hier, mais comme vous n'êtes pas obligés de lire et de connaître mes deux fics, je recommence mon bla-bla !!!

            Je m'excuse d'avoir autant de retard pour la mise en ligne de ce chapitre, mais j'ai eu énormément de problèmes récemment avec mon ordi chéri !!! Déjà il y a quelques jours j'ai cru que ce dernier avait rendu son dernier souffle… Maintenant, il marche mais j'ai quelques soucis…

            C'est en fait mon programme Word qui déconne et qui entraîne des disfonctionnements sur d'autres programmes !!! Je ne peux donc plus envoyer mes mails correctement, ni utiliser mon programme word comme il se doit !!!

            C'est là où le bas blesse !!! Je ne peux plus continuer mes fics !!! Rassurez-vous cependant, pour le moment j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance que je pourrai toujours mettre en ligne !!! De plus, je pense que ce problème devrait être réglé d'ici une dizaine de jours…

            Vous me voyez désolée pour la gêne occasionnée… Mais j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur, et que vous continuerez à me lire et à me soutenir !!! Dites-moi que vous êtes toujours là !!!

            Bisous tout plein à vous tous !!! Merci encore de me faire part de tous vos commentaires et surtout de me donner du baume au cœur pour continuer cette fic !!! Je ne pensais pas qu'elle vous plairait autant !!! Merci beaucoup !!! C'est pour vous que je la continue !!!

**            Au fait, un dernier petit message, je tenais à vous faire part d'un autre de mes soucis… Je ne peux plus laisser de reviews sur ff.net !!! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je suppose que c'est lié à mon programme Word… En tout cas, je tenais à faire savoir aux personnes que j'ai pour habitude de reviewer que je ne peux plus le faire pour le moment !!! Je continue à vous lire !!! Ca n'est pas de ma faute !!! Pardon !!! Je vous soutiens toujours !!!**

**            Bon, venons-en au message qui clôture toujours mon bla-bla, le message sans lequel cette fic ne pourrait débuter… Jess, je t'adore !!!**

**Falyla**** : **Coucou !!! Contente que les photos de Tom t'aient plu !!! Je l'avais déjà vu avec cette coupe, mais je n'avais jamais imaginé que ce serait sa coupe dans le troisième film, je suis un peu déçue… Je sais que Tom a le talent nécessaire pour assurer, mais moi, je l'aimais bien la gomina !!! Pour les photos de la sortie DVD, je ne sais pas de quel homme tu parles, mais en général, il était à côté de l'acteur qui a incarné Tom Riddle ! Hum… Je crois que pour le Malefoy ça va être de pire en pire, mais j'espère que tu continueras à apprécier !!! Bisous !!! 

**Alfa**** : **Salut toi !!! Péter un plomb ??? Oui, je crois que le pauvre Malefoy n'a pas fini d'en voir de toutes les couleurs !!! Pour notre plus grand plaisir, en tout cas !!! C'est vrai que je ne suis pas gentille du tout avec ce pauvre petit Malefoy… Mais je m'amuse trop en écrivant cette fic !!! J'espère que de ton côté tu continueras à apprécier ce que j'écris !!! Bisous !!! Et merci de m'avoir reviewée sur Pottermagicworld !!! 

**Mangafana**** : **Coucou !!! Contente que tu aimes le côté entreprenant de Harry !!! C'est vrai que c'est plus rarement le cas dans les slashs… En général, il se fait plutôt martyriser par Drago… Comme quoi, le changement ça a du bon !!! Je trouve que Harry y va déjà franco, moi !!! Faut pas oublier qu'au début du jours ils se détestaient cordialement !!! Laissons-leur donc le temps de se découvrir un peu plus !!! Petite impatiente, va !!! Bon, faut croire qu'on a tous été entourés de profs bizarres… Tu me diras, du moment qu'ils font leurs cours comme il faut… Ce qui n'est pas toujours des plus évidents… Bon, ne parlons pas de choses qui fâchent avant la rentrée !!! Bisous et à la prochaine !!!

**Chichisushi**** : **Contente que tu aies aimé le dernier chapitre, j'espère que celui-ci te plaira tout autant !!! J'attends de connaître ton opinion ma jolie petite âme !!! Que va faire Harry pour « taquiner » Drago, oh, mais tout plein de choses !!! Mais, je te laisse découvrir ça par toi même !!! C'est vrai que ça m'amuse bien d'inverser les rôles pour une fois !!! Pauvre Harry !!! Vu que c'est toujours lui qui se fait martyriser, je me suis dit que ça lui ferait plaisir de pouvoir se venger !!! Crois-moi, ça va être vraiment EFFRAYANT pour Drago !!!! Merci encore pour tous tes compliments quant à mon écriture, ça me touche vraiment !!! Mais tu sais, je suis certaine que tu y arriverais très bien toi-aussi !!! Ecrire des fics ne m'est pas réellement difficile, surtout en comparaison avec mon projet, où là, je me dois de vraiment organiser toutes mes idées, et avoir une idée très claire et précise des personnages et de l'enchaînement des événements… Bref… Le plus important est que ça me plaise et que j'ai réellement envie de le faire !!! Je me sens prête à présent… Enfin, je l'espère… Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai là si tu as besoin de moi pour quoi que ce soit !!! Courage ma grande !!! Bisous tout plein !!!

**SaTeLL**** : **Chalut !!! Je suis vraiment très contente que la fic te plaise toujours !!! C'est vrai que ce qui est agréable avec cette fic c'est qu'il m'est possible de faire un nombre incalculable de rebondissements parce que personne ne peut s'attendre à ce genre de comportement chez Harry !!! Même Malefoy en perd son vocabulaire, c'est pour dire !!! Bisous !

**Jess HDH**** : Coucou toi !!!** Bah, je le trouve toujours aussi nul, moi, ce chapitre 07 !!! Mais heureusement que tu es là pour me remonter le moral, et les bretelles, soit dit en passant !!! Que ferai-je sans toi ??? Vraiment !!! Bon, bah, pour ma « descente », si je puis dire, espérant que personne ne me prenne pour une « buvarde » invétérée, j'espère que l'on pourra s'organiser quelque chose, tu me diras !!! Et moi, j'économiserai !!! J'espère, en effet, que l'on pourra se revoir sous peu !!! C'est que tu me manques !!! Merci à celui, ou plutôt ceux, qui ont crée le Net !!!!!! On vous aime !!!!! En tout cas, j'espère pouvoir me remettre à l'écriture bientôt !!! Sinon, pour mon projet, ça avance !!! Bisous tout plein de la choupinette !!!  ****

**Clau**** : **Merci de continuer à me reviewer, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira !!! A bientôt !!!

**Shiefa Li**** : **Certes, c'est simple et concis, mais au moins ça a le mérite d'être clair !!! Voici la suite !!! A la prochaine !!!

**Micloun**** : **Merci de continuer à me laisser des reviews aussi longues, ça fait plaisir !!! J'ai beaucoup aimé la question qui te brûlait les lèvres : _« Découvertes de quels lieux ? »_ Tu sais qu'au début, vu que je nomme le chapitre avant de l'écrire, ce qui peut, certes, paraître étrange, je ne l'avais pas fait exprès, puis en me relisant, j'ai éclaté de rire en découvrant le double-sens !!! Heureuse que quelqu'un l'ait remarqué, Jess m'a également fait la même remarque… Petites coquines !!! Hum… « Mon » Harry risque de t'étonner de plus en plus !!! Je crois qu'il a décidé de se lâcher, le petit !!! Hum… Un Drago « trouillard et braillard », ça me plaît bien ça… Baby réfléchit… Sourire mauvais sur les lèvres_… _Traduction : _« J'ai eu une « bonne » idée »…_ Oh, des questions… Alors, je vais tenter d'y répondre… Le penchant de Harry pour Drago… Je suppose qu'il s'est découvert un grand intérêt pour le blond dans la maison, cependant, il ne faut pas oublier que Malefoy est un élément constant dans la vie de Harry, alors il est tout à fait possible qu'il ait une sorte d'attachement « particulier » envers lui… Pour ce qui est des lieux… C'est vrai que les trains fantômes sont habituellement des lieux comme tu les a décrits, cependant, ici, c'est une attraction qui se fait à pieds !!! Il en existe des comme ça… Tu auras plus d'explications quand je vous raconterai mon expérience personnelle, pour le moment, je préfère ne pas en parler pour pouvoir garder les diverses effets de surprises !!! Non, tu n'es pas lente !!! Et je t'invite à me poser d'autres questions si tu en as ! Ne te gêne surtout pas ! J'essaierai d'y répondre de mon mieux !!! J'aime les gens curieux quant à mes « écrits », alors ne t'excuse surtout pas ! Merci encore de prendre le temps de me reviewer, et je t'assure que pour moi tes reviews ne sont pas inintéressantes !!! Bisous tout plein, et à la prochaine !!! Oh, j'oubliais, pour l'odeur du tilleul, c'est indescriptible… Mais je la trouve merveilleuse !!! Elle est fraîche et légèrement sucrée… Faudrait que t'essaies de te balader près de tilleuls au printemps lorsqu'ils sont en fleurs !!! C'est superbement agréable et tranquillisant !!!

**Umbre 77**** : **Re-coucou toi !!! Chose promise, chose due !!! Ca sera « pire », bien « pire » !!! Je me surprends moi-même en écrivant cette fic !!! Heureuse de savoir que tu continues à lire ma fic, et surtout à l'apprécier !!! Merci !!! « Merveille » est peut-être un peu exagéré, mais bizarrement mon vilain ego ne semble pas s'en plaindre… C'est pas bien !!!

**Pitchoune**** : **Hey, Pitchounette !!! Tes reviews ne sont pas nulles!!! Elles me font très plaisir, et je te remercie vraiment de me les laisser !!! Bisous !!! A bientôt !!!

**Imoen**** : **Alors comme ça, on aime Harry en « bad mode » ??? Eh bah, tu vas être servie !!! Surtout que Harry risque de virer de plus en plus en « super bad mode » !!! Merci pour les banderoles, je les vois flotter au loin !!! Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à mettre en ligne ce chapitre alors que tu n'avais « rien » à te mettre sous la dent !!! Hey, mords pas trop fort, hein !!! Bisous !

**CMX**** : **Oui, tu devrais avoir honte de ne pas avoir reviewé le chapitre précédent !!! Qu'est-ce que je suis vexée !!! Bon, comme d'hab', je ne fais pas très crédible dans le rôle de la méchante… Avant tout, j'espère que tu auras passé de bonnes vacances, que tu en auras bien profité et que tu te seras bien amusée !!! Certes, Harry pervers, ça donne des airs de fin du monde… Mais, après tout, c'est un jeune homme comme les autres en pleine croissance… Exactement, « Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien », je suis une adhérente invétérée de cette expression !!! Donc, comme je te l'ai dit, pas de problème pour t'envoyer mes chapitres sur ta boite mails (si j'y arrive) durant ton absence ! Je trouve ça dommage de dénoncer les gens comme ça… C'est sûr que si c'est pour dire qu'il y a du plagiat dans l'air, je peux comprendre, mais pour les idées de défis, je trouve cela débile… Bon, du moment que tout s'est arrangé… Ouais !!! Je ne suis pas la seule à trouver qu'il à un sourire bizarre !!! Bisous et bonnes vacances !!! Veinarde !!!

**Angel Dumbledore**** : **Merci pour ta review « explicite » !!! Voici LA SUITE !!! A plus !!!

**Jenali**** : **Je t'en prie pour la photo !!! Du moment que ça t'a fait plaisir, je suis contente !!! Heureuse de savoir que tu continues à me lire, et je dois t'avouer très franchement que ta review m'a tout particulièrement touchée ! Vraiment !!! Rien ne saurait me faire plus plaisir que de savoir que les gens aiment ce que j'écris et qu'il passent un bon moment en me lisant !!! J'écris pour mon plaisir, certes, mais j'écris également pour partager quelque chose avec les autres, alors je suis heureuse de savoir que ce partage est bien là !!! Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas du tout l'intention d'arrêter d'écrire, j'espère juste avoir le temps de cumuler toutes les choses que je dois faire !!! Bisous tout plein à toi !!! Et merci du fond du cœur !!!

**Nicolina**** : **Coucou à ma petite colline qui a pris le soleil !!! Je te remercie beaucoup d'avoir pris la peine de me re-reviewer !!! C'est sûr que quand ff.net décide de te faire des misères… Oui !!! Heureuse que tu aies utilisé ce terme !!! Moi aussi, je trouve que Drago est « attendrissant » !!! Et je crois que Harry est tout à fait de notre avis, même si lui utiliserait plutôt l'adjectif « appétissant »… Hum !!! Bravo pour « Ennui 25 » !!! J'en profite pour le dire ici, vu que je ne peux pas te reviewer !!! J'ai beaucoup aimé ce chapitre, et vraiment, tu me surprends toujours autant !!! En plus de bosser sur tout plein de fics en même temps, tu réussis à faire des chapitres supers longs !!! Chapeau bien bas !!! Bisous tout plein !!!

**Part II  Chapitre IV**** :  La Maison de l'Horreur – La Salle Historique –**

Harry finit par attirer son attention en lui faisant lire le texte qui se trouvait être au dessus de la porte. Sur une dalle, qui semblait être faite de marbre rose légèrement rehaussé de copeaux vert émeraude, était gravé : **La Salle Historique** .

Tous deux restèrent quelques instants à fixer cette dalle, puis Harry s'adressa à Malefoy voyant que ce dernier ne semblait pas prêt à bouger d'un iota.

« On y va, Malefoy ? », lui dit-il plus sur le ton de la conviction que sur celui de la proposition.

Malefoy, ne sachant pas si le « on » était un « on » collectif, sous-entendant qu'ils y allaient tous les deux et peut-être Potter en premier, ou si le « on » était un « on » impersonnel qui lui était directement adressé, sous-entendant que, vu qu'il était le plus proche de la porte, c'était à lui d'en franchir le seuil le premier, décida de faire ce qui était le plus intelligent et le plus sûr pour lui sur le moment : il s'écarta agilement et gracieusement de la porte.

« Après toi, **Potter », articula Drago d'une voix susurreuse.**

« Que de galanterie, Malefoy… Si je m'étais attendu à ça venant de ta part… », répondit Harry d'une voix pas moins douce, mais pleine d'ironie.

« J'aime à me montrer bien éduqué et courtois, **Potter, je ne manque aucune occasion à observer les règles de politesse que l'on m'a inculquées », répondit Malefoy, un sourire resplendissant et particulièrement hypocrite accompagnant ses paroles.**

Ca devrait être interdit d'avoir un sourire aussi resplendissant, pensa Harry. Il doit passer des heures à se brosser les dents pour qu'elles brillent autant… Même dans le noir, on peut voir la blancheur et la brillance de l'émail de ses dents… A se demander pourquoi on se sert de nos baguettes pour nous guider… Il devrait peut-être se lancer dans la publicité pour dentifrice spécial blancheur qui sont très à la mode actuellement… Entre sa voix de Diva d'opérette et ses dents « ultra white », le Malefoy à quand même plusieurs possibilités d'emploi qui s'offre à lui après Poudlard… Sans oublier bien sûr celle d'aller rejoindre son papa dans le fan-club de Voldemort…

Encore perdu dans ses pensées, Harry se rapprocha lentement de Drago et se planta à côté de lui, face à la porte massive qui s'élevait devant eux.

« Les règles de politesse, hein, Malefoy… », reprit Harry se tournant vers Drago, « Ton intelligent paternel ne t'as pas appris à ne pas en abuser avec les sangs impurs ? », lâcha Harry d'une voix profondément sarcastique.   

Malefoy regarda Harry un long moment… Ce dernier s'attendait à ce que le fier Serpentard proteste et lui crache une quelconque obscénité à la figure, afin de défendre l'honneur de son « papa » et de toutes les générations de Malefoy ayant déjà,  malheureusement pour la plupart des mortels, foulé cette terre. Cependant, Malefoy n'en fit rien, au contraire, un sourire des plus resplendissants se dessina sur ses lèvres, et Harry se demanda promptement s'il ne venait pas de mettre le pied dans la quatrième dimension.

« Intelligent rime avec prévoyant, **P**otter… », reprit-il d'un ton toujours aussi doucereux, ton que Harry aurait souhaité voir disparaître tant il éveillait en lui des frissons qu'il n'aurait pas dus ressentir.

« Je dirais plutôt que trouillard rime avec Serpentard, si tu veux mon avis… », lui répondit Harry d'une voix des plus goguenardes, redevenant maître de lui-même.

Et avant que Malefoy ait pu répliquer quoi que ce soit, Harry se saisit de la poignée et l'abaissa. Tous deux sursautèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent les gonds craquer. Puis, une fois que le silence se fut de nouveau installé, Harry poussa la porte.

Il dut pousser assez fort, la porte semblant être légèrement coincée. Une fois celle-ci ouverte, une forte odeur de pourriture atteignit leurs narines, ainsi qu'une fine fumée colorée. La puanteur était si forte que tous deux suffoquèrent un court instant avant de pouvoir, devoir serait plus juste, reprendre leur respiration. 

Harry et Drago se regardèrent un bref instant avant que le brun ne fasse signe au blond de le suivre. Drago n'était pas du genre confiant, mais là, il savait qu'il n'avait guère d'autre choix que de suivre le grand Harry Potter… Il en était déjà venu à cette conclusion quelques minutes auparavant… Et en cet instant, il était plutôt « heureux » (tout était relatif) d'être avec Monsieur-Je-Me-Dois-De-Sauver-L'Humanité ! Potter n'était définitivement pas la personne avait laquelle il aimait passer du temps… Sauf peut-être lorsque l'idée saugrenue de lui gratter les cheveux, sans même parler des oreilles, lui passait par la tête … 

Sujet et réminiscences à éviter… , se gronda intérieurement Malefoy.

Toutefois, même avec sa légendaire mauvaise foi, Drago était tout à fait conscient du fait qu'il préférait définitivement être en compagnie de Potter, plutôt que d'être entouré par toutes ces laideurs qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion d'entr'apercevoir ! 

Alors que Harry s'engageait dans cette pièce nommée, Salle Historique, Drago lui emboîta rapidement le pas de peur de perdre sa trace… Ils furent étonnés de constater que la porte n'avait pas claqué dans leur dos afin d'accentuer l'ambiance film d'horreur qui régnait dans la bâtisse.

Harry s'engagea sur un petit chemin qui était indiqué par un long tapis rouge moisi qui s'étalait sous leurs pieds. Le tapis semblait bien vieux, la couleur en était délavée et ressemblait plus à une sorte de marron sale qu'à du rouge, ou alors à un rouge de sang coagulé… Harry changea bien vite le cours de ses pensées et se rappela de ne plus faire ce genre d'associations pour le restant de leur superbe visite touristique…

Les deux jeunes garçons continuaient leur progression, Harry devant, Drago derrière, même si Drago n'était plus à présent qu'à un seul pas derrière Harry, se disant mentalement que c'était une bonne distance de sécurité à respecter. Ils marchaient toujours sur le tapis, qui avait, semble-t-il, perdu tout de son épaisseur moelleuse, et qui ne les protégeait plus du tout du dur sol dallé, irrégulier et froid.

Plus ils avançaient, plus ils s'enfonçaient dans cette brume qui les avait assaillis à l'entrée de la Salle. La petite fumée, s'était faite de plus en plus compacte, et ils marchaient à présent pratiquement aveuglés par un épais brouillard rougeâtre et nauséeux. L'air en devenait presque irrespirable. 

« Quelle odeur insupportable ! », lâcha Malefoy tout en couvrant son nez raffiné du dos de sa main. Puis, pour accentuer sa pensée, il ajouta très maniéré, « Ca sent vraiment mauvais ! »

« Tu veux dire que ça schlingue, oui ! », lui répondit Harry tout aussi dégoûté, mais en faisant moins de manières.

« Surveille ton langage, **P**otter », lui rétorqua Drago de plus en plus proche de l'étouffement à chaque parole prononcée. 

« Mais, ça schlingue !!! », s'indigna Harry.

« Non, ça ne « schlingue » pas, **P**otter, ça ne sent pas particulièrement bon ! », lui rétorqua Drago pratiquement sur le point de défaillir, mais prenant son courage à deux mains afin de corriger les propos grossiers de Potter. La grossièreté horripilait Drago au plus haut point, on pouvait se montrer désagréable et ignoble à souhait tout en surveillant son langage ! A savoir que le terme « Sang-de-Bourbe » n'était absolument pas dans son dictionnaire un mot grossier mais le terme unique et exact pour décrire les enfants ayant le don de la magie et nés de parents Moldus.  

« Oh, pardon monsieur de Malefoy, aristocrate depuis des générations, j'oublie toutes mes bonnes manières… », reprit Harry plus ironique que jamais, « Une forte odeur nauséabonde titille outrageusement et fort peu délicatement mes narines ! »

Drago ne prit pas le risque d'ouvrir une nouvelle fois la bouche tant il était déjà proche de la grosse crise de vomissement, et ne fit que lever les yeux au ciel dans un signe de désespérance profonde.

Alors que Drago conspuait tous les dieux qu'il connaissait et même ceux dont il avait à peine entendu parler, voire certains vénérés uniquement par les Moldus, pour l'avoir emmené là et surtout en compagnie de Potter, et de toutes ces choses répugnantes, Harry s'arrêta brusquement. Drago le suivant au pas se retrouva le nez collé sur le dos de son camarade. Alors qu'il allait protester énergiquement, ses protestations moururent dans sa gorge.

Tous deux fixaient les yeux écarquillés les ombres qui s'élevaient devant eux. Le brouillard s'était légèrement dissipé, il leur était donc possible à présent de voir un peu plus loin que le bout de leur nez…

Tout à coup, les ombres se mirent en mouvement et des cris perçants, gutturaux, voire animaux, résonnèrent à leurs oreilles. Ils restèrent figés sur place, complètement tétanisés. Alors que le brouillard était petit à petit chassé par le vent provoqué par les mouvements brusques, la scène qui se jouait sous leur yeux leur apparut en totalité… Des Gobelins !

Des Gobelins sanguinaires et belligérants étaient en train de massacrer un pauvre troupeau de brebis, dont les bêlements affolés et déchirants se mêlaient aux cris désespérés des pauvres bergers que les Gobelins semblaient prendre plaisir à torturer.

Harry allait brandir sa baguette, lorsque Drago lui saisit le poignet. Harry se tourna vers lui surpris, et empli d'une rage qui lui était de plus en plus familière, et qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir… Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit avec ce froussard alors qu'il avait besoin d'aller secourir de pauvres victimes ?!!    

Drago, ayant vu le regard de Harry se durcir très nettement, lui fit signe de faire attention à un petit écriteau placé à quelques centimètres d'eux qu'il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué… Drago ne l'avait pas vu immédiatement non plus, mais ayant légèrement reculé à la vue du spectacle se disant qu'il ne lui arriverait rien de bon s'il avançait encore, il l'avait légèrement poussé de son pied. Il s'était alors tourné (sursauté en ayant fait un bond d'un bon mètre serait plus exact), et avait lu ce qui y était écrit.

Harry, ayant suivi son regard, lisait à présent, à son tour, ce qui était écrit sur le petit écriteau :  La Révolte des Gobelins – 1612 –    

Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant que la compréhension ne se lise sur ses traits.

« Ce ne sont que des statues animées par magie qui représentent des scènes historiques, Potter… Ce n'est peut-être pas la peine de les détruire… Plutôt bien réalisées, non ? Qu'en penses-tu ? » Drago avait posé cette question sur un ton des plus innocents, mais il était heureux tout de même de pouvoir jouir de la supériorité qu'il avait sur Potter sur le moment.

Harry le fixait, toujours pâle, puis il porta à nouveau son regard sur la scène qui avait recommencé à être jouée. Drago le fit reculer d'un pas, et les statues s'arrêtèrent immédiatement de bouger et retournèrent dans l'ombre. 

Harry regardait Drago sans ciller, puis se détendit un peu.

« Oh, la Salle Historique, je vois… », lâcha enfin Harry, reprenant un peu de couleur.   

« Eh oui, même dans cette endroit répugnant le Professeur Binns ne peut nous laisser tranquille avec cette Révolte des Gobelins !!! », plaisanta Malefoy.

Harry fut surpris de voir que Malefoy badinait actuellement avec lui, mais il prit grand plaisir à participer à la plaisanterie.

« C'est bien la seule date que j'ai dû retenir de tous ses cours ! », ajouta-t-il donc sur le ton de la confidence.

« Parce qu'il en a cité d'autres ? », continua Malefoy, le menton planté entre son index et son pouce, l'air de réfléchir le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Chais pas, je ne suis jamais resté éveillé plus d'un quart d'heure… », continua Harry. « Faut croire que Binns a dû prendre part à l'organisation de cette attraction ! »

« Je n'espère pas », continua Malefoy, « Je n'ai pas envie de subir des effluves soporifiques dans un lieu aussi répugnant… » 

Drago parlait à moitié sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais pensant le plus sérieusement du monde qu'il aurait largement préféré à l'instant être dans la salle de cours du Professeur Binns, à somnoler en écoutant vaguement la voix monocorde de leur professeur, et à entendre pour la énième fois le développement ininterrompu sur comment les Gobelins avaient « décidé » de se révolter et de monter une pseudo armée. (Une horde serait d'ailleurs un terme plus approprié selon les convictions de Malefoy.) 

Harry et Drago ne purent s'empêcher de rire, et après un accord tacite, ils décidèrent de continuer leur route toujours en suivant leur petit tapis qui, à l'origine, était rouge.

Ils marchèrent encore longtemps sur ce tapis, essayant de ne pas le quitter, ne serait-ce que d'en dévier d'un millimètre, afin d'éviter d'enclencher, par accident, une autre « grande » scène historique, les dernières s'étant montrées beaucoup trop réalistes à leur goût. Quelques minutes auparavant, Malefoy avait malencontreusement glissé, et ainsi activé une autre scène.

Celle-ci avait été particulièrement répugnante, vu qu'ils avaient pu assister en direct à une grande scène de l'Inquisition où une jeune fille, de treize ans tout au plus, était en train de brûler sur le bûcher, tout en clamant à tous ceux qui prêtaient une oreille compatissante qu'elle n'était pas une hérétique, qu'elle ne s'était jamais adonnée à la magie, qu'elle n'était pas une sorcière…

Ils étaient rapidement revenus sur le tapis, où s'en était suivie une dispute car Malefoy s'était ouvertement moqué des Moldus qui s'étaient adonnés à ces actes barbares, mais surtout envers des Moldus, des gens de leur propre espèce. Il ne s'était pas gêné pour rappeler à Harry qu'il ne leur était arrivé que très rarement de mettre réellement la main sur des sorciers, qui, pour la plupart, avaient réussi à s'enfuir ! Harry avait alors rappelé que Moldus ou sorciers appartenaient à la même espèce, celle des humains, et qu'il était temps que Malefoy en prenne conscience ! Il avait ajouté qu'il ne comprenait pas comment Malefoy pouvait se moquer ainsi de la souffrance de cette jeune fille, et là, Malefoy lui avait répondu que ce n'était qu'une poupée de cire ! Harry n'avait pas souhaité continuer la conversation en lui rappelant que toute ces scènes étaient des scènes historiques et qu'elles avaient donc, par conséquent, réellement eu lieu !  Il avait alors coupé cours au « débat » et avait accéléré le pas !       

Comme je hais ce répugnant petit furet !!!, était la seule phrase qu'il se répétait en boucle dans sa tête qui commençait sérieusement à le lancer.

Alors qu'il était en train de se dire à quel point il détestait Malefoy, que cela ne lui aurait peut-être pas tant déplu que ça de voir sa tête au bout d'une pique, Harry l'entendit geindre.

« Cet endroit est définitivement répugnant ! Regarde moi ça ! », se plaignit-il, «II y a de la poussière partout ! Sans parler de la moisissure et de toutes ces taches plus que suspectes… » 

Malefoy accompagna ses paroles en désignant avec dégoût le tapis du regard, puis il leva le pied pour voir ce qui était collé sous sa chaussure, chaussure de grande marque cela allait sans dire, se doutant que la chose collante qui s'y trouvait ne devait pas être un chewing-gum… Malefoy avait en horreur les chewing-gums, ça vous donnait l'air d'être une vache en train de ruminer lorsque vous les mâchiez, mais c'était encore pire lorsque vous les aviez sur vos semelles, surtout lorsque vous ne saviez pas qui venait élégamment de les recracher !!! Mais bizarrement, vu le lieu, et toutes les choses suspectes qui jonchaient le sol, il aurait préféré que ce soit un chewing-gum… Mais son esprit lui indiqua juste brièvement : « substance verte, gluante et non identifiée… Chaussures foutues, à jeter ! » 

« Mais ce n'est pas le pire… », reprit-il après avoir décidé qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il tente de retirer cette substance de là où elle était, « Regarde mes vêtements, ils sont tout déchirés et sales, sans parler de mes cheveux qui… »

Harry roula des yeux se disant que Malefoy aurait pu jouer à lui seul tous les rôles figurant dans toute bonne tragédie grecque qui se respectait… Les longs apartés semblaient n'avoir aucun secret pour lui… Quel acteur !

« … Et puis, pire que tout, ça sent rudement mauvais !!! Je dirais même sans détours que ça pue ! »

« Malefoy », l'interrompit Harry avant que ce dernier ne se lance sur l'analyse de la composition de l'air dans cette foutue maison, « Ce sont tes réflexions qui puent ! »

Drago le regarda un long moment, avant de réellement bien saisir ses paroles. Puis, se ressaisissant, il s'adressa à Harry avec un air de profond dégoût, pourtant mêlé à un sourire que Harry, marchant en tête, ne put voir.

« Tu te trompes, **P**otter… Mes réflexions ne puent pas… C'est moi qui pue ! »

Harry, se tourna, ayant du mal à en croire ses oreilles, et le fixa à son tour comme une carpe que l'on vient de pêcher, c'est-à-dire, les yeux ronds, et la bouche représentant un « O » des moins saillants et des plus inexpressifs.

« C'est moi qui pue ! » répéta Malefoy la mine défaite, et un rictus de dégoût ancré sur le visage. « La puanteur de cette maison s'est incrustée sur mes vêtements, sur moi… Beurk… »

Harry explosa de rire en saisissant de quoi Malefoy était en train de parler, puis son fou rire s'accentua lorsqu'il entendit Malefoy prononcer le « Beurk » qui ne lui allait pas du tout !

« **Potter, ça n'est pas drôle ! », se renfrogna Malefoy.**

« Oh que si, ça l'est ! » Harry se tenait de nouveau les côtes, Malefoy lui disant qu'il puait était définitivement quelque chose de trop drôle !

« Mais je pue ! Ca n'est pas drôle du tout ! », cria pratiquement Malefoy.

Harry riait de plus belle, puis, de manière inattendue il saisit Drago par la taille et l'attira à lui. Il continua à glousser dans le cou de Drago, puis, plaçant son nez sous le lobe soyeux du blond, il inspira profondément.

« Tilleul », conclut Harry.

« Quoi? », tenta d'articuler Drago.

« Tu sens définitivement **bon** le tilleul », lui susurra tendrement Harry à l'oreille alors qu'il inhalait une nouvelle bouffée du doux parfum de Malefoy, il prit beaucoup de plaisir à accentuer sur le mot « bon » tout en frôlant de ses lèvres le cou de Malefoy. Il fut heureux et fier de constater que la peau laiteuse et veloutée du blond s'était hérissée. 

« Mais c'est sûr qu'un bon bain moussant ne te ferait pas de mal », ajouta Harry alors que ses yeux brillaient à nouveau d'une étrange lueur.

Il venait en effet de visualiser une scène des plus intéressantes, Malefoy dans sa baignoire, en train de batifoler joyeusement dans une eau bien mousseuse dont s'élevaient de jolies petites bulles colorées, ayant pour seul compagnie un joli petit canard en plastique, le même que Ron aimait utiliser lorsqu'il était bien sûr que personne ne pourrait s'en apercevoir ! Puis, il se dit rapidement que Malefoy n'apprécierait très certainement pas la compagnie d'un vieux canard en plastique jaune canari, et que ce serait avec grand plaisir qu'il serait candidat au titre de remplaçant.

Alors que Drago était complètement perdu et que Harry en profitait largement pour resserrer son étreinte autour de la taille gracieuse du blond, ce dernier se cabra légèrement, et à son geste, une vive lumière les éclaira et un bruit sifflant se fit entendre.

Tous deux se tournèrent en même temps vers la nouvelle scène qui se jouait sous leurs yeux. Il pouvait voir une grande guillotine dont la lame déjà couverte de sang s'élevait et s'abaissait au rythme d'un hymne guerrier.

Ils ne bougèrent pas d'un millimètre jusqu'à ce qu'une tête fraîchement décapitée n'atterrissent à leurs pieds et ne s'adressent amicalement à eux, sur un ton des plus courtois.

« Bonjour, jeunes gens, je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? »

Harry regarda Drago dans le blanc des yeux, n'ayant apparemment pas compris  le moindre mot du baragouinage de leur charmant locuteur.

« Français », dit Drago. Et alors que Harry le fixait toujours, il répéta, « C'est un français… J'ai compris « Bonjour »… Comme quoi j'aurai au moins gardé quelques restes de mon voyage à Paris… »[1]

« C'est horrible… », déglutit Harry.

« C'est la révolution… »[2], précisa tout simplement Malefoy.

« T'appelles ça une révolution ? J'appelle ça une régression ! C'est horrible ! », ne put s'empêcher de préciser Harry.

« Il n'y a guère de révolution esthétique, **Potter[3]… Pas plus chez les français que chez les autres », continua Malefoy sur un ton des plus sérieux, d'une voix inébranlable, tout comme ses convictions, très certainement.**

« Tu m'en diras tant… », conclut Harry.

Puis après quelques secondes d'un silence des plus gênants, accentué uniquement mais régulièrement pas le bruit de la guillotine, Harry se décida à reprendre la parole.

« Euh… On y va Malefoy ? », tenta-t-il.

« Tu m'as l'air bien pressé… », plaisanta Drago.

« C'est pas comme si j'avais l'impression que cette tête était encore en train de me regarder… », lâcha finalement Harry quelque peu gêné, mais surtout clairement nauséeux.

« Oh, c'est fort possible » renchérit Drago, « Il paraît que le cerveau reste irrigué durant quelque minutes après la décapitation et qu'il réagit encore. »

« Merci pour tes cours d'anatomie, Malefoy, c'est pas comme si c'était une information que je voulais avoir ! On y va ! », lâcha Harry.

Il tourna alors les talons et commença à s'éloigner. Drago lui emboîta le pas, ne souhaitant pas plus que Harry débuter une quelconque conversation avec une nouvelle « tête ».

« Oh, il m'avait semblé que tu étais intéressé par certaines parties de l'anatomie humaine », renchérit ironiquement Drago tout en se grattant distraitement l'oreille.

Enfin, il pouvait prendre l'avantage sur Potter !!!

Harry se retourna et le fixa un bref instant… Puis un sourire se dessina sur le coin de ses lèvres.

« En effet, Malefoy, en effet… », commença Harry, laissant ses yeux vagabonder de haut en bas, scrutant Malefoy de la tête aux pieds, puis s'arrêtant volontairement au niveau des hanches étroites qui se dessinaient sous ses yeux, il articula d'une voix langoureuse, « Certaines parties de ton anatomie m'intéressent tout particulièrement… »

Il se tourna à nouveau et entreprit de continuer sa route sachant très bien que le temps que l'information atteigne le cerveau de Malefoy, que celui-ci la décode, l'enregistre et l'imprime, il serait déjà loin !

Si Malefoy croit pouvoir prendre le dessus sur moi dans ce domaine, il se met  clairement le doigt dans l'œil ! Bah, dis-moi Harry, cette maison à vraiment une mauvaise influence sur toi !!! Puis dans un sourire en coin il continua son raisonnement vaseux, elle a bon dos la maison, Harry, tu te pervertis c'est tout… Bah, à mon âge c'est pas grave, ce sont les hormones…

Malefoy avait pris la suite de Harry plus par réflexe qu'autre chose… Il tentait vainement de se persuader qu'il n'avait pas compris ce qu'il avait compris et qu'il n'avait pas entendu ce qu'il avait entendu… Alors qu'il arrivait à la hauteur de Harry qui avait cessé de marcher, il s'arrêta lui aussi, conservant un certaine distance, disons une distance raisonnable, entre lui et ce psychopathe en puissance qui menaçait son pauvre petit corps des pires sévices!

Mon Dieu, à se demander s'il ne risquait pas plus à rester près de Potter qu'avec toutes ces horreurs… Puis en y réfléchissant bien, il se dit qu'il valait mieux rester avec Potter, mais toujours faire bien attention à ce que ce soit lui qui marche en tête ! Toujours protéger ses arrières, toujours !!! Phrase que ne cessait de répéter son père, et Drago se dit amèrement qu'il venait à peine d'en comprendre toute la signification et les aboutissants !

Harry se tourna alors vers lui, Drago se recula d'un pas et resserra inconsciemment sa robe autour de lui, bien que celle-ci soit tout à fait dégoûtante à présent !

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Malefoy ? », demanda Harry d'une voix neutre.

« Rien, on ne fait rien !!! », répondit Drago presque hystérique.

Harry le toisa quelques secondes, l'air hautement dubitatif, se posant très certainement lui aussi des questions quant à sa santé mentale, puis reprit.

« Malefoy, où veux-tu que l'on aille ? »

« Nulle part », cria Drago outré.

« Malefoy, ça va ? », lui demanda Harry qui commençait légèrement à s'inquiéter. Il esquissa alors un pas vers le blond. 

« M'approche pas ! », la voix de Drago atteignait à nouveau des sommets dans les aigus.

« Malefoy, pour la dernière fois, quelle porte veux-tu choisir ? », insista Harry d'une voix un peu plus dure.

Ce fut alors pour la première fois que Malefoy vit les deux portes qui s'élevaient derrière Harry. 

**Voilà !!! Un nouveau chapitre d'achevé !!! J'espère que vous me ferez l'honneur de reconnaître que ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que les précédents, et surtout que les chapitres que je mets généralement en ligne !!! Allez, reconnaissez-le !!!!!!!!!!**

**Sinon, petit conseil, allez voir « Pirates des Caraïbes », vous ne le regretterez pas !!! Mais, si vous avez le choix, allez voir la VO, elle est bien meilleure !!!!! Vraiment !!! J'ai vu les deux, et la voix de Johnny Depp dans la VF est tout bonnement insupportable !!! **

  


* * *

[1] Bon, je tiens à rappeler que l'histoire originale de Harry Potter est en anglais, c'est pourquoi Harry ne peut raisonnablement pas comprendre les paroles prononcées en français par « Monsieur tête fraîchement décapitée ». Mon texte étant en français, je ne savais pas comment j'aurais pu rendre cette différence de langage, je pense que ça n'aurait pas été mieux de le faire parler en anglais… Alors, j'ai préféré laisser tout le texte en français, me doutant que vous comprendriez très bien de quoi il en retournait !

[2] Est-il utile de préciser que nous faisons ici référence à la révolution française de 1789 ? Je ne crois avoir que des francophones parmi « mes » lecteurs… Toutefois, on ne sait jamais…

[3] « Il n'y a guère de révolution esthétique qui puisse se priver du support d'une révolution politique ». Naissance d'une culture, BLOCH Jean-Richard. J'aime le début de cette citation… Mais comme vous avez pu le constater, je ne l'interprète pas de la même manière. 


	8. La salle de la littérature fantastique P...

Titre : **La Maison de l'Horreur**

Auteur : Baby Dracky !

Avertissement : Cette fic est classée PG-13, je pense que c'est un rating assez satisfaisant ! Donc, si vous n'aimez pas les histoires où Drago et Harry partagent plus qu'une haine farouche l'un envers l'autre, je vous déconseille fortement de lire l'histoire qui suit !

Disclaimer : L'œuvre « Harry Potter » est la propriété exclusive de Mme J.K.Rowling, de même que tous les personnages et tous les termes spécifiques appartenant à cet univers !

Résumé : Romance Harry/Drago ! Que se passe-t-il lorsque Harry et Drago se retrouvent « prisonniers » d'un Train Fantôme version sorcier ?

Note de l'auteur : J'aime énormément le personnage de Drago Malefoy, et j'ai un petit faible aussi pour Harry Potter… Alors…

            **Bon, j'ai toujours mes problèmes d'ordi, mais ils devraient être réglés dans le courant de la semaine… Ce sera une bonne chose de faite, parce que c'est tout de même gênant même si ça ne m'empêche pas réellement de bosser sur mon ordi…**

**            Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps à « updater », je sais que cela va faire pratiquement deux semaines que vous n'avez eu ni de mes nouvelles, ni de nouveaux chapitres, mais cela ne veut nullement dire que j'abandonne !!! Pas de soucis à vous faire !!! C'est juste qu'à partir de maintenant je serai dans l'incapacité de mettre en ligne deux chapitres par semaine, mais je ferai de mon mieux pour en publier au moins un !!! C'est promis !!!**

**            Avant de répondre à toutes vos gentilles reviews, je dois dire que là vous avez fait fort, je crois bien que c'est la première fois que j'en reçois autant, je tenais à vous faire savoir que j'avais mis à jour ma biographie et que vous pourrez y trouver diverses adresses qui pourront vous intéresser !!! Tout d'abord celle de Marie-Angèle, l'amie pour laquelle j'ai écrit ma fic « UPBAB », qui l'a gentiment publiée et illustrée dans son fanzine, puis celle de Chichisushi (Tchi), une super « revieweuse-copine », qui m'a gentiment fait l'honneur d'illustrer l'une de mes fics, et enfin celle de Takiko, une super copine, qui s'est elle aussi lancée dans l'illustration de fics à la Baby Dracky !!! Merci à elle trois !!!! Je vous adore les filles !!! Dernière petite adresse ajoutée, celle de mon journal où vous pourrez me lire quotidiennement (si tout va bien) et avoir quelques petites surprises !!! **

**            Merci à toutes les personnes qui me soutiennent et tout particulièrement à Jess qui, la pauvre, subit quotidiennement mes baisses de moral et mes crises existentielles d'incompétente dans le domaine de l'écriture !!! Pourquoi me suis-je lancée dans tout ça ??? C'est une très bonne question, je trouve…**

**            Ah oui, je voudrais m'excuser d'avance, les réponses aux reviews vont être plus courtes que d'habitude car je n'ai pas trop le temps et car je souhaite que ce chapitre soit mis en ligne aujourd'hui ! J'espère que vous me comprendrez et que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas trop rigueur !!!**

**Angelinadelacour : **Merci de m'avoir « reviewée », je suis toujours ravie de découvrir de nouvelles personnes, surtout si elles aussi écrivent ! Je suis contente que cette version de Drago te plaise ! J'espère que Pirates des Caraïbes t'aura plu ! Merci pour tes gentils compliments ! A plus !

**Shiefa Li : **Merci de continuer à me « reviewer », ça me fait bien plaisir ! Voici la suite, même si ça a traîné cette fois-ci ! Désolée !

**Marika Jedusor : **Salut à toi ! Merci de m'avoir « reviewée », ça me fait très plaisir ! Heureuse de savoir que malgré tes réticences au départ, cette fic t'a tout de même plu ! C'est vrai que « mon » Drago est quelque peu particulier dans cette fic, mais il semble plaire alors c'est ce qui compte !! J'espère que tu continueras à me lire et à apprécier !

**Pitchoune : **Merci de ta review, ça fait toujours autant plaisir !! J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite !!! A bientôt !

**Chichisushi : **Ah, ma petite âme !!! Contente que ça t'ait plu et que tu aies bien ri !!! Je pense que ce chapitre-ci ne te déplaira pas non plus !!! Rien ne saurait me faire plus plaisir que de savoir que tu trouves mon texte vivant et convaincant !!! Harry plus gentil ??? Ca n'est pas non plus un tortionnaire, quoique… Merci encore pour ton soutien qui me touche beaucoup et qui compte réellement pour moi !!! C'est gentil d'être toujours là !!! Bisous tout plein à toi !!! Ca ne te dérange pas que je t'ai citée dans ma biographie ???

**La vache : **Merci pour ta review ! Je note ton vote pour Will !!! Moi aussi c'est lui que je préfère !!! C'est vrai Orlando est terrible !!! Personnellement je le préfère en brun et les yeux sombres… Qu'en pense la grande fan ???

**Jinks : **Salut ! Gentil à toi de m'avoir « reviewée » ! Au contraire, ça me fait très plaisir de lire les reviews que l'on m'envoie ! C'est toujours intéressant de savoir ce que les « autres » en pensent et les divers commentaires et propositions peuvent être enrichissants et donner de l'inspiration ! Merci de tous tes compliments, je suis touchée ! Heureuse que « mon » Drago te plaise ! Quant au guillotiné, il me semble que c'est une grande figure de la révolution française !!! Heureuse de voir que quelqu'un s'est intéressé au pauvre sort de ce grand homme !!! Tu penses à qui ??? Bisous ! A la prochaine !

**SaTeLL : **Coucou !!! Je lâche pas !!! Contente que tu aies aimé !!! Voici la suite qui promet de ne pas être bien plus sérieuse !!! Bisous !!!

**Ansuku :** Salut ! Hum… Désolée pour le retard… Contente que tu te marres bien en lisant ma fic, ça me fait super plaisir !!! Harry ??? Des propositions à Drago ??? C'est pas son genre !!! * Baby Dracky qui sifflote dans son coin *  Au fait, t'as pas mis en ligne ton chapitre 18 sur PMW, pourquoi ??? Moi, pas pouvoir te « reviewer » sinon…     ****

****

**Mylennia : **Chalut !!! Ah, au moins une qui n'est pas ingrate et qui daigne reconnaître que mon chapitre était bel et bien plus long que ceux que j'écris habituellement !!!!!!! Comment vas évoluer l'histoire ??? Je crois que je ne le sais pas moi-même… Mais j'espère que j'aurai toujours autant d'inspiration et l'esprit toujours aussi débridé !!! Bisous !!!

**Vicius Malefoy**** : **Ah, ah, ah !!! J'adore ton pseudo!!! Il est terrible !!! Contente que la fic te plaise, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite !!!

**Mangafana : **Contente que tu sois toujours là !!! T'inquiète, la « maison » aura encore une très mauvaise influence sur Harry dans ce nouveau chapitre !!! Bisous !!!

**Nicolina : **Coucou ma petit colline !!! Tu sais que j'ai découvert grâce à toi que j'avais dépassé les 100 reviews… C'est sûr que ça me fait super plaisir !!! je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas !!! C'est gentil de continuer à me « reviewer » et à me dire ce que tu en penses !!! Merci !!! Tout plein de gros bisous !!! A bientôt !!!

**Vivi Malfoy : **Coucou !!! Contente que la fic te plaise, de même que « mon » interprétation des persos !!! Bisous !!!

**Jess HDH : **Coucou ma Jess à moi !!! Je sais que tu ne m'oublies pas !!! Alors, combien d'aspirines ce matin, oh pardon, ce midi ??? On a survécu ??? Tu sais, heureusement que tu es là… Parce que des fois, j'ai juste envie de baisser les bras et de tout arrêter… Bien sûr, l'idée de me faire « lyncher » me donne à réfléchir, elle aussi… Je t'adore toi !!! Bisous !!!!!!!!!!

**Florelia : **Merci de ta gentille review !!! Mes remarques ??? Pleine d'esprit ??? C'est de l'esprit placé bien bas, alors !!!! Contente que cette fic te plaise, j'espère que tu continueras à la lire et à l'apprécier !!!

**Stupid Axolotl : **Bonjour à toi !!! C'est très gentil à toi de m'avoir « reviewée » ! Merci également pour tes commentaires, c'est toujours sympa de pouvoir corriger des « erreurs » que l'on avait pas vues… On ne peut pas être partout !!! Cependant pour « belligérants », c'est vraiment « belligérants » que je voulais dire et non « belliqueux »… Certes, ces Gobelins sont « belliqueux » de nature, en tout cas dans ma fic, mais là, ils sont réellement en train de se battre… Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire… Ce terme faisait-il si étrange que cela ??? En tout cas, merci !!!

**Saael' : **Coucou !!! Oui !!! Contente de voir que tu es toujours là !!! Non, ne te fais pas de soucis, je ne suis pas une psychopathe névrosée, même si j'écris des choses « louches », pour t'en vouloir de ne pas m'avoir envoyé de reviews durant ton absence. Merci pour tous les bisous et les encouragements ! Bisous à toi !!!

**Imoen : **Salut !!! Tout tes compliments me touchent beaucoup !!! Ca fait toujours plaisir de savoir que ce que l'on écrit peut faire rire les gens et leur remonter le moral !!! Pas de soucis, je m'arrangerai pour que les chapitres soient de plus en plus croustillants !!! J'espère que tu continueras à lire et à aimer !!! 

**Clau : **Coucou toi !!! Contente que tu aimes toujours !! Tu sais, pour moi, on est déjà en plein slash !!! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne pense pas que Harry se contente de si « peu » !!! Bisous !!!

**Tinkerbell7 : **Salut petit fée !!! Merci pour tout tes compliments !!! Heureuse de savoir que tu trouves mon histoire originale et intéressante !!! C'est sûr qu'elle est loin d'être prévoyante !!! Quand tu penses que tout dépend des hormones de Harry, et que c'est lui qui détient tout entre ses … mains…!!! Merci pour la poussière de fée !!! (J'arrête plus d'éternuer maintenant !!!)

**Emeline :** Euh… Ca ne t'embête pas si je me contente de « bonjour » ??!!!  Contente que cette fic te plaise autant, merci !!! Oh, ta sœur écrit elle aussi ?? J'irai sans aucun doute voir ça dès que j'aurai un peu plus de temps !!! Tu fais bonne pub, ne t'inquiète pas !!

**Micloun : **Salut toi !!! Merci pour ta super review !!! J'adore ça quand tu m'envoies de supers mots comme ça !!! Hum… Je sais pas s'il existe des parfums au tilleul, mais je sais qu'il y a un déo au tilleul qui sent bien bon, c'est un « bien-être » de Gemey… Contente que tu trouves cette maison horrible !!! Pas de soucis, je vous conterai mes aventures dès que j'en aurai fini avec cette visite !!! Non, non, tu ne te prends pas la tête pour rien du tout… Si tu as une question, n'hésite pas… Alors, le « intelligent rime avec prévoyant », veut  tout simplement  dire que quelqu'un d'intelligent se peut, mais surtout, se doit d'être prévoyant. Merci pour tes commentaires sur mes dialogues, ils me font bien plaisir, parce que ce sont toujours les dialogues qui me posent le plus de difficultés ! Je suis contente de savoir que mes petites notes intéressent au moins quelqu'un, et sois rassurée, tu en auras encore tout plein, car après tout, le but de l'écriture est bien de partager !!! Alors, pour répondre à tes deux questions… Tout d'abord, je préfère Will Turner, ensuite, je nomme Drago par son prénom français tout simplement parce que j'écris en français, voilà… Ce n'est pas une question de préférence, mais son nom français ne me dérange absolument pas !!! Bisous tout plein !!! Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de m'écrire une si longue review !!!

**Alfa : **Salut !!! Merci pour ta gentille review !!! Contente que tu continues à me lire !!! J'espère que tu continueras tes écrits parce que c'est vraiment pas mal du tout !!! Bisous et bonne continuation !!!

**Melusine2 : **Drago ?? Une « petite fillette pleurnicheuse » ??? Comment oses-tu ??? Bon, ok, c'est le cas !!! Mais ne le dis pas trop fort, il pourrait être vexé !!! Bon, au moins, tu avoues, que toi aussi que tu ne serais pas bien mieux… Tu me diras, vu ce que j'ai vécu, je n'en menai pas plus large !!! Merci pour tes compliments !!!

**Miya Black : **Merci de continuer à me lire et à me reviewer !!! Contente que le « quiproquo » t'ait plu !!! Bisous ! 

**Kima1 : **Contente que la fic t'ait plu et qu'elle ait réussi à t'aider à tenir le coup dans le « trou » perdu où tu étais en vacances !!! C'était où, dis-moi ???

**Okami-chan : **Ca y est ?? De retour de vacances ??? C'était bien ?? En tout cas, heureuse que la fic te plaise toujours autant !!! C'est gentil de m'avoir « reviewée » !!! Bisous et à bientôt !!!

**            Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira !!! Personnellement, je me suis bien marrée en l'écrivant !!! Drago au bord de la crise de nerf et Harry qui en profite comme un fou !!!**

**Part II  Chapitre V**** :  La Maison de l'Horreur – La Salle de la littérature fantastique  Première partie –**

Harry se tourna alors vers lui, Drago se recula d'un pas et resserra inconsciemment sa robe autour de lui, bien que celle-ci soit tout à fait dégoûtante à présent !

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Malefoy ? », demanda Harry d'une voix neutre.

« Rien, on ne fait rien !!! », répondit Drago presque hystérique.

Harry le toisa quelques secondes, l'air hautement dubitatif, se posant très certainement lui aussi des questions quant à sa santé mentale, puis reprit.

« Malefoy, où veux-tu que l'on aille ? »

« Nulle part », cria Drago outré.

« Malefoy, ça va ? », lui demanda Harry qui commençait légèrement à s'inquiéter. Il esquissa alors un pas vers le blond. 

« M'approche pas ! », la voix de Drago atteignait à nouveau des sommets dans les aigus.

« Malefoy, pour la dernière fois, quelle porte veux-tu choisir ? », insista Harry d'une voix un peu plus dure.

Ce fut alors pour la première fois que Malefoy vit les deux portes qui s'élevaient derrière Harry. Elles étaient semblables à la porte qu'ils avaient franchie pour entrer dans la salle où ils se trouvaient actuellement. Au dessus de l'une d'elle se trouvait une dalle poussiéreuse sur laquelle était gravé, Salle Expérimentale, alors que sur celle tout aussi identique, mais bien moins poussiéreuse, qui se trouvait au dessus de l'autre porte, c'est-à-dire celle de droite, était inscrit, Salle de la littérature fantastique.

Drago regarda alors Harry qui, lui, haussa les épaules, comme pour lui faire comprendre que c'était à lui de choisir…

Potter est trop bon, ironisa Malefoy.

Il s'approcha légèrement de la porte de gauche, étant celle la plus éloignée de Potter, et l'observa attentivement. De plus près, il pouvait voir une grande fissure au beau milieu de celle-ci, entourée de plusieurs petites fissures, dispatchées un peu partout sans ordre vraiment logique, et encore moins esthétique… Le bois avait craqué en plusieurs endroits montrant que les coups avaient dû être violents. 

Jamais Drago n'aurait laissé ses doigts se balader sur cette porte, et cela pour plusieurs bonnes raisons tout d'abord, il était absolument hors de question qu'il s'enfonce une écharde longue comme le bras dans le doigt, ensuite, en y faisant bien attention, il pouvait déceler de légères empreintes tout autour des fissures, de même qu'un liquide visqueux s'échapper de certaines des ouvertures, confirmant que d'autres, avant lui, avaient eu la bonne idée de se frotter de trop près à cette porte et de le regretter, et enfin, cette dernière ne lui semblait pas des plus stables. Il ne souhaitait pas vraiment se retrouver la porte enfoncée sur le nez…

Ou pire, lui souffla son esprit.

Salle Expérimentale… 

Cet intitulé ne lui disait vraiment rien qui vaille… Il se rappelait avoir entendu certains Sang-de-Bourbes parler d'une « expérience » nommée Frankenstein, qui avait apparemment fait beaucoup de dégâts chez les Moldus, mais surtout qui, d'après sa description, était hideuse… Le genre de personne que l'on aurait envie d'envoyer à Azkaban pour délit de « sale gueule » en somme !

Mais Drago n'oubliait pas non plus toutes les célèbres « expériences » dont son père lui avait déjà parlé… Toutes liées à la magie noire et antique… Comme ces histoires où certains sorciers aimaient à se servir de cadavres dans leurs expériences, allant même en transformer certains en zombies, pour répondre à leurs attentes…   

Alors que Drago était plongé dans ces horribles pensées, il crut déceler un gémissement de l'autre côté de la porte, il se tourna alors promptement vers Harry, et lui dis sans même y réfléchir à deux fois :

« Littérature ! »

« Littérature ?! T'es sûr, Malefoy ? Tu fixes l'autre porte durant cinq bonnes minutes et maintenant tu me dis « littérature »… », demanda Harry quelque peu perplexe.

« Si je dis littérature, c'est littérature, **P**otter ! », siffla Drago entre ses dents.

« Très bien, si tu insistes… », acquiesça Harry.

Drago le fixa interrogatif voyant qu'il ne semblait pas prêt à bouger.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends Potter, vas-y ! », dit Drago d'une voix légèrement anxieuse.

« Oh, je vois… », lâcha Harry ironique. « Monsieur propose et je dispose… », un sourire narquois de nouveau sur les lèvres.

Drago, n'étant pas très sûr d'avoir réellement bien compris cette expression moldue, préféra se taire et attendit que Harry se décide à entrer dans cette maudite Salle ! Voyant que Harry ne bougeait toujours pas, Malefoy ajouta :

« Je te suis, Potter ! »

Harry sourit de nouveau, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour Malefoy.

« Et depuis quand me suis-tu docilement, Malefoy ? », lâcha Harry dans un sourire en coin alors qu'il se tournait vers la porte de la Salle de la littérature fantastique.

« Je ne te suis pas docilement, Potter », rétorqua Drago clairement offusqué.

« Vraiment ? », souffla Harry alors qu'il le regardait toujours du coin de l'œil et qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte.

« Je te suis intelligemment, **P**otter. Ca n'est pas vraiment la même chose », répondit tranquillement Drago, ayant mis sur table le fond de sa pensée. Il était, évidemment, plus intelligent et moins dangereux pour lui de faire passer Potter devant, des fois que quelque chose ne leur saute à la figure, après tout Potter avait moins à perdre…

Alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la pièce pratiquement sur la pointe des pieds, la porte n'ayant étonnement pas grincée, Harry se retourna brièvement pour mettre fin à la conversation en prenant encore une fois l'avantage.

« Je t'invite à me suivre intelligemment à Poudlard, Malefoy, il y a quelques endroits que je me ferai un plaisir à te faire visiter… », susurra-t-il, « Les Tours, ça te tente ? », s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter d'une voix sans équivoque.

Drago fût tellement interloqué qu'il n'osa piper mot. De plus, étant à nouveau dans une salle inconnue, il ne préférait pas trop se faire remarquer. Cela n'empêchait toutefois en rien son cerveau de cogiter en quatrième vitesse…

Les Tours ??? De quelles tours il parle… La Tour d'Astronomie ??? Il n'y en a qu'une… Et puis… Nan, ça ne peut pas être ça… Elle est réputée pour être le lieu des rendez-vous amoureux nocturnes… Regardez les étoile main dans la main, et voire plus, voire beaucoup plus, si affinités… Mon Dieu, ça ne peut pas être ça… Mais non, il a dit « les » Tours… Mais… Mais… Les dortoirs des Gryffondor sont dans les Tours ouest !!!!!!!!!! Non, non, non, Drago !!! Tu es en train de te faire des idées !!! Ce pervers ne t'a quand même pas fait sous-entendre qu'il voudrait te faire visiter son dortoir ???!!!!!

Drago, traumatisé, et perdu dans ses pensées, suivait Harry sans réellement prendre connaissance de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Tout comme dans la pièce précédente, une légère brume les entourait, mais celle-ci était très légère et tout à fait respirable. Comme dans la Salle Historique de nombreuses résines s'élevaient de-ci, de-là, à peine éclairées… Certaines esquissaient des mouvements brusques et menaçants lorsque les deux jeunes sorciers passaient, mais rien de bien méchant… Surtout que Drago, ne craignait rien vu que Harry marchait en tête…

Toutefois c'est ce qu'il se disait jusqu'à ce que qu'il sente une forte poigne le saisir par le col de sa robe et le tirer en arrière.

« POTTER !!!!!!!!!!!! », réussit-il à crier complètement apeuré, faisant à nouveau répercuter sa jolie petite voix de soprano-fillette contre les murs de cette horrible bâtisse.  

Harry se tourna brusquement et se précipita pour aller porter secours à Malefoy. Ce dernier se débattait comme un dément, l'empêchant par la même occasion de l'approcher. Ses gestes étaient accompagnés de petits cris, qui lui donnait l'air d'être une petite souris prise au piège d'une bien vilaine trappe.

Laissant cette comparaison de côté, Harry continua sa quête désespérée : sauver Malefoy !

« Malefoy, calme toi… », tenta-t-il.

Puis, n'obtenant aucune réponse du garçon, et encore moins une obtempération, il essaya de nouveau, mais d'une voix plus ferme, cette fois-ci.

« Malefoy, cesse de gigoter comme ça, j'arrive pas à t'approcher !!! »

« Certainement pas !!!! », cria Malefoy, atteignant des aigus que Harry aurait cru tout à fait impossible, et qui auraient très certainement fait bonne concurrence à la Tante Marge qui, lorsque venaient les festivités, en fin de soirée était ronde comme un cul de bouteille et décidait de chanter tout le répertoire qu'elle connaissait, qui pour le plus grand malheur des invités était assez consistant. Elle pouvait en une seule note briser tous les verres de cristal qui se trouvait dans la même pièce qu'elle, au plus grand déplaisir de la Tante Pétunia, qui chaque année devait acheter un nouveau service. Harry était alors heureux d'être enfermé dans « son » placard sous l'escalier et de pouvoir ainsi se blottir la tête sous son oreiller.

Mais la situation étant ce qu'elle était, et n'ayant pas d'oreiller, il se dit qu'il se « devait » de faire quelque chose pour aider ce « pauvre » Malefoy, ou tout du moins, épargner ses pauvres oreilles.

« Ecoute Malefoy, c'est une statue, elle ne bouge plus. », tenta-t-il amicalement. Puis voyant que rien n'y faisait, il décida une fois encore de hausser la voix.  

« C'est une statue, elle ne bouge plus !!! », cria-t-il presque hors de lui.

Drago arrêta immédiatement de gesticuler des pieds et des mains, puis reprenant péniblement son souffle, décida de se tourner vers son agresseur, il se retrouva alors face à une succube. Elle aurait pu être belle si ses yeux n'avaient pas été révulsés et si sa mâchoire supérieure n'avait pas été ornée de deux rangées de dents qui auraient pu faire pâlir de jalousie n'importe quel requin blanc à la dentition parfaite. Belle mais effrayante succube qui le fixait telle une chatte la patte plongée dans le bocal d'un bien appétissant poisson.

         « Potter… », réussit-il vaguement à articuler sans quitter des yeux le charmant démon femelle qui le tenait toujours étroitement dans sa poigne.

         « Oui ? », répondit Harry très calmement.

«Imbécile!!! Aide-moi au lieu de regarder le spectacle !!!!», ne put se contenir Drago, tant l'indifférence de Harry le mettait hors de lui, ne voyait-il donc pas qu'il courait un grand danger face à … cette statue immobile.

« Malefoy, Malefoy, Malefoy… Il va falloir te montrer plus gentil si tu désires une quelconque aide de ma part… », lui répondit Harry dans un grand sourire, apparemment satisfait de la situation.

« Plutôt crever !!! », cracha Drago, se doutant que ces paroles étaient singulièrement grossières, mais qu'elle exprimaient à la perfection ses sentiments.

« Si tu le dis », lâcha Harry avant de commencer à s'éloigner.

Drago prit de panique se rendit tout de suite compte que ses paroles avaient clairement dépassé sa pensée ! 

« Potter, ne pars pas !!! », cria Drago d'une voix suppliante.

Harry se tourna vers lui et lui fit signe de continuer.

« Je suis désolé, mais je peux t'assurer qu'à ma place tu n'aimerais pas non plus être dans les bras de cette charment donzelle… », puis voyant que Harry l'écoutait attentivement, il continua, « Aide-moi, s'il te plait ? »

Harry, n'étant pas le genre de personne à se mentir soi-même, reconnut que le ton qu'avait pris Malefoy, légèrement infantile, désespéré et plein de doute, l'avait attendri. Et puis entendre Malefoy s'excuser et lui demander quelque chose aussi poliment était définitivement trop bon et irrésistible. Il s'approcha alors de lui et entreprit tendrement de le dépêtrer de ce mauvais pas dans lequel il s'était fourré. 

« C'est bon, Malefoy ! », lui murmura-t-il tendrement, alors qu'il tentait de desserrer la poigne de la succube. 

Drago sursauta en s'apercevant que Harry, durant le procédé de libération, était en train de faire glisser sa robe le long de ses épaules. Il commença alors à se débattre à nouveau.

« Malefoy, c'est bon, n'aies pas peur et laisse-toi faire !!! », tenta de lui dire calmement Harry.

« Manquerait plus que cela !!! », cria Malefoy de nouveau au bord de l'hystérie. 

         Harry ne put que rouler des yeux, se disant que pour une fois qu'il n'avait même pas tenté de faire de sous-entendus vaseux… Et puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il se dit qu'il avait définitivement fini de traumatiser Malefoy qui prenait tout à présent à un degré des plus… intéressants, en fait.

         Puis constatant que Malefoy était définitivement une trop belle créature pour être abandonné aux prises d'une « immondicité » pareille, il entreprit de le libérer malgré lui. Il s'acharna alors sur le morceau de tissu que la succube tenait dans sa poigne de fer et qu'elle ne semblait pas prête à lâcher de si tôt.

         Un déchirement sonore retentit. Puis un silence désagréable s'installa.

« T'as déchiré ma robe !!! », l'accusa Drago.

« C'est pas moi, c'est la succube ! », répondit précipitamment Harry, sachant très bien qu'il n'avait pas envie d'avoir affaire à un Malefoy dont on venait de ruiner l'une des robes, et se disant que concrètement il ne mentait pas vraiment.

« Tu me prends pour un imbécile ? », siffla Drago.

«Non. Et de toute façon, elle était déjà déchirée. », répondit calmement Harry.

Alors que Harry s'était remis à la tâche pour libérer Drago, il se dit que la robe de ce dernier n'y survivrait pas, et l'instant d'après un autre pant se déchira bruyamment.

« Ma robe !!! », grogna Drago, regardant Harry d'un air particulièrement mauvais.

« Dis adieu à ta robe, Malefoy, ou je te laisse aux bons soins de la demoiselle ! », répondit Harry qui était de plus en plus décidé à arracher cette foutue robe.

Drago ne put qu'acquiescer comprenant qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions pour l'extirper de là. Harry sourit, l'air satisfait de pouvoir en finir enfin avec cette robe qui l'ennuyait depuis un temps déjà.

Alors que Drago entendait sa robe crier à mort à chaque fois que Harry faisait un geste brusque, il sentit petit à petit qu'il pouvait enfin s'éloigner de la vilaine statue.

Une fois la robe achevée, et ayant lâché son dernier soupir, Drago put rejoindre Harry au milieu du petit chemin doré dont il n'avait pas pris conscience jusqu'à présent. Le chemin qu'ils avaient suivi jusqu'alors n'avait rien à voir avec le pseudo tapis rouge de la salle précédente, c'était un chemin sinueux incrusté de dalles d'or. Drago fut surpris de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt, puis en y regardant de plus près, il se dit, que ces dalles n'étaient, en fait, qu'en pierre et que c'était un sort qui leur permettait de briller ainsi et d'avoir l'aspect de l'or.

Harry voyant que Drago était concentré sur la route dorée, lui adressa la parole.

« Le magicien d'Oz », dit Harry.

Drago le regardait comme s'il venait de dire la chose la plus absurde qu'il ait jamais entendu.

« Le quoi ? », lui demanda-t-il n'ayant pas compris de quoi Harry parlait.

« J'ai dit « Le Magicien d'Oz », Malefoy. C'est une histoire moldue où les héros suivent une route d'or pour aller trouver le Magicien d'Oz afin qu'il puisse réaliser leur vœu le plus cher. Le magicien d'Oz est censé être le Magicien le plus puissant, capable de réaliser n'importe quel vœu ! », expliqua Harry.

« Un magicien ? Le plus puissant ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces âneries, Potter », lâcha Malefoy d'un ton des plus sérieux.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire au ton sérieux de son camarade.

« Malefoy, c'est une histoire pour enfants ! Le Magicien d'Oz n'existe pas ! Si tu veux, je te prêterai le livre un des ces quatre, il est très bien ! », lui proposa-t-il gentiment.

« Quoi ? Tu voudrais me faire lire une stupide histoire de Moldus ? », lâcha Drago se sentant passablement insulté.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et il continua : « Si tu es très sage je te la lirai peut-être un de ces soirs… »

« Je te demande pardon ? », lui répondit Drago clairement déboussolé.

« Oh, mais pour une fois Malefoy, tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser… », le moqua Harry. Puis avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, il lui dit sur un ton bien familier : « Allez, Malefoy, ramène tes petites fesses par là ! On y va !»  

Drago lui lança son fameux regard de petite vierge effarouchée, puis étant arrivé à sa hauteur, lui lança d'un air dédaigneux :

« Je ne te permets pas ces familiarités, **P**otter ! »

Je vais me gêner, tiens !, se dit Harry pour lui-même. Et il s'empressa d'ajouter, Du moment que moi je me le permets…

Ils se remirent en chemin, cette fois-ci Drago marchait à côté de Harry ayant compris la leçon. Ils ne se parlaient plus, et le silence pesant qui régnait dans la pièce les entoura de nouveau.

Le brouillard s'était fait plus compact, et par instinct, les deux jeunes sorciers s'étaient retrouvés presque épaule contre épaule au centre de la route dorée. L'ambiance se faisait de plus en plus lourde, et ils se rendirent compte que c'était encore plus stressant d'attendre que la moindre chose se manifeste. Cependant, ils se doutaient, enfin, ils espéraient que du moment qu'ils restaient sur cette route, rien ne pourrait leur arriver.  

« AAAHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!! », cria Malefoy en s'agrippant à l'épaule de Harry.

« Quoi encore ? », le taquina ce dernier.

« On…on…on… », bégaya Drago.

« On quoi, Malefoy ? », le regarda Harry presque compatissant.

Drago le regarda puis entreprit de lui répondre.

« Quelque chose m'a touché », lâcha Drago dans un souffle.

« C'est rien, Malefoy, tu as dû frôler quelque chose, c'est tout », tenta de le rassurer Harry.

« Mais ça m'a agrippé », protesta Drago.

« Agrippé ? », lui répondit Harry quelque peu perplexe en regardant autour d'eux. « Je ne vois rien, Malefoy… »

Harry posa délicatement sa main sur la frêle épaule de jeune homme pour lui faire signe de continuer à marcher. Alors qu'il allait lui emboîter le pas, Drago se détacha subitement de son étreinte.

« C'était toi !!! », lui lança-t-il accusateur le pointant fort peu poliment du doigt.

« C'était moi quoi ? », lui demanda innocemment Harry.

« C'est toi qui m'a agrippé… », siffla dangereusement Drago.

« Je t'ai agrippé ? Moi ? Malefoy, ne dis pas n'importe quoi… », continua Harry, à présent en colère. « Pourquoi aurais-je fais ça ? »

Parce que tu n'es qu'un obsédé notoire !!!, aurait voulu crier Drago, mais il préféra s'abstenir n'ayant aucune preuve de ce qu'il avançait…

Il baissa alors la tête et se remit à marcher, puis se tournant vers Harry, il lui dit :

« On y va, **P**otter ? Plus vite on sera sortis, moins de temps j'aurai à passer avec toi ! »

« Je te suis », lui répondit Harry dans un grand sourire des plus conviviaux.

« Non, **Potter, tu ne me suis pas ! Tu marches à côté de moi !!! », lui répondit Drago d'une voix qui ne souffrait aucune discussion.**

« Si ça peut te faire plaisir, Malefoy », lui répondit Harry tout aussi amicalement que quelques secondes auparavant.

« Ca n'est pas une question de plaisir, mais de sécurité Potter ! », continua Drago d'une voix pas plus aimable.

Harry ne préféra pas répondre se disant qu'il en avait assez fait pour le moment. Certes, il aurait préféré marcher un certain temps derrière le blondinet pour profiter au mieux du paysage qui s'offrait à lui, en effet, la perte tragique de cette robe avait été une aubaine pour lui et un régal pour ses yeux ! Comme ils les avaient imaginées, les fesses de Malefoy avaient l'air tout à fait appétissantes, elles étaient bien rondes, potelées, musclées et bien fermes.

Harry sourit, machiavélique, se remémorant la douce sensation qu'il avait éprouvé quelques instants auparavant lorsqu'il avait pris le risque fou, n'ayant que la brume comme alliée, de poser délicatement sa main sur le postérieur du jeune homme qui l'accompagnait. Au départ il n'avait souhaité qu'effleurer cette belle rondeur, tâter légèrement ce qui s'offrait à présent si merveilleusement à son regard, mais Harry étant Harry, il n'avait pu se retenir et avait presser un peu plus fort l'objet qui éveillait doucement un certain désir honteux (plus vraiment d'ailleurs) en lui.

Il ne regrettait rien, Malefoy, l'avait presque saisi la main dans le sac, il sourit immédiatement à la comparaison, mais ce dernier ne pouvait absolument rien prouver, ni en être sûr lui-même. Harry se dit qu'il finirait définitivement par le rendre chèvre avant la fin de cette aventure, même si son but à présent était tout autre.

Avec un sourire serein plaqué sur les lèvres, il entreprit de continuer sa visite au côté de Malefoy.

**Bon, je pense que tout le monde sera satisfait !!! Un nouveau chapitre bien long où Harry s'est encore montré digne de lui-même, en tout cas de sa version « Maison de l'Horreur », et Drago qui n'a pas fini d'en voir de toutes les couleurs !!!**

**Je dois avouer que le succès de Drago dans cette fic me surprend !!! C'est sûr que, moi, je l'adore comme ça, sinon je n'écrirais pas cette fic, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que les lecteurs s'y attachent tant !!! Vous êtes nombreux à me montrer l'affection et la compassion que vous avez à son égard, et cela me fait très plaisir !!! Merci !!!**

**Je voulais aussi vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews !!! Je n'aurais jamais cru que j'en aurais autant !!! Plus de 100 reviews !!! C'est cool !!! Et c'est à vous tous que je le dois !!! merci !!! **


	9. La Salle de la littérature fantastique P...

**            Bonjour à vous tous !!! Bon, je viens de revenir de vacances, et mon ami n'a pas encore eu le temps de passer chez moi pour s'occuper des soucis de mon ordi, j'espère tout de même que cette histoire sera réglée sous peu parce que c'est tout de même gênant… C'est pourquoi, encore une fois, le « ****disclaimer**** » n'apparaîtra pas sur ce chapitre, je vous demanderai donc d'aller le lire sur un chapitre précédent !**

**            Avant de répondre, comme toujours, à toutes les gentilles reviews que vous m'avez laissées, je tenais vraiment à vous remercier encore une fois de prendre le temps de lire ma fic, et pour ceux qui le font, le temps de me laisser des « reviews » !!! Cela me touche énormément !!! De plus, vos avis comptent réellement beaucoup pour moi, et ils me permettent d'aller de l'avant tout en m'amusant, et tout en sachant que je pourrais partager cette histoire avec autrui. Alors, encore une fois, merci à vous tous !!! Je vous embrasse bien fort !!!**

**            Tout plein de gros poutoux à ma Jess qui a, elle aussi, eu tout plein de soucis avec son ordi !!!! Ma Jess à moi, je t'adore !!!!! Merci encore de me lire et de soutenir à chaque nouveau chapitre, et à chaque nouvelle histoire !!!**

**            39 Reviews !!!!!!!! C'est du jamais vu pour moi !!!! MERCI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Falyla**** : **Salut toi !!! Je suis vraiment désolée si ma fic te traumatise, ça n'était pas le but !!! Mais, il faut dire ce qui est : dans cette fic, Drago est réellement une vraie chochotte, et je te préviens tout de suite, ça ne va pas aller en s'améliorant !!! J'ai hâte de voir cette fic que tu prépares sur Harry/Drago !!! Donc, elle sera dispo dès octobre ??? Intéressant ! Très intéressant !!! * BD qui se pourlèche déjà les babines ! * 'Ros Bisous !!!

**Miya Black**** : **Coucou !!! Contente de savoir que ma fic te plait de plus en plus !!! Je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire car, Drago promis d'être de plus en plus traumatisé, Harry de plus en plus pervers, et les sous-entendus vaseux incontournables !!! Heureuse ??? 

**Tiffany**** : **Merci à toi d'avoir pris le temps de lire ma fic d'une seule traite !!! Je suis contente de savoir que celle-ci te plait, même si, comme tu l'as remarqué, c'est notre petit Drago qui se fait mener par le bout du nez, et que Harry prend grand plaisir à le  tourmenter !!! 

**Linnie**** : **Non, c'est à moi de te remercier de me lire et d'avoir pris le temps de me « reviewer » !!! Je suis contente que cette vision  un peu atypique du couple Harry/Drago te plaise !!!

**Clau**** : **Salut !!! Euh… Désolée… Ce chapitre a du retard… J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop… Mais en attendant, je pense qu'il devrait bien te plaire !!! Merci pour tes encouragements !!!

**Yami ni Hikari**** : **Hello !!! Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite de cette fic te plaira toujours autant !!! Bisous !!!

**Piokette**** : **Merci pour tes compliments !!! Je suis heureuse que cette fic te plaise… Cependant, il y a une petite chose que je ne comprends pas… Qu'est-ce qui a pu te faire croire que cette version était une traduction ??? Je peux t'assurer que je suis l'auteur original, la seule et unique auteur de cette fic ! Voilà !!!

**Nicolina**** : **Chalut ma petite colline !!!! C'est sûr que Drago est loin d'être l'exemple même du courage !!! C'est pas pour rien qu'il n'est pas à Gryffondor !!! Certes, il est d'une couardise sans nom, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il serait incapable de tout courage si cela s'avérait vraiment nécessaire… Tout le monde peut être courageux, même si cela ne nous paraît pas toujours évident ! Merci encore pour tes supers reviews !!! Ca m'encourage vraiment beaucoup !!! Bisous tout plein !!!

**Mangafana**** : **Ah, ah, ah !!! Alors comme ça Drago a encore des ratés, hein ?!! Pôv' chou !!! Oh, mais Harry n'est pas un « presque pervers »… C'est un PERVERS confirmé!!!! Je sais, il cache bien son jeu à Poudlard !!!

**Melusine2**** : **Oh !!! Pauvre Drago !!! Mais non, faut laisser son popotin tranquille !!! Quand même !!! Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ses petites fesses bien potelées !!!  * Demande celle qui a été la première à en parler ! * Ah, bonne question… Comment Drago est-il habillé à présent ??? En fait, bien qu'il soient allés à Pré-au-lard, je les voyais en uniformes… Mais après tout, chacun peut les imaginer tels qu'ils le désirent ! Bon courage pour ta fic, je sais que ça n'est pas toujours facile !!!

**CMX**** : **Coucou !!! Comme je t'envie concernant l'Ecosse !!! Je devrais y aller dès le début de l'année prochaine !!! Je suis super contente, en plus, je vais y aller accompagnée par de nombreux amis, je suis sûre que ça sera bien sympa !!!Oh, tu aimes toi aussi le Magicien d'Oz ? En fait, je viens à peine de me rendre compte que cette histoire était très peu connue de nos jours, surtout par les plus jeunes… C'est surprenant, et c'est surtout très dommage !!! C'est vrai que le film était génial !!! Tu n'as pas à me remercier pour les chapitres que je t'ai envoyés, c'est dommage que tu n'aies pas pu tous les lire… Bizarre…  Bon, là, va falloir que tu arrêtes parce que tu me fais furieusement rougir !!! Franchement !!! Je ne sais pas si je mérite tous ces compliments, mais ils me touchent énormément !!! Vraiment !!! C'est que je dois avoir des atomes crochus avec les pivoines à présent, moi… Bisous tout plein à toi !!!!

**Nono**** : **Ah, ah, ah !!! C'est sûr que la suite promet d'être… torride !!! C'est moi qui te le dis !!! Je peux t'assurer qu'il va la regretter sa robe le Drago !!!

**Cacile**** :** MERCI !!! J'espère que tu « adoreras » la suite !!!

**Alfa**** : **Tout à fait d'accord, Harry est un gros pervers, et Drago risque, en effet, de sérieusement péter un câble avant la fin de cette fic !!! Pauvre puce, heureusement que je suis là pour le protéger… * BD qui sifflote tout en regardant le blond de son plafond * Comment ça, il est mal barré alors ??? Pas mon genre !!! Bisous !!!

**Mylennia**** : **Coucou !!! Merci de tes compliments !!! Tu sais, les reviews ne sont pas ce qui est le plus important, mais tout de même, ça fait bien plaisir de voir que des gens apprécient ce que l'on fait et surtout nous le font savoir !! Merci aussi pour ton soutien, c'est gentil !!! Je ferai de mon mieux pour publier toutes les semaines pour vous faire plaisir, mais également parce que ça me fait plaisir à moi !!! Je suis heureuse de voir que tu as constaté que mes chapitres étaient plus longs !!! Merci ! J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite !!!

**Vivi Malfoy**** : **Merci de continuer à me « reviewer » ! Contente que tu apprécies toujours !!! 

**Chichisushi**** : **Contente que tu aies apprécié le chapitre précédent !!!C'est vrai que Drago se ramasse déjà suffisamment dans l'histoire originale, il ne mérite peut-être pas tout ce que je lui fais subir… Quoique, il n'est pas non plus la définition même d'un ange… Mais tu te doutes bien que je ne ferai rien qui pourrait l' « achever » !!! Bisous tout plein !!!

**Vicious Malefoy**** : **Contente que tu aies aimé !!! Etre à la place de Harry ??? Attention « mon » petit Serpentard, tu files un mauvais coton !!! Au fait, pour « Vicious », c'est pour la signification, ou à cause du perso de « Cow-boy BeeBop», si tu connais… ? Bisous à toi !!!

**Aliziz**** : **Salut !!! C'est gentil d'être venue me « reviewer » !!! Je suis heureuse de savoir que l'histoire que j'écris, qui a en partie était inspirée par l'un de tes défis, te plaise !!! Merci !!! Bisous !!!

**Jinks**** : **Coucou toi !!! Oh, toujours occupée avec « Monsieur la tête décapitée »… C'est vrai qu'alors que j'écrivais ce passage je pensais à plusieurs grandes figures de la Révolution française, mais j'avoue que certaines m'ont plus marquée que d'autres… Je crois que je vais rajouter une note de bas de pages à ce chapitre où j'en parlerai un peu plus… Je te préviendrai ! Bien sûr !!! Les romans fantastiques sont une réelle passion pour moi !!! J'espère que tu aimeras la façon dont ils apparaîtront dans cette salle !!!

**Florelia**** : **Salut toi !!! Contente de savoir que ma fic t'offre de nouvelles perspectives !!! Oh, bah tu sais, je doute tout le temps !!! Mais heureusement que vous êtes là pour me remonter le moral et me donner l'envie de continuer !!! Bisous tout plein !!!

**Saael'**** : **Désolée… je ne voulais pas te traumatiser avec le littérature… Mais, c'est bien la littérature, non ??? Ne t'inquiète pas si tu n'as pas le temps de me laisser de reviews !!! je sais que tu me lis et c'est le plus important pour moi !!! Bisous !!!

**Emeline**** : **Coucou !!! Contente que ce « retournement de situation » te plaise… Mais concrètement, dans une maison de l'horreur, qui serait le premier des deux à partir en criant ??? Bisous !!! 

**Kima1**** : **Certes, certes, Drago est un couard né… Ca tout le monde le sait, mais n'empêche qu'on l'aime quand même… Alors, vu que j'aime aussi Harry, je me suis dit qu'il était le mieux placé pour lui donner une petite leçon… Mais, ne dit-on pas « Tel est pris qui croyait prendre ? » Hey, contente que mes fics aient pu te remonter un peu le moral alors que tu étais « exilée » à Dax !!! C'est gentil ça !!!

**Okami-chan**** : **Coucou !!! Hum… Oui, je sais… J'ai été méchante avec la robe de Malefoy, la pauvre, paix à son âme… Mais je crois que c'est surtout le popotin de Malefoy qui doit m'en vouloir à présent !!! Mes vacances ??? Je ne suis partie que quelques jours en fin de semaine, mais c'était vraiment fabuleux !!! Bon courage avec la reprise des cours !!!

**Malissandre**** : **Salut la « fan » !!! Merci beaucoup pour tes gentils compliments !!! Ca me touche vraiment beaucoup ! Je ne sais pas trop si mon style est bon, et si mon histoire est bonne, elle aussi… Mais j'écris pour le plaisir !!! J'aime écrire et j'aime partager ce que j'écris avec d'autres personnes, alors tu te doutes que de petits encouragements comme les tiens me tiennent à cœur !!! Bisous tout plein !!! A plus !!!

**La vache anarchique**** : **Salut la vache !!! Hum… Une vache qui sourit… Mais ça ressemble à quoi une vache qui sourit ??? Non, tu fumes du Ent ??? Mais, ils ne sont pas déjà en voie d'extinction ??? Moi qui croyait que c'était une espèce protégée !!! Merci pour ta gentille review !!!

**Satell**** : **Coucou toi !!! Heureuse de savoir que pour toi lire ma fic t'offre un « beau moment » !!! BD qui bombe le torse toute fière d'elle !!! Merci de continuer à m'encourager !!!

**Stupid Axoltl**** : **Ravie de te relire ! Je me répète moi aussi, tu ne me déranges absolument pas !!! Je suis toujours ouverte aux critiques et aux remarques ! C'est réellement enrichissant pour un auteur de connaître l'opinion des lecteurs, et si ces derniers peuvent également nous aider à nous rendre compte de nos erreurs ou de nos fautes d'inadvertance, cela ne peut être qu'un plus indéniable !!! Je ne me vexe pas, vraiment ! Et puis, tout est dans la façon de le dire ! Tu sais, moi, je me dis plutôt que cela a dû t'interpeller, et que tu as souhaité me faire part de ton opinion et de tes connaissances dans le domaine ! Je ne peux que t'en remercier ! Donc, pour le fameux « belligérant », je crois voir et comprendre ce qui te chagrinait… Mais c'est vrai que ce terme est plus souvent utilisé en tant que nom plutôt qu'adjectif… Enfin, bref… Etant moi-même linguiste, je comprends tout à fait ta « prise de tête »… Merci encore et à bientôt !!!

**Micloun**** : **Ha, ha, ha !!! C'est qu'on commence à bien me connaître, hein ?!! C'est vrai que j'aime à développer quand j'écris, mais est-ce vraiment dans le but « sadique » de vous faire trépigner d'impatience ? Peut-être bien, en fait… Drago ? Se faire tout petit ??? Pas dans sa nature ! Enfin, je pense que ça dépend des situations… Disons que je le verrai plutôt comme un caméléon qui s'adapte à son « environnement » !!! Oui, c'est vrai que le personnage de Malefoy est particulier dans le livre, mais si je commence à te dire mon opinion, on y est encore demain !!! Disons juste que c'est un personnage qui offre de belles perspectives s'il est bien développé !!! Bisous tout plein et merci beaucoup pour ta super longue review !!!

**Flore et Marie-Angèle**** : **Oh !!! Mais qui que voilà ????!!!!! Comment ça « PERVERSE » ??? Mais pas du tout !!! Ouais… Bon… Peut-être un tout petit peu alors… C'est vrai que je cachais bien mon jeu… Zut, je suis découverte… Le « Flap » « Flap » ??? What is that ???? Pardon pour mon vocabulaire limité dans le domaine!!! Peut-être ne suis-je donc pas un cas aussi désespéré que ça !!! Euh… Qui est la moule et qui est le rocher ??? Pour répondre à votre question: CONTRE!!!!!!!!!! Merci pour les bisous !!! Hey, Marie-Angèle, on ne mord pas !!!!!!!!!!! Bisous tout plein à vous deux !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Imoen**** : **Merci beaucoup pour ta gentille review !!! C'est gentil d'être toujours là !!!

**GiNnY bLaCk**** : **Coucou !!! Dis-donc toi, tu voulais que j'ai un arrêt cardiaque, c'est ça !!! J'ai vraiment cru que tu n'avais pas aimé ma fic !!! Fiou !!!!!!!!! Je suis rassurée de voir que tu « râles » uniquement pour avoir la suite !!! Merci, c'est gentil !!! Je suis contente de savoir que tu aimes mon pseudo, tu sais, tu es bien la première à me le dire !!! (Outre Jess, mais ce n'est pas pareil !) Bisous !!!

**Caroline Black**** : **Chalut toi !!! Merci énormément pour tous tes commentaires et pour tous tes compliments !!! Tu sais, j'aime beaucoup Harry, et je trouve vraiment que c'est un personnage très intéressant, très profond et réellement attachant !!! Je ne sais pas trop quels sont ces auteurs dont tu me parles et qui dénaturent Harry à ce point-là, mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt de faire cela ! Bien sûr, tout le monde est libre d'écrire ce qu'il veut, et d'interpréter les événements comme il le souhaite, mais tout de même… Ca peut être très décevant pour les lecteurs fans ! Hum… Intéressée par ce qui a pu arriver aux autres persos ??? C'est vrai que cette fic est très axée Harry/Drago… Mais ne te fais pas de soucis, d'autres persos referont leur apparition, je ne vais pas les laisser en plan ainsi !!! Pas mon genre ! Oh, Drago devrait bien finir par succomber, hein ??? Parce que c'est quand même du rentre dedans terrible qu'il subit !!! Bisous tout plein et à très bientôt, j'espère !!!

**Satine black**** : **Salut toi !!! Ravie de faire ta connaissance !!! Ainsi Marie-Angèle t'a conseillé ma fic ??? C'est gentil ça !!! J'avoue être fière d'avoir réussi à la « traumatiser » avec cette fic !!! Je suis vraiment très heureuse de savoir que tu as lu cette fic d'une traite et que tu l'as appréciée !!! Merci beaucoup !!!

**Elava** **: **Coucou !!! Qu'est-ce que je vous réserve pour la suite ??? Hum… Encore tout plein de trucs bien scabreux et abominables !!!!!!!!  

**Misslulu**** : **Salut toi ! Contente que tu aies aimé !!! Hum… Faire mieux pour la suite ??? J'essaie toujours de faire de mon mieux… En fait, je me laisse tout simplement aller quand j'écris… J'écris bien sûr pour me faire plaisir, mais également pour faire plaisir aux personnes qui me lisent !!!

**Alexiel**** : **Ouah !!!! J'ai des « fans » !!!! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, c'est super gentil de ta part de m'avoir « reviewée » !!! Hum… La Salle de la littérature fantastique… ? Je crois qu'elle promet tout plein d' « horreurs » en perspective !!!!!! J'espère que celles-ci sauront te satisfaire !!!

**            Voilà !!!!!! A présent, entrez dans la Salle de la littérature fantastique si vous l'osez jeunes gens !!!  * Rire bien diabolique en bande sonore ***

Part II  Chapitre VI : La Maison de L'Horreur – La Salle de la littérature fantastique – Deuxième Partie 

         Cela faisait un certain temps déjà que les deux jeunes sorciers avaient repris leur marche, le silence, qui s'était installé entre eux, semblait être définitif et irrémédiable. Drago avait l'air de se soucier de la présence de Harry autant que de sa première paire de chaussettes, quant à ce dernier, il s'était tout simplement accoutumé à ce silence, qui n'était pas, après tout, aussi désagréable. Il était conscient qu'il avait poussé le blond à bout, qu'il aurait dû ressentir des remords quelque part dans sa noble âme de Gryffondor… Mais bizarrement, il n'en était rien, et il était tout à fait conscient que si l'occasion se représentait, il agirait de même !

         Ils continuèrent à marcher côte à côte, pas trop éloignés pour ne pas être victimes d'une des statues ou risquer quelque chose, mais pas suffisamment proches pour que leurs corps puissent se toucher, ou que l'un d'eux puissent toucher l'autre sans que celui-ci ne l'aperçoive.

 

Harry n'avait plus particulièrement hâte de sortir ce cette maison, car il s'était habitué à la présence de Malefoy et à sa proximité des plus agréables. Il se doutait qu'il n'aurait très certainement plus l'occasion de l'approcher d'aussi près une fois sorti de cet endroit… Personnellement, il ne lui était rien arrivé de bien traumatisant dans cette bâtisse, contrairement à Malefoy qui semblait aller de catastrophes en catastrophes… Heureusement qu'il était là, sinon il n'aurait pas donné cher de la peau du Serpentard… Ce qui aurait été fort dommage vu les nombreuses « qualités » qu'il lui avait découvert !

         Drago avait accéléré le pas, pressé de quitter cette pièce, et plus encore de trouver la sortie de cette horrible endroit, de ce lieu de perdition, de débauche et… _Non, non, non, de « déboires », un lieu de déboires, Drago, un lieu de déboires pas de débauche,_ se gronda mentalement Drago, _Ciel que je hais ce Potter, j'en perdrais mon latin[1][2] !!! _Il accéléra le pas, non plus pour quitter la salle au plus vite, mais pour tenter d'occuper son cerveau à autre chose qu'à la perverse personne qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

         Il lui sembla que cela faisait une éternité à présent qu'ils marchaient ainsi sans pour autant atteindre une quelconque sortie, ils étaient déjà passés devant d'innombrables statues représentant divers personnages fantastiques plus ou moins célèbres et plus ou moins impressionnants. Drago n'appréciait pas particulièrement le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, cependant, certaines statues l'avaient interpellé.

Il s'était arrêté un court instant devant celle du funeste Vladimir Tepes, se demandant vaguement pourquoi sa statue avait été exposée dans cette salle-ci, et non la précédente qu'ils avaient visitée, car après tout, Vladimir de Hunedoara avait été un des monarques les plus illustres de la première monarchie régnante de Valachie, les Basarab. Certes, sa vie avait été des plus mouvementées et des plus macabres et les têtes, qu'il tenait suspendues par les cheveux dans son énorme main, pouvaient en témoigner et rafraîchir la mémoire à tous visiteurs, sans même parler de celles qui étaient soigneusement empalées sur de longues pics qui s'élevaient derrière lui[3]. C'est pourquoi Drago ne s'attarda pas davantage et préféra s'en éloigner en hâte avant d'activer la statue et de se voir faire la charmante connaissance de son énorme glaive[4] qu'il tenait étroitement serré dans l'autre main.  

Un peu plus loin, lui et Harry durent passer entre deux énormes chevaux, chose qui ne les rassura pas le moins du monde. Ces deux bestioles étaient gigantesques et, disons le honnêtement, effrayantes ! D'un côté se dressait fièrement le Cavalier sans tête[5], sa monture apparemment nerveuse, une mousse blanchâtre lui coulant le long de la lèvre inférieure, et une fine écume recouvrant ses muscles leur donnant une brillance surnaturelle.  Face à lui, dans une robe à capuche sombre et usée telle un linceul dévoré par le temps, un homme, sans visage lui-aussi, perché sur un destrier qui semblait tout droit sorti des enfers, un Nazgûl[6], d'après ce que Drago avait pu lire. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ces créatures, mais il ne souhaitait définitivement pas en croiser une de si tôt !  

Toujours sur la bordure du chemin sinueux, Drago avait pu observer la statue du pas moins célèbre Jack l'Eventreur[7] en « charmante » compagnie. Le visage de l'homme était dans l'ombre, ne permettant aucune identification, il était donc impossible au blond de le voir clairement, et même si la curiosité était très certainement l'un des plus gros défauts du Serpentard, il n'était pas non plus fou au point de s'en approcher pour jeter un coup d'œil de plus près ! Bien sûr, l'énigme de Jack l'Eventreur n'avait jamais été élucidée depuis les meurtres qu'il avait commis en 1888, et la terreur qu'il avait véhiculée dans le Londres victorien.

La dernière statue à avoir vraiment attiré son attention était celle de la sorcière hirsute, bossue, au nez crochu et pleine de verrues, tirée d'un quelconque conte pour enfants, qui représentait le stéréotype même de la sorcière pour les Moldus. Malefoy ne put s'empêcher de grommeler en se disant que les Moldus étaient définitivement une sous race qui ne méritait aucune pitié !!! Oser le comparer à _CA_ !!! C'était tout bonnement scandaleux !!! 

Il était passé devant de nombreuses autres statues qu'il n'avait pas reconnues, et qu'il ne s'était même pas donné la peine d'identifier en lisant les petits écriteaux qui les accompagnaient, pas réellement intéressé par ce qu'elles représentaient.

La visite aurait été des plus ennuyantes si elle n'avait été accentuée régulièrement par de petits bruits non-identifiables, non-localisables et des plus suspects. Leur évolution dans ce monde « féerique » était donc accompagnée de cris perçants et de rires diaboliques, qui seyaient à cet endroit à la perfection. 

         Alors que Drago s'était éloigné de Harry pour plus de sécurité, s'apercevant que ce dernier s'était dangereusement et peut-être stratégiquement rapproché de lui, il sentit comme un souffle épais et lourd lui effleurer la joue et une odeur métallique s'insinuer dans ses narines, l'obligeant un court instant à bloquer sa respiration de peur de suffoquer. Puis un rire « langoureux », mais froid, résonna à ses oreilles. Les bruits avaient été nombreux et fort peu rassurants depuis leur entrée dans cette maudite bâtisse, tout comme les odeurs avaient été hautement désagréables, mais il s'y était plus ou moins habitué, alors que cela… Ca… 

Il sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque et chacun de ses poils se hérisser d'un seul coup, des petits frissons le parcoururent et furent bientôt accentués par un tremblement spasmodique… En quelques secondes à peine, il se sentit plus menacé que jamais, et à cet instant, une visite guidée des Tours de Gryffondor lui aurait semblé un très bon plan et une expérience des plus douces !

         N'attendant ni une ni deux, il se précipita vers Harry, et n'éprouva pas la moindre gêne, pas la moindre once de honte en se saisissant de son bras. Au diable les bonnes manières et les raisonnements logiques et approfondis !!! Sa vie était menacée !!! Il avait les yeux écarquillés et fixait un point entre deux statues quelque peu éclairées. Il sentait une présence, une présence qui ne lui plaisait guère.  Plus il fixait ce point, plus son étreinte autour du bras de Potter se faisait forte. Il avait, en fait, enroulé ses deux bras autour de celui de Harry et ne semblait pas près à le lâcher.

         Harry regardait Malefoy sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait… Drago était vraiment étrange comme garçon, certes, il ne l'avait jamais considéré comme quelqu'un de normal et de parfaitement équilibré, mais là, ça dépassait tout entendement ! La minute d'avant il glapissait et l'accusait presque d'être un pervers, chose à laquelle Harry s'était maintenant fait une raison, et la minute d'après il se jetait pratiquement dans ses bras et restait suspendu à lui de manière fort inconvenante, vu que tout son corps, son petit corps svelte et fuselé _(Hum… On se ressaisit Harry) _était pressé contre son bras… C'était tout à fait inconvenant, des plus impudents même, mais surtout complètement imprudent… Drago semblait avoir oublié un point important, celui que Harry avait laissé son titre ecclésiastique de saint à l'entrée de la maison…

         Cependant, Harry parvint à refouler certaines vilaines pulsions sentant bien que le blond était angoissé, voire clairement apeuré, car il ne cessait de resserrer son étreinte, presque à lui faire mal, mais Harry n'allait tout de même pas se plaindre… De plus, il pouvait sentir que le blond était très tendu, ce qui l'empêchait peut-être de trembler davantage que les quelques petits frissons qu'il pouvait percevoir…

         _« Malefoy, que se passe-t-il ? »_, lui demanda-t-il d'une voix plus inquiète qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

         _« Shuuut !!! »_, siffla le blond qui continuait à fixer un point précis à l'horizon, point que Harry ne discernait absolument pas.

         Après plusieurs minutes de silence à tenter d'entendre le moindre bruit qui soit venant de la direction vers laquelle Drago était tourné, Harry entreprit de comprendre ce qu'il en était. Il aurait, certes, pu rester encore longtemps ainsi, Drago suspendu, agrippé serait d'ailleurs plus approprié, à son bras. La sensation était des plus agréables, mais aussi des plus suggestives… Cependant, Harry pouvait sentir que le jeune Serpentard ne se détendait pas du tout, bien au contraire, il semblait de plus en plus tendu et mal à l'aise.

         _« Drago »_, commença-t-il d'une voix assez basse et tendre, chuchotant plus à l'oreille du jeune homme que parlant réellement. Il s'était baissé vers lui de façon à ce que, si quelqu'un s'était trouvé à côté d'eux, il n'aurait pu entendre le moindre son quitter ses lèvres, _« Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas… »_

Les doux chuchotements sortirent quelque peu Drago de sa léthargie, et les frissons, que Harry pu déceler à cet instant en lui, n'étaient plus dus à la peur ou à l'angoisse. Le souffle chaud de Harry sur son oreille, le frôlement accidentel de ses lèvres contre le lobe de son oreille, la légère caresse de sa joue collée à la sienne, cette voix profonde qui s'insinuait doucement en lui… Tout cela, tous ces petits gestes anodins provoquèrent une réaction inattendue, un bien-être inapproprié en Drago… Il se sentait mieux, en sécurité. Le point à l'horizon, le point sombre entre les deux statues qui l'effrayait tant quelques instants auparavant n'existait plus.

         Drago ne pouvait plus bouger, mais cette fois-ci, c'était de peur de perdre cette proximité réconfortante qu'il avait trouvée chez le Gryffondor. Cependant, le brun ne semblait pouvoir se contenter de cette proximité et de cette absence de réponse, c'est pourquoi il reprit la parole, toujours aussi doux, mais quelque peu plus insistant, montrant clairement qu'il souhaitait avoir une réponse à sa question.

         _« Drago »_, susurra-t-il à nouveau, _« S'il te plait, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas… »_

         A cet instant, Drago n'aurait pas été surpris de se mettre sérieusement à ronronner et de lui répondre une stupidité du genre _« Du moment que tu es comme ça près de moi, tout va bien… »_ Rien qu'à s'entendre penser Drago se serait très certainement botté le séant s'il l'avait pu ! Au lieu de cela, il se décida à répondre à la question de son camarade qui semblait quelque peu impatient de connaître le fin mot de cette histoire.

         _« Je… »_, commença-t-il, puis il se sentit furieusement rougir en s'apercevant que sa voix était toute chevrotante, peu sûre d'elle et quelque peu enrouée. Mais sa gêne se fit encore plus grande quand il s'aperçut qu'il ne pourrait en dire d'avantage tant il était troublé pour une raison tout à fait inconnue, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer son malaise.

         Harry, ayant attendu quelques instants que Drago termine, continue serait plus exact (voire ne fasse que commencer) sa phrase, s'éloigna lentement de ce dernier afin de pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

         Ce qu'il découvrit, quand il fit fasse au jeune blond, le surpris plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Drago avait les joues rosies. Cela devait bien être l'une des premières fois de son existence qu'il voyait des couleurs apparaître sur le visage diaphane du Serpentard. La blancheur de Drago n'était que très rarement altérée par une quelconque teinte, même lorsqu'il était furieux son visage restait immaculé. Sa pâleur était d'une pureté remarquable. Toutefois, cette teinte de rose n'enlevait rien à la beauté du jeune homme, bien au contraire, c'était comme si l'une de ses magnifiques statues de l'Antiquité, figée dans la pierre depuis des siècles et pour l'éternité, avait pris vie sous ses yeux. 

         Les longs cils recouvraient soyeusement les deux perles nacrées qui brillaient plus que jamais, alors que le blond semblait perdu dans la contemplation de ses chaussures.

         _« Drago »_, tenta-t-il d'une voix pas plus assurée que celle de son camarade, bien que beaucoup plus virile.

         Ce dernier leva lentement les yeux vers Harry à l'évocation de son nom, et ce fut la révélation.

         _Je viens de découvrir la huitième merveille du monde…_, pensa Harry devant la beauté du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Une peau merveilleusement blanche, lisse, dont la douceur ne devait avoir d'égale que la soie, deux pétales rosés sur chaque joue, des cheveux si blonds qu'ils semblaient absorber toute lumière, et qui pouvaient par leur brillance seule éclairer quelque peu les ténèbres qui régnaient dans cette sombre pièce. Les yeux, deux perles nacrées, rehaussées de sourcils fins et soigneusement dessinés, qui auraient pu rendre pâles, fades et sans brillance toutes les parures élaborées et sophistiquées qu'il lui avait été donné de voir, un petit nez droit et fier, et des lèvres…

         La gêne et le trouble de Drago n'en avait été que plus grands alors qu'il se trouvait sous le regard appréciateur du Gryffondor, il sentait que ce dernier regardait son visage avec grand intérêt et émerveillement. C'était étrange. C'était troublant. C'était grisant. Il pouvait voir tout le cheminement du brun en contemplant ses yeux qui se déplaçaient en suivant les courbes de son visage, mais il n'avait pas réellement besoin de regarder ces deux émeraudes pour savoir où elles se posaient, il le sentait.

         Quand le regard brûlant s'arrêta sur ses lèvres il sentit comme des picotements les parcourir. Sentant qu'il devait rompre ce cercle vicieux, Drago se décida à reprendre la parole, mais ce fut pour s'apercevoir avec horreur qu'il n'était plus capable de prononcer le moindre son. Pour reprendre de la contenance et tenter d'articuler quelque mot que ce soit, il avala lentement sa salive et s'humidifia lentement les lèvres… Alors qu'il allait parler, son cerveau refusa de coopérer ayant détecté une lueur inhabituelle dans le regard de Harry. 

_Un regard de prédateur_ pensa Drago.

         Harry n'avait quitté des yeux les lèvres pâles du blond lorsque celui-ci avait laissé sa langue les humidifier, les rendant plus brillantes, puis il l'avait vu se mordiller légèrement la lèvre inférieure, la rougissant un peu plus, rendant le tout irrémédiablement plus attrayant. Harry savait, tout du moins son cerveau, lui, savait et tentait vainement de l'alerter du fait que Drago n'avait pas fait cela volontairement, que c'était par réflexe. Mais le corps de Harry ne semblait pas enclin à la coopération, et encore moins disposé à prendre en compte les avertissements de qui que ce soit, et plus particulièrement ceux d'un cerveau rabat-joie qui l'empêcherait de jouir de cette petite merveille !

         Harry avait déjà délicatement posé sa main libre sur l'épaule de Drago, l'autre étant toujours soigneusement et étroitement serrée dans l'étreinte du blond. Ce dernier avait à peine sursauté en sentant la main se poser sur lui, telle une plume, puis il avait tout simplement et naturellement levé un peu plus son visage vers le brun qui ne cessait de fixer ses lèvres, qui tremblaient à présent légèrement. Drago n'aurait pu dire si ces tremblements répétitifs étaient dus à la peur, à l'appréhension ou alors tout simplement à … l'impatience.

         N'ayant perçu aucune révolte chez Drago, Harry ne put se contenir d'avantage et se pencha lentement vers ce trésor interdit qui lui était à présent apparemment offert, ce fruit interdit qu'il allait enfin pouvoir goûter. Alors qu'il sentait le souffle de Drago lui effleurer le visage et qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de l'objet de ses désirs, un mouvement furtif attira son attention.

         Il avait vu quelque chose bouger du coin de l'œil, il en était certain ! Drago semblait l'avoir vu lui aussi car son visage s'était également tourné vers l'endroit qu'il avait fixé jusqu'alors. Tout d'abord, Harry avait espéré que ça ne soit pas un autre élève de Poudlard, car il n'aurait pas aimé être surpris dans une telle position avec le Serpentard, tout comme ce dernier très certainement, qui ne lui aurait alors plus jamais donné la moindre chance de l'approcher. Puis, voyant l'ombre se rapprocher, il sentit tout de suite qu'un danger les guettait, et il resserra instinctivement son étreinte sur l'épaule de Drago se mettant inconsciemment devant lui pour le protéger, tout en essayant de ne pas faire dos à l'ombre qui semblait se cacher à présent.

         _« Vous pouvez sortir de votre trou ! Nous savons que vous êtes là ! »_, lâcha Harry  d'une voix bien plus sûre et plus posée qu'il ne l'était réellement.       

         Drago s'était stratégiquement rapproché davantage encore de Harry, se collant à lui, cherchant presque à ne faire plus qu'un avec le brun qui s'était immédiatement interposé afin de le protéger de cette ombre, cette ombre qui l'avait effrayé quelques instants auparavant, et qu'il avait somptueusement oubliée dès que Harry s'était penché vers lui.

         Mais à présent, ils savaient tous deux qu'elle était là, qu'elle les observait. Ils étaient inquiets, car ils ne savaient pas ce qu'était cette « chose », mais surtout ce que cette « chose » leur voulait. 

         _« Montrez-vous !!! »_, lâcha Harry d'une voix autoritaire.

         Drago trembla légèrement, se sentant quelque peu nauséeux. Il n'était pas aussi pressé que Potter de faire face à cette créature qui l'observait depuis un temps déjà, il se raidit s'imaginant un quelconque monstre abominable, puis il se détendit sentant l'étreinte de Harry se resserrer un peu plus autour de ses épaules.

         _« Ne me forcez pas à me répéter !!! »_, continua Harry sur le même ton, une défiance mal dissimulée dans la voix.

         _« Ou sinon quoi ? »_, répondit une voix lointaine, une voix masculine semblait-il, une voix apparemment humaine, et pourtant quelque peu irréelle.

Harry se tourna légèrement plus vers l'endroit d'où il avait cru entendre la voix, et sans prononcer un mot, juste par un mouvement autoritaire de la tête fit signe à la personne de se montrer. C'est alors que l'ombre se remit en mouvement. Jusqu'alors, il leur avait été impossible de distinguer réellement cette ombre, à présent, il pouvait la voir se rapprocher d'eux lentement, mais apparemment décidée à les rejoindre.

Harry et Drago fixaient cette ombre sans même cligner des yeux de peur de perdre sa trace, de peur qu'elle disparaisse d'un coup, pour mieux les approcher par la suite à un moment où ils seraient peut-être moins sur leurs gardes. Alors qu'ils sentaient leurs yeux devenir de plus en plus secs à force de se concentrer à les garder ouverts, l'ombre pénétra lentement dans la lumière. Cette pièce n'était éclairée qu'en quelques endroits sur le chemin, et l'ombre semblait décidée à leur faire honneur en faisant tomber les masques. Ils la découvrirent donc petit à petit, fraction par fraction, alors qu'elle pénétrait la petite zone à peine éclairée.

C'était un homme de haute stature, tout de noir vêtu, qui leur apparut. Il se tenait droit comme un piquet et véhiculait une sorte d'élégance qui lui semblait naturelle, mais plus étrange que cette élégance innée, il semblait se mouvoir de manière surnaturelle, il ne provoquait pas le moindre bruit en se déplaçant, pas le moindre mouvement d'air.

_« Satisfaits ? »_, prononça l'homme d'une voix monocorde.

Harry et Drago sursautèrent légèrement à ce mot, cet homme était définitivement étrange, et sa voix bien que loin d'être désagréable, semblait ne pas lui appartenir, elle semblait venir de partout, et résonnait comme une sonorité d'outre-tombe. 

_« Pas vraiment »_, lâcha Harry d'une voix inamicale, _« la moindre des choses serait de nous faire face et de nous montrer votre visage ! »._

_« Oh, bien sûr… Où sont donc mes manières ? »_, lâcha l'homme en surpassant d'un bon point l'animosité de Harry. Puis, il fit un pas de plus en avant pour apparaître à visage découvert.

Les deux élèves le fixèrent de manière fort mal polie durant un long moment, ils s'étaient tous deux attendus à ce que cette créature soit quelque chose de repoussant, quelque chose d'horrible, quelque chose dont la seule vue vous fasse souhaiter de n'être jamais né, une chose si effroyable que même Rusard à côté aurait pu faire office de gentilhomme et de beauté extrême. Mais ils durent se rendre à l'évidence que cet homme n'avait rien de particulier, il était des plus banals. 

Son visage était long et anguleux, les yeux légèrement bridés et sombres, le nez aquilin accentuant son regard perçant, et des lèvres très fines et particulièrement pâles. Rien de particulièrement marquant, si ce n'est le fait qu'il avait le teint quelque peu cendreux, ce qui lui donnait un air maladif. Et pourtant, malgré cela, cet homme aurait très certainement fait partie de la catégorie des hommes beaux, sans qu'une raison réelle et objective puisse être trouvée pour accentuer ce point. Il n'y avait, en fait, rien à dire de particulier sur cet homme, rien qui ne puisse le différencier des autres, rien qui puisse laisser un souvenir vif et impérissable dans l'esprit des gens. Ni attirant, ni repoussant. Cheveux noirs, yeux sombres. Banal et pourtant ne ressemblant à personne. Traits inexpressifs. Sans âge. Neutre. 

Harry et Drago le fixaient en chien de faïence, attendant que ce dernier s'adresse à eux. Il ne semblait pas menaçant, mais pas rassurant non plus. Quelque chose en lui semblait empêcher toute sympathie ou confiance à son égard. Il semblait véhiculer avec lui un malaise, un trouble, qui imprégnaient à présent l'air qui circulait entre eux. L'ambiance était lourde et froide à la fois.

_« Enchanté », _dit l'homme alors qu'il ne semblait pas l'être le moins du monde, sa voix étant aussi chaleureuse et aimable qu'une porte de prison.

Aucun des deux garçons ne prononça le moindre mot.

L'homme fit alors un pas supplémentaire afin de se rapprocher d'eux, puis dans un sourire qui les figea tous deux sur place, il ajouta, _« Jeune homme »_.   

Ses dents étaient d'une blancheur incomparable, elles semblaient briller de mille feux même dans cet endroit à peine éclairé, mais ce ne fut pas le seul détail qui accrocha l'œil des deux jeunes garçons. L'inconnu avait deux canines définitivement bien trop longues comparées à la normale, deux canines, deux crocs pour être plus précis, bien longs et effilés !  

_Mère-grand que vous avez de grandes dents_, pensa ironiquement Harry.

_C'est pour mieux te croquer_, pensa désespérément Drago.

_Un vampire !!!_, conclurent-ils en cœur.

_« Votre prénom, belle créature ? »_, reprit-il alors.

Harry avait déjà remarqué l'instant d'avant que le vampire, à présent clairement classifié et identifié, ne s'était adressé qu'à l'un d'entre eux. Bien sûr, ça n'était pas la chose à laquelle il avait accordé le plus d'importance, et ce n'était définitivement pas la chose qui lui avait immédiatement sauté à la figure, mais à présent, il était clair et net que le vampire ignorait royalement l'un d'eux, et il semblait se préoccuper exclusivement de la personne que Harry tenait toujours étroitement serrée. Harry n'eut pas de mal à savoir lequel, entre lui et Drago avait attiré l'œil « expert » du _Nosferato_… _« Belle créature » _n'était définitivement pas un terme qui pouvait lui seoir… Ce mort-vivant semblait de plus en plus antipathique à Harry, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il le détestait déjà… 

Il se tourna lentement vers Drago, tout en gardant un oeil sur le vampire, pour trouver le blond lui rendre son regard. Il semblait en être arrivé à la même conclusion que lui, peut-être par un autre raisonnement, mais en tout cas, il ne semblait nullement satisfait d'avoir attiré l'attention de cet « homme », ni même d'avoir été nommé « belle créature » par une créature de la nuit réputée pour être des plus dangereuses, et connue pour avoir un gros faible pour le sang humain et…

Harry se demanda vaguement comment les professeurs et les habitants de Pré-au-lard avaient pu accepter le fait que cette créature participe à une attraction qui attirerait sûrement beaucoup d'élèves. Certes, pour le moment, le vampire ne les avait pas encore agressé, mais rien ne disait qu'il ne le ferait pas non plus !  

Harry fit de nouveau face au vampire, qui l'ignorait toujours royalement, et qui semblait trouver plus intéressant de fixer intensément Drago, chose que Harry ne pouvait lui reprocher, mais tout de même, un peu de discrétion que diable !!! 

Le vampire profitait de s'être rapproché pour voir plus nettement la « belle créature » blonde qui l'avait attiré dès son entrée dans cette salle et qu'il avait suivie depuis lors. Les créatures comme lui avaient, en effet, une très bonne vue, et cela même dans le noir, toutefois cela ne faisait pas de mal de se rincer l'œil de plus près. La belle petite créature était des plus intéressantes et des plus attrayantes, cependant, elle se trouvait dans l'étreinte du petit gringalet grossier, ce petit freluquet qui n'aurait dû avoir le droit et l'outrecuidance de poser ses mains sur une telle beauté, cet humain qui se comportait comme un amant surprotecteur et possessif.

_« Veuillez le lâcher ! »_, dit-il à Harry sans même lui accorder le moindre regard, maintenant qu'il avait bonne vue sur cette magnifique créature, il souhaitait en profiter tout son saoule !

_« Compte là-dessus ! »_, répondit Harry du tac au tac. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse cette chose s'approcher de Drago !    

Le vampire semblait contrit par la grossièreté du gringalet. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce freluquet se mette sur son chemin. Il ne souhaitait pas en venir aux mains, c'était tellement barbare, primitif et rabaissant.

_« Jeune homme »_, réitéra-t-il en fixant Drago un peu plus intensément. Puis il lui tendit la main, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il souhaitait qu'il la lui prenne et qu'il le suive sans faire d'histoires.

Drago se blottit un peu plus contre Harry, si cela s'avérait encore possible. Il ne souhaitait pas se retrouver trop près de l'autre homme, et encore moins de ses « jolies » canines.  Et il était encore moins question qu'il se détache de Harry pour aller ou que ce soit, et surtout en compagnie d'un vampire qui, de surcroît, semblait avoir sauté quelques repas !

Le vampire ne sembla pas du tout satisfait, et décida d'en faire clairement acte à la beauté blonde qui ne voulait lui donner contentement.

_« Beauté »_, commença-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait langoureuse mais qui n'en était pas pour autant plus vivante et rassurante, _« Pourquoi refuser de **communiquer** avec l'un des tiens ? »_

_« L'un des siens ? »_, répéta Harry incrédule.

Et voilà, vous venez de débuter la visite d'une nouvelle salle, où vous avez découvert un nouveau personnage !!! Alors, que pensez-vous de notre petit vampire ??? 

**Je tenais à m'excuser pour toutes ces notes de bas de pages !!! C'est que quand je suis lancée sur un sujet qui me plait, on ne peut plus m'arrêter !!! J'espère que ces notes ne vous aurons pas trop ennuyés, et qu'elles vous auront été utiles !!! Mais après tout, si ces notes se trouvent en bas du texte, c'est pour vous laisser le choix de les lire ou non !!!**

**Un dernier petit mot, je tenais à préciser que je ne reçois aucune part sur les ventes des DVDs de Johnny Deep !!! Ca n'est pas de ma faute si c'est un acteur que j'apprécie tout particulièrement, et si ce dernier choisit « toujours » de jouer dans des films qui m'interpellent et qui traitent de sujets qui m'intéressent tout particulièrement !!!**

**A bientôt !!!!!! Bisous à vous tous !!!!!!!**

.

  


* * *

[1] Ok, nous savons tous que notre cher Drago, étant un anglo-saxon, ne peut raisonnablement pas dire ce type de phrases, cependant, vu que moi, l'auteur, j'écris en français et que le français est clairement une langue latine… Vous voyez où je veux en venir… 

[2] Je tenais à préciser que cette phrase est inspirée d'un fait réel… La personne concernée, que je ne nommerai pas, se reconnaîtra !!! 

[3] Avant toute chose, vous devez vous aussi vous demander pourquoi j'ai choisi de placer Vlad' (eh oui, c'est un pote !) dans la pièce de la littérature fantastique… Tout simplement parce que c'est un personnage historique que j'ai appris à connaître grâce à d'innombrables lectures dans le domaine de la littérature fantastique. J'ai tout particulièrement souhaité le faire « intervenir » dans cette fic, car j'ai été très surprise de voir à plusieurs reprises qu'énormément de monde ne le connaissait pas du tout !!! Comme je ne connais pas chacun d'entre vous, et que je ne connais donc pas vos connaissances dans le domaine, voici ce que je peux vous dire brièvement sur cette « célébrité »… Vladimir de Hunedoara ( le Conte Vladimir IV) fut l'un des monarques les plus célèbres de Valachie, première formation étatique médiévale roumaine. Il était issu de la première dynastie régnante en Valachie, les Basarab. Sa date de naissance n'est pas connue (environ 1430). Ce monarque belliqueux est plus connu sous le nom de Vladimir Tepes (Vladimir l'Empaleur), surnom dû aux nombreux massacres qu'il provoqua et aux nombreuses têtes qu'il fit empaler. L'événement le plus marquant et le plus souvent évoqué dans les livres est sans aucun doute l'offensive de 1462 contre les Ottomans, où il fit empaler pas moins de 23000 têtes, dont certaines furent exposées et mises en décoration lors d'un fameux banquet. Vladimir mourut en 1510, décapité et par la suite démembré, et sa tête fut offerte au sultan Mahomet II. Son surnom de Dracula (qui n'avait pas encore compris que l'on parlait ici du plus célèbre vampire de tous les temps ???) lui fut attribué alors qu'il était encore en vie, car on racontait qu'il buvait le sang de ses victimes, mais ce nom-ci fut beaucoup plus employé après sa mort. Dracula pourrait avoir une double étymologie, et deux signification s'offrent alors à nous, celle de « fils du dragon », car il avait hérité du titre de son père de l'Ordre du Dragon de Sigismond, mais aussi celle de « fils du diable ». Il semble évident que ce soit cette dernière interprétation qui ait été retenue et véhiculée durant les siècles qui suivirent. Le conte Dracula, déjà très célèbre dans les régions d'Europe centrale, fut « présenté » au monde entier en 1897 lorsque Bram Stocker publia son ouvrage intitulé « Dracula ». Voilà donc quelques petits éléments biographiques, qui, je l'espère, ne vous auront pas trop ennuyés !!! Mais j'étais vraiment choquée de découvrir que nombreux étaient ceux à croire que Dracula était un personnage purement fictif !!! Certes, je ne pense pas que Vlad' se soit amusé à vider toutes ses victimes de leur sang en l'absorbant, ni même qu'il ait eu de très grandes canines, cependant, il a bel et bien existé !!! Je ne sais trop comment le mythe du vampire a pu perdurer vu qu'il s'était soigneusement fait découper en petites rondelles, mais les histoires du folklore ont beaucoup d'impact sur les gens, et ce sont elles qui font vivre et qui enrichissent la mémoire collective et les histoires de chaque contrées. 

[4] Je ne suis absolument pas une spécialiste des armes blanches, ou de quelque arme que ce soit, et je suis donc dans l'incapacité de vous dire quelle arme Vlad' aimait à utiliser lors de ses batailles… Mais le glaive me semble assez approprié… Si quelqu'un connaît toutefois la réponse, qu'il me le fasse savoir, cela m'intrigue à présent. Je ne m'étais jamais posée la question… 

[5] Je fais, bien sûr, ici référence au roman de Washington Irving, qui a merveilleusement été mis à l'écran par Tim Burton dans le film « Sleepy Hollow, la légende du cavalier sans tête. » Si vous n'avez pas encore vu ce film, je vous le conseille vivement !!! Johnny Depp y est très convaincant ! Pour ce qui n'aurait pas encore lu cette histoire, je ne sais pas si elle vaut réellement le détour, toutefois, je trouve qu'il est toujours intéressant de jeter un œil sur les sources de mythes aussi célèbres !!! De plus, vous ne pourrez qu'en apprécier davantage le film en voyant toutes les modifications qui ont brillamment été apportées à l'histoire originale. 

[6] Référence aux Chevaliers Noirs du « Seigneur des Anneaux » (1954-1955) de J.R.R. Tolkien. Je ne développerai pas davantage sur le sujet, car je pense que tout le monde a des bases quant à cette œuvre, surtout avec la trilogie cinématographique réalisée récemment par Peter Jackson ! J'aime beaucoup sa vision des Nazgûls !!! J'ai réellement été impressionnée ! 

[7] Première chose, pourquoi avoir mis Jack L'Eventreur dans la Salle de la littérature fantastique ??? Pour répondre franchement, je ne le sais pas trop moi-même… Bien sûr, cette homme a existé ! Mais vu toutes les œuvres cinématographiques ou écrites que le personnage a inspiré, je le voyais mieux dans cette salle… C'est tout… Tout le monde connaît Jack l'Eventreur et les diverses théories qui circulent quant à son identité… Récemment, l'auteur Patricia Cornwell a publié un roman, « Jack l'Eventreur, affaire classée : Portrait d'un tueur », dans lequel elle dévoile l'identité, selon elle, du tueur. Je ne souhaite pas commenter le livre, mais si vous êtes intéressés par le sujet, je vous conseille tout de même d'y jeter un œil car de nombreux documents y sont intégrés. Son analyse est écrite sous forme de roman, et il est bon de savoir qu'elle a réellement fait des investigations poussées et qu'elle a été aidée dans son entreprise par divers enquêteurs. Je vous conseillerai également, si vous ne l'avez pas encore vu, « From Hell », un film d'Albert et Allen Hughes, très bien réalisé et présentant une autre théorie plausible. Dans ce film aussi Johnny Depp incarne un personnage remarquable.


	10. Notes de l'auteur

**Bonjour à tous !!!**

**Je suis désolée de vous décevoir si vous vous attendiez à un nouveau chapitre de « La Maison de L'Horreur »… Mais, nous avions bien dit toutes les deux semaines ? Ok, j'ai dit toutes les deux semaines environ…**

**Je ne sais pas si vous le savez tous, mais j'ai actuellement deux fics en cours, « Une petite Bière-au-beurre » et « La Maison de l'Horreur »… Je ne suis pas vraiment en forme, et il est possible que je prenne un peu de retard dans la publication de mes chapitres… J'espère juste ne pas abandonner l'un de mes deux projets par manque de courage latent et de talent évident. Je vous laisse seuls juges comme toujours…**

**Pour me faire pardonner, et afin de me permettre de prendre un peu de recul par rapport à l'écriture de ces slashs, je vous propose de lire ma nouvelle fic, qui n'est pas si nouvelle que ça puisque je l'ai écrite il y a de cela plusieurs mois. Toutefois, la fin n'est pas encore écrite, alors ne croyez pas que c'est déjà du tout cuit !!!**

**Vous la trouverez elle aussi sur ff.net,  dans la section « humour », sous le prénom de Harry et classée PG ! Son titre « JOYEUX NOEL ! » **

**Voilà, je pense vous avoir tout dit… Il ne faut pas vous attendre à quelque chose de transcendant, mais je pense que vous pourrez toujours passer un bon moment en la lisant, en tout cas, je l'espère…**

**J'espère vous retrouver bientôt pour tous les nouveaux chapitres qui seront publiés d'ici peu !**

**Bisous à vous tous !!!**

**Baby Dracky !**

**Ah… Déprime quand tu nous tiens… Bonne nuit à vous ! **

**Et ne croyez pas que je sois ingrate… Je tenais vraiment à remercier toutes les personnes qui me soutiennent quotidiennement ou de temps à autre en me laissant d'adorables reviews !!! Merci à vous tous d'être là !**


	11. La Salle de la littérature fantastique ...

Bonjour à vous tous !!! Je sais, je sais… Je suis très en retard pour la mise en ligne de ce chapitre, mais je vous avais dit « récemment » qu'en ce moment ça n'était pas trop le top, et que je délaissais, malheureusement, un peu cette fic… Mais, je ne l'arrête très certainement pas !!! Faites-moi confiance !!!

**Encore une fois, merci à vous tous de me lire !!! Et merci à toutes les adorables personnes qui prennent de leur temps et qui musclent leurs petits doigts pour me laisser de supers reviews, qui me font toujours autant plaisir !!! Ouah !!! Plus de 200 reviews !!! Vous êtes géniaux, vous le savez ça ??!!!**

**Un merci tout particulier à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un message pour le dixième chapitre !!!**

**Bon, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira !!! Notre ami le vampire est toujours là !!! Heureuse que ce perso vous ait autant plu !!!**

CHAPITRE 09 

****

**Mione11**** : **Merci beaucoup de ta gentille review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !!! Bisous !!!

**Flore**** : **Coucou toi !!! Alors, on était dans le bain ou pas, ces jours-ci ??? Répète après moi : « A big-mac meal », qui se lit « eu big-mac mil »… Bon, ok, j'arrête… Merci d'être venue me laisser un petit message !!! Bisous tout plein !!!!!!!!

**Marika Jedusor**** : **Où je vais chercher toutes ces idées ??? Euh, dans ma pauvre petite tête folle ??? C'est censé être rassurant, ça ???

**Hanna**** : **Heureuse que tu aies aimé… C'est vrai que Harry a un comportement des plus intéressants, et encore, tu n'as pas tout vu !!! Bisous !

**La vache ****: **Tout pareil ! Il est sexy !

**Mangafana**** : **Alors, oui, Harry est un pervers, et oui, ça aurait tout de même été dommage qu'il n'en profite pas !!! Hum… Vampire or not vampire, that's the question… We'll see it!!! Now!!!

**Alexiel**** : **Merci pour tous tes compliments!!! Je suis heureuse de savoir que cette fic te plait tant que cela, et qu'elle t'a donné envie de lire mes autres écrits !!! Ca me touche beaucoup !!! Bisous !!!

**Linnie**** : **Contente de voir que le vampire te plait !!! Moi aussi j'aime bien ce perso, même s'il n'est pas vraiment important… Mais bon, les vampires et moi c'est une longue histoire d'amour… J'espère que le futur rapprochement te plaira tout autant !!!

**Jess HDH**** : **Coucou ma petite Jess à moi !!! Mais non, ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as pas pu me « reviewer » le chapitre précédent, tu sais bien que je ne t'en voudrais jamais pour ça. S'il te plait, ne te moleste pas tel un abominable Dobby, tu as vu où ça l'a mené ??? Eh bien, tu sais, je peux comprendre que Drago attire « tout » ce qui passe… Si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Bisous tout plein !!!

**Nakhemda**** : **Coucou toi !!! C'est gentil d'être venue me « reviewer » ! Ca fait toujours plaisir !!! Et quelle review !!! Je suis heureuse de savoir que cette fic te plait, et surtout de savoir que tu as toi aussi une affection particulière pour les vampires !!! Le vampire qui apparaît dans ma fic, n'est aucune des célébrités vampiriques connues à ce jour, c'est tout simplement un personnage que j'ai créé… Je ne pensais pas lui donner un si grand rôle, mais j'ai fini par m'y attacher !!! Ah, Drago, vampire ou pas ??? Ca va se savoir sous peu… Un lemon ??? Euh… Non… Ca n'est pas du tout prévu pour le moment… Et puis, je n'en ai jamais écrit, et je ne crois pas en écrire un jour… Désolée… Sinon, pour répondre à ta question, je suis sagittaire de signe astrologique… Je te souhaite bonne continuation pour ta fic, et n'oublie pas de faire une tête au carré à Cho !!! Bisous tout plein !!! 

**Tiffany ****: **Oui, c'est vrai qu'ils vont bien ensemble… Faut juste qu'ils en prennent conscience ! En fait, le seul à ne pas avoir compris est le pauvre petit Drago, parce que je crois que Harry a déjà fait son choix !!!

**Florelia**** : **Merci de ta très gentille review !!! Cela me touche ce que tu dis, et je m'excuse encore de vous avoir laissé si longtemps sans nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que tu ne m'en tiendras pas rigueur !!! Bisous tout plein, et bonne lecture !!!

**Chichisushi**** : **Merci de ta super review, et désolée de t'avoir laissée sans nouvelles aussi longtemps !!! J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop ??!!! C'est vrai, c'est tout de ma faute, je plaide coupable !!! Mais, les choses n'auraient pas été trop faciles s'ils s'étaient embrassés tout simplement comme ça ??? Je suis heureuse de savoir que le perso du vampire te plait !!! J'adore les vampires aussi, et c'est vrai que celui-ci me plait aussi !!! Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps pour ce nouveau chapitre !!! Merci encore pour ta superbe illustration qui m'a beaucoup fait rire !!! Bisous tout plein à ma petite âme !!!

**Okami-chan**** : **Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments ! Je suis heureuse de voir que mes textes et mes commentaires te plaisent et t'intéressent !!! Je ne sais pas si j'en connais un rayon, mais j'adore la littérature fantastique et le folklore en général !!! Bisous tout plein !!!

**Lady Yoko Crystal**** : **Merci de ta review!!! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira !

**Imoen**** : **Coucou toi !!! Merci de ta super review !!! Je suis heureuse de voir que tu continues à me lire et que tu apprécies !!! La littérature fantastique est vraiment l'une de mes passions, alors rien de surprenant à ce que j'en parle !!! Ah, à quand le fameux bisou ??? Peut-être dans pas trop longtemps… Bisous !!!!!!!!!

**Saael'**** : **Coucou toi !!! Tes parents te coupent tes vivres d'Internet ??? Oui, je vois… Ne t'inquiète pas pour la longueur de tes reviews, cela me fait déjà tellement plaisir d'en recevoir que je ne vais pas en plus me plaindre !!! T'inquiète pas !!! Harry va bien continuer à dominer, il aime trop ça !!! Bisous !!!

**Babel**** : **Merci de ta review !!! Et voici la suite tant attendue !!!

**Nicolina**** : **Coucou me petite colline !!! Merci de ta review !!! Je suis toujours heureuse de voir que tu continues à me lire et à apprécier ce que je fais !!! Bisous tout plein !!! A très bientôt !!!

**Satell**** : **Coucou !!! C'est gentil à toi de trouver le temps de me lire te de me « reviewer » bien que tu sois débordée… J'espère que la suite de la fic te plaira toujours autant !!! Bisous !!!

**Kima Laphaul**** : **Coucou !!! Heureuse de savoir que tu as aimé… Le London Dungeon ??? En effet, en effet, tu n'es pas loin de la vérité !!! Contente que tu aies fait un certain rapprochement !!! Bisous !!!

**Alfa**** : **Eh oui… Drago risque une hystérie aggravée, alors que Harry souffre d'une future « amoureuséïte » aiguë !!! Voilà la suite qui accentuera sûrement ces points de vue !!!

**Vicius Malefoy**** : **Salut toi !!! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te paraîtra tout autant « génial » !!!

**Hermione malefoy**** : **Coucou !!! Merci de ta gentille review!!! Vu que cela fait longtemps, à présent, que tu me l'a laissée, quelqu'un t'as peut-être déjà expliqué comment mettre tes fics en ligne… Mais comme tu ne m'avais pas laissé ton mail, je n'ai pu te répondre tout de suite… Voici comment tu dois procéder pour mettre une fanfic en ligne, une fois inscrite (je suppose que tu es déjà inscrite, non ?) : Tu vas dans « log in », après avoir tapé ton adresse e-mail et ton code, tu vas dans « Document Manager », ensuite tu télécharges ton texte dans « File » (sans oublier de le nommer dans « Label », sinon ça ne passera pas). Tu appuies sur la touche « Upload Document ». Une nouvelle page apparaît, sur celle-ci, tu cliques sur « Click here ». Pour créer une nouvelle histoire, tu vas dans « Create Story » et tu suis les indications, qui sont alors assez simples à suivre ! Pour ajouter de nouveaux chapitres, tu iras dans « Edit Story/Add Chapters », et là aussi, ce sera assez simple ! Si tu as besoin d'autres explications, n'hésite pas à me contacter par mail, ça ira beaucoup plus vite ! Bisous et bon courage !!!

**Gaia**** : **Merci de ta gentille review ! J'espère que mes autres te plairont, à toi de me le dire !!! Bisous !!!

**Mylennia**** : **Merci beaucoup de ta gentille review !!! J'espère que la suite de cette fic ne te décevra pas !!! Heureuse de savoir que mes notes t'aient plu !!! Bisous !!!

CHAPITRE 10 

****

****

****

**Kima Laphaul**** : **Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de « reviewer » le petit mot que j'avais laissé !!! Cela m'a fait très plaisir et m'a bien remonté le moral !!! Merci ma Kima, mais maintenant, s'il te plait, range tes haches !!!! BD qui a un peu plus le moral !!! BISOUS !!!!!!!!!!!!

**Gothiquegirl**** : **Coucou toi !!! C'est gentil de m'avoir laissé un message sur cette fic aussi !!! Actuellement, c'est surtout LMDLH qui me pose problème dans l'écriture, mais ne te fais pas de soucis, je ne l'arrêterai pas, ni aucune autre de mes fics !!! BISOUS !!!!!!!

**Linnie**** : **Merci beaucoup de ta review !!! Pas de soucis, je vais un peu mieux… Je suis heureuse de savoir que ça te fait plaisir de me lire, et que tu me comptes parmi tes auteurs favoris… C'est réellement très réconfortant !!! BISOUS !!!!!!!!!!

**Florelia**** : **Ma p'tite Florelia !!! Merci beaucoup pour ton très gentil mot, qui m'a réellement ému !!! C'était adorable de ta part de me dire le fond de ta pensée !!! Je vais un peu mieux, et bien sûr, toutes les personnes qui m'écrivent y sont pour quelque chose !!! Bien sûr, l'important pour moi est de faire plaisir et de savoir que les gens prennent du bon temps en me lisant, mais j'aime également être satisfaite par ce que je fais… Ce qui n'était plus trop le cas récemment… Mais, je relève la tête !!! BISOUS TOUT PELIN !!!!

**Shakimen**** : **Merci d'avoir pris la « plume » pour me laisser un petit mot pour me remonter le moral, c'est très gentil !!! BISOUS !!!

**Pat06**** : **Salut toi !!! C'est vrai que c'est la première que je te lis, et j'en suis heureuse ! C'est très gentil à toi d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un petit mot !!! BISOUS !!!

**Zeynel**** : **Voici la suite ma grande !!! BISOUS !!!

**Clau**** : **Coucou ma gentille petite Clau !!! Toujours là pour me laisser des reviews et pour m'encourager !!! C'est très gentil à toi !!! BISOUS !!!

Merci à vous tous d'avoir pris le temps de « reviewer », et désolée si mes réponses sont si courtes mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps… Et je voulais vraiment vous offrir ce nouveau chapitre au plus vite !!!

****

****

****

****

****

**Part II  Chapitre VII**** :  La Maison de l'Horreur – La Salle de la littérature fantastique –  Troisième partie – **

_« Beauté »_, commença-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait langoureuse mais qui n'en était pas pour autant plus vivante et rassurante, _« Pourquoi refuser de **communiquer** avec l'un des tiens ? »_

_« L'un des siens ? »_, répéta Harry incrédule.

_« Je ne m'adresse pas à vous, petit rat ! Et veuillez daigner cesser d'interférer dans la conversation ci-établie que j'ai avec l'un des miens »_, reprit-il d'une voix réellement glaciale cette fois-ci.

Alors que Harry allait lui répondre de manière bien cinglante, et fort peu de  convenance, Drago prit pour la première fois la parole, réellement perdu par les propos du vampire.

_« L'un des vôtres ? »_, articula-t-il difficilement d'une toute petite voix.

Le vampire le regarda quelque peu surpris, ne comprenant pas à quoi jouait son semblable, pourquoi prendre cette intonation inquiète et puérile, pourquoi se cacher de lui derrière cet humain ridicule. Certes, les humains étaient parfois intéressants, autre que pour des raisons culinaires, mais cela était si rare, et il ne voyait définitivement pas en quoi celui-ci pouvait être particulier, il ne semblait même comestible ! Le vampire était persuadé que même s'il ne faisait que goûter cette petite teigne, il en aurait une grosse indigestion. Un vampire qui recrachait son repas n'était définitivement pas un spectacle ragoûtant, tout particulièrement pour la pauvre victime… Leurs canines étaient si sensibles que chaque brossage de dents était une petite torture du genre, alors ne parlons même pas des gargarismes à répétition !

_« Beauté »_, reprit-il d'une voix bien plus douce et posée, _« Tu es un nouveau-né, n'est-ce pas ? »_

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il continua, _« N'aie pas peur de moi, je ne te veux aucun mal… Je ne suis pas de ceux qui prennent plaisir à vider de leur sang leurs propres congénères… Mais, je ne suis pas contre un peu de bon temps et un bon apéritif… »_

_« Quoi… ? »_, reprit difficilement Drago, tremblant à présent frénétiquement à la vue du sourire suggestif du vampire.

Le vampire le regardait à présent quelque peu dubitatif, il n'était pas menaçant pourtant, pourquoi son petit carnivore blond réagissait-il ainsi ?  

_« Hey, la chauve-souri ! »_, lança Harry pour attirer l'attention du vampire, _« Il n'est pas l'un des **vôtres**, comme tu dis… A-t-il vraiment la tête d'un « empaleur » de jugulaires ??? »_

Le vampire se tourna de nouveau vers le beau blond, pour l'analyser de plus près.

_« Ne dites pas n'importe quoi, rat d'égouts »_, lui cracha le vampire alors que Harry tournait les yeux au ciel devant tant d'entêtement, mais surtout en entendant tous les noms d'oiseaux dont il le gratifiait.

_« Cette beauté est indéniablement l'un des nôtres ! »_, reprit-il sûr de lui, puis il commença une pénible énumération pour Harry, _« Il a notre grâce, notre prestance, une peau blanche et douce comme la soie, un air fier et noble, de longues mains aux doigts d'artiste, une élégance naturelle, des lèvres veloutées, et des yeux, des yeux perçants et froids… »_

Le vampire s'arrêta pour se plonger dans la contemplation de ces deux magnifiques iris, ces deux perles anthracites, ces deux perles envoûtantes qui le fixaient de manière succulemment hautaine à présent, puis le lien fut brisé lorsque la beauté se tourna vers l'humain et le gratifia d'un regard étrange, ce regard était différent, dès qu'elle eut posée les yeux sur le brun, ces mêmes yeux sombres s'étaient éclairés et avaient pris vie… 

Ils étaient vivants !!!

Le vampire sursauta malgré lui à cette conclusion. Cette beauté n'était pas un semblable, pourtant il en avait été si convaincu ! Il était rare que les vampires se trompent quant à leurs congénères, mais là, il devait se faire une raison… Ce n'était pas un vampire… C'était un humain… Un simple humain… Une vague de déception le parcourut alors.

Ce fut Harry qui reprit étrangement la parole le premier.

_« Tu devrais arrêter de lui envoyer des fleurs à tout bout de champ, il est déjà suffisamment imbu de sa personne, ses chevilles sont tellement enflées que je ne sais pas comment il fait pour encore entrer dans ses chaussures, et sa tête est tellement gonflée à l'hélium que j'ai peur qu'elle ne finisse par exploser un jour ! »_, lâcha Harry plus sur le ton de la plaisanterie que sérieusement parlant, même si, en y regardant bien, il n'était pas si éloigné que ça de la réalité. 

Drago ne goûta pas vraiment la plaisanterie et fronça les sourcils, il était sur le point de répliquer lorsque le vampire le coupa dans son élan.   

_« Rustre personnage ! Manant ! Gougnafier ![1]» _siffla le vampire hors de lui, _« Ne parle pas ainsi de **ma** beauté ! »_

_« **Ta** beauté ? Drago ? »_, reprit Harry incrédule.

_« C'est donc là ton nom, bel humain ? »_, reprit le vampire beaucoup plus tendre.

Drago ne se donna pas la peine de répondre.

_« Tu es donc quelque peu apparenté à nous »_, dit le vampire dans un sourire.

Harry ne vit pas quel rapport il pouvait exister entre Drago et un quelconque vampire, cependant, il n'aimait pas du tout le regard que ce dernier portait sur son camarade.

Le vampire avait été déçu de découvrir que cette sublime créature n'était qu'un simple humain… mais quel humain ! C'était bien l'une des premières fois de son existence (non-existence serait d'ailleurs plus juste…) qu'il voyait un humain qui l'attirait autant. Il en avait la bave aux lèvres pour parler clairement et il ne put réprimer un gémissement rauque à l'idée enivrante de planter ses crocs dans ce superbe cou, dans cette veine où coulait un sang bien chaud, un sang bien appétissant, un sang bien juteux…

Le fait que le vampire vienne de se pourlécher les babines de manière fort subjective n'échappa à aucun des deux élèves. Drago en oublia tout de suite la moquerie de Harry et vint se replacer tout contre lui, en espérant bien fort que le vampire ne soit capable de rien face au Grand et Célèbre Harry Potter.

_« Drago »_, prononça le vampire d'une voix des plus langoureuses en découvrant sans gêne sa dentition quelque peu inhabituelle, _« **Ma** petite beauté »_, continua-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement.

Il n'avait pas bougé jusqu'alors, mais à présent qu'il savait qu'il ne lui était plus nécessaire d'avoir l'accord du jeune homme pour s'emparer de lui, et lui planter les crocs là où il en aurait envie… Les vampires respectueux des lois des « Nosferatos [2]» mettaient un point d'honneur à avoir le consentement de leurs congénères pour ce genre de choses, pour ce type de relations privées toutefois, les humains, eux, faisaient partie d'une autre catégorie, et leur avis importait guère ! Demandaient-ils, eux, à leurs aliments divers et variés s'ils avaient le droit de se servir ? Le cou serait un bon début, un cou long et gracile où une magnifique veine se dessinait, veine qui promettait un plaisir et une satisfaction à venir… Mais d'autres parties se montraient, elles aussi des plus appétissantes… Il prendrait son temps et le dévorerait jusqu'à la dernière goutte ! Il laissa son regard approbateur vagabonder sur cette créature qui avait éveillé son appétit comme personne ne l'avait fait depuis des années…

Harry ne manqua rien de ce regard appréciateur, mais surtout lubrique, qui brillait dans les yeux du vampire ! L'envie pressante de lui mettre son poing dans la figure l'avait assailli dès le premier regard qu'il avait posé sur le vampire, mais là, cette idée bouillonnait en lui, elle se faisait de plus en plus pressante… Surtout à cause de répliques du type « **_MA_** beauté », « bel humain », et j'en passe… Pour qui se prenait-t-il ??? Manquerait plus qu'il sorte quelque chose du genre « ma petite puce » pour qu'il lui saute à la gorge sans hésitation. 

Le jour où ce monstre pourra mettre ses sales pattes sur Drago sera celui de ma mort !!! S'il veut Drago, faudra qu'il me passe d'abord sur le corps !!! Moi vivant, il ne pourra pas toucher à la moindre de ses mèches ! Pas le plus petit globule rouge !!! 

C'était clair et net dans l'esprit de Harry qu'il devrait lui passer sur le corps s'il désirait ne serait-ce que s'approcher de Drago ! Drago était à lui, et il ne le laisserait pas au premier venu !!! Harry ne savait pas d'où venait cette possessivité envers le Serpentard, mais ce qu'il savait c'est que lui vivant, personne ne toucherait à Drago de quelque manière que ce soit !!! Et certainement pas un sale vampire au regard et aux intentions lubriques !!! Ca jamais !!! 

_« N'y pense même pas ! »_, lâcha Harry hargneux alors que le vampire se dirigeait vers eux, ce qui l'arrêta net.

_« Plaît-il, humain ? »_, répondit le vampire haineux.

_« J'ai dit, n'y pense même pas ! Personne n'a le droit de toucher à Drago !!! Ai-je été assez clair ?! »_ La voix de Harry était posée et limpide.

Durant la joute verbale, Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer Harry et de l'admirer. _Potter prend ma défense !_ était la seule phrase qui lui était donné de penser. Il était perdu dans la contemplation du visage de Harry qui semblait s'être transformé, il était si sûr de lui, prêt à se battre si cela devait en arriver là, prêt à le défendre… Drago était littéralement perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit une phrase qui le ramena à la réalité.

_« Il est à moi !!! »_, articula Harry.

Drago le regarda à nouveau les yeux exorbités. _Qu'est-ce qui est à lui ?_, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

Le vampire semblait hautement dubitatif. Comment ce petit humain, ce ridicule petit humain pouvait-il posséder une si belle créature ? C'était impossible !!!   

_« Tu te montres bien possessif, humain ! »_, lâcha-t-il moqueur pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas prendre sa dernière réplique bien au  sérieux. 

_« Et je le suis ! Je ne te laisserai pas poser un seul doigt sur Drago ! Et encore moins tes quenottes !»_, continua Harry le plus sérieusement du monde.  

Drago se sentait complètement mis à l'écart de la conversation, et cela lui déplaisait fortement. Il savait que Harry et le vampire se disputaient quant à quelque chose qui le concernait directement, et aucun des deux ne jugeait utile de lui demander son avis ! C'était honteux ! Mais d'un autre côté, le sérieux sur le visage de Harry et l'envie sur celui du vampire ne lui donnaient pas réellement envie de se manifester et du même coup de leur rappeler sa présence.

_« Vraiment ? »_, le moqua ouvertement le vampire, _« Et que comptes-tu faire pour m'en empêcher petit garçon ? »_

_« Ne me tente pas, cure dent ! »_, lâcha Harry un sourire mauvais plaqué sur le visage.

_Oh, **P**otter, ne le tente pas plus que nécessaire !!!_, le conjura mentalement Drago toujours étroitement blotti dans ses bras.

_« Je suis tétanisé… »_, lâcha le vampire ironique. _« Rien en toi ne peut m'atteindre… »_

_« A ta place, sangsue, je n'en serais pas si sûr… »_, continua Harry quelque peu énigmatique.

Le vampire l'analysa durant quelque bonnes secondes, puis ne décelant rien en ce gamin qui aurait pu l'effrayer, à part sa grossièreté peut-être, il continua encore plus sûr de lui.

_« Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que j'aurais à craindre de toi, petit nabot ! »_, articula le vampire, se permettant une petite redondance pour accentuer son point de vue. 

_« Pas de moi, pas de moi, Ventouse… »_, sourit Harry de plus en plus sibyllin, _« Mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu fasses le poids contre mon repas de ce midi, fine bouche ! Que dirais-tu d'un bon bœuf aux oignons bien piquant ? »_, termina-t-il dans un grand sourire des plus innocents.

Le vampire se crispa légèrement mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Certes, les oignons n'étaient pas vraiment sa tasse de thé… Mais du moment qu'il ne devait pas faire face à une horrible et repoussante gousse d'ail, il devrait pouvoir tenir la route ! De plus, il n'était pas prêt à abandonner ce petit festin qui l'attendait bien sagement… Il se dit juste qu'il lui faudrait éviter de croiser l'haleine du jeune homme de trop près, afin de se préserver au mieux de toute odeur hautement nauséabonde. Et puis, pour la première fois de sa non-existence, le vampire se surprit à prier le Seigneur pour que sa beauté n'ait rien mangé de tel. Puis reprenant de sa contenance et de la grandeur, il poursuivit cette « conversation ».

_« Crois-tu que j'ai réellement peur d'un humain désarmé tel que toi ? Que peut craindre une créature comme moi face à un humain comme toi ?»_, articula lentement Le vampire.

Harry sourit d'un air suffisant, et dégagea lentement son bras de l'épaule de Drago qui le regarda quelque peu surpris, et entreprit de mettre la main à la poche interne de sa robe.

Il sortit lentement sa baguette et la pointa directement sous le nez du vampire.

_« Et que dis-tu d'un sorcier caractériel et quelque peu incontrôlable ? »_, sourit malicieusement Harry.

Le vampire fit un pas en arrière, quelque peu décontenancé…

_« Tu n'oserais pas… »_, tenta le vampire.

_« Que tu crois ! »_, l'interrompit Harry.

_« Tu es trop jeune… »_, retenta le vampire qui se faisait plus petit.

_« Que tu crois, mon grand ! »_, conclut Harry.

Drago regarda Harry clairement épaté, bien sûr, en tant qu'élèves de Poudlard ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire de magie en dehors de l'école, mais dans les cas extrêmes… Et … servir de repas à un vampire semblait bien en être un en y réfléchissant un peu plus. Bien sûr, il fallait juste connaître les bons sorts, mais Drago ne doutait nullement de Harry sur ce plan là.

Le vampire avait l'air d'être plongé dans une profonde méditation, certainement pas prêt à lâcher **_sa beauté_** aussi facilement.

« Scellons un accord sorcier… », reprit-il plus humble.

Harry le regarda puis d'un signe de la tête lui fit signe de parler.

« Accordez-moi les faveurs de votre possession… », continua le vampire toujours très concentré, « Et je vous donnerai en échange ce que vous me demanderez, tout ce que vous me demanderez ».

Il n'était pas difficile de voir que le vampire était des plus sérieux quant à sa proposition, mais ce qui choqua le plus Drago c'est de voir que les sourcils de Harry s'étaient froncés et qu'il semblait réfléchir à la proposition.

Drago se dégagea quelque peu et allait vider ses poumons en s'égosillant sur cet abruti, lorsque ce dernier lui lança un regard étrange et répondit au vampire.

« Je ne veux rien », dit tranquillement Harry, « Je suis heureux tel que je suis aujourd'hui, et je pense que je me contenterai de Drago… ».

Oh, merci **P**otter, monsieur est trop bon !!! « Je me contenterai de Drago », le mima-t-il, petite ordure !!! Tu devrais te sentir honoré d'être seulement aussi près de moi, de fouler le même sol que moi, de respirer le même air que moi !!!, le conspua mentalement Drago.

« Allons, jeune homme, il ne m'est pas donné de voir un si joli morceau tous les jours, et croyez-moi j'en ai vécu des jours, des nuits pour être plus précis, d'innombrables nuits. Soyez donc assez aimable pour me contenter », renchérit le vampire plus sérieux que jamais.

Harry leva sur lui un regard interrogateur, et même s'il aurait aimé voir la réaction de Drago s'il venait à accepter, il ne voulait pas tenter le diable.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, mais ce si joli **morceau**, comme vous le dites, est à moi ! Et croyez-moi, je ne suis pas du tout prêteur ! », répondit Harry toujours aussi sérieusement et légèrement menaçant.

Tu me paieras ça, **P**otter, c'est moi qui te le dis !!! On ne se moque pas impunément d'un Malefoy, on ne traite pas un Malefoy de la sorte, un Malefoy n'appartient à personne !!! Comment oses-tu m'humilier ainsi !!! Comment peux-tu te jouer ainsi de moi !!! Tu vas souffrir !!! Attends que nous soyons sortis d'ici !!! Tu vas connaître l'enfer !!!

« Un si beau morceau de choix ??? Comment y renoncer ? Ce serait vraiment regrettable… Une garniture splendide, plus appétissante que toutes les garnitures qui m'aient été données de goûter… J'aimerais pouvoir la savourer dignement… »

Super, vraiment super !!! Je suis au menu de monsieur le sombre buveur de sang !!! Et un Drago Malefoy bien frais, un !!! Je pouvais pas tomber plus bas ! **P**otter, tu paieras pour ça aussi !, râlait Drago qui avait oublié de se sentir flatté.

Harry interrompit le vampire, avant tout choqué par les paroles qu'il venait d'entendre, mais aussi en voyant le visage de Drago se décomposer.

« Garniture ??!!! Comment oses-tu traiter Drago de simple garniture ??!!! Drago est le met le plus délicieux qui soit, légèrement aromatisé au tilleul fraîchement cueilli, il est à lui seul l'entrée, le plat de résistance et le dessert le plus savoureux. Même un énorme gâteau au chocolat ne saurait me faire saliver comme lui ! »

Alors que Harry développait ses goûts alimentaires, Drago se sentait de plus en plus rougir. Ciel que Harry pouvait être convaincant quand il le voulait, c'est qu'il se serait presque sentit flatté d'être comparé à de la nourriture ! Il ne pouvait quitter des yeux Potter qui semblait si passionné et convaincu de ses propres paroles ! C'est alors que leurs regards se croisèrent.

« Drago est **ma** petite cerise sur le gâteau », dit-il tendrement dans un sourire timide avant de se baisser vers le blond et de déposer un baiser affectueux sur son front dégagé.

Et l'oscar du  meilleur rôle masculin est attribué à Harry Potter pour son excellente et remarquable interprétation dans « La Maison de l'Horreur ou comment faire rougir Drago Malefoy » !!!, pensa ironiquement Drago qui était à présent aussi rouge que les cheveux du Weasley. Drago se maudissait pour tant de faiblesse, ajoutant une note mentale sur le fait que cette couleur inhabituelle ne devait guère lui seoir. Il était rouge de honte et de colère, mais il sentait bien que ce n'était pas les seuls sentiments qui bataillaient dans sa poitrine.

Je le déteste, cria mentalement Drago.   

« Tu ne peux rien m'offrir, vraiment », continua Harry. Puis il ajouta plus bas, « Tu n'es malheureusement pas capable de me donner ce que je désire vraiment… »

Harry termina sa phrase en fixant intensément Drago dans les yeux comme pour lui faire comprendre que ces paroles n'étaient pas anodines. Drago ne put que contempler ces magnifiques yeux criants de vérité et d'honnêteté.

Je le hais !, hurla mentalement Drago alors que son cœur tentait de lui faire entendre une toute autre version qu'il n'aurait souhaité entendre sous aucun prétexte, même en cas de dernier recours de survie sur une île déserte jamais répertoriée sur aucune carte et perdue en plein milieu d'un océan tumultueux et indomptable!

Voyant que le jeune sorcier était des plus sérieux, cela se lisait sur chaque trait de son visage, le vampire ne préféra pas insister. Cependant, goûter à cette beauté, qui était sous ses yeux depuis un bon moment déjà, était trop tentant !

_« Très bien, je vois, en effet, que vous êtes un petit sorcier très têtu et possessif… »_, soupira le vampire clairement déçu, puis il s'empressa d'ajouter,_ « Je me contenterai juste d'une petite morsure de rien du tout, alors… »_

Drago et Harry le regardèrent interloqués, il semblait que ce vampire soit lent à la détente. 

_« J'ai dit non ! »_, lui dit Harry méchamment à présent.

_« Et je dis non également au cas où ça intéresserait quelqu'un… »_, lâcha Drago amère, même si au fond de lui, il savait qu'il n'en tiendrait pas rigueur à Harry.

Le vampire baissa les épaules clairement dépité, mais pas fou au point de se frotter à ce type de sorcier déjanté, et à goûter de la baguette de chez Ollivanders. Il avait déjà donné, merci bien ! Il s'était retrouvé avec deux canines de la taille de celle d'un chaton durant plusieurs jours et c'était hors de question que cela se reproduise !

Il baissa alors la tête réellement déçu.

_« Eh bien, jeunes gens, je vous laisse ici… »_, dit le vampire en se tournant et en leur faisant dos, puis se retournant légèrement il fit un grand sourire rayonnant à Drago, et s'adressa directement à lui, _« Beauté, si tu souhaites venir me voir un jour, c'est à tombeaux ouverts que je t'accueillerai dans ma crypte… »_

Puis le vampire disparut dans la brume comme il était apparu.

Harry et Drago se regardèrent longuement sans oser reprendre la parole, puis ils entendirent un hurlement résonner au loin. Tous deux levèrent la tête pour découvrir avec horreur qu'une pleine lune était apparue au dessus de leurs têtes à l'intérieur même de la bâtisse.

Un hurlement déchira à nouveau la nuit qui régnait dans la salle.

_Loup-garou !_, pensèrent-ils en cœur.

Plusieurs hurlements bien distinctifs s'ensuivirent.

_Une horde de loups-garous, _découvrirent-ils avec horreur.

Alors qu'ils regardaient en hâte où ils pourraient aller se cacher, une porte s'entrouvrit et claqua brusquement dans leur dos. Ils se tournèrent vivement comme un seul homme.  

_« C'est par là ! »_, hurlèrent-ils d'une seule voix découvrant une sortie qui semblait s'offrir à eux. Peut-être Monsieur Vampire y était-il pour quelque chose car il leur sembla qu'une petite chauve-souri leur montrait le chemin jusqu'à une toute petite porte qu'ils ouvrirent en catastrophe et qu'ils refermèrent brutalement derrière eux. Puis, alors qu'ils tentaient de reprendre leur souffle après ce sprint, la petite chauve-souri disparut en un nuage de fumée[3] sous les yeux étonnés des deux jeunes sorciers.

Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de notre « ami » la vampire ??? Je suis curieuse de la savoir !!! Bisous à vous tous et merci pour tout !!!

  


* * *

[1] Petit clin d'œil à une amie qui se reconnaîtra très certainement !!! Merci à toi d'enrichir aussi copieusement et utilement mon vocabulaire !!!  

[2] « Nosferato », mot latin signifiant « non morts »… J'ai décidé de le mettre au pluriel avec un –S… Que ça ne choque personne…

[3] Bon, je me suis complètement lâchée sur le personnage du vampire ! Au cas, où vous ne le saviez pas déjà, j'ai un gros faible pour les vampires, et cela m'a beaucoup amusé d'en faire intervenir un dans mon histoire, même si ce chapitre a très certainement été le plus dur à écrire pour moi ! De plus, le vampire ne devait être présent que dans un seul chapitre, et voici où j'en suis… Je  tenais à m'excuser devant tous les « fans » de vampires pour tous ces stéréotypes que vous avez dus subir en lisant cette histoire, mais je trouvais ça marrant, en fait ! C'est justement parce que ce sont des personnages que j'apprécie tout particulièrement dans l'univers fantastique que je me suis permise ces petits écarts, alors ne m'en veuillez pas !!!


	12. La Place Ronde Part I

Titre : **La Maison de l'Horreur**

Auteur : Baby Dracky !

Avertissement : Cette fic est classée PG-13, je pense que c'est un rating assez satisfaisant ! Donc, si vous n'aimez pas les histoires où Drago et Harry partagent plus qu'une haine farouche l'un envers l'autre, je vous déconseille fortement de lire l'histoire qui suit !

Disclaimer : L'œuvre « Harry Potter » est la propriété exclusive de Mme J.K.Rowling, de même que tous les personnages et tous les termes spécifiques appartenant à cet univers !

Résumé : Romance Harry/Drago ! Que se passe-t-il lorsque Harry et Drago se retrouvent « prisonniers » d'un Train Fantôme version sorcier ?

Note de l'auteur : J'aime énormément le personnage de Drago Malefoy, et j'ai un petit faible aussi pour Harry Potter… Alors…

****

****

****

**Bonjour à tous !!!!!**

**Surprise !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Eh oui, me voilà de retour !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Je suis bien consciente que cela va faire pas loin de deux mois que je n'avais pas mis à jour ma fic LMDLH… Je tenais réellement à m'en excuser, mais comme je vous l'avais dit, j'avais réellement du mal à l'avancer… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'arrivais à faire rien de bien… Là, je me suis fait souffrance durant quelques jours, et voici un nouveau chapitre de cette histoire… Je ne peux rien vous promettre quant à la qualité de ce chapitre, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux par rapport à mon humeur et mon blocage…

J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas trop, bien que beaucoup moins bons que les précédents… Je le sais déjà… Mais, je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre davantage, et je n'avais absolument aucune envie de le recommencer pour une énième fois !!!

J'espère également que vous serez nombreux à me faire part de vos commentaires quant à ce nouveau chapitre, mais aussi à me faire savoir que vous êtes toujours là malgré le temps pour ce nouvel « update »… Concernant cette fic, qui me pose toujours problème, j'ai besoin de savoir que vous continuez à la lire, parce que je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps libre, et je ne veux pas perdre mon temps à écrire quelque chose qui n'intéressera plus personne ! Bien sûr, j'aime cette fic, et j'aime écrire, mais si j'essaie de maintenir un certain rythme, et que je fais de mon mieux pour mener à terme tous mes projets, c'est aussi pour vous ! Alors, je compte sur vous pour une petite review… Juste pour me dire que vous êtes toujours là…et que vous ne m'en voulez pas pour le retard… SVP !!!!

En tout cas, je vous remercie du fond du cœur d'avoir été patients, et pour les 50 reviews que vous m'avez laissés pour le chapitre 11 !!!! Vous vous rendez compte, 50 reviews !!!!!!!!!!! Bon, je sais qu'il n'y a pas de quoi être fière vu que vous avez eu deux longs mois pour me les laisser… Mais tout de même je suis contente !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Merci aussi à Takiko pour sa superbe illustration consacrée au chapitre précédent !!! Bisous à toi !!! Et merci à Chichisushi pour son dessin consacré à LMDLH, qui a déjà connu beaucoup de succès !!! Bibi à toi aussi !!!

Lulu-Cyfair : Merci pour tes compliments ! C'est vrai que mon vampire est particulier, mais je l'aime bien, il me fait rire !!! Le RVF m'intéresse !!! Je peut toujours essayer de consoler quelques petits vampires… Bisous !

Nakhemda : Merci de me soutenir ! Je suis une grosse flemmarde et je le reconnais sans honte… Pour ce qui est du talent, j'ai comme un gros doute, surtout après la souffrance subie pour écrire ce nouveau chapitre… En tout cas, c'est très gentil à toi d'avoir pris le temps (tu me diras, le temps tu l'as eu vu ma lenteur à « updater ») de me laisser deux reviews. Mon chapitre t'a donné faim ??? Tu me diras, c'est peut-être parce que j'ai toujours faim lorsque j'écris !!! J'espère que tu manges mieux depuis !!! Bon, dis-moi que tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir été aussi lente !!! Bisous !!! Et ton ordi, alors ? 

Miya Black : Merci²²²² !!!! J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par la suite…

Misslulu : C'est sûr que je ne epux pas dire que je ne suis pas lente… Mais je continue, c'est déjà bien, non ??? Tu es libre d'écrire ce que tu veux dans tes reviews, ça ne me dérange pas ! J'espère que depuis ta review tu as eu des nouvelles de Saael' !

Nyny : Merci de ta review ! Je crois qu'il ne restera pas grand chose de Drago a la fin de cette fic… Désolée…

Tiffany Shin : Ah, Harry en preux chevalier, c'est quelque chose !!! Et c'est pas un petit vampire qui va lui faire peur !!!

JessHDH : Bon, je sais qu'il y a peu de chance que tu viennes lire ce chapitre, mais je te réponds quand même ! On ne perd pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes !!! Tu sais à quel point j'ai souffert pour écrire ce chapitre… Et franchement, c'est l'une des pires choses que j'ai jamais écrite, mais bon… J'espère juste ne pas me faire conspuer !!! Bisous tout plein !!! Fatigue pas trop R, hein…

Tinkerbell7 : Merci de ta très gentille review !!! J'espère vraiment que tu liras cette fic jusqu'au bout, même si ce chapitre est un « peu » moins bon… 

Mangafana : Une pièce tranquille où ils pourraient se bécoter ??? Bah, faudrait encore que Drago souhaite se faire bécoter, hein !!! Mauvaise foi, moi ??? Pas du tout !

Hanna : Heureuse que tu aies aimé le vampire, ça me fait plaisir ! Merci de tes deux reviews ! J'espère que ton site avance bien !

Flore : Coucou toi ! Takiko m'a dit que tu avais des soucis d'ordi, alors je ne m'étends pas… On aura tout plein de trucs à se dire lors de mon anniversaire ! Bisous tout plein !!!

Celinette : Oh, quelle vilaine opinion tu as de ce charmant vampire !!! Je crois, en effet, que Harry vient de découvrir son met favori !!!

Florelia : Heureuse que tu aies aimé « mon » vampire ! J'aime bien ce côté « bad boy » de Harry, côté qu'il développe d'ailleurs pas mal dans le tome V !!! C'est bien !!! J'essaie de prendre soin de moi, et c'est gentil de t'en soucier… Je fais de mon mieux pour continuer cette histoire même si ça n'est pas évident !!! Bisous !!!

Gothiquegirl : Oh, je n'ai pas besoin de longue review, le seul fait que tu m'en laisses me fait très plaisir ! Merci !

Chichisushi : Heureuse de voir que mon vampire t'ait tant plu !!! C'est vrai que moi aussi, j'ai fini par m'y attacher !!! Merci aussi de tous tes encouragements, ils représentent beaucoup pour moi et m'aide à aller de l'avant !!! Tout comme tes jolies illustrations qui me font extrêmement plaisir !!! En fait, merci pour tout !!! Bisous tout plein ma p'tite âme!!!!

Falyla : Contente de savoir que tu apprécies toujours cette fic, j'espère vraiment que ce nouveau chapitre ne te décevra pas trop, parce que moi, je le trouve tout particulièrement mauvais !!! Faudra que je me rattrape dans les chapitres à venir ! Bisous tout plein !!!

Alexiel : J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre ne te décevra pas trop… En tout cas, je suis heureuse de savoir que tu continues à me lire !!!

Vicius Malefoy : Heureuse que le précédent chapitre t'ait plu, j'espère que celui-ci ne te décevra pas trop…

Loumiolla : Merci de ta review ! Désolée d'avoir été aussi longue, surtout pour mettre un ligne un chapitre aussi mauvais…

Okami-chan : Heureuse de savoir que cette fic te plait autant !!! Tu trouves que c'est trop court ??? C'est quand même la fic pour laquelle j'écris les fics les plus longues !!! Ce qui est tout de même assez rare !!! Euh… J'suis désolée, mais je suis une très mauvaise poule pondeuse… Bisous !

La Vache : « Espèce de patate » ??? Euh… Comment dire… Ca n'est pas réellement gentil ça en France… Des fois, je ne te comprends pas…

Caroline Black : Merci de tes compliments ! J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçue par ce nouveau chapitre…

Zeynel : Drago « chou » ??? En effet… J'espère que tu le trouveras toujours aussi attendrissant…

CMX : Tu sais, ça n'est pas grave si tu te répètes dans tes reviews, je suis toujours heureuse quand tu m'en laisses !!!

Nicolina : Eh oui, enfin un nouveau chapitre de LMDLH !!!! Il n'est pas particulièrement bon, mais c'est mieux que rien du tout durant encore deux longs mois… Ca me déprime un  peu d'écrire des trucs aussi nuls, mais bon… Merci pour tout ! Bisous tout plein !!!

Imoen : Bon, j'ai un peu honte de publier un chapitre aussi mauvais, mon que faire d'autre ??? Je ne me sens pas le courage de faire quelque chose de mieux pour le moment… Je te souhaite bon courage et bonne continuation pour tes écrits, qui, franchement, promettent beaucoup ! Bisous !

Vyo : Alors on aime Spike ??? M'ouais… Pourquoi pas… Ca n'est pas vraiment l'image que je me fais du vampire type, mais ça n'est pas catastrophique !

Linoa2112 : Merci de tous tes gentils compliments !!! Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu apprécies ma fic, et que « mon » Drago t'attendrit autant !!! Ca me fait bien plaisir !!!

Phern : De toute façon, j'ai toujours faim, alors, il peut arriver que ça se ressente lorsque j'écris mes fics… Je n'y peux rien… Heureuse de savoir que tu aimes tout particulièrement cette fic, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre ne te décevra pas trop…

Celine.s : C'est vrai que c'est bizarre de commencer la lecture d'une fic par le dernier chapitre dispo… J'espère toutefois que tu trouveras le temps un de ces quatre de la lire et de me dire ce que tu en auras pensé !

Alfa : Je crois, en effet, que les « sentiments » de Harry à l'égard de Drago ne sont plus à prouver, toutefois, qu'en est-il du petit blond ??? Qui ne voudrait croquer notre petit Serpentard ???

Mylennia : Heureuse de voir que tu es toujours présente pour me lire et pour me « reviewer » !!! Merci ! Cela fait toujours plaisir ! Désolée d'avoir été aussi longue pour mettre à jour cette fic… J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre, qui s'est tant fait attendre, ne te décevra pas trop…

Gaia666 : Heureuse de savoir que tu aimes !!! C'est vrai que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire l'extrait culinaire !!! Merci encore pour tes dessins !!! Bisous tout plein !!!

Aelane : Merci de ta longue review ! Comme toujours je prends bien note de tout ce que tu  me dis… Je n'ai pas encore pris le temps de relire mes fics pour les corriger… Un jour, je le ferai… Mais là, je n'en ai ni le temps ni l'envie… J'ai déjà eu énormément de mal pour écrire ce nouveau chapitre… Je l'ai fait pour « mes » lecteurs, mais je ne suis pas du tout fière de moi… Tes commentaires sont, bien sûr, toujours les bienvenus ! Bisous !!!

Melusine2 : Merci de ta review, même si, malheureusement, elle a été coupée… De manière plutôt bizarre, c'est louche à lire… 

         _kyah! j'adoreuh! *saute sur babydracky et lui fa   _Fait quoi ????????????

Merci donc de m'en avoir envoyé une deuxième pour éclairer ce point !!!

Orlina : Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser plusieurs reviews, me faisant savoir tout ce que tu pensais de cette fic !!! Oui, j'adore Olivier et Marcus, c'est pourquoi plus tard une fic leur sera consacrée !!! Je suis vraiment très flattée par tous les compliments que tu me fais !!! Merci beaucoup, ça me touche énormément !!! Bisous !!!

Rony Dany : Oh, tu aimes Drago quand il rougit ??? Eh bien, je crois que tu vas être servie avec ce nouveau chapitre !!! 

Kima Laphaul : Euh… Eh bien, voici « enfin » la suite « tant » attendue… Peut-être plus, d'ailleurs… Hum…

Megan Jeudusort : Je ne sais pas si ton prof de français ne partirait pas en courant en lisant ma fic… Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi… Drago peut avoir peur de Harry… Vraiment…

Cachou : Merci beaucoup de ta review !!!

Lani : C'est vrai que ça peut paraître bizarre de voir Drago comme ça… Mais après tout, je n'en mènerais pas large non plus dans ce genre d'endroits !!!

NaNa : Je sais que j'ai été très longue, mais ça y est !!! Un nouveau chapitre est dispo, même s'il est loin d'être des plus intéressants… Désolée…

**Part II  Chapitre VIII **** :  La Maison de l'Horreur – La Place Ronde – Première Partie – **

         Harry et Drago étaient à présent adossés, haletants, à la porte d'une nouvelle salle. Ils ne s'étaient pas encore remis de leur petite course, et des divers sauts d'obstacles qu'ils venaient de réaliser avec brio. Apparemment, battre le record des 100 mètres haies semblait être leur programme de la journée ! Et tous deux commençaient sérieusement à se demander si cette « visite » allait se terminer un jour. Ils en avaient assez de devoir traverser toutes ces innombrables pièces et devoir faire face à toutes ces horreurs. Aucun des deux ne se rappelait avoir signé pour un marathon quelconque à l'entrée de cette horrible bâtisse. 

En fait, c'était surtout Drago qui ressentait un véritable malaise au sein de ce lieu quelque peu atypique, Harry, pour sa part, aurait tout simplement préféré être à Poudlard, mais sans plus. Quoique, être à Poudlard au coin d'un bon feu dans la Tour des Gryffondor, semblait une perspective délicieuse, surtout en compagnie d'un « petit » Serpentard. Harry avait, semble-t-il, compris que Drago était quelque peu complexé par sa taille… _Encore un point négatif au tableau pour **P**otter_, pensa-t-il. Etait-ce de sa faute, à lui, s'il était plus grand que Drago ?

Laissant libre cours à ses fantaisies durant quelques instants, Harry se « surprit » à s'imaginer assis sur l'un des confortables fauteuils de velours pourpre de leur Salle Commune avec un certain « petit » blond sur les genoux, le nez blotti au creux de son épaule… Assis ensemble, emmêlés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, faisant cuire des marshmallows dans la cheminée… Harry se demanda brièvement si Drago avait déjà eu l'occasion de goûter à des marshmallows… Si ça n'était pas le cas, il se ferait un plaisir de l'y initier… Il y avait tant à faire avec de bons marshmallows bien fondants ! 

Mais trêve de rêveries se dit Harry, pour le moment il n'y avait point de cheminée à l'horizon, et encore moins de bons marshmallows en perspective ! Ils étaient, pour leur plus grand bonheur, dans une bâtisse délabrée qui se nommait à bon escient « La Maison de l'Horreur ». Mais si cette « Maison de l'Horreur », en y réfléchissant bien, lui permettait d'obtenir certaines faveurs du blond, il n'allait pas se priver ! Et puis, ça pouvait arriver à tout le monde de se perdre dans ce genre d'endroits et de errer ainsi de longues heures durant, pensa-t-il un sourire calculateur sur les lèvres.

         Alors que Harry et Drago continuaient à haleter bruyamment contre la porte sur laquelle ils s'étaient adossés, et qui était à présent le seul élément qui les gardaient debout, ils sentirent soudainement les murs de cette nouvelle pièce se déplacer. Ils sursautèrent et se décalèrent de la porte tentant tant bien que mal de conserver leur équilibre. 

         Drago et Harry reculèrent quelque peu et se retrouvèrent rapidement au centre de cette nouvelle pièce. Alors qu'ils reprenaient lentement leur souffle, ils laissèrent leurs regards vagabonder sur ce nouveau lieu. La première chose dont ils prirent conscience est que cette nouvelle salle était ronde, et la seconde, pas moins importante, que les murs n'avaient pas encore cessé de bouger. Le mouvement des murs était circulaire et leur donnait l'impression d'avoir été pris dans un violent tourbillon, ou pire, dans un panier à salade en pleine séance d'essorage. Ils pouvaient observer les murs de cette pièce tourner et tourner encore, lancés comme dans une danse sans fin. C'était une sensation des plus désagréables pour nos deux élèves, car ils pouvaient sentir que le sol sur lequel ils se tenaient ne bougeait pas, lui, toutefois, le fait de fixer ces murs, qui tournaient tel un manège infernal, avait de quoi leur donner le tournis. Ils ne savaient plus où donner de la tête tant leurs divers sens étaient perdus face à cette nouvelle situation. Leurs têtes étaient lourdes, et ils priaient secrètement le ciel pour qu'elles ne décident pas, à un moment ou un autre, à quitter leurs épaules afin de se rouler par terre de désespoir ! Leur sens de l'équilibre était mis à rude épreuve, et les deux jeunes garçons décidèrent, d'un accord tacite, à fermer les yeux. Ils se rendirent vite compte que ce qui leur avait semblé être une bonne idée, était en fait un très mauvais plan. Sans le sens de la vue, leur équilibre n'en était que plus précaire, et les yeux fermés, il leur semblait que le monde autour d'eux tanguait encore plus. Etre pris en pleine tempête sur un petite radeau fait de bois et de ficelles leur aurait paru tout aussi rassurant.

         Les murs avaient cessé de bouger.

         Nos deux « intrépides » aventuriers, pour leur part, ne s'en étaient absolument pas rendu compte tant leurs têtes à eux continuaient à tournoyer joyeusement. Harry se surpris à penser que sa première cuite, qui remontait environ à une année, n'avait pas été très loin de lui procurer ce type de « sensations ». La tête qui lui tournait, les yeux qui semblaient risquer de lui sauter des orbites, sans parler de son estomac qui semblait jouer au yo-yo, décidant de visiter la plante de ses pieds, pour la minute d'après se retrouver au bord de ses lèvres. Certes, au moins, il n'avait pas la bouche pâteuse, et le fait de respirer calmement et de rester debout ne lui donnait pas l'envie de se précipiter sur le premier mur qu'il croisait pour se fracasser le crâne dessus tant la douleur semblait être insurmontable. Il se rappela également que s'il avait autant souffert c'est parce que Hermione, sa prétendue amie, avait tout simplement refusé au matin de lui jeter un sort d'éclaircissement de pensées, comme on l'appelait si hypocritement.

         Puis, posant ses yeux sur Malefoy, Harry se surprit à se demander quel type de personne était ce dernier lorsqu'il était saoul. Harry s'était avéré être un ivrogne joyeux, passant son temps à rire et à danser sur tous les éléments du mobilier possibles et imaginables sur lesquels il trouvait un moyen ou un autre de grimper. Ron, lui, avait l'alcool « révélateur », c'était les seuls moments où il se permettait de dire ses quatre vérités à tout le monde, même à Hermione, à laquelle il lui était arrivé de faire des déclarations d'amour enflammées, pour le lendemain se morfondre devant la colère et l'éloignement de la jeune fille qui n'en croyait mot ! Dean, quant à lui, ne pouvait faire autrement que de s'endormir sur le champ et Seamus, ah Seamus, ce dernier pouvait s'avérer très dangereux. Il savait devenir très mauvais et se disputer avec tout ce qui croisait son chemin, passant des élèves aux chouettes et hiboux de l'école, sans oublier de parler de la grosse dame en rose, gardienne de leur dortoir, qui trônait au cœur de sa peinture, et qui l'avait laissé dormir une nuit entière dehors, parce qu'il lui avait manqué de respect, et qu'il avait osé lui dire d'horribles mensonges, comme celui que sa robe rose ne lui allait pas du tout, que ses cheveux bouclés lui donnait l'air d'un caniche et que ses bourrelets avaient l'avantage de cacher sa laideur. Alors qu'elle lui avait claqué la porte au nez, dans son état de sobriété avancée, il n'avait pu se souvenir du mot de passe, qu'elle ne s'était absolument pas donné la peine de lui faire deviner !

         Malefoy, vu son caractère de cochon, devait très certainement être du type nerveux quant il buvait. Puis en y réfléchissant un peu, Harry se rappela qu'on disait toujours que c'était une part de la véritable personnalité qui ressortait lorsque l'on était quelque peu, voire franchement, éméché… Drago devait donc passer son temps à pleurnicher comme un bébé et à balbutier des phrases incohérentes et incompréhensibles! Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en l'imaginant. Mais pas de soucis à se faire de ce côté-là, il se ferait un plaisir de lui tenir la conversation et de lui faire de gros câlins pour calmer ses pleurs ! Cette éventualité lui plut et il décida que dès que l'occasion se présenterait, il ferait boire Malefoy comme un trou, et vu sa « petite » constitution et sa nature « délicate », Harry était convaincu qu'il ne devait pas bien tenir l'alcool… C'était parfait… Harry saurait très certainement tirer quelques « petits » profits et avantages de ce type de situation. Et très certainement pas ceux auxquels il aurait songé en début de journée !

         Drago et Harry toujours au cœur de cette nouvelle pièce, pouvaient à présent jeter un regard sur ce qui les entourait sans risquer de tourner de l'œil. Harry ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait posé son bras de manière protectrice sur le poignet de Malefoy, celui-ci ne semblait pas s'en offusquer puisque qu'il ne lui avait dit mot. Après s'être observés un court instant, tous deux laissèrent leurs regards vagabonder sur la nouvelle pièce. 

Contrairement à toutes les précédentes pièces, celle-ci était tout sauf effrayante. Elle était chaleureuse même. Les murs arrondis étaient d'un vert très clair et reposant, parsemés de-ci, de-là, de petites taches jaunes qui semblaient briller tels de petits boutons d'or. L'air y était très frais, légèrement fruité. Le haut plafond était invisible à leurs yeux, tout comme l'était celui de la Grande Salle à Poudlard. Ils pouvaient y voir, en levant les yeux, de petits pétales dorés virevolter, suivant une légère brise à peine tiède. Les éléments les plus marquants de la pièce étaient sans nulle doute, les portes jaune canari qui se démarquaient, qui brillaient comme des soleils, se reflétant sur une pelouse verdoyante.

         Les deux jeunes garçons qui s'étaient retrouvés au centre de la petite pièce ronde ne savaient pas trop où donner de la tête. Certes, cette Place Ronde, était petite, mais elle était aussi très mystérieuse et déconcertante. Il ne s'y trouvait rien. Elle était complètement vide. Sa circonférence était peut-être peu élevée, mais le fait que la pièce soit complètement vide, la rendait beaucoup plus grande. De plus, le sol semblait être un miroir lisse qui reflétait à la perfection toutes les couleurs dominantes, tous les éléments présents, autre que les personnes. Harry et Drago s'étaient vite rendus compte que le sol poli ne renvoyait nullement leur image. Ce qui accentuait le trouble régnant dans cette pièce, car ils avaient l'impression d'être happés par la pièce, de se fondre en elle, de disparaître dans ses entrailles.

         Heureusement, pour eux, ils étaient ensemble, et pouvaient donc se rendre à l'évidence qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, malgré ce que la pièce voulait leur faire croire. Ils étaient bien présents, bien palpables…

         C'était peut-être pour cette raison que Harry avait tendu sa main, plus ou moins sciemment, vers Malefoy. C'était peut-être pour se prouver qu'ils étaient bien là, toujours entiers. Pour être sûr que Malefoy était bien auprès de lui. Quand il avait déposé doucement sa main sur le poignet du blond, celui-ci n'avait rien dit, il avait juste légèrement sursauté, et lui avait fait lentement face, apparemment… soulagé.

         Drago avait laissé la main de Harry sur son bras sans broncher, très certainement heureux, lui aussi, de savoir qu'ils étaient bien là tous les deux. Cependant, lorsque son regard avait croisé celui de Harry, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de rougir et de détourner la tête, se rappelant la scène qui venait de se dérouler peu de temps auparavant. 

Il fixait à présent le sol, comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante qu'il ait observée depuis des années. Inconsciemment, il porta la main à son front, qu'il frôla du bout des doigts. Il avait l'impression que l'endroit où Harry avait posé ses lèvres était brûlant, et il dégagea sa main de peur de se brûler, comme un papillon se brûlerait les ailes s'il s'approchait de trop près d'un feu ardent. Une chaleur attirante, mais dévorante.

         Aucun de ses mouvements n'échappa à Harry, comme il le redoutait. Certes, son reflet était invisible, et les yeux baissés vers le sol, il ne pouvait voir que le reflet du « plafond », mais la rougeur présente sur ses joues ne devait pas l'être, elle, et Harry devait très certainement en avoir pris connaissance, et devait se délecter de ce petit bonus imprévu.

         Bien que ce silence soit légèrement pesant, il en disait long sur les sentiments mitigés et les révélations récentes qui s'étaient imposées aux deux jeunes gens. Toutefois, il y avait un certain bien-être dans cette absence de communication orale, bien-être, qui transitait dans ce léger contact physique qui les liait. Ils n'étaient pas particulièrement rapprochés l'un de l'autre, mais ils ne s'étaient jamais sentis aussi proches… Quelque chose de différent emplissait l'atmosphère…

         Harry aurait souhaité rester ainsi longtemps, une éternité même, tenant délicatement le poignet gracile et fin de Malefoy il aurait souhaité le rapprocher encore plus de lui, le prendre dans une douce étreinte et le garder en sécurité dans ses bras comme il l'avait fait un instant auparavant… Mais il n'osait pas… Il s'était pourtant permis de nombreuses libertés quant à Malefoy depuis leur entrée dans cette « maison », mais là, il ne se sentait pas le courage de faire le premier pas pour l'embrasser tendrement de ses bras, juste pour le serrer contre son cœur…

         Il avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il en était pour Malefoy, si ce dernier souhaitait lui aussi un quelconque rapprochement de ce type, ou s'il n'était resté dans son étreinte que parce qu'il avait trouvé en lui un parfait bodyguard ! Ce terme le fit sourire, car en effet, avec lui à ses côtés, Malefoy pouvait être sûr d'avoir quelqu'un qui prendrait grand soin de son joli petit corps… Harry tenta de chasser ses pensées « impures » et ce sourire inspiré de son visage avant de prononcer le moindre mot, il ne souhaitait vraiment pas effrayer Malefoy ! Surtout pas maintenant qu'une trêve semblait envisageable entre eux.

         Il s'éclaircit alors la voix en toussotant, et attira ainsi le regard de Malefoy.

         « Alors Drago, que faisons-nous maintenant que nous sommes seuls, ici, tous les deux ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix des plus douces.

Alors qu'il espérait que sa voix n'avait en rien démasqué ses pensées, se disant qu'une voix douce et calme rassurerait très certainement Drago, ce dernier baissa rapidement la tête et ses joues s'empourprèrent furieusement. Ce n'est qu'alors que Harry comprit que sa question pouvait paraître douteuse. Bien que contrôlant le ton de sa voix, il n'avait pas pensé que ses paroles pourraient trahir le fond de sa pensée, et cela bien malgré lui ! Bien sûr sa question pouvait avoir diverses interprétations, et pourtant, en l'énonçant, il ne pensait vraiment pas à mal ! Mais, « Où est le mal à se faire du bien ? » vous diraient certains ! En tout cas, il était surpris que Drago ait choisi d'office la signification pleine de sous-entendus douteux. C'est que Drago commençait sérieusement à se dévergonder ! Ou alors, tout simplement à bien le connaître… Il se rappela, de bonne foi, que la belle créature, qu'il avait sous les yeux, avait tout de même eu affaire à plusieurs reprises à son esprit pervers, démasqué depuis belle lurette ! Il en conclut donc qu'il avait une très mauvaise influence sur le petit Serpentard, que celui-ci avait grande raison d'interpréter ses paroles de la sorte, et qu'il faudrait vraiment qu'ils passent plus de temps ensemble ! 

Harry sourit de plus belle, et se dit qu'il ferait mieux de décoincer Drago afin de sortir de ce lieu au plus vite ! Beaucoup de bonnes choses l'attendaient au dehors, et décoincer le jeune Drago Malefoy sur tous les plans possibles et imaginables en faisait définitivement partie !

« Drago ? », interrogea-t-il gentiment, d'une voix légèrement plus « neutre », « Qu'il y a-t-il ? »

Il avait légèrement accentué la pression de sa main sur le poignet du jeune homme afin que celui-ci lui accorde à nouveau tout son intérêt. Drago leva doucement ses magnifiques yeux de perle vers lui, et il put y lire toute la beauté de Malefoy. Ce dernier reprit légèrement de son courage légendaire, et laissa son regard se perdre sur un point qui, apparemment, n'existait pas, mais qui semblait pourtant l'inspirer au plus haut point !

« C'est… », Drago avala difficilement sa salive. « C'est que… », il dut s'humidifier les lèvres afin de pouvoir articuler la suite, sans remarquer, heureusement pour lui, que cet acte avait ramené le « vilain » Potter à la surface.

Harry se fit violence pour ne pas bouger ne serait-ce que d'un centimètre, car cela pourrait être le centimètre de trop ! Il se concentra de toutes ses forces dans le but de se « retenir » à toutes les bonnes résolutions qu'il venait de prendre quelques instants auparavant, afin de ne pas faire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter par la suite. Et se jeter sur Malefoy pour lui faire des choses innommables ne faisait définitivement pas partie de ces dernières résolutions, bien au contraire ! Mais le courage et la retenue qu'il devait manifester étaient laborieux, et il se sentait tiraillé par la voix de la raison, qui malheureusement pour elle n'était pas très fréquemment entendue par le jeune homme, et la voix de la tentation, qui lui semblait bien plus tolérante à son égard.

Deux solutions s'offraient donc à lui, écouter ses instincts primaires et primordiaux et se jeter sur le petit Malefoy sans défense et lui faire subir les pires offenses et satisfaire ainsi ses appétits voraces et sa faim non rassasiée, ou alors, écouter cette petite voix en lui, toute petite voix, qui lui disait qu'il se devait d'avoir le consentement du jeune homme, et plus, bien plus. Harry semblait troublé par cette petite voix, cette voix qui semblait être différente, ce n'était plus seulement la voix de la raison, mais aussi celle de son cœur.

Il sourit alors tendrement, encourageant Malefoy à continuer sa phrase. Il voulait savoir ce qui mettait Malefoy dans cet état, et il était fier, heureux même, de se dire que cela devait être LUI en grande partie. Il serait donc patient. Ne disait-on pas que la patience était une vertu ? D'abord sortir de cette maison, ensuite, il aviserait…  

« C'est que… », reprit difficilement Malefoy. « Je ne suis pas habitué à ce que tu m'appelles Drago… », avoua enfin ce dernier dans un souffle des plus attendrissants.

Harry le regarda alors un long moment, prenant conscience du fait que le jeune homme blond, qui se trouvait en face de lui, avait tout à fait raison. Il n'était pas de coutume qu'il appelle Malefoy par son prénom, mais ça lui avait semblé naturel, et de son côté, il trouvait agréable de l'appeler par son prénom… Il pouvait donner une intonation complètement différente, tout à fait nouvelle, à ce prénom… Chose qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas pu faire avec le célèbre « Malefoy », nom qu'il avait appris à conspuer depuis des années… Toutefois, la réponse de Drago ne le convainquit pas complètement. Etait-ce la seule raison à ce trouble qu'il ressentait chez le jeune homme, la raison de ces touches de couleur sur ses jolies joues encore rondes et juvéniles ? Il en doutait fortement, mais ne préféra pas insister.

« Ca te dérange que je t'appelle Drago ? », demanda-t-il simplement, espérant toutefois obtenir une réponse négative à cette question. Ce qui serait tout de même la moindre des choses après tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà « partagé » !

Le « petit » blond leva son joli petit visage vers lui, et il lui sembla que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Drago aussi sincère.

« Non… Non… C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude… », marmonna Drago. Et c'était bel et bien vrai, il n'était pas habitué à ce que Potter l'appelle par son prénom, jamais il n'aurait pu même imaginer son prénom franchir les lèvres de Potter. Pourtant, Potter prononçait son nom de la manière la plus exquise qui soit, personne n'avait jamais dit son nom de cette manière-là. Il était gêné, mais il trouvait pourtant cela plaisant. Autant l'articulation de son noble nom en sa bouche semblait être le pire des venins, autant cette mélodie qu'il entendait à la prononciation de son prénom était un doux élixir.   

« Bien », sourit Harry, « Si ce n'est qu'une question d'habitude, à moi de t'y accoutumer alors, Drago… »

Vu la jolie couleur rosée qu'avaient reprise les joues du jeune Malefoy, Harry était convaincu que ce dernier avait bien reçu le message. Quel était le seul moyen de s'habituer à quelque chose ou à quelqu'un ? Eh bien tout simplement en passant du temps avec ce « quelque chose » ou ce « quelqu'un », beaucoup de temps.

Drago, sentant sa gêne se mouvoir en réel malaise, décida de reprendre les choses en main, ou du moins autant qu'il le pouvait en cet instant, c'est-à-dire en déviant « intelligemment » le sujet de la conversation. Un Malefoy ne pouvait raisonnablement pas se laisser aller de la sorte. Rougir à chaque réplique, voire à chaque parole prononcée, ne faisait définitivement pas partie du code de « bonne » conduite d'un Malefoy !

« Bon… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? », tenta Malefoy toujours aussi peu sûr de lui. Il avait profité de sa question pour s'éloigner de Harry et jeter un œil sur les portes, dont la couleur ne pouvait laisser personne indifférent. Un horrible jaune canari, dont la fluorescence aurait pu aveugler quiconque aurait même eu les yeux bandés !

Harry le suivit, loin d'être vexé, mais s'arrêta à la porte contiguë, celle de gauche à celle de Malefoy. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air d'un pot de colle, même si coller Malefoy semblait être une option des plus intéressantes, et qui pourrait également s'avérer des plus enrichissantes… Mais contrairement à ce dernier, il semblait beaucoup plus intéressé par son compagnon que par la porte en question. Au bout d'un moment, Malefoy se tourna vers lui et le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

« Potter ? », l'interpella-t-il pas réellement convaincu de la présence d'esprit de ce dernier, après l'avoir regardé quelques instants dans les yeux. Il était bien là, mais il semblait pourtant ailleurs…

« Hum ? », répondit Harry, dont l'esprit semblait aussi vif que celui d'un escargot après le passage d'un 4X4 tonitruant sur sa coquille.

« Tu as vu ? », continua tout de même Malefoy, espérant toujours aboutir à une conversation un peu plus constructive.

« Hum », réitéra Harry, ayant à présent atteint le niveau intellectuel de la fameuse coquille écrasée.

« Les symboles… », essaya à nouveau Malefoy.

« Saint-Boles…? », réussit à articuler Harry dans un grand effort de lucidité. Que restait-il de la coquille à présent…? Pas grand chose, apparemment… Mais demandez à tout être logiquement équilibré et constitué de choisir entre l'observation intense d'une porte jaune canari, et le déshabillage fictif d'un Malefoy qui se tiendrait sous ses yeux… Pour quel choix opterait-il selon vous ? Eh bien, notre jeune Harry Potter avait fait ce choix depuis fort longtemps et ne se plaignait pas du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. 

Malefoy tentait de savoir si Harry se moquait de lui, ou s'il se foutait réellement de ces motifs, comme les grands archéologues et chercheurs se foutent pour le moment des tags, qui représenteraient peut-être, dans des centaines d'années, des sources de connaissances quant à nos « tribus » et comportements actuels ! 

         Puis, reprenant lui-même un peu plus ses esprits, il se dit que le plus simple était peut-être tout simplement de faire comprendre clairement à Potter de quoi il était en train de lui parler. Enfin, plus précisément, de quoi il aurait souhaité dialoguer. Il regarda à nouveau la porte jaune qui se dressait devant lui et le symbole qu'il pouvait y voir. Il se tourna de nouveau vers Potter, et entreprit de lui remettre du plomb dans la tête. Certes, l'intelligence pure et dure n'avait jamais été une des grandes qualités du sorcier aux cheveux de jais qui se trouvait à ses côtés, mais là, ça devenait tout de même grave !

         « Oui, Potter, les symboles qui sont gravés sur les portes », insista-t-il, en les montrant même du doigt des fois que Potter ne saurait pas où regarder. Puis il fit un léger geste de la tête à Harry pour que ce dernier se donne la peine de regarder cette foutue porte qui se trouvait en face de lui, à à peine quelques centimètres. Il aurait dû être capable de voir les inscriptions même sans ses lunettes tant tout cela se trouvait sous son nez ! 

         Harry suivit son geste et regarda vaguement les « signes » qui se trouvaient à hauteur de ses yeux, puis il se tourna de nouveau vers Malefoy, qui était définitivement beaucoup plus intéressant et joli à regarder !

         « Alors ? », demanda Drago après quelques instants d'attente.

         « Alors quoi ? », répondit Harry, toujours aussi à côté de ses pompes.

         Drago était exaspéré. Apparemment Harry n'était pas pressé de sortir d'ici, et semblait ne pas donner le moindre intérêt à ses paroles. Il se sentait comme l'une de ses filles idiotes et capricieuses que l'on ne tolère à ses côtés que grâce à ses atouts « saute aux yeux » et de son visage angélique. Une cruche en sorte. Il chassa rapidement cette image humiliante de ses pensées et se lança dans la lourde tâche de faire revenir le cerveau de Potter à la surface.

« POTTER !!!! », lâcha Malefoy en criant pratiquement, ce qui fit sursauter Harry, il espéra avoir enfin attiré son attention, « Quel est le symbole que tu as sous les yeux ? »

Harry, voyant bien que Malefoy ne supporterait pas bien plus longtemps d'être « ignoré » daigna jeter un regard un peu plus intéressé. De quoi se plaignait-il après tout ? Il ne l'ignorait pas vraiment, vu qu'il n'avait actuellement d'yeux que pour lui… Mais malheureusement, ce n'est pas parler dont il avait envie ! Il s'attarda tout de même un peu plus longtemps sur le symbole cette fois-ci, et un grand sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, mais malheureusement pas le type de sourire qui rassurait généralement Malefoy !

« 69 », conclut Harry.

« Quoi ? », demanda Drago clairement surpris, ça n'était pas du tout ce à quoi il s'attendait vu le symbole qu'il avait reconnu sur sa porte.

« C'est un 69 », répéta Harry de plus en plus intéressé par la conversation. « Un 69 horizontal si je puis ajouter », ajouta-t-il dans un grand sourire des plus suggestifs.

« Un 69 horizontal ? », répéta Drago clairement déboussolé. Puis, voyant le visage largement suggestif de Harry, une connexion se fit, et il finit par comprendre où il voulait en venir… Ce… Ce… Cet **obsédé** lui parlait bien du « 69 » dont il pensait qu'il lui parlait ??????? Mon Dieu !!! Potter était réellement un dépravé irrécupérable, mais pire que tout, c'était un dépravé qui semblait obsédé par l'envie de lui faire savoir qu'il voulait lui faire subir des choses abjectes, dont le « 69 » ferait très certainement partie. Il se surprit à rougir de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci la rougeur devait avoir recouvert son visage au complet ! Et aux vues des bouffées de chaleur qu'il sentait monter en lui, il se dit que sa peau avait dû perdre plusieurs tons de blancheur en à peine quelques secondes !  

Harry était de nouveau hautement inspiré et devait respirer très calmement pour éviter à son pouls des accélérations trop brutales. Faire des sous-entendus vaseux à Malefoy était définitivement une occupation des plus réjouissantes, et lorsque Malefoy les comprenait et les prenait au premier degré, c'était pratiquement jouissif, au sens premier du terme ! 

Après s'être imaginé quelques instants en pingouin solitaire sur la banquise la plus glacée du Pôle Sud, et après avoir regagné une respiration normale, Drago se renfrogna.

« Ce n'est pas un « 69 » horizontal, Potter », décida-t-il d'intervenir, avant que ce pervers n'ait le temps de se faire un film « rose » dans tous ses détails, « C'est le symbole astrologique du Cancer ! »

« Le signe astrologique du Cancer ? Ah oui ? », lâcha Potter, de nouveau très peu inspiré par cette nouvelle donnée.

« Dis-moi, Potter, c'est moi où tu es censé suivre des cours d'Astronomie comme tous les élèves à Poudlard ??? », continua Malefoy clairement ironique à présent. Comment le fameux Sauveur du Monde Magique ne pouvait-il pas savoir des choses aussi évidentes ? Malgré son aversion pour les Moldus, Drago était sûr et certain que même eux devaient le savoir ! Allant plus loin dans son raisonnement, il continua.

« De plus, je crois savoir que tu suis les cours de Divination… », au ton de sa voix Drago lui fit clairement comprendre à quel point il trouvait cela stupide, mais aussi son incompréhension à suivre une matière telle que celle-ci, surtout en compagnie d'une folle dans le genre ! « Et, n'essaie pas de me faire croire que Trelawney, malgré son incompétence évidente, ne vous a pas encore fait cours sur les signes astrologiques, et leurs influences sur l'individu ?! Ces thèmes font partis des sujets de base de l'Astrologie, de la voyance et des prédictions en tout genre… »

« Ouais, peut-être bien… », lâcha Harry à son tour, pas réellement convaincu d'avoir suivi ces cours. Ce n'est pas comme s'il donnait un grand intérêt à ce que lui racontait son cher professeur, sachant de tout façon à l'avance le terrible sort qui l'attendait, quelque soit l'art divinatoire dont elle usait ! Cependant, un vague souvenir semblait se manifester, quelque chose de bien enfoui, mais rien de bien virulent.

« A ce que je vois, le grand Harry **P**otter, ne se donne pas la peine de suivre les cours de Poudlard, il n'en a très certainement aucune utilité », commenta Drago mi-ironique, mi-amusé par cette constatation qui l'aurait dégoûté quelques jours auparavant.

« _Le_ _grand_ _Harry_ **_P_**_otter_ a d'autres chats à fouetter », répondit Harry. « Et je peux t'assurer que certains « cours », malheureusement pas dispensés dans notre très chère école, m'inspirent bien plus », ajouta-t-il en laissant discrètement sa langue passer sur le long de ses dents supérieures.

Le mode « changement de sujet » que Malefoy avait appris à connecter rapidement s'était enclenché, et il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour faire ce que son petit cerveau, brillant petit cerveau soit dit en passant, lui recommandait. 

« Eh bien, pour le moment, je préfèrerais que tu sois inspiré pour _nous_ sortir d'ici au plus vite… », et avant que Harry n'ait eu le temps de répliquer à cela, Malefoy enchaîna sur un autre sujet, « Bon, comme tu as dû t'en rendre compte _maintenant_, cette salle dispose de douze portes, chacune consacrée à l'un des douze signes du zodiaque… Il nous suffit donc de choisir l'un des douze signes et de passer la porte correspondante, comme l'indique le texte », conclut Drago très solennel.

Harry regarda de nouveau la porte qui était dressée à quelques centimètres de son nez pour y découvrir enfin le texte dont Drago parlait et auquel il n'avait absolument porté aucun intérêt jusqu'alors. Il put lire : 

« Un seul chemin vous est offert,

Une porte unique s'ouvrira,

Qu'une seule personne choisira,

Aucun retour en arrière ».

Harry n'était peut-être pas le garçon le plus intelligent de Poudlard, mais il savait encore lire et comprendre ce qu'il lisait, quand ce qu'il lisait n'était pas une liste d'ingrédients qui lui étaient inconnus et qui constituaient la nouvelle recette d'un professeur de Potions détestable, ou alors la liste des produits « Bio » que sa tante Pétunia l'envoyait acheter pour son Dudlinounet adoré… En tout cas, ce qu'il lisait était très clair une seule porte pouvait être ouverte, mais une seule porte _par_ personne… Ce qui signifiait qu'ils n'étaient absolument pas obligés de choisir la même porte, mais Drago avait bien dit « nous », et cela à plusieurs reprises, ce qui sous-entendait qu'il avait bien l'intention de rester en sa compagnie ! Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il était tout simplement heureux que Drago souhaite rester avec lui, même si c'était par peur… Mais là, il lui sembla que ça n'était pas la seule raison… 

« Alors, Potter… Quel est ton signe ? », demanda Drago.

« Mon signe ? », demanda Harry à son tour.

« Eh bien oui, afin de savoir quelle porte nous allons prendre… », expliqua Drago.

« Et pourquoi mon signe et pas le tien ? », continua Harry.

« Eh bien, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore remarqué, Potter, tu es bien plus chanceux que moi dans tes superbes aventures, alors je préfèrerais que l'on prenne ton signe… Ca me paraît plus sûr… », avoua Drago quelque peu gêné, mais tout à fait convaincu par son raisonnement.

« Oh… Si tu le dis… », commença Harry.

« Et je le confirme », le coupa Drago en souriant timidement, « Certains ne cessent de se plaindre de ta chance effrontée, et j'en sais quelque chose… »

Harry comprit très bien le sous-entendu, c'est vrai que Voldemort devait s'arracher le peu de cheveux qu'il lui restait, car pour son plus grand malheur Harry ne cessait de lui glisser entre les doigts. C'est sûr que de ce côté-là on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'était pas chanceux, en effet. 

« Bon, d'accord ! Mais c'est ton choix ! Tu ne te plains pas après ! », insista Harry.

« Je ne me plains jamais, Potter ! », reprit Drago, un sourire narquois de nouveau plaqué sur le visage. « Alors, quel est le signe astrologique de notre héros ? »

Harry ne se donna pas la peine de répondre à la provocation, ne se sentant pas particulièrement insulté. Après tout, c'était peut-être vrai qu'il était un héros vu qu'il passait son temps libre à sauver un pauvre petit blondinet apeuré de tout plein d'horreurs… 

         « Lion », dit-il simplement.

            Bon, malheureusement, comme je vous l'avais annoncé, vous avez pu vous rendre compte par vous même que ce chapitre est loin d'être bon… Je m'en excuse encore, et j'espère tout de même que vous me laisserez un petit mot d'encouragement !!!

**            Sinon, juste pour rire un peu, voici ce que j'ai pu trouver concernant le couple Harry/Drago…**

Harry + Drago 

Entente difficile... Affaire de peaux, de sensibilités, de rythmes : les partenaires sont systématiquement en désaccord ! La fougue de Harry bloque Drago, qui est plus timide et pudique et qui, de plus, prend l'exubérance de l'autre pour de la paillardise. Mais que les partenaires fassent preuve de compréhension et de tolérances mutuelles, et alors les choses peuvent s'arranger, car Harry est foncièrement sentimental et Drago possède un surprenant réservoir de sensualité.

**_(Copyright Asiaflash)_**

****

                **Vous ne trouvez pas que ça correspond un peu à ma fic tout de même ??? Impressionnant, non ???**

**Si vous voulez vous amuser vous aussi avec ce site, je mettrai l'adresse sur ma page bio ! D'ailleurs, ce texte ne m'appartient pas !**

**Bibi à vous tous et à bientôt j'espère !!!!**


	13. La Place Ronde Part II

Titre : **La Maison de l'Horreur**

Auteur : Baby Dracky !

Avertissement : Cette fic est classée PG-13, je pense que c'est un rating assez satisfaisant ! Donc, si vous n'aimez pas les histoires où Drago et Harry partagent plus qu'une haine farouche l'un envers l'autre, je vous déconseille fortement de lire l'histoire qui suit !

Disclaimer : L'œuvre « Harry Potter » est la propriété exclusive de Mme J.K.Rowling, de même que tous les personnages et tous les termes spécifiques appartenant à cet univers !

Résumé : Romance Harry/Drago ! Que se passe-t-il lorsque Harry et Drago se retrouvent « prisonniers » d'un Train Fantôme version sorcier ?

Note de l'auteur : J'aime énormément le personnage de Drago Malefoy, et j'ai un petit faible aussi pour Harry Potter… Alors…

****

****

****

****

**Bonjour à tous !!!**

**Pour une fois, je ne suis pas en retard pour ma mise en ligne… Surtout que cela faisait très longtemps que je n'avais « updaté » cette fic… Alors, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour pouvoir vous offrir la suite plus rapidement !**

**Avant toute chose, je tenais à remercier toutes les personnes qui continuent à me lire et à me soutenir !!! C'est vraiment quelque chose de très important pour moi… Bien sûr, je n'ai pas été surprise d'avoir reçu moins de reviews que d'habitude pour cette fic, tout d'abord car le chapitre précédent ne me plaisait pas particulièrement, mais aussi, car je sais que certaines personnes ont dû se lasser d'attendre la suite… Mais malheureusement, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps de libre, et on ne peut pas toujours écrire sur commande !!!**

**En tout cas, encore une fois, merci du fond du cœur à ceux qui sont toujours là pour me soutenir !!!! C'est pour vous que je la continue et que je la mènerai à terme !!!**

**Je tenais également à remercier encore une fois Nicolina pour la merveilleuse fic qu'elle m'a écrite pour mon anniversaire, mais aussi pour le superbe dessin de Drago qu'elle m'a envoyé pour Noël !!! Merci ma petite colline ! Merci également à ma petite Chichisushi pour le superbe dessin Harry/Drago qu'elle a fait pour illustrer à merveille l'un des chapitres de cette fic !!! Bisous tout plein à toi !!!**

**BISOUS TOUT PLEIN !!!!**

**ET JOYEUX NOEL !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Baby Dracky !**

**Linoa2112**** :** Avant toute chose, je te souhaite un très Joyeux Anniversaire !!! J'espère que tu auras pu profiter pleinement de ces deux grands événements ! Heureuse que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu ! Harry pervers… Encore et toujours… Bisous !!!

**Nyny**** : **Merci beaucoup de tes compliments et de tes gentils encouragements, ça me pousse à continuer ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre ne te décevra pas !

**Hanna**** :** Merci beaucoup ma petite Hanna, tous tes mots me font très plaisir et je suis heureuse de savoir que je te lirai à chaque nouveau chapitre, en espérant ne pas te décevoir ! Bisous !

**Flore**** : **C'est gentil à toi de me laisser de petits mots de temps à autre, ça fait toujours plaisir !!! J'espère vraiment que tu passeras du bon temps pour ces fêtes de fin d'année ! Bisous !!!

**Phern**** : **Merci de ta gentille review ! Et je te remercie de ton honnêteté… J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira plus que le précédent !

**Saael'**** : **Heureuse de savoir qu'à tes yeux j'ai plus d'importance que ma fic ! Ca fait toujours plaisir à entendre ! C'est vrai que j'en ai mis du temps pour pondre un nouveau chapitre, mais la suite se sera faite moins attendre ! J'espère qu'elle ne décevra pas ! C'est vrai que les « Harry soumis » sont plus fréquents… Et comme c'est déjà le cas dans mon autre fic, j'ai préféré changer un peu… Bisous !

**Enyo85**** : **Est-ce que Drago va tomber dans les bras de Harry ??? Ca n'est pas moins sûr… Mais je pense que Harry s'arrangera pour le faire tomber s'il n'y arrive pas tout seul comme un grand… Bisous !!!

**Orlina**** : **Merci beaucoup de ta très gentille review !!! C'est vrai que gérer trois fics en même temps ça n'est pas évident du tout… Mais j'y arriverai… Je ne me lance dans rien d'autre pour le moment… Enfin normalement… Personnellement, je n'ai pas du tout aimé le chapitre précédent, mais je n'étais pas très bien en l'écrivant… J'essaierai de faire mieux à l'avenir, même si ça devient de plus en plus complexe… J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira…

**La vache qui n'a pas à s'excuser…**** : **Le regard de vache triste était des plus attendrissants, je le reconnais… Non, je te posais juste la question car je n'ai absolument pas saisi ta review précédente… Je ne t'en veux pas du tout, je te rassure !!! Je suis toujours contente d'avoir de tes nouvelles !!! Bisous !!!

**Nana**** : **Eh oui… Je sais que j'ai été particulièrement lente pour mettre en ligne le dernier chapitre, du coup, pour celui-ci, j'ai essayé de respecter mes délais ! Oh, les SBGTPV… C'est une association qui me semble des plus intéressantes… Oh, tu es née le 15 août ??? Je ne l'oublierai pas, c'est l'anniversaire de ma tante ! Bisous !

**Florelia**** : **Oui, généralement mes chapitre de LMDLH sont longs… Je ne sais pas pourquoi… En tout cas, je te remercie du fond du cœur pour ta si gentille review !!! Elle m'a beaucoup touchée !!! C'est vrai que je n'ai pas du tout confiance en moi pour ce qui est de l'écriture, et je ne suis jamais satisfaite par ce que je fais… Que faire ? Je suis comme ça ! En tout cas, je suis heureuse que tu aies tout de même apprécié mon dernier chapitre, et j'espère qu'il en sera de même avec celui-ci ! Je ne sais pas si Drago succombera… Peut-être n'aura-t-il tout simplement pas le choix… Bisous tout plein !!! Et merci encore du fond de mon petit cœur ému!!!

**Tolkiane**** : **Merci beaucoup de tes compliments et de ton enthousiasme !!! cela fait très plaisir à lire !!! Je ne sais pas si ma culture générale est si riche que cela, mais je suis une passionnée de la littérature fantastique en général, alors je n'ai pas pu me retenir d'ajouter des petites notes de bas de page… Heureuse que ça ne vous ait pas ennuyé !!! Bisous !!! J'espère te retrouver dans une autre review !!!

**Lulu-Cyfair**** : **Ne souhaitant me prendre un vilain _Impérium_, je me suis dépêchée d'écrire la suite, et, je suis à jour !!!! Contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu, j'espère que tu aimeras également le « petit » nouveau !!! Hum… Peut-être que Harry est à Gryffondor car il a le _courage _de faire tout son possible et tout ce qui est en ses moyens pour obtenir ce qu'il désire ??? Tu penses quoi de cette interprétation ??? Bisous !!!

**Celinette**** : **Harry est plus qu'obsédé, crois-moi… C'est un **gros** pervers !!! Bah, du moment que c'est Drago qui est saoule, la panne n'est pas une catastrophe nucléaire, parce que, comment dire, on le voit mal en mâle dominant, là, quand même… Bisous tout plein et merci de ton soutien, qui fait du bien à mon petit cœur !!!  

**Gaia**** : **Merci de ta gentille review !!! Je serai toujours heureuse et flattée de pouvoir recevoir de tes dessins !!! Concernant mon site, j'attends toujours que mon ami me passe le programme pour pouvoir le terminer, mais je le ferai, sois-en sûre !!! Bisous tout plein !!!

**Okami-chan**** : **Désolée de t'avoir affolée pour rien, bien sûr que non !!! Je n'arrêterai aucune de mes fics avant de les avoir terminée !!! cela me ferait vraiment trop mal au cœur d'en abandonner n'en serait-ce qu'une… Alors je fais de mon mieux pour gérer !!! Bisous, et merci d'être toujours là !!!

**Caroline Black**** : **Je suis heureuse de savoir que cela te fait tant plaisir que cela d'avoir un nouveau chapitre de cette fic, et cette fois-ci, je suis dans les temps !!! C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas eu beaucoup de dialogues dans le précédent chapitre, il y en aura un peu plus dans celui-ci !!! J'espère que tu aimeras !!! Bisous !!!

**Kima Laphaul**** : **Merci beaucoup de ton soutien ma grande !!! Ca me touche beaucoup !!!  J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira tout autant que les précédents !!! Et là, tu vas en avoir du « free style » !!! Bisous !!!

**Alexiel**** : ** Merci beaucoup de ta gentille review si enthousiaste !!! Ca m'aide à continuer à écrire !!! Bisous !!!

**Seth1**** : **Oui, je sais… Je m'inquiète aussi pour Drago parce que j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il ne survivra pas à cette fic démoniaque !!! Bisous !!!

**Imoen**** : **Merci beaucoup de ta très gentille review !!! Elle m'a réellement fait très plaisir !!! J'étais contente de voir que même si dans un chapitre il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'action, il pouvait tout de même rester intéressant aux yeux des lecteurs !!! Le signe de Drago ??? Mais bien sûr que tu vas le découvrir dans ce nouveau chapitre, et je suis sûre que l'idée te plaira !!! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ma grande !!! Bisous tout plein !!!

**Miya Black**** : **Merci de ta review !!! J'espère de nouveau te satisfaire avec ce nouveau chapitre !!!

**Vicius Malefoy**** : **Eh oui, Harry se dévergonde de chapitre en chapitre, je dirais même de ligne en ligne !!! Voici la suite !!! Bisous !!!

**Misslulu**** : **Merci de continuer à me lire et à me soutenir !!! Ca me fait bien plaisir !!! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira tout autant !!! Bisous !!!

**Skaï Blue**** : **Merci beaucoup de ta gentille review !!! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira !!!

**Nicolina**** : **Coucou ma petite colline !!! Merci beaucoup de continuer à me « reviewer », ça me fait toujours autant plaisir !!!! Et je suis contente, parce que maintenant, moi aussi je vais pouvoir à nouveau te laisser des petits mots !!! Contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre précédent, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu auras pensé de celui-ci !!! Bisous tout plein !!!!

**Marie_black**** : **Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu as pris le temps de lire tous les chapitres de LMDLH d'un seul coup ! C'est long tout de même… Mais je suis super contente, surtout, de savoir que tu as apprécié et que tu as pris le temps de me laisser un petit mot ! Merci !!!

**Angelk1990**** : **Merci beaucoup de ta gentille review !!! Je suis d'accord avec toi, ça fait du bien de changer de temps en temps !!! Pourquoi ce serait toujours Drago qui se jouerait de Harry, hein ??? J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas !!!

**Part II  Chapitre VIII **** :  La Maison de l'Horreur – La place Ronde – Seconde Partie – **

« Alors, Potter… Quel ton signe ? », demanda Drago.

« Mon signe ? », demanda Harry à son tour.

« Eh bien oui, afin de savoir quelle porte nous allons prendre… », expliqua Drago.

« Et pourquoi mon signe et pas le tien ? », continua Harry.

« Eh bien, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore remarqué, Potter, tu es bien plus chanceux que moi dans tes superbes aventures, alors je préfèrerais que l'on prenne ton signe… Ca me paraît plus sûr… », avoua Drago quelque peu gêné, mais tout à fait convaincu par son raisonnement.

« Oh… Si tu le dis… », commença Harry.

« Et je le confirme », le coupa Drago en souriant timidement, « Certains ne cessent de se plaindre de ta chance effrontée, et j'en sais quelque chose… »

Harry comprit très bien le sous-entendu, c'est vrai que Voldemort devait s'arracher le peu de cheveux qu'il lui restait, car pour son plus grand malheur, Harry ne cessait de lui glisser entre les doigts. C'est sûr que de ce côté-là on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'était pas chanceux, en effet. 

« Bon, d'accord ! Mais c'est ton choix ! Tu ne te plains pas après ! », insista Harry.

« Je ne me plains jamais, Potter ! », reprit Drago, un sourire narquois de nouveau plaqué sur le visage. « Alors, quel est le signe astrologique de notre héros ? »

Harry ne se donna pas la peine de répondre à la provocation, ne se sentant pas particulièrement insulté. Après tout, c'était peut-être vrai qu'il était un héros vu qu'il passait son temps libre à sauver un pauvre petit blondinet apeuré de tout plein de choses abominables et « monstrueuses »… 

         « Lion », dit-il simplement.

         « Mais bien sûr ! », s'exclama Drago en se tapant le front de la main. « Pourquoi t'ai-je même posé la question !!! Bien sûr que tu es Lion ! Il ne pouvait en être autrement ! Harry **P**otter, le parfait Gryffondor !»

         Malefoy avait de nouveau cet air, celui qu'il arborait à chaque fois qu'il déambulait dans les couloirs de l'école, et cela commençait passablement à irriter Harry. Ce n'était pas avec ce Malefoy qu'il voulait être, il voulait Drago ! Mais il trouverait très certainement un moyen de le faire revenir sous peu… Il avait les armes pour…

         « Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? », demanda-t-il tout simplement, « Tous les Gryffondor ne sont pas Lion… »

         « Bien sûr que non, ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, Potter ! J'ai dit que **toi** tu étais le stéréotype parfait du Gryffondor ! De plus, en y regardant de plus près, tu as la plupart des attributs du Lion… »

         Harry fut surpris par cette dernière remarque, se pourrait-il que Drago Malefoy se mette à faire son éloge ? Ce serait bien surprenant…

         « C'est-à-dire ? », lui demanda-t-il quelque peu suspicieux.

         « Le lion, signe de feu, est un animal fort et redouté, il a une très grande confiance en lui-même et en ses capacités, il est courageux et sincère... », Drago laissa sa voix en suspens comme s'il cherchait un détail de cette description qu'il aurait oublié.

         « C'est que je prendrais presque ça pour des compliments, Drago », intervint Harry d'une voix assez équivoque, « Fais attention à ce que tu dis, sinon je vais finir par croire que tu m'apprécies… »

         « Oh, ne te réjouis pas trop vite, Potter, c'est juste ce que disent la plupart des ouvrages sur ce thème, mais si tu veux _mon_ avis, le Lion est avant tout un usurpateur. »

         « Un usurpateur ??? », s'indigna Harry. Ce n'était plus son signe zodiacal que Malefoy était en train d'insulter, mais l'emblème même de sa maison ! Il était hors de question qu'il le laisse parler de la sorte, alors il se décida à prendre la défense de ce pauvre lion auquel Malefoy semblait avoir décidé de faire la peau.

« Mais c'est un animal si noble ! C'est tout de même Le Roi des animaux ! Il est puissant, magnifiant, courageux, fort… »

         Alors que Harry se lançait dans une énumération de toutes les qualités qu'il pouvait trouver concernant le magnifique animal, selon lui, qu'était le lion, Malefoy s'était mis à rire, clairement amusé par la situation.

         « Mais arrête de rire ! Je suis sérieux là ! », s'indigna Harry. Pourquoi n'était-il jamais crédible dès qu'il était question d'élocution !

         « T'as trop regardé _le Roi Lion_, Potter ! », le railla Malefoy, le rire toujours présent. 

         « Tu connais ? », demanda Harry clairement surpris par cette constatation, et ce fait nouveau.

         « Je ne suis pas un ignare ! », lâcha-t-il de sa voix à nouveau hautaine. Ciel, que Malefoy pouvait être barbant quand il croyait son « grand intellect » et son « génie » insultés…

         « Oui, mais c'est moldu ! », ajouta très intelligemment Harry, toujours pas remis par cette nouvelle donnée.

         « Connais ton ennemi, ça te dit quelque chose ? », lui dit Malefoy, l'air très sérieux, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en s'imaginant Lucius Malefoy en train de faire la queue dans un cinéma moldu pour acheter des pop-corn à son fiston chéri avant d'aller le rejoindre dans un salle bondée de non-magiciens, dans le but de regarder un dessin animée ! Il ne manquerait plus qu'ils regardent « Bip Bip et le Coyote », « Tom et Jerry » ou « Titi et 'Ros Minet » au Manoir Malefoy pour que Harry se décide à mourir d'une crise de fou rire !

         « Ouais, ouais, mais de là à regarder du Disney… », insista Harry, clairement halluciné par l'idée d'un Drago Malefoy assis dans un cinéma moldu en train de pleurer à chaudes larmes à la mort du grand Moufasa, mais connaissant Malefoy, il avait plutôt dû être interpellé par le personnage de Scare… 

         « Disons que j'aime la magie du cinéma… », répondit tout simplement Malefoy, n'ayant apparemment pas l'intention de lui en dire plus sur ce point.

         « N'en reste pas moins que le Lion… »

         « Est un usurpateur ! », le coupa Drago.

         « Pourquoi tu dis ça ?», Harry ne semblait pas réellement fâché… Boudeur aurait été plus approprié.

« Eh bien », commença Malefoy bien décidé à justifier le fond de sa pensée, « Le Lion, que certains appellent le Roi des animaux, est un « roi » qui n'a de cesse que l'on admire son courage et sa magnificence. Il aime se montrer et être admiré, mais toutes ses qualités, tous ses prétendus talents, sont surfaits ! »

Harry allait interrompre Malefoy pour lui dire clairement qu'il n'était pas du tout d'accord avec ses propos, mais ce dernier ne lui en donna pas l'occasion, et entreprit de se justifier de manière plus pertinentes.

« Ecoute Potter, ces animaux sont de gros flemmards! Ils ne savent que somnoler les trois quart de la journée… Ils ne bougent que lorsque cela devient vraiment inéluctable ! Il est bien connu qu' ils préfèrent laisser la sale besogne aux lionnes alors qu'il se dorent au soleil… Ils sont possessifs et mauvais, pouvant même jalouser et être violents envers leurs propres progénitures lorsqu'elles accaparent trop les lionnes ! Ils  se complaisent à avoir une meute de femelles autour eux, satisfaisant tous leurs besoins, même les plus féroces ! Ils aiment être comblés et n'attendent le consentement de qui que ce soit pour satisfaire leurs besoins et leurs envies, souvent de manière brutale… Il est au su de tous, que les lionnes n'ont pas leur mot à dire, et qu'elles se doivent d'endurer les violences physiques du mâle dominant… De plus, tout le monde sait comment sont montés les lions[1]… »

Harry était surpris par le documentaire animal qu'était en train de lui exposer Malefoy, et ne savait plus trop quoi dire. Il était de même réellement perturbé par la direction que prenait cette conversation…

« A se demander pourquoi les Gryffondor ont hérité de cet animal comme emblème… Laisse-moi espérer que vous n'avez pas les mêmes mœurs barbares chez les Gryffondor… », le plaisanta Drago.

         « Non mais pour qui tu nous prends Drago ? Nous ne sommes pas des animaux tout de même ! On ne se jette pas comme ça sur les gens ! », répondit Harry outré lorsqu'il comprit que Drago s'adressait de nouveau directement à lui. 

Drago le regarda clairement peu convaincu par cette dernière affirmation. N'avait-il pas eu à « subir » les écarts du « lion », qui se trouvait en ce moment même en face de lui à plusieurs reprises aujourd'hui ?

         Harry était légèrement fâché par les commentaires de Drago ! Certes, il n'avait pas été des plus gentlemen avec lui, mais de là à le comparer à un animal en rut, animal qui plus est, était, il est vrai, enclin aux morsures, à la soumission, à la violence lors de ses ébats, était particulièrement offusquant ! Il n'avait jamais forcé aucune jeune fille à partager sa couche, ni même ses petits « jeux », et aucune ne s'en était plainte à corps et à cris, bien au contraire ! Un grand sourire se dessina alors sur ses lèvres. Certes, les jeunes filles ne se battaient pas aux portillons, heureusement la plupart étaient encore trop réservées pour cela, mais il s'était toujours montré à la hauteur de la réputation que lui avait bâtie certaines de ses conquêtes, ou de celles qui auraient souhaité l'être !

         Il n'allait donc décemment pas laisser ce petit « serpent » se moquer de lui, mais surtout prendre le dessus dans ce dialogue ! C'est lui qui avait été maître de la situation jusqu'alors, et il était hors de question que cela ne change !Harry, bien loin donc de se laisser démonter par les commentaires et le regard du jeune blond, ne perdit pas de temps à réorienter la conversation vers un sujet qu'il maîtrisait mieux que celui de la faune africaine et du mode de vie des lions.

« Et je te rassure tout de suite, Drago », reprit-il d'une voix beaucoup plus langoureuse et significative, « Tu n'as absolument aucun soucis à te faire, je suis monté tout à fait normalement, bien que généreusement gâté par la nature… »

Drago tressaillit violemment et une légère protestation se fit entendre. Il n'était, bien sûr, pas prêt à s'engager sur ce chemin houleux, car il était sûr de ne pas l'emporter au paradis. Malgré ses efforts, il n'était vraiment pas à l'aise dans ce genre de conversation, et il s'en voulait d'avoir lancé involontairement Potter sur ce sujet-là précisément !  

         Harry observa un long moment le jeune blond qui était toujours en face de lui, profitant pleinement de la rougeur qui couvrait ses joues et qui étaient réapparues à cause de lui, puis, étant de nouveau attendri par le gêne et la pudeur de son compagnon, décida de mettre fin à ce débat. 

« Bien, Drago », reprit-il en susurrant le prénom de son camarade, « Je crois, en effet, qu'il va nous falloir faire avec mon signe, car je ne rappelle pas la présence d'un Serpent dans l'Astrologie… Pas assez intéressant, je suppose… »

         Le premier débat étant clôt sur une victoire de Potter, un nouveau devait s'ouvrir devant la provocation de ses propos, car après tout, Malefoy acceptait toujours aussi mal la défaite !  

         « Détrompe-toi, Potter », répondit Malefoy qui s'était légèrement senti insulté par la remarque, après tout, ils semblaient s'être « identifiés » aux animaux caractéristiques de leurs maisons, et il était hors de question qu'il laisse un Lion prendre le dessus sur le Serpent !

         « Le Serpent ne fait peut-être pas parti officiellement des douze signes présents dans l'Astrologie occidentale, mais la plupart des astrologues reconnaissent aujourd'hui l'existence et l'influence d'un treizième signe, qui n'est autre que celui du Serpentaire, qui, comme son nom l'indique, est lié à la constellation du serpent ! De plus, si le Serpent n'apparaît pas comme signe significatif dans l'Astrologie occidentale, il est considéré comme un signe très noble et puissant dans l'Astrologie chinoise. Si tu n'avais donné qu'un temps soit peu d'intérêt à certains de tes cours, tu le saurais toi aussi ! », conclut Malefoy, comme un professeur termine son cours sur un point indiscutable.

         « Bien sûr, le jeune et brillant Drago Malefoy sait tout, et connaît ses cours sur le bout de ses dix jolis petits doigts ! », le nargua gentiment Harry.

         Drago, interprétant les dernières paroles de Harry comme un défi, n'hésita pas le moins du monde avant de le relever ! Il pointa donc son petit nez en l'air pour se donner de la grandeur, et conta ses connaissances quant au signe du Serpent, évitant soigneusement tous les point négatifs, faisant une sélection rapide de tout mot qu'il pourrait prononcer avant même d'ouvrir la bouche ! 

            _« __Le Serpent est en général quelqu'un de cultivé, raffiné, sophistiqué avec un charme irrésistible c'est un philosophe et un penseur. Il est peu bavard mais est souvent sujet à un don lié au langage ou à la façon de s'exprimer, et il a pratiquement toujours un très beau grain de peau. En orient, il est le symbole de la sagesse, de la perspicacité et de la volonté. Penseur très profond, doté d'une énorme capacité d'intuition, il peut être un intellectuel de grande valeur. Doté d'un grand magnétisme, il a le sens des responsabilités et fait preuve de beaucoup de sang-froid en période de crise. Sa force et sa sagesse émergent dans les moments les plus difficiles; il sait alors rester lucide et imperturbable même devant les situations les plus délicates. Sagace, réaliste, sage, il trouve seul avec beaucoup de bon sens des solutions géniales aux problèmes les plus ardus. De nature indépendante, cultivé ou autodidacte, il chemine à son rythme et peut souvent abattre en peu de temps beaucoup plus de travail qu'un autre. Elégant, mais non frivole, il se distingue en société par son charme incarné et par sa façon de s'exprimer qui, bien que prudente et généralement un peu lente, sait être suggestive et profonde, riche d'ironie et ponctuée d'humour. C'est un personnage agréable qui ne laisse pas indifférent. Avec ses amis qu'il sait écouter, il se montre généreux, sincère et serviable. Il est assez rare de trouver un natif de ce signe dans de mauvaises conditions économiques. Le plus souvent, il est entouré d'un certain bien-être. Il apprécie l'argent et_ _il  ne lésine pas sur les dépenses pour obtenir ce que la vie peut offrir de meilleur. Son_ _esprit est calculateur et chacune de ses manœuvres est bien étudiée. Parfaitement organisé, il ne fait rien gratuitement. Redoutable négociateur, lucide et inlassable_ _intriguant, c'est un homme d'affaires doué, efficace, avisé et chanceux. »_

         Harry regardait Drago sans même cligner des yeux. Pas étonnant que le Serpentard ait d'aussi bons résultats, il semblait connaître tous ses cours sur le bout des doigts ! Toutefois, il ne semblait pas très objectif dans ses propos, car si le Lion avait été affublé de toutes les pires ignominies, le Serpent semblait être le signe des personnes parfaites. 

« Alors, « Monsieur je suis un Serpentard parfait » est Serpent de son signe astrologique chinois ??? », le nargua Harry avant d'ajouter, « Moi qui est toujours cru que le Serpent n'était autre qu'un animal fourbe, calculateur, froid et _frigide_… »

         « Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Potter ! », répondit Drago.

         Drago ne se considérait pas du tout comme quelqu'un de froid ou de… frigide, mais il était hors de question qu'il s'embarque à nouveau sur ce type de sujets, et qu'il se laisse couler par Potter !

« Je ne suis absolument pas Serpent, et tu devrais le savoir, après tout, nous avons le même signe chinois ! », conclut Drago.

         « Ah oui ? », lui demanda Harry clairement surpris.

         « Tu te ris de moi », osa Malefoy de plus en plus dubitatif.

         « Eh bien non, mais je ne vois pas en quoi je devrais connaître ton signe chinois », conclut Harry, espérant clore une bonne fois pour toute cette conversation, à laquelle il ne comprenait pas grand chose, et qui lui rappelait de vagues cours de Poudlard qu'il n'appréciait guère et dont il oubliait gracieusement tout dès le premier pied posé en dehors de la salle de classe.

         « Potter, nous sommes nés la même année… », commença Drago.

         « Et… », lui demanda Harry peu intéressé.

         « Et, nous avons donc le même signe astrologique chinois ! », décida de lui rappeler Malefoy au cas où.

         « C'est quoi ton signe ? », demanda Harry après un certain temps de réflexion.

         « Ne me dis pas que tu ne connais même pas ton signe… », lui demanda Drago hautement perturbé, puis voyant que Harry ne lui répondait pas, il prit cela pour une réponse affirmative.

« Mais, comment tu as fait alors pour avoir ton examen d'Astronomie sans connaître ton propre signe chinois ?!!! », s'exclama Drago clairement très surpris cette fois-ci.

         « Je ne vois pas le rapport… », continua Harry clairement ennuyé à présent.

         « La question du dernier examen était de redessiner et d'étudier la constellation de notre signe chinois, puis celui de notre signe occidental ! », rappela Malefoy.

         « Oh… »

         « Et ? », l'incita Drago à continuer.

« Et quoi ? », répondit Harry qui commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer.

         « Comment t'as fait alors ? », il se rappelait bien que Potter avait eu une assez bonne note à cet examen.

         « Hermione… », avoua Harry dans un souffle.

         « Evidemment… J'aurais dû m'en douter… », se gronda le Serpentard.

         Puis après quelques minutes de silence, Drago fit un grand sourire à Harry, qui fut légèrement pris de court, et qui ne put que le fixer intensivement pour vérifier que ce sourire lui était bien adressé.

« Mais sache pour ta gouverne, Potter, que je suis d'ascendance Serpent ! », ajouta Drago sur un ton des plus malicieux.

         « Oh, tu me rassures », répondit le jeune Gryffondor qui goûta tout à fait la plaisanterie, « Je commençais à me dire que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond !!! Comment est-ce qu'un Serperntard aussi parfait que toi, n'aurait pu avoir aucun lien de près ou de loin avec ce merveilleux reptile qu'est le Serpent, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Mieux vaut être un reptile qu'un Rat !!! », le défia Drago à nouveau.

« Je ne vois pas le rapport ! », s'indigna de nouveau Harry. Il ne le supportait vraiment pas quand Drago le comparait à un rat ! Il ne ressemblait pas du tout à cette créature repoussante et traîtresse !

« Potter, tu es exaspérant… Un vrai Rat, quoi ! », insista Drago.

« Ne me traîte pas de rat ! », s'emporta Harry.

« Potter, t'es pire que ce que tu en donnes l'air ! », dit Drago en roulant des yeux. Puis voyant que le jeune sorcier ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il en était, il daigna le lui expliquer. « Le Rat, Potter, c'est ton ascendant ! »

« Oh… Et comment tu le sais ? », le regarda Harry quelque peu intrigué.

« Tu es né peu avant minuit… Tu es donc né à l'heure du Rat ! », répondit tout simplement Drago comme si ce fut la chose la plus évidente au monde.

« Et comment tu connais l'heure de ma naissance ? Tu t'es renseigné à mon sujet peut-être ?», se permit de sous-entendre Harry pour repartir sur un terrain qui l'intéressait bien plus que toutes les Astrologies et Astronomies réunies.

« Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités, Potter », lâcha Drago, un sourire aux lèvres toutefois, « Tu l'as dit en cours quand nous étudions l'influence des planètes sur l'accouchement des femmes, et sur l'influence que ça aurait sur les enfants… »

« Ca remonte à plus de six mois ! », le coupa Harry.

« Contrairement à certains, j'ai une bonne mémoire, moi !!! », se justifia Drago. Il ne souhaitait vraiment pas que Potter se fasse des idées, et qu'il croit qu'il s'intéressait de près ou de loin à lui, parce que c'était complètement faux ! Ca n'est pas parce qu'il faisait attention aux moindres de ses paroles que ça voulait dire quelque chose !

« Si tu as une si bonne mémoire que ça, tu vas peut-être pouvoir m'aider », le défia Harry, « Je crois me rappeler un cours où nous avons pu étudier les « affinités » entre les divers signes de l'Astrologie chinoise… Qu'en est-il du Serpent et du Rat, monsieur je sais tout…? », le questionna Harry, une étincelle particulièrement flamboyante dans le regard. 

Drago plissa légèrement ses sourcils et tenta de se rappeler ses lectures sur le sujet, car il en avait lu des livres sur ce sujet pour pouvoir rendre un devoir parfait, qui lui avait d'ailleurs valu un A+. On était intelligent et compétant, ou on ne l'était pas ! Il se pencha donc sur les bribes qu'il avait gardées en mémoire.

« Des disputes, des bouderies, des scènes de ménage seront fréquentes. Mais il existe une très grande attirance des partenaires l'un pour l'autre. Les relations d'amour entre un Rat et un Serpent sont sujettes à des hauts et des bas, compte tenu des différences caractérisées des partenaires. Le premier paraît, aux yeux du second, superficiel et entaché de bassesses. Le Rat, à son tour, considère le Serpent comme prétentieux et égoïste. Mais ils ne manqueront pas de raisons de s'apprécier l'un l'autre. »

Drago déglutit difficilement avant de répondre en rougissant.

         « Je crois me souvenir qu'ils ne s'entendent pas très bien… »

         « Sur quels plans ? », insista Harry.

« Sur tous les plans, il n'y aurait pas pire couple… Paire ! »

Drago avait rattrapé de justesse son erreur. Il venait de dire que Potter et lui pouvaient être comparés à un « couple »… Ca lui avait échappé, et il espérait que Potter  n'y avait pas fait trop attention, et qu'il n'y verrait pas de sous-entendu là où il n'y en avait pas ! Ca n'était qu'un tout petit lapsus de rien du tout ! »

Harry ne fit aucun commentaire quant à ce petit dérapage, mais n'en resta pas là pour autant.

         « Il me semble bien pourtant que Trelawney, lors d'un cours particulièrement ennuyeux, nous a confié, après beaucoup d'insistance, que les _couples_ les moins compatibles en caractères se montraient souvent les plus compatibles sur d'autres plans. Qu'en penses-tu, toi ?», l'interrogea-t-il un sourire particulièrement reconnaissable sur les lèvres. Le sourire du chat qui vient d'attraper la souris en quelque sorte.

         « D'autres plans ??? », fit écho Drago.

         « On se comprend, non ? », le sourire de Harry se faisait de plus en plus prononcé.

         « Non… », bafouilla Drago.

         « Je crois que si… », répondit Harry dans un sourire entendu.

         Ils restèrent quelques instants à se fixer, Drago cherchant à déchiffrer cette lueur dans le regard de Harry, et quand il eut bien confirmation de ce qu'il craignait par dessus tout, il tenta de noyer, le plus habilement possible, le poisson.

         « Bon, on attaque le Lion, alors ??? »

         « Je t'en prie, attaque-toi à la bête ! », lui répondit Harry du tac au tac.

Mon Dieu, Drago ne savait plus ou se mettre et commençait à ressentir de plus en plus fort le sens de tous ses sous-entendus… Harry devenait de plus en plus dangereux et ne ratait plus aucune occasion de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait… Et ce qu'il voulait, Drago devait l'éviter à tout prix, ou vierge il ne serait plus. Eh oui, car pour son plus grand malheur, son signe astrologique occidental était bien celui de la Vierge, chose qui l'avait toujours exaspéré au plus haut point ! Quelle honte pour un Malefoy !!! Selon les dires de son père, il était apparemment le premier Malefoy homme à être affublé de ce signe honteux ! Bien sûr l'Astrologie n'était guère importante aux yeux des Malefoy, même si sa mère aimait à lire son horoscope pour savoir quand elle aurait la chance de rencontrer sa future belle-fille, mais tout de même ! A une heure près, comme le faisait si bien remarquer son père, il aurait pu être Balance, ce qui aurait tout de même été mieux ! Pas très glorifiant, mais mieux ! Mais comme son père aimait le plaisanter, il lui répétait toujours que du moment que son signe n'influençait pas sur lui et sur son comportement « normal » de jeune homme… C'est dans ce genre de contexte que Drago aurait eu envie de lui faire remarquer qu'en tant que géniteur, il était le seul responsable de son signe et que s'il avait pu faire le calcul, et attendre un peu avant de faire des gros câlins à sa femme chérie afin de créer un héritier digne de son nom, cet héritier n'aurait pas eu à subir cet affront-là !!! Mais, il ne se permettrait jamais, bien sûr… Par contre, il voyait bien Potter faire ce genre de remarques, ça aurait pu être drôle d'ailleurs…

         Mais bon, la situation actuelle, elle, l'était moins, et il fallait qu'il se dépêche s'il ne voulait pas se faire dévorer sous peu… Cette pièce, si calme, était beaucoup trop dangereuse car le Gryffondor s'y trouvait parfaitement à l'aise ! La Salle Ronde était devenu le terrain de chasse du jeune et redoutable Lion… 

         Il n'y avait plus une minute à perdre, et comme Harry semblait lui aussi d'accord pour passer par la porte du Lion, Drago posa lentement la main sur la petite poignée ronde qu'il fit tourner. Il entendit un léger petit click, et la porte s'entrebâilla lentement vers lui. Alors qu'il jetait un petit regard vers Harry, ce dernier lui fit signe de l'ouvrir davantage. C'est alors qu'il sentit quelque chose de froid et de très désagréable l'effleurer et il s'éloigna promptement de la porte. C'était bien sa chance ! Lorsque Potter ouvrait une porte, tout allait bien, et quand c'était lui, il se faisait agresser en moins de deux ! La vie n'était vraiment pas juste.

Après ce « courant d'air froid » des voix s'étaient faites entendre, et un brouhaha avait fait suite au calme qui avait régné jusqu'alors dans la pièce. Après avoir regardé d'où venait ce vacarme, Drago comprit enfin ce qu'il s'était passé : un fantôme était tout simplement passé au travers de son corps ! Un long frisson le traversa à cette idée tout à fait déplaisante.

Le fantôme, dont la voix tonitruante raisonnait à la perfection sur les murs arrondis, était accompagné de deux femmes, fantômes elles aussi. Ils semblaient s'entretenir de manière fort houleuse , et leur conversation était bien loin d'être des plus plaisantes. L'homme fantôme tentait désespérément de calmer l'une des femmes fantômes, qui semblait pleurer à « chaudes » larmes, et dont les cris, les gémissement et les lamentations emplissaient la pièce. Ses pleurs hystériques régnaient à présent dans la salle qui avait été si paisible jusqu'à leur arrivée fracassante !

         Harry et Drago se regardèrent avant d'orienter leurs regards vers la scène qui se jouait sous leurs yeux.

         « Allons petite Judy, cessez de pleurer mon enfant, ce n'est rien de bien méchant ! », essayait vainement de la consoler l'homme.

         « Ne dites pas n'importe quoi, monsieur ! », le contredit avec véhémence la seconde femme. « Cet homme est tout bonnement abjecte !!! Il prend un malin plaisir à faire le mal autour de lui ! Il n'a de pitié pour personne, pas même, pour ses congénères ! »

         « Mais de là à se mettre dans un état pareil ! », tenta de nouveau l'homme.

         « Chaque fois c'est pareil, il se montre odieux !!! », insista la femme, sa voix s'étant faite beaucoup plus forte et plus aigrie.

         « Mais, il la juste chahutée un peu… », essaya de nouveau l'homme.

         « Chahutée ? Chahutée ??? », s'emporta le femme. « Vous appelez cela « chahuter » ? Il l'a attachée à la roue de torture, non sans l'avoir mise en marche au préalable, et la laissée suspendue là ! Que serait-il arrivé si nous ne l'avions pas trouvée ?!! La pauvre petite était attachée là-bas depuis ce matin à se lamenter et à pleurer!!! Vous savez, peu d'élèves choisissent la Salle de tortures pour sortir d'ici !!! », se fâcha pour de bon la femme.

         A l'évocation de cette histoire les cris et les sanglots de la jeune fille redoublèrent.

         « Mais… », tenta l'homme.

         « Il n'y a pas de mais, monsieur !!! Comment osez-vous encore chercher à le défendre ?!! C'est honteux et outrageant, monsieur !!! Tout cela parce que vous avez peur de lui !!! », le gronda-t-elle méchamment.

         « Vous mentez, madame ! Je n'ai absolument pas peur ! », se défendit l'homme apparemment vexé.

         « A d'autres, monsieur, je sais ce qu'il en est ! Vous n'osez lui faire face par peur de représailles lors de vos rencontres de criquets ! Vous avez peut-être peur qu'il remplace sa balle par votre œil de verre, ou par votre paire de c####### molles ! », s'emporta-t-elle.

         « Oh, Martha, vous poussez le bouchon un peu loin !!! », s'offusqua l'homme.

         « Et moi, je vous dis qu'il serait temps de faire comprendre à notre cher Maréchal de Malefoy qu'il ne peut plus nous traiter de la sorte et que son comportement de rustre aristocrate sadique ne peut être toléré davantage… »

         Alors que les fantômes étaient sortis en traversant une autre porte à l'opposé de celle par laquelle ils étaient entrés, et que le vacarme avait disparu avec eux, Harry se tourna de nouveau vers Malefoy afin de lui faire signe de continuer sa route. Ce qu'il découvrit le cloua sur place. Malefoy était blême comme un cadavre et les fantômes, qui venaient de traverser la pièce, avaient bien meilleure mine que lui ! Harry avait l'impression qu'il ne restait plus une goutte de sang dans le corps de Malefoy tant sa pâleur faisait peur à voir ! 

         Il se tenait là, les yeux exorbités, la bouche entrouverte, haletant bruyamment comme s'il venait de croiser son pire cauchemar !!! En fait, il avait l'impression que devant lui se tenait un carapace vide, ou alors emplie d'une chose qui n'était pas le Drago qu'il connaissait ce visage était si différent de ce que Harry avait pu voir sur le visage du jeune homme depuis qu'il le connaissait, cela l'inquiéta vraiment. Il s'approcha de lui précautionneusement !

         « Drago »

         « … »

         « Drago, viens, on y va… »

         Il le traîna légèrement vers la porte, son corps abandonné entre ses mains, dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait pu être heureux et se satisfaire de la situation, mais pas dans ces circonstances !

         « Allez, Drago, et tu pourras même me parler de cet ancêtre si charmant qui semble maintenir en « haute estime » le nom et la fierté des Malefoy même après son trépas », plaisanta-t-il.

         Alors qu'il croyait remonter le moral du petit blond, il déclencha chez lui une réaction à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, le jeune Serpentard retira ses bras de son étreinte et le repoussa violemment !

         « Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Drago ? », lui demanda Harry complètement déboussolé.

         « Je n'y vais pas !!! », cria Drago hors de lui.

         « Où est-ce que tu ne vas Drago ? Derrière cette porte ? », lui demanda Harry, comprenant de moins en moins ce qu'il se passait. « Mais c'est toi qui l'a choisie ! », s'indigna-t-il enfin.

         « Je n'y vais pas et c'est tout » il hurlait à présent.

         « Ca suffit, Drago ! Reprends-toi, ça n'est pas quelque petits fantômes de pacotille qui vont nous faire peur, allez viens », dit-il en le tirant un peu plus fort par le bras !

         « Ne me touche pas !!! Je n'y vais pas !!! » 

Malefoy se débattait à présent comme un dément, et Harry avait réellement l'impression que son camarade était atteint par un crise de démence ! Il criait comme un animal pour que Harry le lâche, chose que ce dernier se refusait à faire, et il le repoussait de plus en plus violemment tout en l'insultant joyeusement.

         Harry ne comprenait pas, mais il devait savoir ce qu'il se passait, ce qui avait pu mettre Drago dans cet état ! Il tenta donc de nouveau de calmer le jeune homme, et s'approcha lentement de lui pour lui parler à l'oreille et tenter de le réconforter. Mais à peine eut-il esquisser un geste pour se rapprocher de lui qu'il sentit une main s'abattre particulièrement violemment sur sa joue.

         Harry était interloqué. Malefoy venait de le gifler, non pas le frapper, mais le gifler ! 

         Harry, qui avait souffert nombres corrections depuis son plus jeune âge, avait toujours pris grand soin à protéger son visage et sa tête car cela était dangereux, mais surtout, le concernant, humiliant ! Il s'était promis que plus jamais on ne le frapperait au visage, pas l'Oncle Vernon, pas Dudley, Personne ! Et Drago Malefoy venait de le faire ! Cette petite saloperie venait de le frapper violemment au visage, après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui[2] !

         Sous le choc Harry avait lâché la main de Drago, mais aucun des deux ne s'étaient éloignés, ils restaient à se regarder fixement dans les yeux, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui venait de se passer. Malefoy semblait s'être calmé d'un coup, mais sa respiration était toujours saccadé, alors que Harry sentait une colère immense bouillir en lui, et menacer furieusement d'exploser à chaque instant. Ses yeux reflétaient à la perfection ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant, une colère et une haine incontrôlable ! Déception, amertume, haine et dégoût. 

         « Potter… », tenta Malefoy en levant doucement une main vers le visage molesté.

         Le regard de Harry à lui seul l'en dissuada.

         « Ne t'avise plus jamais de me toucher, de m'aborder, ou même, ne serait ce que mes regarder, MALEFOY, parce que si cela venait à se produire, je te briserai ! Est-ce clair ? », siffla Harry entre ses dents. Il aurait parlé Fourchelangue en cet instant que ça n'aurait pas été plus impressionnant. 

         Drago tremblait à présent de la tête aux pieds, et ne savait plus quoi faire. Il n'avait pas voulu cela.

         Harry se détourna alors sans même lui adresser un mot de plus ou un dernier regard. Il se dirigea vers la porte du Lion qui était restée entrouverte, et alors qu'il allait refermer la porte, il entendit derrière lui la voix plaintive de Malefoy, plutôt, un murmure brisé.

         « Harry… Ne me laisse pas seul, s'il te plait… »

         Sans même se retourner, Harry lâcha d'une voix à faire geler les Enfers : « Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec quelqu'un comme toi, MALEFOY. Tu ne mérites vraiment pas que l'on s'intéresse à toi, et tu ne le mériteras, malheureusement pour toi, jamais ».

         Puis il claqua violemment la porte derrière lui, abandonnant Malefoy a son triste sort.

Bon, je pense que la fin vous aura beaucoup surpris, non ??? Je suis sûre et certaine que personne parmi vous ne s'attendait à un tel revirement de situation !!! C'est tout l'intérêt de la chose…

**Toutefois, je pense que vous aurez enfin compris pourquoi ces deux derniers chapitres m'ont été durs à écrire, tout simplement parce que je savais où je devais arriver, mais je ne le souhaitais pas… C'est vraiment très dur d'écrire ce genre de scène…**

**A présent, j'attends de connaître vos réaction quand à la « petite » dispute de fin de chapitre… Et la suite, vous la voyez comment ???**

**Sinon, voici un petit truc « débile » que j'ai encore trouvé concernant les signes astrologiques de nos deux héros… C'est bizarre quand même de voir à quel point ça correspond à l'esprit de ma fic…**

**Lion / Vierge **** (H+H)**

  
Pas facile, cette union ! Même dans l'intimité, le Lion conserve un côté théâtral qui s'oppose radicalement au besoin d'authenticité et de simplicité du Vierge. Celui-ci trouve son partenaire poseur ; le Lion impressionne l'autre, et le Vierge en perd ses moyens. Mais si les partenaires sont conscients de ces antagonismes et s'efforcent de les vaincre, alors rien ne s'opposera à leur entente.

**Bisous à tous, et à très bientôt !!!!!**

**Baby Dracky !**

  


* * *

[1] Tout du moins, j'espère que vous le savez car je me refuse à vous faire un cours sur cette partie de l'anatomie d'un lion ! Si vous ne le savez pas, je vous conseille de vous documenter car c'est très…spécifique, et surtout surprenant ! En un mot, je n'aimerais vraiment pas être une lionne…

[2] Bon pour ce qui auront vraiment suivi l'histoire avec précision, vous vous rappelez très certainement que Pansy a frappé Harry au visage au début… Disons tout simplement que comme c'est une fille, il n'aura pas eu la même réaction… Même si concrètement, elle fait plus peur que Malefoy… 


	14. La Salle des Tortures

Titre : **La Maison de l'Horreur**

Auteur : Baby Dracky !

Avertissement : Cette fic est classée PG-13, je pense que c'est un rating assez satisfaisant ! Donc, si vous n'aimez pas les histoires où Drago et Harry partagent plus qu'une haine farouche l'un envers l'autre, je vous déconseille fortement de lire l'histoire qui suit !

Disclaimer : L'œuvre « Harry Potter » est la propriété exclusive de Mme J.K.Rowling, de même que tous les personnages et tous les termes spécifiques appartenant à cet univers !

Résum : Romance Harry/Drago! Que se passe-t-il lorsque Harry et Drago se retrouvent « prisonniers » d'un Train Fantôme version sorcier ?

Note de l'auteur : J'aime énormément le personnage de Drago Malefoy, et j'ai un petit faible aussi pour Harry Potter… Alors…

**Bonsoir à tous !!!!!**

**Eh oui, je sais, la plupart d'entre vous n'y croyait plus, vous vous disiez que j'avais tout simplement abandonné cette fic en vous laissant sur une fin de treizième chapitre horrible…**

**Mais non !!! Comme promis, me re-voil !!!! **

**Je sais que cela fait vraiment très longtemps que je n'ai pas mis cette fic à jour… Si je regarde sur FF.net, je peux voir que le dernier chapitre a été mis en ligne le 27/12… O_o !!!**

**Je n'en reviens pas moi-même d'avoir laissé ma fic traîner aussi longtemps…**

**J'avoue être un petit peu honteuse…**

**Pourtant, je l'adore cette fic !!!!! C'est juste que je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps de libre et avec toutes mes diverses occupations, j'ai également énormément de projets en cours, ce qui me prend pas mal de mon temps libre…**

**Mais vous ne pourrez pas m'enlever le fait que je suis toujours là, fidèle au poste, et que j'essaie de vous donner régulièrement de mes nouvelles, mais surtout de nouveaux chapitres…**

**Je sais bien que vous vous en foutez de ma vie… T___________T**

**Y'a que mes fics qui vous intéressent de toute façon !!!!**

**Plus sérieusement, je tenais réellement à remercier tous les lecteurs de cette fic pour leur patience, pour leur gentillesse et leurs encouragements !!! C'est quelque chose de si important pour moi !!!!**

**Vous vous rendez compte, vous m'avez laissé plus de 50 reviews pour le chapitre précédent, auxquelles je vais m' « empresser » de répondre ! C'est énorme !!!!**

**Bien sûr, je n'ai pas de quoi être fière, vu que vous avez eu presque 4 mois pour me les laisser… Mais ça prouve que vous avez toujours été là durant ses longs mois d'absence…**

**Je voulais également dire un grand merci aux personnes, qui en plus de m'avoir laissé une review, m'ont envoyé de gentils mails pour avoir de mes nouvelles !!! Un auteur est toujours heureux de voir que les lecteurs se font du soucis pour la suite de leur histoire !!!!**

**Ca m'a vraiment motivé et donné l'envie de m'y remettre !!!!**

**J'espère donc que ce nouveau chapitre ne vous décevra pas…**

**Moi, je l'aime bien, même s'il est assez différent des précédents…**

**J'attends réellement vos commentaires avec beaucoup d'impatience et j'espère que vous serez nombreux à me faire part de vos sentiments !!!**

**Vous me connaissez maintenant, et vous savez comme je suis peu sûre de moi, alors j'ai besoin de vous !!!! N'hésitez pas à vous manifester, et demandez dès à présent la suite de cette fic !!!!! ^_^**

**Faut bien motiver, j'ai dit motiver et non pas menacer, l'auteur !!!!**

Sinon, grande nouvelle, je suis en train de travailler sur la construction de mon site, alors si vous souhaitez y participer, n'hésitez pas à vous manifester !!!!

**Vous êtes tous les bienvenus !!!**

**En voici l'adresse :**

**                            Membres.lycos.fr/babydracky/**

**Deuxième grande nouvelle, comme vous l'aurez très certainement remarqué, j'ai commencé une nouvelle fic que j'écris en la très charmante compagnie de NICOLINA !!!!**

**Je vous demande explicitement d'aller la lire et de me dire ce que vous en pensez !!!! Elle est publiée sous le titre « Au placard ! »**

**En plus, elle fera des heureux, vu que pour la première fois de mon existence, je vais écrire une NC-17 !!!! Je sais que certains attendaient cela avec impatience !!!**

**Comme quoi râler et « reviewer » ça paie !!!!**

**Wow… Quelle message d'introduction bien long… Comme quoi je suis particulièrement de bonne humeur et motivée, mais aussi, je dois l'avouer, vous m'avez manqu !!!!**

Encore une fois, mille fois MERCI de votre patience et de votre fidélit !!! Je suis un « auteur » combl !!!  

Hum… L' « auteur combl » souhaitait également vous faire savoir que comme cette semaine il a travaillé sur ce nouveau chapitre de LMDLH, le chapitre de AP !, ne sera pas mis en ligne avant vendredi prochain…

L' « auteur combl » a vraiment honte et part se cacher… _(*Et celui qui lui jettera la première pierre…*) _

**Miya Black**** : **Salut toi !!! Toujours la première à « reviewer » cette fic ! Merci !!! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira, même s'il s'est beaucoup trop fait attendre !!!!

**Paradise Nightwish**** : **Coucou toi !!! Merci de tes compliments !!! C'est vrai que pour cette fic, je suis très lente, mais au moins, je suis toujours l !!! Tu sais, bien que ce que tu me dis me fait très plaisir, et il ne faut pas que tu parles de tes fics en ces termes !!! Le plus important, c'est que tu prennes du plaisir à écrire !!! Courage !!!

**Hanna**** : **Je sais que le chapitre précédent était triste… J'espère que celui-ci te remontera un peu le moral !!! ^_^

**Ambre ****: **Merci de ta review des plus enthousiastes !!! Tu es Serpent ??? Faut que je me méfie, alors… J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre répondra à tes attentes !!!

**Siria Potter**** : **Bonjour !!! Toujours très heureuse de savoir que ma fic plait !!! Ca me donne envie de continuer !!! C'est vrai que je suis assez fière de « mon » Harry… c'est rare qu'il soit décri comme « ça » !!! J'espère avoir l'occasion de te relire bientôt !!!

**Gaia666 ****: **Oui, je sais que le chapitre précédent était très triste… J'espère que celui-ci rattrapera un peu les choses entre eux… Désolée pour le retard… J'espère tout de même que tu aimeras…

**Lac Noir ****: **Salut Caro !!!! Eh bien… je crois que tu es l'une des seules à avoir autant apprécié le chapitre précédent… C'est sûr que pour se compliquer la vie, ils se compliquent la vie… Moi aussi j'aime bien prendre mon temps pour développer les pensées et les sentiments des personnages… Je n'aime pas quand les choses vont trop vites… Mais ça, tout le monde l'aura remarqu ! Oh, personnellement, je n'ai rien contre les Balances, je crois juste que j'ai été traumatisée par le vieux maître dans le dessin animé « Saint Seiya » quand j'étais jeune… (Je ne sais pas si tu connais…) J'espère te relire sous peu !!!

**Desdemona ****: **Bonjour !!! Toujours heureuse de lire de nouvelles personnes !!! Je pense que depuis ta review, tu as largement eu le temps de lire tous les chapitres… C'est très gentil à toi d'être venue me laisser un mot !!! Cela me fait également plaisir de voir que les gens lisent mes petits mots explicatifs !!! Eh bien, les « Rusalka » ont l'air de t'avoir marquée !!! C'est vrai que pour la transcription, je préfère garder les mots dans leur écriture originale… C'est ce qui se fait le plus actuellement d'ailleurs… Bref… J'espère avoir le plaisir de te relire !

**Sirie-stefie ****: **J'espère que tu auras eu le courage d'attendre la suite… Merci de ta review !!!

**Nyny**** : **C'est vrai qu'il y a eu plusieurs candidatures pour aller consoler Drago… Mais je crois que même si Harry s'est barré, il n'est pas trop d'accord… Quel possessif celui-l !!!! A bientôt ma grande !!!

**Tolkiane**** : **Hum… Quelle idée intéressante… C'est sûr que je préfèrerais avoir un Drago chez moi plutôt qu'un Robert !!! Aucune imagination ces éditeurs… ^_^ J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira, même si on ne pas dire que Drago fasse vraiment étalage de ses connaissances !!!

**Micloun**** : **Salut ma p'tite Micloun !!!! Ca fait un baille !!!! Je sais que c'est de ma faute, mais que veux-tu… J'ai au moins la décence d'avoir très, très honte !!!! Si je me rappelle de toi ??? C'est quoi cette question ??? O_o !!! Bien sûr que je me rappelle de toi, vilaine !!! Tu sais bien que tes reviews me font toujours extrêmement plaisir !!! Je suis très contente de voir que tu as aimé le chapitre précédent !!! J'avais assez peur qu'il ne plaise pas !!! C'est vrai que j'ai eu du mal à faire la scène de la dispute, ça n'est pas évident… #^_^# Arrête !!! Tu vas vraiment finir par me faire rougir !!! Ca me fait tellement plaisir que tu trouves toutes mes petites infos intéressantes, je me dis que je ne les mets pas pour rien !!! C'est que le domaine du fantastique me passionne, et que ça me fait plaisir de partager une autre de mes passions avec vous !!! Ah !!! Le coup de l'araignée est terrible !!! J'ai hésité à le mettre !!! Mais… C'est une idée qui me reste dans le coin de la tête !!! Oh… Je suis du genre à faire des « happy end » alors ne te fais pas de soucis… Mon Disney préféré est définitivement « La belle au Bois Dormant » !!! J'adore ce film !!! Et je trouve Aurore tout bonnement magnifique !!!! C'est une splendeur !!! J'espère vraiment avoir l'occasion de te relire très bientôt !!!! Bisous tout plein !!! Et bon courage pour ta fic !!!

**Kalhana**** : **Merci beaucoup de ta très gentille review !!! Ca fait plaisir de voir que des lecteurs « s'emportent » pour soutenir notre pauvre petit Drago !!!! Eh oui… Quel vilain ce Harry… Qu'est-ce qu'il est impulsif… C'est qu'il se laisse assez aller à ses « instincts »… Que va-t-il faire ??? Bonne question… J'espère que la réponse te plaira !!! A bientôt !!!

**Louve Darkness**** : **Merci beaucoup de ta petite BD !!! Franchement, elle est trop mimi !!! Donc, petite question, est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour que je la mette en ligne sur mon site ??? Et franchement si ça te tente, n'hésite pas à en faire d'autres que je me ferais un plaisir de mettre sur mon site !!! Merci encore !!!

**Alfa**** : **Mais non !!! Ca n'est pas si grave que ça… Tu me laisses une petite review quand tu le veux !!! Ca me fait toujours plaisir de te lire, mais je ne veux pas que tu crois que c'est une obligation !!! C'est vrai que dans le chapitre précédent Drago ne se contrôlait plus, mais il faut dire que Harry a du mal à contrôler ses hormones, lui, alors… Ca fait un partout, non ???

**Celinette ****: « **Mais de toute manière je crois qu'on peut dire que je suis une inconditionnelle de toi... » OUAH !!! Ca, c'est du compliment !!! Franchement, c'est très gentil à toi de me dire ça… Je suis toute émue… Ma pauvre… On en a pas fini avec le Harry pervers… Mon Dieu, mais d'où me viennent toutes ces idées ??? Eh oui… Drago est vierge… Tu m'étonnes qu'en tant que bon Serpentard, il répugne à l'avouer !!! Je sais… Le chapitre précédent était dur sur la fin… J'espère me rattraper dans celui-ci !!! Bisous !!!

**Nyonoshii**** : **Merci beaucoup de ta review si enthousiaste !!! Ca fait toujours plaisir à lire !!! C'est vrai que cette fic c'est un peu le monde à l'envers… J'espère vraiment que tu apprécieras la suite… C'est peut-être un peu moins drôle, mais bon… Avec la fin du chapitre précédent, c'était mal barr !!! Tu me diras !!!  

**NaNa**** : **Oh, je te rassure, je n'ai rien contre personne… Tu remarqueras que je n'ai absolument pas fait part de mes signes… On ne sait jamais… Ca m'est juste venu comme ça ! Concernant les rats, je n'ai rien contre… Mais pour en avoir croisés de la taille de chats bien rondouillards, je me dis qu'il pourrait bouffer un homme en moins de deux ! Bref, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira !!!

**Saael'**** : **Merci d'être toujours là pour m'encourager !!!! Oh, tu sais, je ne suis pas du tout du genre à tendre l'autre joue lorsque l'on s'en prend à moi… Je ne suis pas particulièrement violente, mais je ne me laisse pas faire !!! T'as raison de te défendre !!! Franchement, je trouve cela très humiliant d'être frappé sur le visage… Harry trouvera-t-il assez de courage pour mettre sa fierté de côté pour pardonner à Drago ??? A suivre !!! Bisous ma grande !!!

**Apocalypse-Nox**** : **Merci de ta review !!! C'est vrai, Harry a pas le droit de faire ça !!! Pauvre petit Drago… Que va-t-il advenir de lui maintenant ??? Chapitre à lire !!!

**Enyo85**** : **Merci beaucoup de ta review !!! Elle est toute mimi !!! J'adore l'expression « bébé-Drago » !!!! Mais… Mais, c'est moi ça !!! Franchement, tu es adorable !!! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre répondra à tes attentes !!!!

**Skaï Blue**** : **Merci beaucoup de ces jolis compliments !!! C'est vrai que j'aime surprendre… C'est gentil à toi de m'avoir laissé deux reviews pour le chapitre précédent, comme quoi tu l'as vraiment apprécié… Ou alors qu'il t'a vraiment énervée… Sinon, pour répondre à tes questions, comme tu as dû le voir UPBAB est terminée, et pour JN, attention, grande nouvelle, j'ai presque terminé le nouveau chapitre !!! Je suis motivée l !!! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents…

**Phern**** : **Merci beaucoup de ta très gentille review !!! Je suis contente que tu apprécies le Harry « dominateur »… C'est vrai que ça n'est pas très fréquent dans les fics… Mais vu que j'écris plusieurs fics, j'avais envie d'avoir un éventail de possibilités plus larges en écrivant !!! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira !!!  

**DW**** : **Eh bien, dis-moi… Tu as lu les 13 chapitres d'un coup ??? C'est très courageux ça, et très flatteur pour moi !!! Ca me fait très plaisir que tu aies pris le temps de me lire et de me laisser un si gentil mot !!! Je suis heureuse de voir que cette fic te plait tant !!! C'est vrai qu'un Harry « dominateur » c'est pas si fréquent que ça… Mais ça me fait bien rire de décrire un Harry si pervers !!! Et tu m'as vraiment fait très plaisir en disant de « mon » Drago qu'il est attachant !!! J'espère donc que ce nouveau chapitre ne te décevra pas, et qu'il répondra à tes attentes !

**Orlina**** : **Bonjour ma p'tite poète !!! Contente de savoir que mon précédent chapitre a plu… J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci !!! C'est vrai que je me suis pas mal documentée pour les histoires d'Astrologie parce que ça n'est pas du tout mon truc à la base… Mais je me suis dit que ce serait une idée sympa ! Pour répondre à ta question… Cette fic n'est pas encore sur sa fin… Je ne saurais te dire combien de chapitre il me reste à faire, mais une bonne dizaines telle que je me connais !!! J'espère que cette réponse te satisfera !! Bisous !!!

**Nicolina**** : **Coucou ma p'tite colline !!!! Toujours aussi heureuse de te lire dans les reviews !!! Ca me fait tellement plaisir que tu continues à m'en envoyer !!! Merci !!! Comme tu le disais au moment de ta review, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, mais je fais de mon mieux !!! Sinon, ne t'inquiète pas, je ferai tout pour mettre le chapitre 5 de « Au placard ! » en ligne samedi prochain !!! J'espère que la suite te plaira, et surtout, n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en auras pens !!! Bisous tout plein !!!

**Florelia**** : **Contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu !!! Je ne suis pas très fan de l'Astrologie, mais je me suis dit que ça pourrait rendre sympa, en plus c'est un sujet à part entière de leurs cours à Poudlard, alors… Je suis ravie de voir que les gens qui apprécient l'Astrologie aient pu rire aussi de ce sujet sans le prendre mal ! Je ne sais pas si je suis talentueuse, mais tes mots d'encouragements me font très plaisir !!! J'espère que la suite sera « digne ce nom » !

**Angelk1990**** : **Merci beaucoup de ta si gentille et si marrante review !!! Drago et Pansy ???!!! Jamais de la vie !!! Je ne suis pas cruelle à ce point-là quand même !!! Il mérite pas un tel châtiment le pauvre !!! J'espère vraiment que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira et qu'il te donnera envie de continuer à me lire !!! Bisous !!!

**Okami-chan**** : **Contente que mon chapitre précédent t'ait plu !!! Ah oui ? Tu es calée en Astrologie ??? Moi, j'y connais pas grand chose, mais quand même, j'ai inventé les trois-quart de ce que j'ai dit !!! Comme quoi, je ne dois pas être très loin de la vérit ! Je crois que la nouvelle résolution de l'année que tu me proposais, est malheureusement pour moi, tout à fait irréalisable !!! Je vais déjà essayé de mettre en ligne au minimum deux chapitres par mois… Je fais faire de mon mieux !!!

**Imoen ****: **Coucou toi !!! Contente de savoir que le chapitre précédent t'ait autant plu !!! Je n'ai pas trop réfléchi quant au signe de Drago… Ca me paraissait assez évident, en fait !!! Pauvre « Dragounet »… J'espère vraiment que le chapitre suivant ne te décevra pas !!! Bisous !!!

**La VACHE**** : **Salut toi !!! Comment se porte la petite « vachette » ??? Contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci !!! Euh… Que veux-tu dire par « fif » ???

**Kima Laphaul**** : **Merci beaucoup de ta review si mimi !!! Ca me fait toujours autant de plaisir de te lire !! J'espère vraiment que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira, même si je pense que ça ne ressemble pas trop à ce à quoi tu t'attendais…

**Eowyn Malefoy**** : **Merci de ta review ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira !!!

**Caroline Black**** : **Coucou toi !!! Tu ne me tapes absolument pas sur les nerfs, bien loin de l !!! Je suis très contente de savoir que cette fic te plait autant !!! J'espère que la réponse au pourquoi de la réaction de Drago te satisfera et qu'il en sera de même pour ce chapitre !!! A la prochaine !!!

**Henna-himitsu**** : **Je suis très contente de te lire sur FF.Net maintenant, parce que sur les autres sites c'est moins faciles de communiquer !!! C'est vrai que le chapitre précédent était « particulier », mais je suis contente de savoir qu'il t'a tout de même plu !!! C'est vrai que dans cette fic, on peut dire que Harry a bouffé du lion parce que c'est rare de le voir dans cet état-l !!! On alors qu'il a un peu trop fumé la moquette… C'est comme on préfère ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre ne te décevra et que tu me feras savoir ce que tu en penses !!!

**Chichisushi**** : **Salut ma p'tite âme !!! C'est vrai que la fin du chapitre précédent remet tout en question entre nos deux « tourtereaux » !!! C'était dur à écrire, mais je trouvais que ça ne rendait pas trop mal comme chapitre… Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que tu es toujours là pour me laisser de gentilles reviews, mais aussi pour me faire part de tes impressions !!! Sans parler des superbes dessins que tu m'envoies !!! Ils sont magnifiques !!! Je tiens à te le redire encore une fois !!! J'espère vraiment que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira et qu'il saura t'émouvoir autant que le précédent !!!! Je suis vraiment très contente que savoir que certaines personnes prennent le temps de lire les annexes, je me dis que je ne les mets pas pour rien en fin de compte !!! Au plaisir de te relire bientôt ma puce !!! Bisous tout plein !!!

**Linoa2112**** : **Merci de te review si remontée !!! C'est vrai que je tiens à préciser que c'est Harry qui a été « méchant » avec Drago et pas moi !!! C'est important de le préciser !!! J'espère que la suite te plaira et que tu trouveras dans ton petit cœur la force de pardonner à Harry !!!

**Noa Black ****: **Merci beaucoup de ta si gentille review !!! Je suis contente de savoir que mes fics te laissent sans voix et que tu les apprécies tant que cela !!! Merci beaucoup !!! C'est un très beau compliment pour moi !!! Merci également de m'avoir posté une deuxième review !!! Je sais que j'ai été lente, et j'en suis vraiment désolée, mais j'ai tant à faire !!! J'espère tout de même que tu profiteras de ce nouveau chapitre !!!

**Emichou**** : **C'est gentil à toi d'avoir pris le temps de m'envoyer une review… Il est possible que tu m'aies déjà « reviewer », peut-être sous un autre pseudo ? En tout cas, c'est gentil de le faire maintenant !!! Comme tu peux le voir, bien sûr que non !!! Je n'ai absolument pas abandonné cette fic comme aucune autre que j'écris !!! Je les aime toutes beaucoup trop pour ça !!! Même si je suis lente car j'ai énormément de choses à faire en dehors de l'écriture, c'est un très grand plaisir pour moi que d'écrire mes fics !!! Ne t'inquiète plus pour cela à l'avenir !!!

**Joannegranger ****: **Merci de ta review… J'espère que ce chapitre-ci « tuera » moins…

**Alexiel.v ****: **Coucou toi !!! Merci beaucoup de ta review !!! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira tout autant que les précédents !!!

**Melusine2 ****: **Merci de cette review si compatissante à l'égard de Drago !!! Mais il n'est pas tout seul… Il est avec son petit cœur brisé… Hum…

**Clochette**** : **Merci !!! C'est très courageux à toi d'avoir lu cette fic d'une traite !!! Je suis impressionnée !!! Ca me fait plaisir de savoir que tu l'apprécies autant et qu'elle t'a donné l'envie de me « reviewer » sur d'autres fics !!! Je suis en train de complètement relooker mon site, et j'y ajouterai enfin toutes les pages qu'il manque !!! A plus !!!

**Titia**** : **Merci de ta review !!! Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps, mais la suite, la VOICI !!!

**Blurp**** : ** « J'adore ta fic mais à ce que je vois tu as dû l'abandonner!! »  Ouais… Tu me vexes là… Bien sûr que NON !!! J'ai toujours dit que je n'abandonnerai jamais une fic en cours, et si je venais à le faire, je pense que la moindre des choses serait de prévenir les lecteurs !!! En tout cas, c'est gentil de m'avoir envoyé une review pour me dire ce que tu pensais… J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents !!!

**Celine402 ****: **Merci beaucoup à toi de lire mes fics et de prendre le temps de me laisser des reviews !!! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira !!! Et bonne nouvelle, le nouveau chapitre de JN ne devrait plus trop tarder !!!

**Akashana ****: **Merci beaucoup de ta gentille review !!! Ca fait toujours plaisir de savoir que nos histoires sont lues et appréciées !!! Je suis une grande adepte de la littérature fantastique, alors je suis toujours contente de savoir que les chapitres consacrés à ce thème ont tout particulièrement plu. Je connais bien sûr la chronique des vampires de Anne Rice, mais franchement, il y a bien meilleur qu'elle dans ce domaine d'écriture… J'ai surtout aimé « Entretien avec un vampire » et « Lestat le vampire »… Les autres sont assez mauvais je trouve… Les histoires en sont très légères et peu travaillées… Enfin, ce sont mes impressions… Par contre, j'aime énormément Lestat et Louis, ce sont deux personnages tout à fait fabuleux qui vont si bien ensemble !!! Le « 69 horizontal », le signe du poisson ??? Non, je ne crois pas… Il m'a toujours semblé que c'était le Cancer… Bon, ben, j'irais jeter un œil quand même… A plus !!!

**Alex**** : **Merci beaucoup de te review qui est très bien comme elle est !!! Désolée que tu aies dû attendre aussi longtemps la suite, mais j'espère qu'elle te plaira quand même !!!

**Venus Potter ****: **Merci de ta review !!! Ah, le maréchal de Malefoy… Je préfère ne même pas en parler… Il me fait peur aussi !!! C'est vrai que c'est rare que le pervers ou celui qui prend les devants, si tu  préfères, soit Harry… Je ne sais pas d'où m'est venue cette idée, mais je suis heureuse de savoir que ça plait !!! A une prochaine !!!

**Red Angel**** : **Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Voici le nouveau chapitre de LMDLH !!! J'espère qu'il te plaira et qu'il répondra aux questions que tu te posais !!! A une prochaine !!!

**Part II  Chapitre VIII **** :  La Maison de l'Horreur – La Salle des Tortures –**

Harry venait à peine de refermer la porte qu'une obscurité opaque vint l'enlacer. Alors qu'il se serait très certainement attendu, en temps habituel, à réagir très mal à cette noirceur, à cette impression d'étouffer, de suffoquer alors que rien n'était visible autour de lui, il accueillit cette sombre amante presque avec délectation. Cette ambiance seyait particulièrement bien à son humeur… Ne venait-il pas, après tout, de passer de paradis à enfer en à peine quelques secondes… Ne venait-il pas de perdre à tout jamais cette créature qu'il avait cru apercevoir tel un ange, un ange dégageant une lueur si douce ? Ne venait-il pas de redécouvrir le démon qui se cachait si bien sous ces traits angéliques ? Ne venait-il pas de prendre conscience du mirage auquel il avait osé croire durant un instant, une illusion amère de ce qu'il avait toujours désiré au plus profond de lui ? Cet ange, ce démon aux traits si doux et si tentateurs n'était pas pour lui, ne voulait pas de lui…

Harry aurait été prêt à faire de très nombreuses concessions pour ce démon, il aurait été prêt à faire de nombreux sacrifices pour voir, ne serait-ce qu'un court instant, ses traits et son cœur se mouvoir à l'unisson, faire de lui _son_ ange, malgré son ascendance démoniaque… Mais tout ceci n'était qu'illusion amère, un rêve irréalisable, un songe furtif qui s'évaporait aux premières lueurs du jour… 

Il s'appuya contre la porte close et resta un long moment à fixer ses pieds, enfin l'endroit où ses pieds devaient très certainement se trouver, et qu'il aurait pu voir s'il n'y avait eu  qu'une once de lumière dans cette pièce. Mais l'obscurité était une « amie » fidèle, et elle lui offrait le luxe de ne pas avoir à faire face à cette dure réalité qui s'imposait à lui en cet instant. Elle le laissait seul face à sa rage et à sa peine grandissante. Il se sentit déçu, profondément trahi… Il sourit, las, à cette constatation. Il se rendait bien compte qu'il avait été stupide d'y croire… Car il y avait cru ! Il avait cru que Malefoy pouvait être quelqu'un de fragile, quelqu'un qui avait besoin de son aide et de son affection. Et lui, pauvre fou, il lui avait donné tout ce qu'il demandait sans même y réfléchir. Bien sûr, son corps parlait pour lui, et il ne pouvait dénier l'attirance physique et l'attraction qu'exerçait le petit blond depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans cette foutue bicoque hantée !

Mais il fallait qu'il oublie tout cela. Qu'il oublie à quel point le corps de Malefoy pouvait l'attirer, à quel point les yeux de Malefoy pouvaient lui faire perdre les sens dans un désir de possession voluptueuse, à quel point ces lèvres charnues, rehaussées en cette petite moue orgueilleuse, ne demandaient qu'à être embrassées, oublier ce parfum de tilleul, qui, à lui seul, l'envoûtait comme le plus délicieux des aphrodisiaques.         

Drago Malefoy n'était rien d'autre qu'un jeune homme, certes des plus appétissants, mais aussi des plus repoussants. C'était un adolescent égoïste et mauvais au plus profond de sa chair. Il ne pourrait jamais être changé et resterait très certainement jusqu'à son dernier souffle cet être abominable que Harry avait eu le temps de découvrir au cours de ces sept dernières années. La personne que Harry avait cru entrapercevoir durant le courant de l'après-midi n'existait pas, c'était une plaisanterie que son esprit avait bâtie de toute pièce, une image qu'il désirait tant être réelle, une illusion dont il avait tant besoin… En prendre conscience de manière si brutale était très douloureux, surtout quand on se rendait à l'évidence que ce que l'on voulait tant n'existerait jamais. Cette constatation blessa Harry bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru possible.

Le jeune sorcier se renfrogna. Il se souvint de la sensation de cette main qui s'abattait sur son visage. Cette main qu'il avait tenue, cette main qu'il avait chérie durant un cours instant. Il se sentait trahi comme jamais… Mais comment avait-il pu seulement croire que Malefoy était cette créature angélique qui l'ensorcelait comme aucune autre magie ne l'avait fait ? Comment avait-il pu laisser Malefoy s'approcher si dangereusement de son cœur ? Comment avait-il pu laisser sciemment ce serpent répandre son venin dans ses veines ? Ce venin qui se distillait à présent dans tout son être, qui le paralysait, qui le dévorait ?

Harry se redressa brusquement, fou de rage contre lui-même pour s'être laissé berné de la sorte, mais surtout fou de rage contre Drago qui avait su si bien se jouer de lui pour le blesser au plus profond de son être, violant son âme comme personne d'autre n'avait jamais pu le faire… La colère latente qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il avait abandonné le jeune blond se manifesta avec tant de force qu'il dut se mettre à marcher de peur de ne retourner cette violence contre lui-même. Il ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire tant ce poids sur son cœur se faisait lourd, tant une douleur le dévorait à petit feu… Sa joue était endolorie, et il était certain que d'ici peu la trace du coup serait clairement visible sur sa joue, une trace laissée par Malefoy… Harry aurait très certainement préféré être marqué dans un acte d'extase, dans un moment d'égarement où Malefoy n'aurait pu retenir son ardeur, dans un acte de passion… Mais non, la marque qu'il porterait durant plusieurs jours serait celle de la honte, du rejet et de l'humiliation.

Il sentait réellement à présent sa poitrine brûler. Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour chasser cette douleur. Il aurait pu retourner dans la pièce où il se trouvait précédemment et se jeter sur Malefoy, le molester jusqu'à ce que la paix revienne enfin en lui, mais il savait bien que même fou de rage et de douleur jamais il ne pourrait, _lui,_ lever la main sur cette fabuleuse créature. Jamais il ne pourrait chercher sciemment à endommager cette perfection qu'était le jeune homme. Jamais il ne pourrait marquer cette peau de douleur et de haine, en tout cas pas par ce type de violence… Jamais. La seule solution qui lui restait était de s'en prendre à lui-même pour sa bêtise, et de laisser Malefoy là où il était et d'oublier jusqu'à son existence ! 

Il se précipita donc au devant de cette nouvelle salle bien que l'obscurité ambiante l'empêchât de voir quoique ce soit ! Il avançait à grandes enjambés, et tout à coup, il s'aperçut qu'à chaque pas qu'il faisait, des torches accrochées le long des murs s'allumaient pour lui éclairer le chemin. Ca n'était pas une lumière forte, mais les flambeaux diffusaient tout de même une lueur qui lui permettait de voir quelque peu devant lui. Les flammes semblaient être mises en péril à chaque expiration qui lui échappait, elles semblaient risquer de s'éteindre au moindre souffle tant la flamme était fébrile, et qu'elle ne donnait pas vraiment l'air d'avoir pris sur le tissu imbibé de pétrole. L'environnement n'était pas vraiment favorable à la prise du feu non plus… La pièce était humide et fort peu aérée. Alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans les dédales sinueux, Harry pouvait voir les murs suinter, de longs filets boueux dégoulinant le long des pierres irrégulières sur lesquelles avait même pris une mousse qui semblait imbibée d'une eau sale. Le sol instable semblait lui aussi regorgé d'eau, et les pieds de Harry s'enfonçaient un peu plus à chaque nouveau pas, comme s'il eut marché sur des éponges glissantes qui auraient séjourné un très long moment au fond d'un évier plein de détritus. Mais l'humidité n'était rien en comparaison de la lourdeur qui régnait dans cette pièce, une lourdeur qui s'abattait sur vous comme le marteau d'un forgeron sur son enclume. Cette lourdeur était amplifiée par une puanteur ambiante qui n'était pas insupportable, mais qui vous prenait tout de même à la gorge, et qui vous laissait un arrière goût déplaisant dans la gorge et la langue pâteuse.   

Plus Harry s'enfonçait dans la pièce, qui avait des allures de longs dédales de labyrinthes, plus le plafond s'affaissait. Ce dernier était devenu si bas que Harry devait même se courber légèrement pour pouvoir continuer son ascension. Cette pièce lui rappelait vraiment beaucoup un endroit qu'il avait eu l'occasion de visiter durant les dernières vacances d'été qu'il avait passées en compagnie de la famille Weasley, Bill les ayant invité à venir avec lui lors de l'un de ses déplacements pour la banque Gringotts. Cet endroit qu'il l'avait tant marqué n'était autre que les cachots du Palais des Doges à Venise. Ses cachots, comme cette nouvelle salle, étaient des pièces sombres qui longeaient de très longs couloirs étroits, certaines avaient des plafonds si bas qu'il était tout à fait impossible pour un homme d'y tenir debout ou même assis, mais elles étaient également si peu large qu'il était également impossible de s'y retourner. Harry se rappelait très bien de cette visite, et à quel point il avait été mal à l'aise durant son ascension dans le labyrinthe des dédales des sous-sols. Il ne pouvait que subir le contrecoup de l'écart qu'il existait entre les beautés sans noms qui se trouvaient dans le Palais et l'horreur qu'il découvrait dans les cachots. Ses deux bâtiments, si proches et pourtant si éloignés, n'étaient reliés en surface que par un magnifique pont qui portait à bon escient le nom de Pont des Soupirs, ceux qui le franchissaient savaient très bien qu'il leur restait très peu de chance de recouvrir un jour leur liberté. En ce moment même, il ressentait ce même malaise, qu'il avait connu lors de la visite, s'installer au creux de son estomac.   

Alors qu'il continuait à avancer, il arriva dans un petit renfoncement qui semblait donner sur une petite pièce ovale un peu plus haute de plafond, où l'air semblait un petit peu plus respirable, et où il n'avait pas l'impression qu'il allait suffoquer à chaque instant. Mais alors que sa vue s'ajustait à la « lumière » de cette petite pièce, c'était bien la première fois qu'il avait l'impression que ses lunettes ne lui servaient strictement à rien, il prit petit à petit conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait… Sa première impression avait bien été la bonne. Cet endroit n'était autre qu'une sorte de prison, et la pièce dans laquelle il avait abouti était celle des _tortures_. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine et il sentait une sueur froide recouvrir lentement sa peau hérissée. Il était bien connu que toute bonne prison autrefois avait sa pièce des Tortures, et celle-ci n'avait rien à envier aux plus grandes salles spécialisées de l'époque de l'Inquisition !

Harry pouvait y voir une accumulation des pires engins de tortures, tous exposés de manière à être bien visibles. Il n'eut pas de mal à comprendre la détresse de la pauvre Judy, jeune femme fantôme, qui avait apparemment été enfermée dans cette pièce un temps certain… Harry ne souhaita même pas savoir quelle machine à tuer avait été le pauvre sort de cette jeune fille. Elle semblait si fragile, et les larmes qu'elle avait versées lui avaient fait de la peine pour elle, mais ce souvenir lui rappela également les larmes qu'un petit blond avait laissé couler devant lui, sans pudeur, sans honte, toute fierté abandonnée…

Harry ne pouvait se sortir Drago de la tête, et bien que l'endroit ne se prêtât pas du tout aux pensées qu'il accordait au jeune blond, Harry ne put que réprimer un frisson de dégoût et de peur à l'idée que Drago puisse se retrouver seul dans ce genre de pièces si glauques… Il pourrait même lui arriver pire s'il venait à tomber nez à nez avec l'un de leurs charmants hôtes, ou alors sur un vampire prêt à boire goulûment et avec appétit au creux de son cou… Son cou si gracile, si crémeux, si doux… Cette seule pensée raviva en Harry une inquiétude qu'il avait crue disparue pour toujours, et une pointe de jalousie, désagréablement persistante et virulente qu'il lui était difficile de contrôler, mais surtout de supporter ! Sans parler d'une chaleur naissante qui ne cessait de persister en lui, et qui semblait de plus en plus se concentrer au niveau de son estomac…  

_« Harry… Ne me laisse pas seul, s'il te plait… »_

Cette phrase ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans l'esprit de Harry, il lui était tout à fait impossible de se la sortir de son esprit ! Tant de choses percutaient à présent son esprit. Drago l'avait pratiquement supplié de ne pas le laisser seul, de ne pas le quitter ! C'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'il avait entendu Drago demander quelque chose aussi poliment, aussi humblement ! Jamais il n'avait entendu Malefoy user des mots de politesse les plus usuels qui soient, jamais un seul « S'il vous plaît », « Merci » ou « Pardon ». Il se comportait toujours comme si tout lui était d ! Mais ce n'est même pas cela qui étonnait le plus Harry, ou qui le torturait le plus… Non… Cela encore il aurait pu croire que c'était des paroles en l'air de la part du jeune homme dans le but d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Non, ce dont il prenait conscience, c'est que c'était la première fois que Malefoy, que Drago, prononçait son nom… Il l'avait appelé Harry, et non pas Potter… Harry en était pleinement conscient à présent… Les lèvres si désirables de Drago avaient dessiné son nom, et sa bouche si fraîche, où il aimerait tant étancher sa soif insatiable, l'avaient formul

Il lui fallait revenir sur ses pas pour retrouver ce petit con de Drago ! Il ne pouvait pas le laisser plus longtemps seul dans cette Maison de l'Horreur… A quoi pensait-il donc en l'abandonnant seul à son triste sort ? Bien sûr sa réaction excessive et son coup l'avaient mis hors de lui, mais il devait y avoir une explication à ce comportement si soudain… Cette explication, il l'obtiendrait, mais avant tout, il lui fallait rejoindre Drago… Lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pensait pas ces paroles, le rassurer…

Alors qu'il allait se tourner pour partir, l'œil de Harry fut attiré par un mouvement sur sa droite… Intrigué, il s'approcha lentement du carcan[1], situé à l'endroit où le mouvement se faisait répétitif. Son regard se posa sur le chevalet[2] qui se trouvait sur son chemin, où il put lire une inscription, « _Je te torturai de manière telle que le soleil pourra luire au travers de ton corps ! », _ses paroles étaient celles proférées par le bourreau à Bamberg au XVIème siècle à l'une de ses victimes. Il réussit à détacher son regard de cette inscription funeste afin de jeter un œil sur la chose qui avait aiguisé son intérêt, en s'approchant un peu plus, il put se rendre compte que c'était une photographie sorcière qui l'avait interpellé. Dessus il pouvait voir un homme, à première vue, prisonnier du carcan, dont seules les mains et la tête étaient visibles vu la position inconfortable dans laquelle il se trouvait. Mais le plus surprenant, c'est qu'il n'était pas le seul sur cette photo… Non, Harry pouvait également y voir une jeune fille qui souriait à l'objectif… Une jeune fille blonde aux couettes bouclées, une jeune fille qu'il connaissait à présent de vue puisqu'elle faisait partie du groupe de personnes qui étaient entrées en même temps que lui dans cette foutue maison !

Durant un instant Harry ne put rien faire d'autre que d'observer cette photo, l' « homme » semblait heureux sur cette photo en compagnie de la jeune fille qui semblait lui parler comme si de rien n'était, elle lui souriait même chaleureusement, ils se seraient mis à boire du thé que Harry n'aurait pu être plus choqué. Puis une question s'imposa à lui… La jeune Poufsouffle était passée par ici, c'était un fait, mais où était l'_homme _de la photo, et qui disait photo disait qu'il y avait eu une troisième « personne » pour prendre cette photo…

Cet endroit ne plaisait définitivement pas à Harry, rien que de penser qu'il avait abandonné la compagnie d'un petit ange aussi appétissant que la pomme du pécher originale pour se retrouver dans un lieu aussi morbide lui donnait une furieuse envie de vomir… Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour se décider à quitter cet endroit. Alors qu'il se retournait pour sortir de ce renfoncement, un murmure le fit sursauter et il tourna la tête en quatrième vitesse pour voir d'où venait ce murmure… En regardant le coin d'où le murmure lui avait semblé parvenir, il ne vit rien d'autre qu'une sorte de sarcophage… Un sarcophage aux traits de femme…

Harry était persuadé à cet instant qu'il ne pourrait pas retenir un instant de plus son dernier repas dans son estomac. Ce sarcophage n'avait rien à voir avec les sarcophages glorieux qui reposeraient pour l'éternité dans les pyramides égyptiennes[3], et Harry savait très bien que les yeux qu'il sentait lui percer la rétine n'étaient pas ceux d'une momie d'un quelconque Egyptien ou Egyptienne, mais ceux d'une pauvre victime enfermée vive dans ce tombeau acéré. Ce sarcophage n'était autre qu'une vierge de fer[4]… Et elle ressemblait traits pour traits à la vierge de Nuremberg qui avait été complètement détruite par les bombardements de Nuremberg lors de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale… Lentement, Harry crut voir du sang suinter le long des orifices de cette statue en fer creux, et un léger bruit lui fit clairement comprendre que l'un des battants commençait à s'entrouvrir.

Harry avait toujours été quelqu'un de courageux, mais il jugea qu'il avait déjà suffisamment donné dans l'horreur pour son jeune âge, et s'en alla promptement sans demander son reste ! Certes, une jeune Poufsouffle avait plus de cran que lui sur cette affaire, mais s'il n'avait aucun penchant pour les films d'horreur et les monstres en tout genre, personne ne pouvait le lui reprocher !

Alors qu'il essayait de regagner la porte qu'il l'avait mené à cette horrible salle, Harry traversa d'innombrables couloirs qu'ils lui semblèrent plus longs et exsangues que ceux de l'allée… Il redouta un instant de s'être trompé de chemin, et maudit une nouvelle fois Drago de lui avoir conseillé de prendre cette porte… Alors comme ça, il était quelqu'un de chanceux, hein ? Heureusement pour lui qu'il avait une jolie petite gueule, et une petite moue toute mignonne lorsqu'il était apeuré, parce que sinon la première chose qu'il aurait faite en retrouvant Malefoy aurait été de lui faire la peau !

Enfin, il posa ses mains sur une porte en bois qui lui sembla être celle par laquelle il était entré, et sans y réfléchir à deux fois il l'ouvrit en grand et la referma brusquement derrière lui. Alors qu'il s'attendait à se retrouver dans la pièce dans laquelle il avait quitté Drago, Harry fur éblouit par une blancheur immaculée qui lui brûlait les yeux tant le contraste avec l'obscurité dont il sortait était important ! Il dut cligner les yeux à plusieurs reprises, et essuyer les larmes qui se formaient au coin de ses yeux pour finir par y voir un peu mieux. Il lui sembla encore un instant que la pièce tanguait autour de lui, puis il put enfin fixer son regard droit devant lui, droit sur cette blancheur opaque. C'était encore plus perturbant que l'obscurité qu'il avait connue jusqu'alors.      

Une bourrasque vint s'abattre sur son visage, et il trembla légèrement. Il faisait beaucoup plus froid que dans la pièce étouffante qu'il venait de quitter glorieusement. Il sentit de même quelques petits cristaux tomber avec légèreté sur lui. Il neigeait… Harry s'avança réellement à l'aveuglette, ne voyant rien de plus que cette blancheur jusqu'à ce qu'une forme s'impose devant lui.

« Jeune homme !!!! », cette dernière hurla-t-elle pratiquement.

Harry sursauta légèrement, ne s'attendant vraiment pas à être interpellé ainsi. Puis il fixa son regard sur la personne qui s'adressait à lui aussi brusquement, pour le regretter pratiquement immédiatement. Il s'agissait de la femme fantôme qu'ils avaient brièvement croisée, Drago et lui-même, tantôt et  qui se nommait Marcia ou Martha si sa mémoire était bonne… Le seul détail, c'est qu'alors il ne s'était pas du tout aperçu que toute une partie de son visage avait été brûlée et que ses cheveux hirsutes ne cachaient en rien les dégâts qu'avait subit son visage qui semblait avoir été beau autrefois… Harry avait du mal à garder ses yeux liés aux siens, mais le ton autoritaire de la Dame ne lui donnait guère d'autre alternative.

« Pouvez-vous m'expliquer quelle idée saugrenue vous a traversé l'esprit pour laisser ce charmant enfant tout seul ici ??!!! Avez-vous donc perdu la raison ??!!! N'avez-vous donc pas de cœur ??!!! », continua-t-elle sur ce même ton qu'il avait eu l'habitude d'entendre alors qu'il était encore petit enfant à l'école, ce fameux ton que les maîtresses utilisaient pour vous faire comprendre que vous veniez de faire une grosse bêtise et que vous alliez en subir les conséquences.

« Vous parlez de Drago ??! Drago est ici ??!!! », l'interrompit Harry, trop heureux de constater qu'il ne s'était pas trompé de pièce, et surtout que Drago était toujours là, qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé.

« Drago ? Est-ce là le nom de ce succulent jeune homme ? », réfléchit quelques instants le fantôme avant de continuer encore plus sévère, « Et où voulez-vous qu'il soit ??!!! Je vous le demande ! Cela fait plus d'une demi-heure qu'il se morfond, qu'il pleure tout son saoule en appelant votre nom, jeune homme !!! J'ai bien essayé de le consoler, mais rien n'y fait… J'ai l'impression que mon intervention n'a fait qu'envenimer la situation… J'ai pourtant essayé de lui parler comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire avec mes enfants lorsqu'ils avaient fait un gros cauchemar… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a réagi ainsi, mais apparemment, il ne veut que de vous auprès de lui alors dépêchez-vous un peu petit égoïste !!! », continua-t-elle encore à le gronder.  

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Si Drago avait vu le visage de la femme il comprenait très certainement pourquoi il avait refusé ses mots consolateurs, mais ce qu'il avait plus de mal à saisir c'est que Drago l'ait appelé lui. Drago le voulait auprès de lui. Harry avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi son cœur s'était mis à battre si fort, mais lorsqu'il découvrit l'endroit où Drago se trouvait, assis par terre, recroquevillé sur lui-même, ses pieds se mirent en route sur-le-champ. Il n'eut pas à y réfléchir deux fois. Il devait retrouver Drago tout de suite. 

Plus il s'approchait de la forme visible recroquevillée sur le sol, plus son cœur se serrait, il avait l'impression qu'une pression était exercée sur sa gorge, que son cœur allait exploser à chaque instant. A chaque nouveau pas, il lui était possible d'entendre plus nettement les sanglots étranglés qui échappaient au blond. Il avait si mal de lui avoir infligé une si grande peine que toute la colère qu'il avait pu ressentir à son égard se volatilisa en une fraction de seconde, sans qu'il n'en soit conscient, sans qu'il en garde le moindre souvenir.

Maintenant il était face au jeune Serpentard, qui lui semblait si loin du personnage qu'il était habituellement, la tête posée au creux de ses bras qui enserraient avec force ses jambes contre son torse, et son corps qui se balançait comme pour lui rappeler une quelconque berceuse qu'il avait eu l'habitude d'entendre étant enfant et qui était capable à elle seule à chasser tous les mauvais esprits. Ses épaules étaient encore secouées par intermittence, et de longs sanglots étouffés échappaient tout de même à ses lèvres.    

Harry avait l'impression que son âme se déchirait devant ce spectacle de douleur qui lui était imposé, douleur qu'il avait lui-même imposée. Prenant son courage à deux mains, et après avoir régularisé sa respiration, il s'accroupit face à la forme pâle qui était devant lui.

Tentant tant bien que mal de contrôler sa voix, il s'adressa enfin au jeune homme, dont la souffrance lui était devenait insupportable.

« Drago ? », tenta-t-il d'une voix étouffée mais si douce.

Le concerné ne sembla même pas prendre conscience de sa présence, c'est pourquoi il tenta à nouveau de s'adresser à lui, un peu plus fort, un peu plus déterminé. 

« Drago, c'est moi, Harry… Regarde-moi, Drago… »

Il fut apparemment entendu, car les sanglots cessèrent durant un instant, et le petit blond leva son visage vers lui. A cet instant précis, Harry sut qu'il était perdu à tout jamais. Ces yeux en face de lui le lui disaient. Ces yeux couleur de lune baignés par un flot de larmes scintillantes le lui criaient. 

**Il aimait.**

Durant un instant les deux perles lunaires restèrent ancrées dans la profondeur de sa verdure, puis les larmes coulèrent lentement le long de ces joues rondes où des sillons rougis étaient visibles. Puis un nouveau soubresaut se manifesta et le jeune homme se remit à pleurer de plus belle.  

« Drago, regarde-moi, s'il te plaît… ! », tentait à nouveau Harry qui ne comprenait vraiment plus rien à cette situation et qui était à présent réellement très inquiet pour cet ange. _Son ange._

« Non, laissez-moi… », gémit douloureusement le jeune homme, alors qu'il recouvrait ses oreilles de ses mains pour ne plus avoir à entendre le mensonge.

Drago semblait si pur et si inoffensif en cet instant que Harry ne put qu'en conclure que ce jeune homme qu'il avait cru détester durant toutes ses années ne pouvait être qu'un ange. Un ange déchu. Un ange condamné à vivre une vie qui n'était pas la sienne, un ange condamné à être un personnage qui n'était pas le sien. Un ange aux épaules si frêles qui semblaient porter un bien trop lourd fardeau, des épaules couvertes à présent de neige, neige qui semblait s'incruster en lui, neige qui cherchait à le recouvrir amoureusement afin de lui offrir un refuge, afin de le protéger du monde extérieur qui ne pourrait que le salir de son regard, le souiller de son toucher.   

« Laissez-moi… », gémit-il à nouveau encore plus pathétique, « Harry n'est pas là… Harry ne veut plus de moi… », finit-il dans un murmure agonisant.

Harry se maudit à la seconde même où cette phrase fit écho dans son esprit. Alors que son cœur se contorsionnait de douleur aux paroles brisées de l'innocence qui se trouvait face à lui, son corps, lui, s'embrasa. Jamais il n'avait autant désiré Drago qu'en cet instant. Il se détestait pour cela. Pourquoi son corps et son esprit ne pouvaient-ils jamais être en fusion, pourquoi ces pulsions animales qui étaient en lui prenaient-elles le dessus sur les sentiments qui l'animaient, pourquoi les battements frénétiques de son cœur venaient-ils annihiler son libre arbitre ? Harry dut faire appel à toute sa force pour poser à nouveau son regard sur Drago sans laisser le désir qui l'habitait, qui le dévorait, faire surface. Il ne voulait pas effrayer davantage cet ange, il voulait juste lui faire savoir qu'il le voulait, lui faire comprendre que c'était son cœur, et pas seulement son corps, qui le désirait par-dessus tout.

Lentement, il se pencha vers Drago et commença à épousseter avec douceur les flocons de neige qui s'étaient déposés sur le dos et le cou du jeune blond, ce dernier se crispa légèrement à ce contact. Dame Nature avait très certainement voulu faire honneur à Drago en le recouvrant de flocons à la douceur de pétales de rose, et le l'embrassant de cette blancheur si pure et immaculée, seule couleur digne de cet être mais comme tout être humain, Harry ne pouvait qu'être jaloux de cette compassion, et n'était pas près de laisser à cette créatrice le plaisir de récupérer son enfant, cet ange, en son sein. Harry par ce geste le clamait ouvertement comme sien ! Pour accentuer ce geste symbolique, Harry retira prestement sa robe de sorcier et offrit son corps peu vêtu à la froidure ambiante. Puis il déposa sa robe sur les épaules du jeune homme qui grelottait depuis un long moment sous ses yeux. Ce simple geste sembla le sortir de sa transe, et il leva à nouveau les yeux vers lui, mais cette fois-ci ses yeux lui semblèrent moins vitreux, plus vivants. D'eux émanaient une certaine chaleur qu'il était rare d'y déceler.

« Harry ? », tenta le jeune blond dont les lèvres tremblaient, non plus à cause du froid, mais de l'émotion forte qui venait de s'emparer de lui.

« Oui. C'est moi, Drago. », lui répondit tendrement Harry, confirmant cette affirmation par un grand sourire.

Drago resserra de ses petites mains laiteuses la robe autour de son corps apparemment frigorifié. Puis il se pencha vers Harry comme pour l'observer de plus près, comme pour réellement confirmer la présence de Harry à ses côtés. De nouvelles larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, elles semblaient couler en continuité, comme l'eau pure d'une source, mais plus aucun sanglot n'était audible. 

Drago avait immédiatement reconnu le parfum de Harry, cette senteur qui lui était si propre, une odeur masculine et pourtant si sucrée, c'est pourquoi il avait enfin compris que c'était bien Harry qui était face à lui et non pas un mirage. Cette robe autour de lui dégageait une chaleur si douce, si réconfortante, et un parfum si envoûtant… Comment ne pas y succomber ? Mais cela n'était pas suffisant… Ce parfum et cette chaleur offerte, étaient comme un miracle aux yeux de Drago, mais en cet instant, il avait besoin de plus. De beaucoup plus…

Et l'incroyable se passa. Alors que Harry le regardait toujours de ses yeux si réconfortants, Drago vint se blottir contre lui. Il colla délicatement son corps à celui du brun qui était si chaud, brûlant presque tant sa peau à lui était froide. Il essayait d'y trouver la chaleur qui lui faisait tant envie, cette chaleur qu'il avait toujours recherchée et qui pourrait bannir à jamais ce gèle qui s'était emparé de lui. Pour ce faire, pour sentir plus proche de ce corps, il nicha délicatement son visage au creux du cou de Harry, où il pouvait sentir son pouls, battement régulier si envoûtant et si réconfortant. Il se sentait au calme, en sécurité.         

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi sans qu'aucun des deux ne fassent le moindre geste pour briser ce lien, ce contact si étrange, mais si doux à la fois. Alors que Harry esquissait un mouvement pour recouvrir Drago de ses bras, ce dernier leva des yeux affolés vers lui, très certainement de peur que ses bras ne le repoussent encore une fois.

« N'aies pas peur, Drago… Je suis là, maintenant… », lui chuchota tendrement Harry.

Drago ne savait plus quoi faire. Cela lui avait semblé si naturel de venir se blottir contre Harry, de venir prendre cette chaleur qui lui était si soudainement et si généreusement offerte. Mais à présent que Harry le regardait avec tant de compassion et de tendresse il ne savait plus quoi faire… Ses yeux semblaient se mêler aux siens, mais un détail inhabituel attira son attention et il décrocha son regard de celui si vivant et si vivifiant qui était plongé dans le sien. Son regard glissa lentement vers ce point qui avait attiré son attention. Le joue de Harry. Elle était anormalement rouge et Drago prit conscience de ce que cela signifiait. C'était lui qui avait laissé cette marque immonde sur le visage si parfait de Harry. 

Alors que la honte de ce qu'il avait fait s'emparait de lui, au lieu de baisser les yeux pour ne pas faire face à ses responsabilités et fuir la réalité de son geste malheureux et idiot, il fallait bien l'ajouter, il décida, pour une fois dans sa vie, de faire preuve d'un petit peu de courage.

« Harry… », commença-t-il d'une voix chevrotante et pourtant si tendre.

Ne sachant pas trop comment exprimer par des mots ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui, il décida de remplacer ces derniers par les gestes qui lui semblèrent en cet instant plus sincères et plus simples à faire que de tenter de formuler des phrases, qui seraient très certainement une imbrication de mots intelligibles. Cela lui paraissait si étrange de ne pouvoir s'exprimer par les mots, car après tout, ça avait toujours été le seul mode de communication dont il avait usé, alors que les gestes, surtout envers des « étrangers », lui étaient tout à fait inconnus. Il était là en territoire complètement vierge.   

Alors qu'il était tout contre le cœur de Harry, il se hissa légèrement jusqu'à ce que son visage ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de Harry. Il jeta un œil sur les yeux de Harry qui n'avaient cessé de le fixer et qui le regardaient à présent sans réellement comprendre là où il voulait en venir. Son objectif n'en fut que plus clair quand il vit cette étincelle toujours vivante dans les prunelles du jeune sorcier. Il fut alors plus décidé que jamais et lentement, mais fermement, il s'approcha de cette joue qu'il avait, à peine une heure auparavant, molesté injustement. 

Ses mains se posèrent à plat sur le torse viril et puissant de Harry comme pour y trouver un appui réconfortant, et ses lèvres entrouvertes vinrent se poser sur la joue molestée. Il fut agréablement surpris de la découvrir si chaude et si soyeuse. Ses lèvres ne vinrent qu'effleurer cette peau douce et encore sensibilisée par le coup, comme les ailes soyeuses d'un papillon effleurent en vol les rayons colorés du soleil. Le contact ne dura qu'un bref instant pourtant il sembla sceller quelque chose à jamais en lui.

« Je suis désolé, Harry… », murmura-t-il.

Harry ne s'attendait pas réellement à entendre des excuses de la part de Malefoy, et ce n'est pas ce qu'il désirait le plus en ce moment… Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était comprendre pourquoi Malefoy s'était mis dans cet état, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien l'effrayer à ce point pour qu'il agisse ainsi… Il voulait juste le réconforter et tenter de comprendre. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Malefoy lui demande pardon, et encore moins à ce que Malefoy fasse preuve d'autant de tendresse et d'égard envers lui ! Alors que quelques instants auparavant son corps semblait crier pour se libérer des braises ardentes qui brûlaient en lui et réclamaient, animales, le contact physique du jeune ange blond ce baiser si chaste et si sincère avait réussi à lui seul à éteindre ce feu ardent. Ce dernier s'était apaisé comme un tournesol glorieux retourne au repos après la disparition du dernier rayon de soleil, pour laisser éclore à sa place une fleur plus chétive, plus fragile mais tout autant merveilleuse. Ce bourgeon né dans son cœur venait d'éclore et Harry ne pouvait quitter des yeux Drago, qui après avoir baiser sa joue comme un mère le faisait pour apaiser son enfant, comme un amant le faisait pour consoler l'être aimé, avait vu ses joues rougir et était de nouveau venu nicher son nez sous son lobe du brun afin de cacher les émotions qui le trahissaient et qui apparaissaient comme tant de joyaux sur la parure de la voie lactée.        

Ne sachant pas réellement quoi faire, Harry s'assit lentement de manière à attirer Drago entre ses jambes étendues pour pouvoir le garder le plus près possible de son cœur. Puis il se mit à lui caresser tendrement les cheveux, en appréciant plus que tout de jouer avec les petites mèches rebelles qui s'étaient formées à la base de la nuque si gracile et si laiteuse et qui bouclaient légèrement. Un véritable petit ange. _Son _petit ange.

« Chut… Ca n'est pas grave… Oublions tout ça, veux-tu ? », lui dit-il tendrement alors que ses mains descendaient à présent sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte le long de cette nuque offerte. 

« Mais… Je… », tenta faiblement Drago que Harry fit taire tendrement en posant délicatement l'une de ses mains sur les lèvres pantelantes du blond.

« Drago… J'ai déjà oublié… N'en parlons plus… C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser de t'avoir laissé ici tout seul… », lui murmura-t-il alors qu'il se penchait vers lui en souriant.

« Mais… », tenta à nouveau Malefoy avant que Harry ne le fasse taire d'un seul signe de tête. Puis il ajouta dans un souffle, « Tu es gel ».

C'était une constatation. Drago, bien qu'ayant encore les membres engourdis par le froid ambiant, ne le ressentait plus vraiment. Il était si bien là où il était, près de Harry, si près. Il pouvait sentir sa chaleur, il pouvait humer son odeur, il pouvait se laisser bercer au rythme de son cœur. Alors qu'il se perdait petit à petit dans les sensations de bien-êtres que lui procurait Harry, il sentit ce dernier prendre délicatement ses mains et les baiser l'une après l'autre avant de commencer à les frictionner de ses paumes si larges, de ses doigts si chauds, de ses mains si masculines et pourtant si tendres et attentionnées.   

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Harry tentant de réchauffer les extrémités si fraîches de Malefoy, en continuant ses douces caresses, et en portant de temps à autre ces petites mains à sa bouche pour y insuffler un souffle chaud et revivifiant. Malefoy se laissa aller contre le torse de Harry, le dos collé à la poitrine de ce dernier. Le souffle régulier qui soulevait sa poitrine, qui semblait bien musclée pour celle d'un garçon de son âge, le rassurait et régularisait sa propre respiration. Petit à petit il sentit ce monde effrayant qu'il avait connu quelques instants auparavant disparaître pour faire place à un Eden qu'il n'avait jamais connu jusqu'à de jour.

« Drago… », commença Harry en lui parlant d'une voix des plus douces et des plus posées.

« Hum… », répondit ce dernier qui se sentait planer dans un tout autre univers.

« Tu veux bien me dire pourquoi tu as réagi comme ça tout à l'heure ? », continua Harry avant d'ajouter face au mutisme du jeune homme, « J'ai besoin de savoir, de comprendre pourquoi … tu m'as repouss »

Drago ne voulait pas blesser davantage Harry qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait, et au fond de lui, il savait qu'il lui devait cette explication. Il avait le droit de savoir même si pour lui cette révélation était très certainement l'une des choses les plus humiliantes qui puisse lui arriver… N'est-ce pas, après tout, l'un des secrets les mieux gardés de la famille Malefoy ?

Il se tourna légèrement vers Harry pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne l'ignorait nullement, mais qu'il lui fallait juste le temps de composer une réponse correcte à sa question, chose qu'il était loin d'être facile à réaliser.

« C'est le Maréchal… », se lança faiblement Drago qui sentait déjà sa voix commencer à trembler à la seule idée de parler de _ça_.

« Le Maréchal de Malefoy ? », l'invita à continuer Harry. Maintenant que le jeune blond avait commencé, il voulait tout savoir.

« Oui. Comme tu t'en doutes, le Maréchal fait partie de la lignée des Malefoy, c'est même l'un de nos ancêtres les plus prestigieux… Autrefois, il « vivait » avec nous au Manoir… », Drago avala difficilement sa salive avant de continuer, voyant bien qu'il avait toute l'attention de Harry et que ce dernier ne perdait pas un seul mot de ce qu'il pourrait dire.

« Le Maréchal est resté des siècles durant au Manoir, chez lui… Mais après une conversation pour la moins houleuse avec père, il a dû quitter les lieux sous les injonctions de Lucius… », les épaules de Drago se raidirent à cette évocation.

« C'est pour cela que tu as peur de le revoir ? Parce que ton père l'a « chass » de chez vous ? », lui demanda tendrement Harry.

Drago secoua lentement la tête par la négative. 

« Non, ça n'est pas ça », continua-t-il dans un murmure presque inaudible, « Harry… C'est à cause de moi que le Maréchal a dû quitter le Manoir… J'ai toujours eu une peur panique des fantômes… », tenta-t-il de se justifier.

A cette phrase, Harry ne put réprimer un sourire en se rappelant le visage décomposé de Malefoy lorsque lors de leur premier banquet à Poudlard en première année, le Baron Sanglant était venu s'asseoir à côté de lui et le pauvre était devenu livide ! Mais c'est vrai que le Baron donnait moins l'envie d'être côtoyé que le jovial Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête. 

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne supporte pas d'être en présence d'un revenant… Maintenant, cela va quelque peu mieux… Même si je ne suis toujours pas très à l'aise, je peux me contrôler en leur présence… Mais… Harry… », commença à sangloter Drago, « Le maréchal n'a jamais pu me pardonner l'offense que je lui ai faite ! Mon père a dû le chasser du Manoir car je rentrais dans des crises d'hystéries et de pleurs sans noms quand je venais à le croiser dans un couloir… Il prenait même un malin plaisir à me faire peur, à me martyriser dès qu'il en avait l'occasion… Harry, cet _homme _fait partie de mes pires souvenirs d'enfance… C'était mon pire cauchemar incarné à lui tout seul… Pour lui, je ne serai jamais un vrai Malefoy… Il me déteste, Harry ! Il ne ratera pas une occasion de me faire du mal ! Et il est l !!! »

Harry pouvait sentir que Drago recommençait à paniquer, c'est pourquoi il resserra son étreinte sur le jeune homme, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'il ne craignait plus rien. Certes, Drago ne serait très certainement pas un véritable Malefoy, selon les exigences qu'étaient celles de Lucius, mais Harry n'y voyait définitivement que des points positifs. Sentant le jeune homme commencer à trembler, il se mit à le bercer et à lui murmurer tendrement à l'oreille.

« Drago, c'est fini tout ça… », commença-t-il avant que Drago ne l'interrompe.

« Mais il est là, Harry ! Tout près !!! »

« Drago, regarde-moi », lui demanda-t-il encore plus tendrement, en le tenant comme s'il détenait entre les mains la plus belle création qui ait jamais été faite de porcelaine. Le jeune homme s'accomplit, et lorsque leurs regards s'accrochèrent, chacun des deux savaient que les paroles qui allaient être prononcées seraient d'une véracité limpide et implacable.

« Drago… », lui souffla-t-il alors qu'il laissait sa main glisser sur la joue si blanche et si fragile du jeune homme, « Je suis là à présent, et tant que je serai là, personne ne pourra te faire le moindre mal. Tu comprends ? Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal ! Et crois-moi, je suis me frotté à bien pire qu'à un fantôme terni du passé… »

Harry n'avait jamais été aussi sérieux de toute sa vie. Il ne laisserait personne faire du mal à Drago, et encore moins ce stupide fantôme tortionnaire issu de son enfance !

Tout à coup, à ces simples paroles, Drago se sentit soulagé. Il sentit comme un poids lui être retiré des épaules. Il croyait en Harry. Ce fantôme issu de son enfance douloureuse ne pourrait plus lui faire de mal, Harry serait là pour y veiller. Il avait confiance en Harry ! Alors que cette idée, qui quelques heures seulement auparavant lui aurait paru des plus saugrenues, germait dans son esprit, il se sentit se perdre dans la beauté de ces yeux si sincères, si… aimants ? 

Il avait besoin de faire comprendre à Harry qu'il avait pris conscience de tout ce qu'il lui disait, qu'il savait. Besoin de sceller cet accord tacite entre eux. Et cette main toujours si douce, toujours si chaude sur sa joue le convainquit de briser ce dernier mur qui s'érigeait entre eux, et il leva pleinement le visage vers celui de _son_ Sauveur. 

Harry ne clignait pas des yeux et regardait Drago avec fascination. Il pouvait voir le visage de ce dernier se rapprocher lentement du sien, et ses lèvres charnues s'entrouvrirent sur une merveille à venir, sur un présent fabuleux. Alors que leurs lèvres se frôlaient langoureusement, ils purent entendre distinctement un gloussement derrière eux. En se tournant légèrement, ils purent entrapercevoir derrière eux les deux femmes fantômes qu'ils avaient croisées tantôt. 

« Vous voyez bien, ma petite Judy ! Je vous l'avais dit ! », gloussa la femme plus âgée.

La petite Judy en question en restait sans voix, et pourtant voix imposante elle avait comme se le rappelaient très bien les deux jeunes élèves.

« Cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure !!! Croyez-vous que ce charmant jeune homme aurait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps pour une dispute avec un _simple_ ami ? Croyez-vous qu'il n'aurait eu de cesse de l'appeler s'il n'était que vulgaire camarade d'école ? Vous êtes encore bien naïve, mon enfant ! », continua-t-elle sur le ton de ces fameuses grands-mères fouineuses des anciens villages qui voient toujours tout, qui entendent toujours tout, qui savent toujours tout.

Drago qui avait été livide depuis un bon bout de temps à cause du temps passé sous la neige, avait à présent les joues vermeilles et ne savait clairement où se mettre tant sa gêne était grande. Quelle humiliation. Les fantômes n'étaient décidément pas des alliés. Alors que Harry le regardait les yeux éclairés d'une lueur de malice, il entendit de nouveau la voix de la femme fantôme.

« Et maintenant, mon enfant, nous allons assister au clou du spectacle !!! », dit-elle d'une voix enjouée, « Savez-vous comment les couples se réconcilient après pareilles disputes ? Non ? Eh bien, regardez et instruisez-vous ! A quel siècle avez-vous donc vécu ? »

S'en était trop pour Drago dont le visage entier venait de virer au rouge cramoisi. Ce fantôme ne sous-entendait-il pas de la manière la plus explicite qui soit que lui et Harry allaient… Les fantômes étaient définitivement ses ennemis !

Harry vit la gêne qui allait crescendo s'emparer de Drago, et se pencha légèrement vers lui pour déposer un petit baiser sur le bout de son nez qui le tentait depuis trop longtemps déjà. Drago sembla revenir sur terre et lui adressa un petit sourire timide qui lui réchauffa le cœur. Harry se leva lentement, dépoussiéra ses vêtements et tendit une main vers Drago en signe d'invitation. 

« On y va ? », lui demanda-t-il tendrement. « Aucun de nous ne souhaite donner un spectacle à ces deux commères, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, il serait peut-être temps de sortir d'ici et de retrouver le monde des _vivants _? »

Drago n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de saisir cette main tendue et laissa le propriétaire de cette dernière le hausser facilement sur ses pieds. Drago était prêt à faire face à toutes les horreurs qui risquaient de se mettre en travers de leur route car il savait qu'avec Harry à ses côtés, il ne risquait rien. Il était même prêt à faire face à son pire tourment. 

Ils se regardèrent un bref instant avant que leurs doigts ne se mêlent et que des sourires entendus n'apparaissent sur leurs visages. Il était temps d'affronter la Maison de l'Horreur !

Voilà, un nouveau chapitre de LMDLH s'achève… On peut dire qu'il finit beaucoup mieux que le précédent !!!! Rassurés, n'est-ce pas ???

Je suis désolée si les explications sur les machines de tortures en ont choqué parmi vous, mais je me suis dit que vous n'étiez pas obligé de les connaître. Sinon, je vous conseille quand même de vous documenter un peu sur le sujet… Je trouve qu'il est bon de savoir à quel point l'être humain peut être monstrueux avec ses semblables mêmes… Et puis, tout cela n'est pas si loin de nous que beaucoup pourrait le penser…

Bref, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce nouveau chapitre, et surtout n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir !!! J'attends de vous lire à mon tour avec beaucoup d'impatience !!!!

A la prochaine !!!

  


* * *

[1] Le Carcan était un instrument de torture très répandu en Europe dans le courant du XVIIIème Siècle, il fut aboli en 1848. Il se composait de deux planches de bois qui étaient verrouillées sur les condamnés. On ne voyait alors plus que leurs visages et leurs mains. On exposait ensuite les victimes sur les places publiques, et l'on faisait tourner les Carcans afin que l'on puisse les voir de tous côtés.

[2] Le Chevalet était un autre instrument de torture très répandu. On s'en servait pour écarteler les condamnés, ou pour faire parler les suspects. On y ligotait en général les bras et les jambes des personnes jugées, puis on les écartait à l'aide de moulinet. Il existe de très nombreuses variantes de Chevalet, instrument de tortures particulièrement prisé.

[3] Ou les musées… Ou les collections privées… Ou les réserves des pilleurs de tombes… C'est au choix… Mais je trouvais tout de même cela plus joli de parler des pyramides…

[4] La vierge de fer était un instrument de torture, mais aussi de mise à mort. Elle représentait une femme, généralement sobrement drapée, et était de taille réelle, peut-être un peu plus grand que la normale. Elle disposait d'un système de piédestal qui pouvait se hausser ou se descendre afin de bien placer la tête de la victime au niveau de la tête du sarcophage de fer. On y enfermait donc les victimes, et alors que les portes s'abattaient sur elles, des lames très aiguisées venaient s'enfoncer dans le corps de la victime. Les vierges de fer étaient généralement équipées d'une trentaine de lames effilées. Pour la vierge de Nuremberg, certainement la plus célèbre, une trappe se trouvait en dessous de la machine afin que les corps déchiquetés soient rejetés directement dans un égout où il pourrissait ou servait de nourriture aux poissons.   


	15. Harlequin avait raison

**Bonsoir à tous !!!!!!**

**Eh bien, on ne pourra pas dire que Babydracky ne travaille pas en ce moment !!!! Trois chapitres en trois semaines, c'est vraiment bien !!!! Les prochains qui me disent que je suis TROP lente, ça va saigner !!!!!!!!!!**

**On avance donc la fic de LMDLH !!!!!**

**Alors, avant tout, vous remarquerez que ce chapitre est beaucoup plus court que les précédents, cela pour une bonne raison… En fait, ce chapitre n'était pas prévu à la base, et cette scène a été rajoutée au dernier moment… Le soucis, c'est qu'elle est trop longue et que si j'avais en plus écrit ce qui était prévu à la base, le chapitre aurait été beaucoup trop long ! Mais pas de soucis… Le prochain chapitre arrive bientôt !!!! Et avec, une super surprise !!! J'espère que ça vous fera plaisir, mais pour l'instant pas un mot !!!**

**Je suis toujours très contente de voir que cette fic plait autant et que vous êtes si nombreux à la suivre !!!! J'espère donc que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents !!! )**

**Minerve**** : **Eh oui, enfin !!!! C'est qu'on aura attendu avant que ces deux zigotos ne se déclarent… Enfin plus ou moins ! ) Ne te fais pas de soucis pour les autres persos, chaque chose en son temps !

**Orlina**** : **Allons, allons ! Ca me fait toujours plaisir de te lire !!! Au contraire, ça me plait bien quand tu parles de toi ! Tu m'as vraiment ça un compliment fabuleux !!! Tu apprécies de nouveau le personnage de Harry grâce à moi ???!!! C'est vraiment génial ! C'est vraiment un beau compliment ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira lui aussi !

**Frite12**** : **Merci de ta review si gentille !!! C'est vraiment un beau compliment ! J'essaie toujours de donner beaucoup de détails quant aux sentiments de « mes » persos… Alors si ça plait, rien ne peut me faire plus plaisir… J'espère qu'il en sera de même avec ce nouveau chapitre ! Bisous bien sucrés à toi !

**Cachou**** : **Hum… C'est vrai que je peux comprendre que certaines personnes abandonnent la lecture de mes fics car je suis assez lente pour mettre les nouveaux chapitres en ligne… En tout cas, si tu as pu y revenir et que ça t'a plu, c'est tant mieux ! C'est vrai qu'il est plus simple de parler d'endroits que l'on a déjà visités… Personnellement, les cachots du Palais des Dosges m'ont vraiment mise mal à l'aise… J'y suis restée assez longtemps, et le soleil étant couchant quand j'en suis sortie… C'était très particulier comme ambiance… Sinon, pour ce qui est de mon style d'écriture… Je suis la première à ne pas l'aimer… Si ça passe tant mieux, sinon tant pis… Je ne peux malheureusement pas le changer… C'set mon style, c'est moi… En tout cas, je suis contente de voir que tu trouves que cette fis est bien « documentée »… Ce sont des connaissances personnelles, je ne fais pas de recherches… Sauf pour le coup des signes astrologiques, parce que là, je n'y connais rien ! ) Bye !

**Flore**** : **Coucou toi !!!! Alors comme ça on râle tout le temps pour avoir de nouveaux chapitres et on lit même pas ce qui sont déjà en ligne !!! Ton point de vue sur Drago est exactement celui de Harry, c'est vraiment intéressant… Sinon, pour résumer la situation Harry, c'est MOI !!!!! !!!!!

**Caroline Black**** : **Coucou toi !!!! Ma pauvre t'étais bien malade… Bon, là, c'est moi qui ai une grosse crève… La grande question, comment ai-je pu choper ça alors qu'il fait 30°C ? Je ne sais pas… Je suis grave ! Tes phrases me font toujours autant plaisir !!! Merci ma grande !!! Ca fait du bien de lire des reviews comme les tiennes ! Contente de voir que d'autres s'intéressent à des sujets particuliers comme celui des instruments de torture… Oo… A bientôt ! Bisous !

**Eowyn Malefoy**** : **Ca me fait bien plaisir de voir que le chapitre précédent t'a autant plu ! Toujours le mot pour faire plaisir !!! ) J'espère que tu aimeras celui-ci !!! Bisous !!!

**Saael'**** : **Merci ma grande d'être toujours l !!! Je suis vraiment contente de voir que tu aimes toujours ce que je fais, et surtout que ça te plait de plus en plus !!! Bisous toi !!!!

**Céline402**** : **T'as vu ??? Je mets plus fréquemment des chapitres en ligne en ce moment !!! Je ne suis pas sûre que ça dure, mais bon… Nan… j'abandonnerai aucun de mes fics ! J'y tiens trop !!! J'espère qu'il en est de même pour quelques une des lecteurs ! ) J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira !

**Miya Black**** : **Salut toi ! Contente que tu aies aim ! J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour ce nouveau chapitre !

**Emichou**** : **Contente de voir que le chapitre précédent t'ait autant plu ! Hum… Note de français ??? cela fait belle lurette que je n'ai plus de notes de français ! Ca fait 6 ans que je suis à la fac !!! ) Mais pas de soucis, mes notes se portent très bien ! En tout cas, je suis contente que mon style te plaise ! Merci de tous tes compliments !!! Ca me fait vraiment très plaisir de voir que tu aimes mes fics ! Bises !!!

**Hayden**** : **Merci ! C'est vrai que ma vision de Drago est quelque peu atypique… Je le reconnais… mais n'est-il pas chou comme ça ? )

**Alexiel.v**** : **Merci beaucoup de ta si gentille review !!! J'appelle ça de la review-remonte-moral ! C'est excellent !!! Heureusement que l'on ne sent pas seul grâce aux reviews ! Ca donne vraiment envie de continuer !

**Mel-Imoen**** : **Oh, je n'ai jamais de panne pour l'écriture, c'est juste que je n'ai malheureusement pas autant de temps que je le voudrais… Si je le pouvais, j'écrirais tout le temps !!! Mais bon, je fais de mon mieux ! Un jour, j'y arriverai !!! **Regard super décid**

**vachette, vaaaaaachette! ****: **Alors comme ça la vachette veut faire les bars ??? C'est du joli ça ! Hum… J'aime beaucoup Harry moi, alors c'est normal que je l'améliore physiquement ! ) Et ouis à mon âge, hein… Eh bien, un jour je finirai bien par parler le français du Québec ! Je ne désespère pas !

**Yami Aku**** : **Oh, rien de grave hein ! C'est super sympa de l'avoir laissé une review cette fois-ci ! J'espère que tu continueras à lire cette fic et qu'elle te plaira toujours autant ! )

**Babe**** : **J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira autant que le précédent !!! )

**Nyonoshii**** : **« Merveilleusement magnifique » ??? Ouah !!! Oo !!! Tout ça pour moi ??!!! C'est vraiment flatteur ! J'espère qu'après ce chapitre tu apprécieras toujours autant ! ) Ca me fait plaisir de voir que tu aimes mes petits personnages fantastiques !!! ) Ce sont les miens, en plus ! Ah, les « pulsions animales » de Harry, parlons-en !!! ) Tu es libre de m'écrire quand tu veux !

**Blaise le poussin masqu**** : **Salut vous deux ! Ca fait toujours plaisir de vous lire ! Oh, c'est vrai que mon style évolue sûrement… C'set le problème quand tu mets tant de temps à écrire un nouveau chapitre… C'est pour ça qu'il faut écrire d'une traite quand on peut… Bon, j'espère que ça ne gène pas trop à la lecture… Bisous !!!

**Sarah Levana ****: **Merci beaucoup de ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir !!! Lire les 14 chapitres d'un coup, c'est énorme !!! En tout cas, je suis vraiment très contente de voir que ça t'a plu ! A bientôt j'espère !

**Shyrinia ****: **Merci de ta gentille review ! Je suis contente que m'aies envoyé un petit mot car ce sont les reviews et les gens qui m'écrivent qui me poussent à continuer ! A bientôt j'espère ! Bisous !

**Nyny**** : **Tu es bien bonne avec Harry, amis tu as raison de lui donner un ultimatum !!! S'il fait encore pleurer Drago, on se charge de lui ! ) Bisous !

**Red Angel**** : **Oh, un ange passe… J'en avais jamais vu des rouges… Oo !!! Merci de ta review, et ne te fais pas de soucis, je suis toujours l ! Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'est jamais louche d'être instruit quel que soit son âge et ses connaissances ! )

**DW**** : **Mais non !!! Je n'abandonnerai aucun de mes fics !!! Contente de voir que tu aimes toujours !!! Eh oui, ça a été juste pour Harry là, il a intérêt à faire attention maintenant ! ) Plusieurs personnes se sont proposées de lui faire sa fête sinon ! )

**Clochette**** : **Ah, de la poudre de fée, j'en avais bien besoin !!! Comme quoi, la sniffe on connaissait déjà à l'époque… Merci beaucoup de ta gentille review !!! Elle m'a fait super plaisir !!!! A bientôt p'tite fée !!!

**Nicolina**** : **Ma p'tite colline à moi !!! Que serait un chapitre sans une review de toi ??!!! Je suis vraiment très flattée par tout ce que tu m'as dit !!! Tes compliments me vont droit au cœur !!! Que dis-tu l ? Tu sais, je suis vraiment très heureuse que nous écrivions une fic ensemble !!! C'est moi qui me dis que j'ai de la chance de t'avoir pour me soutenir ! ) Je te fais tout plein de gros bisous !!! J'espère te lire bientôt !!!

**Senko Yurima**** : **Merci à toi d'avoir pris la peine de m'envoyer cette review ! Ca me fait très plaisir ! Tout encouragement est important ! Je suis contente de voir que mes fics te plaisent !!! J'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre ! Contente de ma vision de Drago te plaise !

**Pitinad**** : **Bon, là, je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire pour te faire part de ma reconnaissance et pour te dire à quel point j'ai été touchée en lisant ta review… OUAH ! Je ne pensais pas que les personnes qui me liraient ressentiraient aussi bien les sentiments de « mes » personnages ! Tu sais le « réalisme » est quelque chose de très important pour moi. Je veux que mon écriture soit plausible et palpable, si j'y arrive c'est que j'ai réussi à faire passer quelque chose ! Merci d'être l ! Bises !

**Enyo85**** : **Merci de ta gentille review !!! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre ne te décevra pas ! Bisous à toi !!!

**Dédy**** : **Merci beaucoup de ta gentille review !!! Je suis contente de voir que la fic te plait et que tu la trouves si « vivante » ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir !!! J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas !

**Gaiyle ****: **Oh, tu trouves le chapitre précédent « mielleux » ??? Je ne sais pas… C'set juste que j'aime le romantisme, moi !!! Oh, le jour où ma moitié sera romantique, les chats auront des chiots !!! T'aimes pas le romantisme ????

**Kima Laphaul ****: **Hum… J'espère que tu ne gagatisera pas trop pour ce nouveau chapitre !!! ) Concernant les instruments de tortures, je crois que, que ce soit les inventeurs ou les « utilisateurs », ils étaient dérangés !!! De véritables sadiques sans conscience et sans une once d'humanit ! Bref, j'espère que tu aimeras cette suite ! Bisous !

**Florelia**** : ** Merci de cette superbe review !!!! Moi ? Comme du bon vin ??? « A consommer avec modération », alors… On pourra plus se plaindre de mes retards !!! Je suis contente de voir que le précédent chapitre a plu !!! C'est vrai que comme les sentiments sont importants pour moi, il y en aura toujours dans toutes mes fics… Que faire ? Je suis comme ça ! Bises et à bientôt !

**Chichisushi**** : **Coucou ma p'tite âme !!! Je suis vraiment contente de voir que le chapitre précédent t'a autant plu ! C'set vrai qu'il s'y passe moins de choses, mais au moins, il y aura eu une scène romantique ! ) C'est vrai que c'est surprenant que ce soit Drago qui ait fait le premier pas, mais je le voyais bien comme ça ! Ah ! C'est vrai que les créatures fantastiques qui apparaissent dans ma fic sont… comment dire… spéciaux !!! ) Bisous tout plein et à très bientôt j'espère !!! Profite de l'Angleterre à fond !!!!

**Eternamm**** : **Ravie de te rencontrer ! ) Je suis heureuse de savoir que mes fics te plaise et que tu te sois également décidée à lire celle-ci ! Ca me fait toujours plaisir de voir que les gens lisent même mes notes de bas de page… J'adore les vampires !!! Et le personnage de « Dracula » est vraiment très intéressant, en plus son côté historique est beaucoup moins connu, mais pas des moins intéressants ! Comment s'est passé ton expos ? Ta classe a aim ?

**NaNa**** : **Salut toi ! Oublions cette salle des Tortures, elle fait froid dans le dos ! Je vois que tu as tout compris concernant la chaleur corporelle de Harry ! ) Contente que tu aies aimé le précédent chapitre, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci ! Bises !

**Elenaure**** : **Eh oui… Je suis très lente pour « updater », mais je me dis que ceux qui aiment vraiment pourront patienter un tout petit peu, hein… J'espère… En tout cas, contente de voir qu'elle te plait !

**Noa Black**** : ** Pas de soucis !!! ) Je suis contente de savoir que tu continues à me lire ! j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre ne te décevra pas comparé au précédent !!! On fait du mieux que l'on peut… Bye !

**Lee-NC-Kass**** : **Salut vous deux !!! Je vois que vous avez été gâtée par l'astrologie chinoise, moi, je crois qu'elle a une sérieuse dent contre moi… On peut pas tout avoir dans le vie ! Alors comme ça vous avez lu les 14 chapitres d'un coup ??? C'est impressionnant ça ! En tout cas, je suis contente que ça vous ai plu ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre ne vous décevra pas ! A bientôt !

**bonana**** : **Merci beaucoup de ta gentille review !!! Je suis contente de savoir que tu as passé un bon moment en lisant ma fic ! J'espère qu'il en sera de même à la découverte de ce nouveau chapitre !

**Elodie**** : **Et pourquoi ne la continuerais-je pas ??? En tout cas, merci de ta review ! Je finis toujours tout ce que j'entreprends !!! Bye !

**Draconia Malfoy**** : **Nouveau chapitre, maintenant ! Merci de ta review !

**Fan de Babydracky**** : **Encore une fois, merci beaucoup à toi de t'être donné la peine de laisser une review pour chacun de mes chapitres, c'est vraiment très sympa et ça me touche beaucoup ! A la prochaine !!! Bye !

****

****

**Part II Chapitre IX **** : La Maison de l'Horreur – Harlequin avait raison… –**

Après cette réconciliation miraculeuse, à laquelle Harry n'aurait pas osé croire à peine une heure auparavant, les deux jeunes garçons avaient enfin décidé de continuer leur périple au cœur de cette maison hantée. La porte du Lion leur étant à présent exclue, Harry en ayant d'ailleurs un très mauvais souvenir, ce dernier se dit qu'il ne leur restait plus qu'à tenter la porte symbolisant le signe astrologique de Drago. Il espérait vraiment que la roue de la fortune tourne enfin et qu'elle joue en leur faveur pour une fois. Il ne voulait pas remettre les pieds dans la Salle des Tortures, et cela sous aucun prétexte ! Maintenant que Drago avait enfin confiance en lui, il se voyait mal lui montrer ses points faibles et son incapacité flagrante à traverser cette salle ! C'était une salle abominable, et il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'y remettre les pieds de sitôt. Bien sûr, les portes de cette salle bougeant sans cesse, il lui était tout à fait impossible de savoir où se trouvait à présent la salle des Tortures, mais il se disait, confiant, que son petit ange leur porterait chance.

Mais Harry ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Drago se montre aussi réticent. Pourquoi ce dernier refusait-il si catégoriquement de lui donner son signe et de traverser la porte correspondante ? Harry n'avait jamais été réputé pour sa grande patiente, et là, sa curiosité et son impatience se faisaient de plus en plus sentir. Il ne prendrait pas une autre porte que celle correspondant au signe de Drago ! Quitte à tenter leur chance, autant prendre la porte correspondant au signe de Drago plutôt qu'une quelconque autre qui s'offrirait généreusement à eux ! Devant les hésitations du jeune blond, Harry dut jouer de tous ses charmes pour lui faire cracher le morceau. Pourquoi tant d'hésitations ? Son signe ne pourrait pas plus leur porter la poisse que celui de Harry ne l'avait déjà fait. Harry, bien que ne souhaitant pas donner de détails sur la pièce qu'il avait précédemment visitée, tenta de persuader Drago qu'il ne pourrait pas tomber sur pire !

Après de longues minutes de réflexions, mais surtout de persuasion, Harry réussit enfin à faire parler Drago. Ce n'est qu'une fois le signe révélé et les joues de Drago en feux que Harry prit conscience du pourquoi de toutes ces tergiversations.

« Je suis Vierge », avait lâché le Serpentard dans un souffle agonisant.

Après quelques instant d'incompréhension, un énorme sourire était venu étirer les lèvres du Gryffondor, que le pauvre Serpentard ne put voir tant il était occupé à fixer ses chaussures sales. Harry avait de nouveau envie de jouer, et il n'était pas prêt de rater cette trop belle occasion.

« Eh bien Drago, il n'y a rien de catastrophique dans le fait d'être _vierge_… Bien au contraire… », dit Harry d'un air serein, trop serein.

Drago releva lentement la tête vers le brun, et ne sachant pas trop sur quel pied danser, décida de jouer les innocents des fois que son compagnon n'ait, pour une fois, absolument pas fait de sous-entendu vaseux.

« Tu sais, ça n'est pas facile à porter pour un Serpentard… Ceux qui le savent se rient de moi… », termina Drago la moue quelque peu boudeuse.

Harry haussa un sourcil devant ce nouveau fait et s'imagina très bien que ce signe devait être une insulte suprême, un calvaire, pour tout Serpentard qui se respectait vraiment. Mais Drago était si mignon, cette expression sur le visage, que Harry ne put s'empêcher de pousser la plaisanterie un peu plus loin.

Prenant son regard des grands jours, Harry s'adressa à nouveau à Drago sur un ton des plus sérieux.

« Drago, tu te doutes bien que si ce fardeau t'est trop lourd à porter, je suis là. Et je suis tout à fait disposé à t'en décharger… Ce serait avec grand plaisir. Tu en es conscient, n'est-ce pas ? »

Cette phrase achevée Harry fixait Drago droit dans les yeux comme pour lui faire comprendre la véracité de ses propos. Le jeune blond le fixait en retour les yeux grands ouverts, ne sachant clairement pas quoi dire. Puis ses adorables joues s'empourprèrent petit à petit. Harry pouvait sentir que Drago était légèrement tendu à présent. Comme il était facile de l'embarrasser sur ce sujet, et comme il était jouissif de le faire !

« Potter ! », lâcha ce dernier d'une voix qui se voulait outrée et ferme, mais qui ne fut qu'un petit cri aigu et chevrotant.

Harry se rapprocha alors dangereusement du petit blond.

« Pas de Potter entre nous, Drago ! », souffla-t-il langoureusement.

« Mais, mais, mais… », commença Drago dont les connections nerveuses semblaient quelque peu défectueuses en cet instant.

« Pas de « mais » qui tiennent Drago », lâcha Harry d'une voix ferme alors qu'il posait tendrement le bout de ses doigts sur les lèvres du blond, « Soit tu décides ton popotin à franchir l'une de ces fameuses portes, soit vierge sous peu tu ne seras plus… »

Drago ne put qu'étouffer un petit cri outré sous la main de Harry. Il n'allait tout de même pas lui faire ça, à lui ?! Et dans cette bicoque répugnante en plus! Où cela ? Contre l'un de ces murs gluants ? Entre deux portes grinçantes ? Sur ce sol poussiéreux ? Il méritait mieux que ça tout de même ! Alors que Drago inspirait à pleins poumons et qu'il allait se mettre à hurler tout ce qu'il pourrait comme une vierge effarouchée, Harry s'éloigna un peu de lui et éclata de rire. Drago en perdit tous ses moyens.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire autant, _Harry_ ? », lâcha Malefoy clairement fâché.

« Ta tête… », ne put s'empêcher de répondre Harry entre deux hoquetements.

Il pouvait voir que Drago n'était pas content, et il tenta tant bien que mal de se ressaisir rapidement. Il ne souhaitait pas fâcher Drago aussi vite. Mais il semblait vraiment que son petit Serpentard ait un sens de l'humour limité, voire très limité. Il avait envie de retrouver son petit ange au plus vite à présent.

« Drago », l'appela-t-il d'une voix douce et enjôleuse, qui eut l'effet escompté car Drago se détendit sur le coup, « Tu sais bien que je ne ferai rien sans ton accord, n'est-ce pas ? »

Drago eut la décence de rougir et de baisser la tête à nouveau. C'était vraiment des sujets de conversations qu'il préférait éviter vu son manque évident de connaissance dans le domaine en question. Ce n'était pas avec des personnes telles que Crabbe et Goyle ou encore Pansy qu'il aurait pu évoluer en la matière… Bien qu'il ait généralement l'habitude d'avoir réponse à tout, là, il préférait passer son tour dignement.

« Drago ? », l'interpella à nouveau Harry, une note d'inquiétude à présent perceptible dans la voix. Il était un peu anxieux, il n'avait pas voulu le fâcher ou le vexer, c'est juste qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui faire cette petite blague.

« Je serai d'une grand patiente avec toi, tu le sais, non ? », continua-t-il.

Harry ne savait plus quoi faire. Il venait à peine de gagner la confiance de Drago, il ne pouvait pas la perdre ainsi ! Il continua à fixer le jeune homme blond, et sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement à la vue de ces épaules frémissantes ! Oh non, il n'avait tout de même pas réussi à le faire pleurer de nouveau ! Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais ! Alors qu'il allait lui présenter ses plus plates excuses, même s'il ne comprenait que l'on en vienne aux larmes pour une petite plaisanterie de « mauvais » goût, Harry entendit un petit rire échapper à Drago.

« D'une grande patience ? », le railla ce dernier sans lever les yeux vers lui pour autant, mais se retenant franchement d'éclater de rire à présent.

« Hé, ne te moque pas ! », continua Harry, essayant d'alléger l'atmosphère, « La patience est devenue ma principale vertu depuis que je suis ici avec toi ! »

« La patience peut-être, mais pas l'abstinence », continua Drago sur un ton plutôt joviale.

Drago ne l'aurait jamais admis mais il était quelque peu ému par les paroles de Harry. Il savait que ce dernier était maladroit avec les mots, mais il savait aussi qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il voulait lui faire confiance. Il serait patient. Il en était sûr. Il attendrait son assentiment. Ces nouveaux sentiments qui étaient en lui étaient si étranges… Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne calculait pas, il ne calculait plus… Il faisait abstraction des conséquences… Il ne voulait plus à avoir à tout préméditer, à tout organiser, à tout contrôler. Il voulait juste se laisser aller et profiter de ce qui s'offrait à lui. De ce rayon de soleil qui semblait pouvoir perdurer dans cet univers grisonnant et nuageux que semblait être sa vie.

Même s'il avait encore du mal à se l'avouer, il avait besoin de ce rayon de soleil qui parvenait à le réchauffer, à lui faire chaud de l'intérieur. C'est donc sans y réfléchir vraiment qu'il suivit son instinct et qu'il se laissa aller contre le torse de Harry, blottissant son nez au creux de l'épaule du brun, y humant pour la première fois profondément son parfum. Il sentait bon le soleil.

Harry était bluffé. Il restait là, debout, sans oser faire le moindre geste. Drago venait à nouveau de se blottir contre lui. Mais ça n'était pas comme la fois précédente où il était venu se réfugier contre son corps. Cette fois-ci le geste était tout à fait conscient. Alors qu'il s'était abandonné sur son épaule, Drago avait resserré l'étreinte de leurs doigts, qui ne s'étaient pas perdus un seul instant depuis que leurs mains s'étaient rejoint un peu plus tôt. Le cœur de Harry se mit à battre un peu plus fort, et là, il lui fallut tout l'effort du monde pour se souvenir de ce qu'était la définition exacte du mot patience.

Un sourire indéchiffrable se dessina sur les lèvres de Harry alors qu'il regardait Drago blottit contre lui et qu'il s'adressa à nouveau à lui.

« Tu tentes le diable, Drago », commença-t-il taquin, « Mais tu ne peux décemment pas m'en vouloir de ces propos, ta perfection ferait pâlir de jalousie les plus belles myriades d'étoiles et pourrait mener à la damnation n'importe quel saint. »

Tout en parlant, Harry s'était mis à jouer avec les petites bouclettes si tentatrices de son ange, puis il laissa sa main glisser le long de cette nuque dénudée, et ses doigts sillonner sur cette joue légèrement rosée. Drago n'osait lever les yeux vers lui. Ces paroles étaient si réconfortantes et troublantes, Potter venait de se montrer digne d'une carrière de poète, et ses mains étaient si habiles... Drago ne parlait pas, mais il ne bougeait pas non plus. Il ne faisait rien pour arrêter ces caresses qui faisaient naître en lui des sensations brûlantes et contradictoires la peur, l'envie, le trouble, la tentation. Alors que Harry laissait ses doigts vagabonder sur cette peau si douce, qui lui était à présent sciemment offerte, il vint accentuer ses attentions de légers baisers.

Il débuta son expédition du haut de la pommette du blond, là où la peau est si sensible, sentant les cils se refermer lentement sur ses lèvres, puis il se perdit dans l'exploration de cette joue crémeuse avant de terminer son aventure sur un trésor inestimable, ces lèvres tant désirées. Lèvres entrouvertes qu'il cueillit pour la première fois. Son baiser était tendre et à peine prononcé. Ces lèvres étaient douces comme de la soie, tendre comme des pétales de rose et veloutée comme la plus crémeuse des écumes. Une perfection.

Ce contact si doux et si innocent plaisait à Harry plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru possible. Ce chaste baiser le rendait heureux. Il était bien, là, avec Drago. Mais étant un jeune homme plein de vie et de vices, Harry ne pouvait nier cette pression, cette obsession qui naissait dans son bas-ventre. Il se sentait possédé par une gourmande envie, qui serait capable à elle seule de le rendre fou. Il ne devait pas céder. Il ne brusquerait pas Drago, il attendrait que ce dernier soit prêt pour aller plus loin. Il serait patient ! Mais ne se sentant pas suffisamment courageux en cet instant, il se décida à libérer les lèvres du petit blond, avant de les clamer entièrement siennes et d'exiger un baiser plus approfondi, plus entier.

Alors qu'il détachait à regret ses lèvres de celles de son ange, il sentit la tête de ce dernier se pencher légèrement sur le coté et ces lèvres si parfaites se faire plus quémandeuses. Ce geste fut accompagné d'un petit gémissement. Harry avait peur de mal en interpréter la signification. Il ne bougea donc pas, hésitant, mais rapidement cette demande muette s'accentua par une légèrement pression sur sa main. Drago semblait vouloir les lèvres de Harry autant que lui désirait les siennes, mais était-il réellement prêt pour plus ? Comme si Drago eut pu lire le doute naître dans ses pensées, il vint glisser sensuellement, et très certainement involontairement, sa deuxième main sur les reins de Harry pour rapprocher leurs deux corps.

Malgré toutes les bonnes résolutions de Harry et tout le courage qu'il pouvait puiser au fond de lui, il était tout à fait incapable de résister à une telle invitation. Il pouvait se montrer patient, très patient, si le jeu en valait la chandelle, et à renfort de grande persuasion mentale, il pourrait se retenir, mais si la tentation tant désirée venait frapper à sa porte, c'était beaucoup plus difficile. Et puis, qui était-il pour refuser à un Malefoy ce qu'il demandait ? Même si cette demande était faite très discrètement.

C'est sans plus attendre qu'il rapprocha le corps de Drago du sien, en attrapant ce dernier délicatement par la nuque. Lentement il entrouvrit ses lèvres, qui caressaient toujours celles de Drago, et laissa sa langue titiller tendrement les lèvres offertes. Il n'attendit pas longtemps avant que le blond n'entrouvre ses lèvres à son tour pour le laisser accéder à cette source merveilleuse. Il y découvrit un délicieux nectar qui était très certainement plus goûteux que l'Ambroise des dieux de la mythologie. Et il était tout à fait certain d'être capable de s'en enivrer.

Lorsque sa langue entra en contact avec celle de Drago il sentit tous ses sens s'emballer. C'était quelque chose de si fort que ça en était presque incroyable. Il laissa leurs langues se toucher lentement, glisser l'une sur l'autre dans une danse des plus langoureuses et des plus brûlantes. Alors qu'il s'attendait à voir Drago lui résister pour dominer ce baiser, les deux ennemis de toujours se battant sur tous les plans, il fut surpris de le voir si docile. Il le laissait mener la danse sans résistance et l'accompagnait comme un extraordinaire partenaire dans cette valse folle. Cette soumission inattendue de la part de Drago éveilla une flamme de désir comme il n'en avait jamais connue jusqu'alors. Il ne pouvait plus résister à ces pulsions qui le harcelaient, ses baisers se firent alors plus exigeants, son emprise sur le jeune homme plus forte, mais Drago ne se plaignit pas un seul instant. Là où Harry se faisait plus exigeant, Drago se faisait plus soumis là où Harry était plus pressant, Drago était plus doux. Drago finit par capituler et gémit sous ces assauts répétés, et Harry ne put retenir un râle animal, qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de maîtriser, de lui échapper.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard, le manque d'air et le besoin de respirer se faisant trop pressant, que leurs bouches se quittèrent. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux sans ciller, comme s'ils se voyaient pour la première fois. Certes, tous deux avaient compris que quelque chose de nouveau naissait entre eux, mais aucun ne s'était imaginé que cela puisse être aussi fort. Que ce nouveau lien les laisserait pantelant, et leurs corps en éruption à un « simple » baiser.

Harry pouvait voir ces deux perles troubles le fixer. Ils étaient tous deux quelque peu perdus. Harry n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre de sensations avec aucune des jeunes filles qu'il avait fréquentée. Jamais il n'avait eu cette impression de ne faire qu'un avec quelqu'un. C'était nouveau et fabuleux. Quant à Drago, il venait de découvrir que toutes ces bêtises que lisait Pansy, que tous ces Harlequins qu'elle cachait sous son lit, n'étaient peut-être pas en fait un ramassis d'idioties. Il venait lui-même d'expérimenter à peine quelques instants auparavant l'explosion de molécules dont aimaient parler les auteurs de ce genre d'ouvrages à l'eau de rose. Les jambes en coton, l'impression de perdre pied, la sensation de vertige… Tout cela était bel et bien réel et pouvait être provoqué en même temps par un simple petit baiser. Harlequin était donc bien un puits de sciences…

Harry ne se lassait pas de regardait cette magnifique œuvre d'art qu'était Drago, mais en cet instant l'œuvre semblait bel et bien avoir pris vie. Ses yeux brillaient mystérieusement et ses lèvres contaient toute une histoire. Elles étaient d'un rosée prononcé et légèrement tremblantes… Quiconque aurait vu Drago en cet instant aurait pu deviner en à peine une seconde qu'elle avait été le sort de ces lèvres précédemment ! Et même ces yeux n'auraient pu dire le contraire.

Harry quitta les yeux de Drago un court instant pour regarder brièvement cette porte de la Vierge, et se tournant de nouveau vers le blond, lui désigna la porte d'un geste de la tête. Drago suivit son regard et fixa la porte, puis regardant à nouveau Harry lui sourit timidement pour lui faire comprendre qu'il le suivrait. De toute façon, vu l'état de ces cellules grises pour le moment, il aurait dit amen à tous ce que Harry aurait pu lui demander.

C'est toujours la main dans la main, et sans un mot, tous deux ayant certainement peur de briser ce moment magique qu'ils étaient en train de partager, qu'il se dirigèrent vers la porte de la Vierge. Quoi qu'il les attende derrière cette porte, ils étaient prêts à l'affronter ensemble.

**Voilà… Je suis bien consciente que ce chapitre est court comparé à ceux dont vous avez l'habitude… Mais il faut bien garder en mémoire que tout ce chapitre est une scène supplémentaire qui n'aurait pas dû apparaître dans cette fic mais que j'ai eu envie d'écrire… A vous de me dire ce que vous en aurez pensé.**

**En attendant, ne vous faites pas de soucis… Un nouveau chapitre, plus « actif » sera mis en ligne sous peu avec une grosse surprise pour vous, mais pour le moment, je ne dirai rien !!!!**

**Sinon, cette semaine, je suis allée voir Spiderman 2 avec une amie… J'y suis vraiment allée en traînant des pieds car je n'avais pas du tout apprécier le premier… Mais quelle magnifique surprise !!! Ce film est très bien !!! je crois qu'ils ont réellement réussi à tirer les leçons du premier film et de tout ce qui n'allait pas ! Celui-ci est plus drôle, plus intense, plus humain ! En plus, je viens de me découvrir une passion pour un nouvel acteur !!! Peter Parker est fabuleux !!! Son regard bovin est des plus expressifs !!! J'adore !!!! Et sa voix !!! Quelle connerie que d'avoir regardé le premier en VF !!!! Ce mec a l'une des plus belles voix qu'il m'est été donné d'entendre !!! Si vous ne l'avez pas encore vu, je vous le conseille vivement !!! Et puis, un homme gaulé comme un dieu de l'Antiquité en super collant moulant, ça ne fait pas de mal aux yeux ! )**

**A très bientôt !!!!**


	16. Le Manoir aux Fantômes

Titre : **La Maison de l'Horreur**

Auteur : Baby Dracky !

Avertissement : Cette fic est classée PG-13, je pense que c'est un rating assez satisfaisant ! Donc, si vous n'aimez pas les histoires où Drago et Harry partagent plus qu'une haine farouche l'un envers l'autre, je vous déconseille fortement de lire l'histoire qui suit !

Disclaimer : L'œuvre « Harry Potter » est la propriété exclusive de Mme J.K.Rowling, de même que tous les personnages et tous les termes spécifiques appartenant à cet univers !

Résum : Romance Harry/Drago! Que se passe-t-il lorsque Harry et Drago se retrouvent « prisonniers » d'un Train Fantôme version sorcier ?

Note de l'auteur : J'aime énormément le personnage de Drago Malefoy, et j'ai un petit faible aussi pour Harry Potter… Alors…

****

****

**Bonsoir à tous !!!!**

**Comme promis, vous n'aurez pas eu à attendre trop longtemps pour ce nouveau chapitre de LMDLH !!! Comme toujours je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps de mon côté pour l'écrire, mais j'aurai fait de mon mieux ! A vous de me dire ce que vous en aurez pens !!!**

**Je tenais vraiment à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont « review » le chapitre précédent, qui était quelque peu différent de ce que je fais d'habitude ! C'est gentil, et ça m'a fait très plaisir !!!!**

**Bon, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire cette fois-ci, à part que je suis complètement tomber amoureuse du Chat Potté dans Schreck II… Je veux le même à la maison !!!! **

**Margarita6**** : **Coucou toi !!! Comment vas-tu ??? Je suis contente de voir que tu es toujours là et que tu apprécies toujours cette fic !!! Merci de me soutenir ! C'est super gentil de ta part ! Bisous tout plein !!!! A bientôt !

**Caroline Black**** : **Coucou toi !!! Toujours là pour trouver les mots justes ! Tu sais que tu me remontes vraiment le moral avec tes reviews ? Je ne me rends absolument pas compte de l'évolution de mon écriture, et il est très rare que je relise d'anciens chapitres… Mais c'est vrai que ça doit être plus flagrant pour vous… En tout cas, je suis contente de savoir que tu aimes l'évolution de mon écriture ! ;) H ! Je dors jamais les fesses à l'air !!! Même durant la canicule l'année dernière, je dormais enroulée dans ma grosse couette !! Je suis super frileuse !!! Bisous tout plein et merci beaucoup !!!! A bientôt !

**Onarluca ****: **Merci beaucoup ma grande ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! ;)

**Elenaure**** : **Contente que tu aies aim ! Ca me fait toujours plaisir de lire des reviews aussi gentilles que la tienne ! Ah, on commencerait à préférer LMDLH à UPBAB ? Eh bien, UPBAB garde une place privilégiée dans mon cœur car c'est ma toute première fic du genre, et c'est vraiment elle qui m'a donné le goût de l'écriture ! Mais l'écriture de LMDLH est très plaisante car j'y ai pris énormément de libertés !

**Paradise Nightwish**** : **Je n'ai aucun soucis avec les vierges… Bien au contraire ! ;)

**Mel-Imoen**** : **Contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu ! C'est vrai que je fais rarement dans le Harlequin, mais des fois, ça ne fait pas de mal !!! J'espère que tu as eu l'occasion d'aller voir Spiderman 2, il est vraiment très bien ! Le regard bovin ? Y'a que ça de vrai ! ;)

**Frite12 ****: **Coucou !!! Bien sûr que ce que me disent les gens me touche !!! C'est pas tous les jours qu'on me dit des choses comme ça !!! Je suis heureuse de voir que le chapitre précédent t'a autant plu ! J'avais peur que ça passe mal… Mais après tout, j'en avais vraiment envie de ce chapitre, alors… ## Arrête, tu me gâtes trop !!! C'est moi qui ai de la chance d'avoir des « reviewers » tels que toi !!! Bisous tout sucrés ma belle !

**Dodie-ange**** : **Eh bien, eh bien… Je ne suis pas analphabète tout de même !!! ! Ah ! Eh oui… Le choc ! Je parlais bien du « Harlequin » le plus célèbre !!!

_« Vas-tu nous faire l'incarnation de la tentation sous toutes ses formes pécheresse derrière cette énième porte ? » _Oh, on cherche à lire dans mes pensées ??? Je crois que tu ne vas pas être déçue par le chapitre à venir !!! ;) Tu me diras !

**Yuna7777777**** : **Salut toi !!! Toujours heureuse de lire de nouvelles personnes ! C'est très gentil à toi de t'être penchée sur mes fics, mais surtout de me laisser des reviews ! Ca fait toujours plaisir ! Contente que tu aimes ! ;) Concernant « Au placard ! », c'est au tour de NICOLINA d'écrire le nouveau chapitre, elle m'a dit qu'elle l'avait bien commencé, mais elle est quelque peu débordée ces temps-ci… Mais ne te fais pas de soucis, ça viendra ! A bientôt !

**Emichou ****: **Eh oui… Les parents… Ils peuvent pas comprendre, c'est bien connu… ;) C'est vrai qu'être un perso de fic, ça ne me déplairait pas des fois, ou même des persos de romans… Mais, il faut faire avec ce que l'on a… C'est-à-dire, nos rêves ! TT Tu sais, les études ça n'est pas difficile du moment que tu fais quelque chose qui te plait ! J'ai surtout étudiée les langues slaves, et je bosse actuellement sur ma thèse de littérature fantastique dans les Balkans. Voilà. Je suis d'accord avec toi, Peter Parker est super attendrissant dans le film ! Moi aussi je lui aurais bien sa fête… Pardon, je m'égare !

**Flore ****: **Tu me tueras un jour… Il fait pas deux pages, mais six !!! Et voici le nouveau chapitre… beaucoup plus long !!! J'espère que tu aimeras !!! Bisous tout plein, et je te dis à très bientôt !!!! ;)

**Okami-chan**** : **Salut toi !!! Contente que les chapitres précédents t'aient plu ! ;) Comme toujours tu me complimentes trop… J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre ne te décevra pas !!! Avec un Harry plus pervers que jamais !!!

**Mirrabella**** : **Contente que la fic te plaise !!! C'set vrai que c'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut voir un Harry aussi entreprenant et pervers…

**Eowyn Malefoy**** : **Contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu ! La petite surprise ??? Promis, je vous le dis vendredi prochain ! J'espère qu'elle fera des heureux…

**Myncat**** :** Merci de ta gentille review ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira !

**Sarah Levana**** : **Désolée pour ton PC… J'espère que ça aura pu s'arranger ! En tout cas, j'espère que tu auras l'occasion de lire ce nouveau chapitre !

**Pithy**** : **J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira !

**Fan de Babydracky**** : **Merci de ta gentille review! J'espère que tu « adoreras » ce nouveau chapitre !

**L'ange de l'apocalypse**** : **Oooooooooh ! Je comprends! Les "Harlequin"??? Bien sûr que c'est encore édit !!! C'est vrai que c'est des bouquins à l'eau de rose mais certains sont vraiment pas mal du tout ! Je te conseille d'y jeter un œil ! ;)

**Tatunette ****: **Merci de ta gentille review !!! Je suis contente de voir que cette fic te plait ! J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas… A bientôt !

**Mifibou**** : **Contente de savoir que cette fic te plait !!! C'est vrai que les collants moulants ça ne va pas à tout le monde, mais franchement, certains mâles les portent très bien ! ;)

**Dianael**** : **Contente de voir que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir un petit faible pour Peter Parker !!! Je suis ravie de voir que mon interprétation de Harry et Drago te plait… Moi, j'adore ! :) Hum… Pourquoi tu me vouvoie d'un coup ??? Quelle idée !!! ;) Voici la suite ! Pour la surprise, faudra attendre un tout petit peu plus…

**Nicolina**** : **Merci ma petite colline !!! Je suis toujours contente de te lire !!! Et ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu continues à lire mes fics !!! Bisous tout plein !!! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !

**Apocalypse-Nox**** : **Merci de ta gentille review !!! Contente que tu aimes toujours ! A bientôt !!!

**Henna-himitsu**** : **Ca me touche toujours autant de savoir que tu t'es mis au Yaoi grâce à moi… ## C'est vrai que j'aime énormément décrire les sentiments, et ça me fait plaisir de savoir que certaines personnes aiment lire les textes un peu plus « romantiques »… Je me rappelle avoir vu Harry Potter 2 en version canadienne… C'était particulier… La surprise est pour bientôt !!! Promis !!!

**La Vache**** : **Quelle mauvaise langue… Tu vois bien que j'ai été rapide pour ce nouveau chapitre… Oh, Peter Parker est pas sexy, c'est la 3D de Spiderman qui l'est !!! :) Oh, je suis bien trop âgé pour sortir dans les endroits que les jeunes trouvent cool ! Profites-en toi !!!

**Lee-NC-Kass**** : **Contente de savoir que Peter Parker vous a séduites aussi !!! Il est adooooorable ! Oh, faut au moins lire une fois dans sa vie du Harlequin !!! C'est de la bonne culture ça !!! Non, franchement, certains sont très bien !!! Je suis heureuse de savoir que mon dernier chapitre vous a plu… J'espère qu'il en sera de même avec celui-ci ! Bisous !!!!

**Clochette**** : **Ne t'excuse pas !!! C'est déjà très gentil à toi de me laisser des reviews !!! Je suis contente de voir qui tu apprécies ce côté « sentiments » que j'aime mettre dans mes textes !!! Merci encore de tous tes compliments ! :)

****

**Part II Chapitre X ****: La Maison de l'Horreur – Le Manoir aux Fantômes –**

C'est main dans la main que Harry et Drago traversèrent la porte du signe de la Vierge. Ce n'était pas sans appréhension qu'ils avaient ouvert cette porte, mais ils étaient tous deux fins prêts à mettre un terme à cette balade qui n'avait que trop duré déjà dans cette horrible maison, et pour se faire ils devaient aller de l'avant.

Alors que la porte de la Vierge se refermait lourdement derrière eux, ne leur laissant plus la possibilité de revenir sur leurs pas, ils se retrouvèrent face à un lourd rideau de velours. Ce rideau aux teintes lit de vin fut la seule chose qui s'imposa à leurs yeux. C'était un très lourd rideau richement ouvragé. Il était brodé de petites arabesques dorées qui semblaient dessiner un mystérieux tableau, et de petits filaments dorés étaient suspendus de-ci de-là rehaussant le côté mystérieux de cette ouvrage. C'était une très belle pièce de velours qui aurait fait sensation dans n'importe quel salon fortuné.

Harry et Drago regardèrent brièvement où ils se trouvaient et quelles étaient leurs alternatives. Ils se rendirent vite compte qu'ils étaient dans une sorte d'entrée et que le seul chemin possible semblait masqué par cette tenture. Ce velours rouge vin était tel les rideaux que l'on pouvait observer dans les grands théâtres et qui masquaient la scène avant que la pièce ne commence. Les deux jeunes hommes n'eurent pas besoin de se consulter pour se décider à marcher en direction du rideau, comprenant très bien qu'ils n'avaient pas trop d'autres choix mais redoutant tout de même quelque peu de découvrir de nouvelles horreurs derrière ce rideau si richement travaillé. Alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques pas du rideau, ils entendirent trois coups retentir, comme si quelqu'un eut frappé le sol d'une canne en bois, et sans prévenir le rideau qui était dressé face à eux s'ouvrit.

Ils virent les deux tentures se séparer lourdement, laissant derrière elles le bruit mat du velours qui se traînait gracieusement sur le sol, et tout d'un coup, un tout nouveau tableau s'offrit à eux. Ce nouveau spectacle les laissa le souffle court tant il était inapproprié avec les lieux. Ils pouvaient voir une grande allée toute de marbre sculptée s'offrir à leurs yeux ébahis. C'était un merveilleux marbre vert pastel qui avait été choisi. Alors que les deux jeunes garçons s'avançaient doucement sur ce chemin luisant, ils pouvaient admirer la qualité du marbre, ce vert eau qui semblait se perdre par instant dans les abîmes sombres des vagues noires du marbre lui-même. Ce carrelage était d'une grande splendeur, mais surtout poli à la perfection. Cette sombre mer était adoucie par les hauts piliers aux formes rondes et dont le marbre roux éclairait la pièce. Ces piliers, dont il était presque impossible de voir le bout tant ils s'élevaient haut dans la pièce, étaient assez nombreux, mais fort bien répartis. Ce mélange de rose pastel et de vert eau donnait une touche de tranquillité à la pièce.

De nombreux voiles clairs virevoltaient sous une légère brise qui se faisait sentir par moment et qui apportait avec elle une douce odeur de lilas, ils dansaient aussi gracieusement sous un petit écho de musique qui semblait se faire entendre de très loin. Ces voiles semblaient très soyeux et avaient des reflets très colorés et variés sous la douce lumière ambiante. C'était un endroit où il faisait bon être, une pièce très harmonieuse et d'une grande qualité artistique. Drago avait du mal à en croire ses yeux et était persuadé qu'aucune pièce de son manoir familial ne disposait de si belles marbrures et de soies si légères et belles. Il en aurait presque été jaloux. S'il avait pu savoir le nom de l'artiste qui avait réalisé cette pièce, il aurait très certainement pu convaincre ses parents de l'engager pour retravailler tous les marbres et les teintures du manoir en commençant, bien sûr, par celui de sa salle de bains !

Les deux jeunes adolescents déambulaient dans cette pièce le cœur plus léger, se sentant pour la première fois réellement à l'aise dans cette maison de l'horreur. Il était difficile de croire qu'une telle pièce puisse se trouver dans une telle bâtisse. Mais ils n'allaient pas se plaindre après toutes les choses hideuses qu'il leur avait été données de voir jusqu'alors. Bien sûr, ils se sentaient quelque peu déphasés avec leurs vêtements sales et déchirés, mais ils ne s'en souciaient guère. Autant profiter de la chance qui s'offrait à eux !

Alors que Harry se perdait dans la contemplation de certains ornements très pastoraux qui se trouvaient au pied des piliers, Drago s'agrippa soudainement à son bras de sa mais libre. Harry se tourna immédiatement vers lui, surpris.

« Qu'il y a-t-il, Drago ? », lui demanda-t-il tendrement.

« J'ai… J'ai cru voir quelque chose bouger… », articula ce dernier assez difficilement.

« Les rideaux ne cessent de bouger… », tenta d'expliquer Harry avant d'être interrompu par le petit blond.

« C'était derrière le voile là-bas, Harry ! Je l'ai vu ! », haussa-t-il la voix.

Harry avait beau fixer le voile en question, il ne voyait absolument rien bouger derrière celui-ci. Ils continuèrent à marcher ainsi, Drago agrippé au bras de Harry pour plus de sécurité. Harry n'allait très certainement pas se plaindre d'avoir son ange aussi proche de lui, même s'il avait du mal à comprendre ce malaise qui avait envahi son compagnon.

Harry pouvait sentir que Drago était très tendu à présent et qu'il ne cessait de fixer tout ce qui les entourait, une lueur inquiète ancrée dans le regard. Drago était beaucoup trop sensible concernant ce genre de chose, voire paranoïaque.

« Harry… », souffla Drago.

« Oui? », chuchota ce dernier sans réellement comprendre pourquoi Drago avait autant baissé la voix, mais faisant de même par mimétisme.

« Tu entends ces voix ? », demanda-t-il toujours aussi doucement.

« Je n'entends absolument rien… », commença à peine Harry quant un chuchotement plus distinctif que les autres se fit entendre non loin de lui.

Alors qu'il tournait brusquement la tête en direction du bruit, il put apercevoir distinctivement une forme humaine se dessiner derrière l'un des voiles qui se trouvait sur sa droite. Il resta un instant bouche bée, et alors qu'il clignait des yeux pour confirmer la véracité de ce qu'il voyait la forme disparut. Harry n'était sûr de rien, mais au moins, s'ils n'étaient plus seuls, leurs « compagnons » avaient forme humaine.

Harry resserra la main de Drago qu'il tenait toujours étroitement dans la sienne. Il cherchait par ce biais à le rassurer et à lui faire comprendre que lui aussi avait bien pris conscience qu'il y avait à présent d'autres personnes qu'eux dans cette pièce. Alors qu'il allait s'adresser à eux, deux formes surgirent de derrière l'un des voiles et leur coupèrent la route.

Drago poussa un petit cri, fort peu masculin comme à son habitude, et l'une des formes le fixa alors sans retenue.

Maintenant que deux de ces formes étaient face à eux, il était facile pour les deux jeunes élèves de se rendre à l'évidence de ce qu'étaient ces créatures : des fantômes. Le teint blafard, le corps transparent, une façon unique de déambuler sans toucher le sol et sans réellement faire de mouvements, mais surtout, le regard vide.

Les pires cauchemars de Drago semblaient se réaliser. Se pourrait-il que dans leur grande malchance constante ils aient choisi la seule porte qui pouvait les mener à la salle des fantômes ?

« La salle des fantômes… », murmura Drago dont les lèvres bougeaient à peine.

« Je vous demande pardon ? », s'adressa la femme fantôme qui le fixait depuis un temps déjà. Elle portait une magnifique robe qui lui allait à ravir, et on n'aura pu lui donner plus de trente cinq ans malgré le teint blanchâtre qu'elle arborait. Il se tenait très droit, et son port altier ne faisait aucun doute quant à la caste à laquelle elle appartenait.

« Ceci n'est pas une vulgaire salle, jeune homme », reprit-elle l'air quelque peu hautain, « C'est un des manoirs les plus riches d'Angleterre ! »

La femme fantôme semblait réellement vexée. Drago la fixa en retour et ne put faire abstraction des beaux traits de cette femme fantôme qui semblait être issue d'une grande famille aristocratique vue les merveilleuses parures qu'elle avait sur elle, mais aussi à ce qui se dégageait d'elle. Tous ces détails réveillèrent en lui le noble qu'il était et l'éducation mondaine qui lui avait été faite dès son plus jeune âge.

« Je vous prie de me pardonner, Madame, je ne souhaitais nullement vous offenser », reprit Drago d'une voix des plus mondaines non sans avoir effectué une courbette des plus gracieuses, « Ce manoir est une véritable splendeur, très cher hôte. Veuillez féliciter de ma part l'architecte qui a su si brillamment rehausser votre beauté par des lieux aussi enchanteurs. »

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Jamais il n'avait vu de ses yeux Drago s'adonner à ce type de comportements qui étaient très certainement de rigueur dans le monde aristocratique auquel il appartenait jusqu'au bout des ongles, ce monde qu'il côtoyait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Il était brillant. Hypocrite, mais brillant. Reportant son regard sur la jeune femme, il crut déceler des rougeurs sur ses joues fantomatiques. Il semblait bien que le charme de Drago soit des plus efficaces.

« Vous êtes tout pardonné, jeune homme », finit-elle par dire dans un rire des plus aguicheurs, « Comment ne pas pardonner un homme aussi charmant que vous ? Vous êtes le bienvenu dans ma demeure cher ami, et sachez qu'il vous est gré de revenir quand bon vous semblera. Amusez-vous bien avec… votre compagnon. »

Elle se tourna vers son amie et partit en riant coquettement. Harry n'était pas très content de cet échange. Certes Drago ne répondait là qu'à des normes de bienséance qui semblaient des plus normales dans son monde, mais elles agaçaient profondément Harry ! Il ne supportait définitivement pas que quelqu'un d'autre que lui pose « ce » genre de regards sur son ange ! De plus, pour qui se prenait-elle cette grue pour le regarder de la sorte ? Etait-il donc inscrit sur son front qu'il n'était pas issu de la « haute » ? Alors qu'il allait s'adresser à Drago pour lui dire que le rôle du joli cœur marchait peut-être à la perfection, mais qu'à lui il lui donnait des envies féroces de vomir, il se rendit compte que Drago était tout tremblant. Son regard s'adoucit tout de suite.

« Drago ? », lui susurra-t-il tendrement à l'oreille.

« J'ai eu si peur… », finit par articuler ce dernier.

Harry le prit alors délicatement dans ses bras et se mit à lui caresser tendrement le dos.

« Tu vois que tu peux y arriver, Drago », continua Harry, « Même les fantômes ne peuvent te résister, alors ne te fais pas de soucis ! »

Drago leva des yeux pleins d'incompréhension vers lui et croisant son regard il comprit où Harry voulait en venir.

« Je ne la draguais pas, Harry ! », se justifia Drago.

« Ca n'est pas l'impression que cela m'a donn », le taquina Harry.

« Tu sais j'ai l'habitude de ce type de comportements, c'est comme une partie de moi-même… », continua Drago sur la même lancée.

« Vraiment ? », s'étonna Harry, « Pourtant, je n'ai jamais eu le droit au chapitre du grand et redoutable séducteur moi… Comment dois-je le prendre ? »

Harry aimait définitivement pousser Drago dans ses retranchements les plus poussés, et ce dernier était toujours perdu face à ce genre de situations.

« Mais… Harry… Ca n'a rien à voir ! », s'offusqua Drago, « Mentir c'est toute ma vie ! Cela fait parti des masques à porter parmi les gens fortunés ! Mais toi…Toi, je ne veux pas te mentir ! »

« Oh! Monsieur est trop bon, je dois comprendre que je suis laid comme un pou, que monsieur Malefoy me fait une fleur et que je n'ai pas ma place ici ? », continua Harry.

Malgré la blancheur de la peau de Drago, il réussit à blêmir davantage.

« NON ! », cria-t-il pratiquement, « Pas du tout ! Ne dis pas ça, Harry… C'est juste qu'il est plus dur pour moi de te dire ce que je pense vraiment quant il en vient à toi parce que ce sont mes sentiments véritables qui sont touchés… Harry, aucun endroit, quel qu'il soit, ne méritera jamais que tu en foules le sol… Je… »

« Arrête idiot… », l'interrompit Harry qui pour la première fois de cette aventure voyait ses joues s'empourprer aussi fortement, « Je plaisantais… Je n'ai pas besoin de tout ça ! De toutes ces belles paroles… Je te veux juste toi… »

Il resserra son étreinte autour des épaules de son petit ange et déposa une myriade de baisers sur ces pommettes si tentatrices.

« Allons-y, Drago », se reprit Harry, « Tu es un hôte de marque ici ! Il ne peut donc rien t'arriver. Au pire tu te chargeras de faire du charme aux femmes fantômes, et moi je m'occuperai du sort des hommes ! »

Après un clin d'œil des plus malicieux, mais aussi des plus rassurants les deux jeunes garçons se remirent en route et continuèrent leur ascension sur ce marbre si bien poli.

Il leur arrivait fréquemment d'entendre des voix se manifester de derrière les voiles, et les formes à y apparaître étaient assez nombreuses et variées. Vu la multitude de « personnes » et le peu de bribes des conversations qu'ils avaient pu saisir, ils comprirent qu'une réception était actuellement donnée dans le manoir aux fantômes. Mais plus ils s'enfonçaient dans cette immense « manoir » plus ils avaient l'impression que celui-ci était sans fin. Ils continuèrent longtemps encore à avancer tout droit, enfin rien ne pouvait leur assurer qu'ils suivaient vraiment un itinéraire linéaire, mais ils essayaient tant bien que mal de le faire.

Leur marche semblait se prolongeait sans fin dans ce décors de salle de balle. Toutefois, un fait les interpella. Plus ils s'enfonçaient dans le manoir, plus la lumière leur semblait tamisée. Certains voiles étaient légèrement sales à présent et le marbre leur semblait plus terni. L'ambiance se faisait plus lourde elle aussi.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche en silence, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence, les lieux n'étaient plus aussi accueillants. Les voiles qui étaient si colorés auparavant étaient ternes et sales, mais ce n'était pas tout, ils étaient également de plus en plus abîmés, certains étaient troués par endroits, alors que d'autres étaient complètement déchirés, éventrés. Le marbre des colonnes n'était plus brillant et semblait poussiéreux comme si des siècles de vétustetés s'étaient abattus sur le manoir. Le rose saumon ressemblait à présent à un jaunâtre des plus souillés. Le sol, quant à lui, ne laissait absolument plus deviné la teinte vert pastel, il semblait rayé et était visiblement brisé en certains endroits. La douce musique ambiante s'était muée en une musique quelque peu macabre, et les violons qui semblaient si joyeux un instant auparavant semblaient à présent se mourir dans une dernière lamentation. L'odeur des lilas en fleur s'était muée en une odeur de putréfaction et l'air était devenu acre, difficile à respirer.

Harry et Drago savaient très bien qu'ils n'avaient d'autre choix que d'avancer, et cela pour deux bonnes raisons ; la première est qu'il était tout simplement impossible de franchir à nouveau la porte de la Vierge sans se retrouver bloquer par la suite, la seconde est qu'ils n'étaient même pas sûrs de pouvoir retrouver cette porte à présent sans se perdre dans le « manoir ».

Alors que leurs jambes continuaient à les faire avancer, les deux jeunes garçons étant beaucoup moins à l'aise à présent, un air glacial se manifesta derrière eux. Tous deux sursautèrent et se retournèrent sur-le-champ. La vision qui les accueillit était effrayante. Un fantôme. Mais ça n'était pas un fantôme habituel. Il leur était habituel, à présent, de croiser des esprits à Poudlard, et ça n'était pas le premier esprit qu'ils croisaient dans cette bâtisse. Toutefois, celui-ci était effrayant.

Il avait une carrure imposante et les dominait largement de toute sa hauteur. Son regard était froid, presque meurtrier. Il était vêtu d'un très bel uniforme militaire des plus travaillés. Malgré le fait que son uniforme soit des plus mornes et des plus délavés à présent, on pouvait toujours y sentir le grandeur et l'importance du personnage. L'homme à la stature de géant, portait une redingote sombre sur laquelle étaient brodées de très nombreuses arabesques fines, mais aussi de feuilles d'or. Le col étroit réduisait son visage, l'émaciait et donnait à ses yeux un teinte bien plus dangereuse. Il était également vêtu d'un fuseau clair qui se perdait sous de très haute botte en cuir. Il portait un chapeau imposant qui masquait le haut de son front et rendait son regard encore plus dur.

Sa redingote, si finement ouvragée, était couverte de sang. Il était évident que cet homme avait dû mourir vaillamment sur un champ de bataille, en véritable soldat lors d'une grande bataille épique.

Harry n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste et restait calme face à ce fantôme cauchemardesque. Il était immense. Drago, quant à lui, avait eu le réflexe de se cacher courageusement derrière Harry. Le visage caché entre ses deux solides omoplates et les mains crispés sur ses hanches.

Le silence s'était fait. Un silence de mort. Harry ne pressentait rien de bon, mais il ne lui semblait pas judicieux de faire le premier pas, et de ce fait peut-être, provoquer l'homme fantôme qui se dressait face à lui de toute sa hauteur.

« Que faites-vous là, soldats ? », cria ce dernier d'une voix tonitruante.

Harry ne bougea pas d'un pouce, mais il put sentir Drago se raidir encore davantage dans son dos. Il le sentait trembler et il entendit sa respiration se faire plus haletante.

« Harry… », déglutit ce dernier difficilement, « C'est lui… »

La voix de Drago en cet instant n'avait rien à envier à celle de Ron lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé face à une horde d'araignées lors de leur excursion dans la Forêt Interdire en deuxième année. Harry ne saisit pas tout de suite le sens de ces mots, puis portant de nouveau les yeux vers le fantôme, il comprit. Sa redingote n'était pas seulement couverte de sang, elle était aussi parsemée de nombreuses récompenses et gallons. Toutes ces trophées militaires faisaient foi de son statut dans les rangs de l'armée. C'était un très haut gradé, aucun doute n'était possible.

Harry était face au Maréchal de Malefoy.

Face à cet être à présent, Harry n'eut pas de mal à comprendre que Drago en ait eu une peur bleue quand il était encore enfant. Ce fantôme était bien pire que tout ceux qu'il lui avait été donné de voir dans les meilleurs films moldus du genre !

Alors qu'il continuait à examiner la « bête », il vit clairement ce dernier froncer méchamment les sourcils.

« Baissez les yeux petit insolent ou je vous fais goûter de mon épée ! », cria à nouveau le fantôme Maréchal, qui semblait avoir gardé toutes ses bonnes habitudes de soldats.

Se disant le Maréchal retira une longue épée effilée de son fourreau. Il n'était pas commode, c'était un fait certain, mais Harry n'avait-il pas connu pire déj ? Certes, il n'avait aucune envie de finir embrocher comme un poulet sur cette épée, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser cet homme odieux faire sa loi, et encore moins devant Drago qui devait être terrifié.

« Hé! Maréchal », l'interpella Harry, « Sans vouloir vous vexer, depuis le temps que vous n'avez pas manié votre épée, elle me semble quelque peu émoussée… Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle puisse encore même couper les racines de pauvres pissenlits pourris… De plus, si vous étiez si talentueux avec celle-ci, que vous est-il arriv ? Votre redingote me semble quelque peu trouée... Si je puis me permettre, bien sûr. »

Harry avait ce sourire hautain plaqué sur son visage, ce sourire qui avait exaspéré Drago durant toutes ces années. Le sourire, « c'est moi le héros et je fais ce que bon me semble ». Le pauvre Drago, qui était déjà terrifié à la seule vue de ce cauchemar issu de son enfance qui resurgissait des abîmes du passé devant lui, ne put retenir un gémissement de désespoir. Que faisait donc Harry ? Souhait-il les faire tuer comme de vulgaires insectes ? S'il n'avait eu aussi peur en cet instant Drago se serait très certainement mis à pleurer comme une fillette en beuglant à tue tête. Le Maréchal détestait qu'on lui tienne tête. Le Maréchal allait être furieux.

« Comment osez-vous, mécréant ???!!! », hurla le Maréchal de cette voix qui semblait pouvoir à elle seule faire trembler tous les fondements de la bâtisse.

Harry haussa juste le sourcil et se gratta discrètement l'oreille. Cet homme semblait le passionner autant que les cours du professeur Binns, et l'apeurer autant que les lutins de Cornouailles.

« Vous disiez ? », lui demanda-t-il d'un ton des plus désintéressés.

Les yeux globuleux du Maréchal s'écarquillèrent et Harry pensa qu'il ne serait pas surpris de les voir rouler hors de leurs orbites sous peu. Il ne laisserait pas ce fantôme prendre le dessus malgré le fait qu'il soit des plus imposants, et disons-le honnêtement, effrayant. Il prouverait à Drago que tous ce qu'il lui avait dit était bien vrai et pas seulement des paroles en l'air ! S'il le fallait il serait son chevalier servant, son chevalier au destrier blanc, ce chevalier qui défendrait ses couleurs sous les coups de chaque ennemi. Il lui donnerait la preuve concrète et « palpable » de la véracité de ses propos.

« Jeune homme », le Maréchal s'adressait à présent à lui d'une voix dangereusement rauque, l'épée dressée vers son visage, « Ne jouez pas avec le feu… Estimez-vous heureux d'être en compagnie d'une gente demoiselle, sinon je ne donnais pas cher de votre peau ! »

Une gente demoiselle ? Ce mot résonna aux oreilles de Harry et Drago. Drago était bien trop pris par sa peur pour se sentir offusqué, quant à Harry, il luttait à présent de toutes ses forces contre un fou rire grandissant. Il n'était donc pas le seul à trouver que Drago avait quelques affinités avec la gent féminine.

Alors que Harry allait répliquer une phrase de son cru, bien prêt à tenir tête au Maréchal jusqu'au bout, un fantôme s'interposa entre eux et des pleurs retentirent. C'était la jeune femme fantôme qu'ils avaient croisée dans la salle précédente. Celle-ci semblait de nouveau hystérique. Heureusement pour eux, la bonne Martha n'était pas loin.

« Judy, mon enfant, quand je vous ai invitée à cette réception, je vous ai bien dit de ne pas venir dans cette partie reculée du manoir ! », la gronda-t-elle gentiment, « Suivez-moi, nous n'allons point user à outrance de la patience de notre cher Maréchal. »

La prenant gentiment par les épaules elle l'éloigna de la scène sanglante qui se préparait, mais non sans oublier sa bonne éducation.

« Maréchal », le salua-t-elle d'un geste strict de la tête.

« Mes chers enfants, Harry, Drago, je vous souhaite un très bonne soirée », ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire étrangement déformé par les brûlures marquant sa peau, mais pas moins avenant.

Alors que les deux femmes semblaient se diriger vers des territoires plus accueillants, un lourd silence s'abattu sur les trois ombres en conflit.

« Drago ? », la voix du Maréchal s'éleva comme un glas résonne en plein champ de bataille.

Il était évident que le prénom « Drago » était fort peu répandu dans cette région du globe et que le Maréchal n'avait pas omis de faire le rapprochement avec le prénom de son héritier unique et indigne.

Harry pouvait sentir l'inconfort grandissant de Drago. Ce dernier ne bougeait plus et il lui sembla même qu'il avait dû arrêter de respirer sur le coup tant ce dernier était immobile et discret. Il pouvait de même voir la curiosité naître sur le visage du Maréchal. Ce dernier semblait presque être prêt à se tordre le cou indignement pour regarder plus aisément par-dessus son épaule. Mais les cheveux d'un blond platine ne suffisaient-il pas à eux seuls à lui donner une preuve tangible de ce qu'il craignait de découvrir ?

« Drago ? », répéta-t-il quelque peu plus incrédule.

Puis Harry crut voir le visage fantomatique du Maréchal s'empourprer violemment. Il semblait prêt à exploser tant sa poitrine était gonflée. Harry savait que la situation allait dégénérer sous peu. Le Maréchal ne fit pas attendre notre Gryffondor bien longtemps, il inspira un grand coup, et c'est avec un rictus de dégoût profond qu'il se mit à hurler sur son interlocuteur.

« Drago Lucius Malefoy !!! », éructa-t-il, « Toujours aussi indigne du sang qui coule dans vos veines ! Sortez immédiatement que je vois le visage de l'enfant indigne à notre lignée que vous êtes ! Montrez-vous, et faites face à vos brillants ancêtres qui vont transmis grandeur et valeurs que vous ne savez point respecter ! Sortez sur-le-champ ou je pourfends ce faible d'esprit ! »

Harry continuait à fixer ce fantôme se disant de plus en plus que cet air pompeux et cette tenue faisaient de lui un clown. Surtout à présent que son chapeau ne tenait plus droit sur sa tête et que sa perruque semblait quelque peu de travers.

Il fut étonné de sentir Drago remuer dans son dos et venir se placer à côté de lui. C'était bien la première fois de son existence qu'il voyait Drago obéir à un ordre quelconque. Mais là, c'était différent. Il avait l'impression de voir un petit enfant à ses côtés, et non plus le jeune adolescent avec lequel il conversait quelques instants auparavant. Il était livide et fixait ses pieds comme un petit enfant qui vient de mettre les doigts dans le pot de confiture et qui a été pris sur le fait.

« C'est donc bien vous, petit corniaud répugnant », dit le Maréchal avec exécration, « Regardez-moi quand je vous parle ! »

Drago avait les larmes aux yeux, mais il ne put faire autrement que d'obéir aux injonctions de son ancêtre qui le haïssait tant, qui le reniait avec tant de véhémence. Jamais il ne l'avait accepté en tant qu'héritier. Le Maréchal était rester au Manoir Malefoy de très nombreux siècles et avait toujours eu l'honneur de voir les enfants mâles de la lignée des Malefoy devenir de vrais hommes, jusqu'au jour ou Drago été né. Dès lors il n'avait eu de cesse de le pourchasser et de l'humilier. Il était sûr que ce dernier n'était pas un Malefoy, mais un enfant illégitime, malgré les ressemblances frappantes qu'ils existaient entre lui et son père, et toutes les caractéristiques physiques qu'il avait héritées de cette famille. Il haïssait sa mère, Narcissa, et le détestait encore plus.

Leurs regards se croisèrent enfin, et Drago eut l'impression que le sol allait s'effondrer sous ses pieds ou que la terre allait s'ouvrir pour l'engloutir. Cela aurait peut-être été pour le mieux. Il ne supportait pas d'être regardé de la sorte et encore moins d'être humilié publiquement ainsi par son ancêtre. Harry finirait tout aussi dégoûté de lui-même que le Maréchal devant tant de faiblesse et de lâcheté.

« Petit roupieux… Comment osez-vous vous comporter de la sorte ? Vous êtes toujours aussi lâche et pleurnichard ! Regardez-vous ! Vous cacher derrière un homme ! Lâche ! Indigne ! Si seulement votre père m'avait laissé votre éducation… J'aurais peut-être pu faire de vous un homme ! Mais regardez-vous ! Vous êtes frêle comme une donzelle, ce visage doux comme celui d'une femme, les traits de votre mère ! Jamais a-t-on vu pareil visage pour un Malefoy ! Jamais pareille offense n'a foulé nos terres ! Vous êtes une insulte à notre lignée ! »

Alors que Drago ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes couler le long de ses joues diaphanes, les paroles du Maréchal étant bien trop blessantes, il sentit la main de Harry se refermer sur la sienne. Il reprit pieds d'un coup et se tourna vers lui. Il avait mal de ne pas être accepté par cet ancêtre si illustre, mais il avait encore plus mal sachant que tout cela était vrai. Mais ce qu'il vit sur le visage de Harry, cette détermination, cette colère, lui réchauffa le cœur. Harry était là, et il l'appréciait tel qu'il était.

« Ca suffit ! », cria Harry, interrompant le long monologue insidieux du Maréchal.

« Comment n'avez-vous pas honte de parler ainsi de votre propre héritier ? », reprit le brun, Laissez-le donc tranquille ! Laissez-le vivre sa vie comme bon lui semble ! Vous n'êtes qu'une vieille image ternie et révolue du pass ! Taisez-vous donc ! »

« Comment osez-vous, paysan ? », proféra le Maréchal, « Ne vous a-t-on donc jamais appris à vous taire et à ne parler que lorsque la parole vous avait été octroyée avec bont ? Retournez donc labourer vos champs et veuillez cesser d'interférer dans cet échange ! Et lâchez donc la main de Drago… Il a beau être indigne de ma lignée, du sang noble coule tout de même dans ses veines, un sang dont vous êtes indigne ! », finit-il une tonalité lourde et dangereuse dans la voix.

« Indigne, vous dites ? », commenta calmement Harry.

Il se tourna alors vers Drago et s'adressa à lui avec une grande tendresse, tout en serrant un peu plus cette main qu'il tenait toujours étroitement dans la sienne.

« Suis-je donc indigne de toi, Drago ? », demanda-t-il tendrement.

Drago le regarda, puis reporta son regard sur le Maréchal qui semblait fulminer de colère. Il sentit alors la main de Harry se poser sur sa joue, de ce fait son intention faut tout à Harry.

« Suis-je indigne de toi, Drago ? », demanda-t-il à nouveau, un peu plus insistant.

Drago se perdait dans ces yeux émeraudes, et il savait tout au fond de lui que le seul indigne de ces yeux-là c'était lui. Il ne méritait pas quelqu'un d'aussi bon, d'aussi tendre et d'aussi attentionné que Harry.

« Non… », souffla-t-il enfin, « C'est moi qui ne te mérite pas ».

Harry ne répondit rien et se contenta de déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Mais bien vite ce baiser se fit plus passionné et demandeur. Drago se retrouva très rapidement embrasser des bras puissants de son compagnon et sous la délicieuse torture de ce dernier. Il entendit le Maréchal pousser un cri de dégoût et de protestation et tenta sans résultat de se défaire de l'emprise de Harry. Il ne voulait pas que le Maréchal le haïsse encore plus, si c'était faisable, et qu'il trouve une autre tare à son pedigree !

Alors qu'il se débattait sans succès, il sentit Harry le plaquer contre un mur ou l'une des colonnes en marbre, il n'était plus très sûr de rien. Il sentit le corps de Harry s'abattre contre le sien, et clamer le sien comme propriété. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. La proximité du corps de Harry et les sensations procurées étaient des plus plaisantes, mais savoir que son ancêtre le plus illustre assistait à toute la scène était des plus mortifiant. Déjà qu'il le trouvait beaucoup trop efféminé pour un Malefoy, que dirait-il maintenant, le voyant dominer par Harry ? Plus rien ni personne ne pourrait le sauver !

« Harry… », murmura-t-il troublé entre deux baisers, « Arrête… Je t'en prie, arrête… »

Le voilà qui suppliait à présent, il était donc tombé au plus bas. Mais Harry ne semblait pas faire état de ces supplications et s'attaquait à présent à sa mâchoire qu'il semblait avoir décidé d'embrasser et de mordiller sur chaque centimètre carré. Puis il s'attaqua sans plus attendre à une zone qui l'attirait depuis un bon moment, ce long cou gracile et laiteux.

Drago ravala un cri quand il sentit les lèvres de Harry glisser vers son cou sensible. Chaque petite pression faisait naître en lui des tremblements incontrôlables. La bouche de Harry était la seule chose à laquelle il est devenu possible de penser malgré la présence imposante du Maréchal et ses cris de protestations et de dégoût évident.

« Harry… Je… », tenta-t-il à nouveau pantelant.

Pour seule réponse, il sentit ses pieds quitter la terre, et il ne sut pas durant un temps si ce fait était avéré ou si son cerveau s'était définitivement mis en stand by. Mais il se rendit compte après quelques instants que ses pieds ne touchaient plus sol, et alors que Harry l'ajustait à bonne hauteur entre la surface dure qui se trouvait derrière lui et son propre corps, Drago n'eut d'autres solutions que de se positionner de la manière la plus confortable qu'il était pour lui. Pour se faire, afin de préserver un tant soit peu d'équilibre, il avait enroulé ses bras autour du cou de Harry, et ses jambes étaient venues se nouer autour de la taille du grand brun. Il entendit un gémissement profond qui ne lui avait très certainement pas échapp !

« Tu comprends vite… », lui murmura Harry à l'oreille d'une voix profonde et sensuelle.

Cette voix à elle seule fit paniquer Drago et il commença à se débattre de son mieux, vu la position dans laquelle il se trouvait.

« Non! Harry! Arrête ! », tenta-t-il vainement.

Harry ne fit qu'accentuer les frictions entre leur deux corps, et Drago ne put ignorer plus longtemps l'excitation grandissante qu'il poussait sentir chez Harry. Il était perdu. Pas qu'il n'appréciât pas le traitement, mais il n'aimait définitivement pas le contexte.

« Joue le jeu… »

Ces mots venaient de résonner à ses oreilles et Drago tourna légèrement le visage vers celui de son assaillant et il crut voir Harry lui faire un clin d'œil malicieux.

« Drago… », il entendait de nouveau cette voix chuchotante, « Il ne supportera pas cette vue… Ecoute-le… Il ne sait plus quoi dire… Ses phrases sont incohérentes, il bégaie même à présent… S'il n'était pas déjà mort, je dirais qu'il risque un infarctus ! Joue le jeu ! Fais semblant d'apprécier et je t'assure que fantôme il n'y aura plus ! S'il n'aime pas la vue, il partira ! »

Drago comprenait le comportement de Harry à présent. Il avait su déceler une faiblesse chez le Maréchal et il en avait profité pour s'insinuer dans la brèche. C'était une bonne idée. Maintenant que Drago essayait d'observer discrètement le visage du Maréchal, il pouvait voir que ce dernier semblait s'être transformé en statue de pierre. Il avait les yeux exorbités, la bouche pantelante. Il était livide, ce qui n'était pas peu dire vu qu'il l'était déjà à l'état naturel. Il arrivait à peine à articuler quelques mots qui se perdaient dans son baragouinage. Sa voix se faisait presque tremblante et fort peu assurée. Ca marchait. Le Maréchal était perdu et ne savait pas quoi faire face à ce spectacle et à cette indifférence.

Alors que Drago allait tenter tant bien que mal de se prendre au jeu en essayant d'oublier l'existence même de cette présence fantomatique. Harry eut la bonne idée de mordre une partie particulièrement sensible de son cou et Drago ne put empêcher un gémissement de contentement particulièrement bruyant de lui échapper. Le Maréchal blanchit d'encore un ton sur le coup. Comme si ce gémissement ne fut pas suffisant, Harry décida de concentrer toute son attention à ce cou qui semblait si réceptif. A chaque caresse, à chaque morsure, Drago poussait un petit gémissement plus ou moins accentué.

Harry ne savait plus si Drago suivait ses conseils et simulait ou s'il aimait toutes ses attentions qu'il offrait avec vénération à son cou qui commençait à marquer de plus en plus rapidement. Si Drago simulait, il était un parfait simulateur ! Ses gémissements étaient plus excitants que tout ce que Harry avait pu expérimenter à ce jour. Jamais il n'avait été aussi excité, et jamais il ne s'était senti aussi à l'étroit dans son pantalon ! Il ne lui restait que très peu de courage, amis surtout de conscience pour tenir la promesse qu'il venait à peine de faire à Drago. Soit le jeune blond cessait de gémir aussi indécemment au moindre coup de langue ou de dents, soit il ne donnait pas cher de sa virginité. Ses mains affamées étaient déjà venues se perdre sous son pull et caressaient avec gourmandise et voracité la peau douce qu'il y découvrait et les muscles fins mais ciselés qu'il sentait se contracter au moindre contact. Il était affamé et prêt à dévorer sa proie.

Drago quant à lui errait dans un tout autre univers. C'était la première fois de son existence qu'il ressentait des sentiments aussi forts et extrêmes. Jamais il n'aurait cru que son cou serait une partie aussi érogène. Le moindre geste de la part de Harry faisait naître en lui des frissons plaisants mais douloureux à la fois. Il ne savait plus ou il en était, et avait même du mal à se rappeler comment respirer. Ses doigts s'étaient perdus dans la chevelure du brun qu'il tirait sans retenue, et sur son dos qu'il devait molester de ses ongles tant il s'y agrippait.

Plus rien n'existait sur cette terre à part eux. UN cataclysme aurait pu se produire sous leurs yeux qu'ils ne s'en seraient jamais rendu compte tant ils étaient perdus dans les sensations de l'autre. Drago, toujours plaqué contre Harry, entrouvrit les yeux afin de regarder Harry. Il voulait le voir passionné, il voulait voir ses yeux de chat briller d'envie, de désir pour lui. Il voulait voir son regard de prédateur s'abattre sur lui et lui faire comprendre qu'il ne laisserait pas sa proie lui échapper.

Alors qu'il allait porter ses yeux sur son amant, son regard fut attiré par une forme assez ronde. Ses joues déjà rougies par la situation devirent encore plus colorées. Ils avaient une audience. Certes, ils avaient joué cette scène sous les yeux du Maréchal afin de le faire fuir, ce qui semblait avoir marché ce dernier n'étant visible nulle part, mais sur une souche en marbre d'une colonne brisée, il pouvait voir distinctement un autre fantôme assis qui les observait sans retenue.

« Harry… », appela ce dernier.

Il n'obtint qu'un grognement en réponse. Alors qu'il tentait de ramener son camarade à la réalité le grognement se fit plus sauvage.

« Quoi encore ??? », éructa le Gryffondor hors de lui. Il en voulait plus maintenant, bien plus.

Drago lui fit signe de se retourner, chose qu'il fit. Il constata lui aussi que son plan avait marché à la perfection, le Maréchal n'étant plus présent, mais il constata aussi la présence de ce cette chère Martha.

Se sentant observée, cette dernière prit la parole.

« Oh! Ne vous gênez pas pour moi tous les deux… », dit-elle sur un ton presque maternel, « J'ai vu le Maréchal quitter notre soirée blanc comme un linge et hurlant d'horreur comme s'il avait eu le diable en personne aux trousses… C'est pourquoi je suis revenue ici voir ce qui avait puy l'effrayer ainsi… Mais je vous ai rencontrés en chemin et j'ai préféré m'arrêter pour assister à votre réconciliation »

Cette femme était incompréhensible, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Elle ne se sentait pas pour le moins gênée d'espionner les gens. Peut-être de nombreux siècles à l'état de fantôme vous faisaient oublier toute pudeur et tout respect de la vie privée d'autrui.

« J'en ai assez !!! », cria Harry comme un dément, « Je veux sortir d'ici !!! »

Drago sursauta à cette explosion. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait Harry dire ouvertement qu'il souhaitait sortir de cette maison, mais surtout de manière aussi désespérée.

« J'en ai marre de cette bicoque!!! », s'adressa-t-il à Drago, « Je veux pouvoir te plaquer contre n'importe quel mur, te jeter sur n'importe quel matelas, te coincer au sol s'il le faut, et faire subir dignement et tranquillement les pires offenses !!! Je n'en peux plus de tous ces fantômes curieux, vampires ridicules et j'en passe ! Je veux sortir d'ici et tout de suite !!! »

Drago fixait Harry comme s'il lui était poussé des cornes sur la tête. Harry se rendait-il seulement compte de ce qu'il disait ? Il semblait avoir perdu tous moyens de raisonner.

« Oh! C'est la sortie que vous cherchez jeunes gens ? », leur demanda la femme fantôme un sourire entendu sur les lèvres.

« Bien sûr », répondirent-ils tous deux en chœur.

« La visite des lieux n'a que trop duré malgré votre hospitalité généreuse et agréable », ajouta Harry.

« Je comprends tout à fait », lui sourit-elle d'un air entendu. « Eh bien, c'est le deuxième porte sur votre gauche derrière le voile dor ».

En regardant dans la direction que leur montrait la charmante femme fantôme il ne leur était possible de voir qu'un voile en lambeaux d'un jaune pisseux, mais au moins était-il de la bonne couleur.

« Comment saurons-nous que c'est la bonne porte ? », demanda Drago quelque peu inquiet.

La femme fantôme le regarda étonnée.

« Eh bien, il y a marqué « Sortie » dessus… Quelle question … Bien, je vous laisse ici mes deux tourtereaux, je dois aller retrouver cette pauvre Judy avant qu'elle ne rencontre cette horde d'esprits frappeurs qui viennent de s'inviter aux festivités ! Sur ce, je vous salue messieurs et vous souhaite bonne continuation. Au plaisir. »

La femme fantôme s'éloigna en flottant dignement avant de leur faire signe de la main et de disparaître derrière un voile. Peu après ils entendirent des cris résonner derrière de nombreux voiles, et les deux élèves en conclurent que les esprits frappeurs venaient de prendre part activement aux activités.

Ne souhaitant pas rester davantage dans cette maison, et ne souhaitant pas non plus faire de nouvelles connaissances, Harry saisit Drago par la main et le traîna en courant à sa suite jusqu'à la porte indiquée. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, amis il faisait entièrement confiance à cette femme. Malgré sa curiosité maladive, cette femme était généreuse et aimante.

Il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour ouvrir la porte sur laquelle figurait bel et bien le panneau "sortie", même si ce terme avait depuis bien longtemps été effacé par l'usure du temps. Il se retrouva dans un sombre couloir très étroit. Il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et descendit les dédales en pierre qui s'offraient à eux en courant. Il finirent par arriver à une autre porte en bois massif dont il poussa les battants sans attendre une seul instant. Il entendit le bois craquer sous ses doigts, et à peine une seconde après il fut accueilli pour un spectacle lumineux.

La liberté.

**FIN**

**Voil !**

**C'est ainsi que s'achève l'histoire de « La Maison de l'Horreur »…**

**J'espère que cette fanfiction vous aura plu et que le fin ne vous laissera pas trop sur votre faim ! **

**Ca c'est à vous de me le dire…**

**Comme je vous l'avais déjà dit dans le chapitre précédent, une petite surprise vous attend concernant cette fic ! Je vais vous faire languir encore un petit peu… Mais promis, je vous tiens au courant dès vendredi prochain !!!!**

**N'oubliez pas de venir faire un petit tour sur ou sur mon site, l'annonce y sera d'ailleurs bien plus complète !!! ;))))))**

**Je vous embrasse tous bien fort et j'espère avoir beaucoup de retour quant à ce dernier chapitre !!!!**

**Bye !**

**BabyD !**


	17. SURPRISE!

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!SURPRISE !!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Le temps de la surprise est venue !!!! J'ai pu constater avec enthousiasme que cette annonce en avait intéressé plus d'un !!! ;)**

**La voici :**

**Annonce officielle de la sortie du fanzine LA MAISON DE L'HORREUR !!!!!!!!!!**

**C'est-il pas beau ???**

**Pour tous ceux qui ont aimé cette fic, je suis heureuse et fière de vous annoncer sa sortie en fanzine illustré !!! Y participe une dizaine d'illustres dessinateurs, dont Marie-Angèle qui avait déjà illustré « Une Petite Bière-au-Beurre » !!!**

**Pour plus de renseignements, veuillez-vous rendre sur mon site dans la section « fanzine » !!! Vous y aurez toutes les infos ! (Description du fanzine, comment commander, jusqu'à quand commander...)**

**J'espère que vous serez nombreux à venir jeter un œil et à être intéressés !!! A très bientôt !!!! **

**L'adresse de mon site est la suivante :**

babydracky.fr.tc

**Bonjour à tous !!!!!**

**Après cette annonce des plus enthousiastes, et je l'espère pour vous, des plus intéressantes, je tenais à vous faire part d'un petit message pour boucler définitivement cette fic.**

**Je sais que l'attente a été plus longue que prévu, mais je suis passablement débordée ces temps-ci... Comme toujours me direz-vous...**

**Je tenais vraiment à remercier du fond du cœur toutes les personnes qui ont suivi ma fic « La Maison de l'Horreur » !!! Ca m'a fait énormément plaisir d'être soutenue comme je l'ai été !!! Tous vos compliments et votre soutien m'ont aidée à aller de l'avant et à continuer l'écriture de cette histoire !!!**

**Merci donc aux personnes qui ont lu et aimé ma fic, et plus particulièrement tous ceux, parmi vous, qui ont eu la gentillesse de m'envoyer de gentils mails et de gentilles reviews ! Cela me fait toujours autant plaisir !!! Alors n'hésitez jamais à le faire !!!**

**Merci donc aux personnes suivantes pour leurs reviews, leurs mots doux ( ;) ) et leur soutien :**

Flore, Okami-chan, Orlina, Kima Laphaul, Miya Black, Mylennia, Mangafana, Clau, Alfa, Satell, Melusine2, Caroline Black, Alexiel.v, Saael', Apocalypse-Nox, Pitinad, Phern, Lac Noir, Gaia 666, Hanna, Elava la Louve, Emeline, Eowyn Malefoy, Emichou, NaNa, Nyny, Falyla , Jenali, Minerve, Elenaure, Celine402, Dianael, Sarah Levana, Frite12, Lee-NC-Kass, Paradise Nightwish, Clochette, Enyo85, Linoa2112, Skaï Blue, Celinette, Nymia, Zeynel, Tiffany Shin, Vicius Malefoy, Linnie, Vivi Malfoy, Pitchoune, Shief Li, xWilloWx, Tatunette, L'ange de l'apocalypse, Seth, Mirrabella, Yami Aku, Dodie-ange, Onarluca, Henna-himitsu, DW, Red angel, Nyonoshii, Cachou, Noa Black, Angelk1990, Tolkiane, Alpha, Marieblack, Lulu-Cyfair, Gothiquegirl, Tinkerbell7, Marika Jedusor, Stupid Axolotl, Jinks, Ansuku, Umbre77, Vif d'or, Dark Yuna, Lyrak, Yumi, Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami, Mifibou, Pithy, Myncat, Yuna7777777, Margarita6, Draconia Malfoy, Elodie, bonana, Noa Black, Eternamm, Gaiyle, Dédy, Senko Yurima, Shyrinia, Blaise le poussin masque, Babe, Hayden, Akashana, Blurp, Titia, Alex, Joannegranger, Louve Darkness, Kalhana, Sirie-stephie, Desdemona, Siria Potter, Amber, Pussy, Lani, Megan Jeudusort, Rony Dany, Aelane, Vyo, Celine.s, Loumiolla, Hermione Malefoy, Pat06, Shakimen, Babel, Lady Yoko Crystal, Miona11, Satine Black, GiNnY bLaCk, Marie-Angèle, Malissandre, Aziliz, Cacile, Nono, Yami ni Hikari, Piokette, Angelinadelacour, Angel Dumbledore, Ruber, Teaolemon, Dany Means, Syana.

**Et un merci tout particulier aux personnes suivantes pour leur grande fidélité !!! ;)**

**Fan de Babydracky** (Nous ne nous connaissons pas, mais tu as pratiquement « reviewé » tous mes chapitres ! Oo ! MERCI !), **Nicolina **(Toujours dans le trio de têtes parmi mes plus fidèles lecteurs !!! Merci ma p'tite colline !!!), **Micloun **(Ca fait bien longtemps que je n'ai eu de tes nouvelles... Que fais-tu de beau ?), **Imoen **(Toujours là aussi !!! Merci !), **La Vache **(Comment va la petite vachette Québécoise ?), **Florelia **(Ca fait un bail... Comment vas-tu ?), **Chichisushi** (Salut ma p'tite âme ! Comment s'est passée la reprise des cours ? Pas trop dur ?) , **JessHDH **(Salut Jess !!! Je ne pense pas que tu liras ces mots, mais j'espère de tout cœur que tout va bien de ton côté...) !

**Je profite de cette mise en ligne pour répondre aux dernières reviews que vous m'avez envoyées pour ce dernier chapitre !!! Merci encore d'avoir été là jusqu'au bout !!!**

**Paradise Nightwish : **Merci de ta review !!! C'est hallucinant quand même... Certains en arrive à plaindre le Maréchal ! ;)

**Emichou : **Merci beaucoup pour ton adorable review !!! Non, je n'avais pas annoncé la fin de cette fic... Je me doute que pour certains, ça a dû être un choc ! ;) C'est vrai ??? Cette fic est l'une des premières que tu aies lue ??? C'est touchant et flatteur pour moi ! J'espère qu'elle ne t'aura pas déçue ! _« 100 fois mieux qu'un lemon » _MERCI !!! Ca c'est du compliment !!! Ca me touche que tu le dises... Ca fait du bien de se sentir moins seule... Ha ! C'est vrai que mes études sont très atypiques... De là à dire que je suis un modèle... Mais c'est flatteur tout de même ;) A bientôt !

**Apocalypse-Nox : **Désolée...En plus, je vous ai fait languir plus longtemps que prévu... mais le temps file si vite ! En tout cas, j'espère que la surprise t'aura plu !

**Eowyn Malefoy : **Eh oui...C'est fini... Mais il y aura quand même tout plein de bonnes choses à venir ! ;) J'espère que tu réussiras enfin à te connecter sur tous les sites que je conseille... Je ne comprends pas d'où vient le soucis... Si tu veux, je pourrai toujours t'envoyer les liens directement ! Merci de cette gentille review !

**Onarluca : **Merci beaucoup de ce si beau compliment ! ;)

**Dodie-ange : **« Chaud », « corps dénudés » ??? Oo ??? Dans une de MES fics ??? Quelle idée !!! ;) En tout cas, merci de ta review !!!

**Lee-NC-Kass :** Vi... C'est fini... Ca fait bizarre, hein, ?! Eh bien, j'espère que ma surprise aura été une bonne surprise pour vous ! ;) Ah... Martha... C'est un perso que j'avais crée comme ça au début, et puis j'ai fini par m'y attacher... :)

**Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami : **Merci de ta review!!! Ah ! Les ratings plus élevés... C'est tout le drame de ma vie ça ! ;)

**Flore : **Coucou toi !!! Tu te rend compte, J-20 !!!! C'est-il pas génial, ça ! Et pourtant... C'est bien la fin de LMDLH ! C'est comme ça... Mêmes les pires choses ont une fin ! ;) Mais au moins avec le zine, tu pourras satisfaire ton esprit salace grâce aux images !!! ;p (Dis-moi... Ta review en 6 exemplaires, c'était pas un peu du harcèlement ??? ;) )

**Yumi : **Merci de ta review et de tes compliments ! Eh oui, LMDLH est réellement finie... Il faut une fin à tout ! Même si une suite est prévue... ;) Mais j'espère que la surprise t'aura fait plaisir ! ;)

**Yami-Aku : **Contente que la fic t'ait plu ! C'est vrai que j'ai fini par m'attacher à mes petits fantômes... Ils ont tous quelque chose de particulier... Surtout Martha ! C'est vrai que la fin est un peu abrupte, mais je l'ai souhaitée comme ça ! ;) C'est pour me laisser un champ plus libre pour écrire la suite un jour !! ;)

**Dianael : **Coucou toi !! ;) Oui... Ca a dû faire un choc à pas mal de gens que la fin soit aussi abrupte, mais c'est pour me donner plus de libertés pour la suite, qui finira bien par venir un jour ! J'espère que la surprise aura été bonne ! ;) Je suis vraiment très contente que cette fic t'ait autant plu !!! J'avoue que j'ai un grand faible pour elle aussi !!! J'aime « mon » Harry !!! A se demander d'où m'est venue l'inspiration pour son « caractère » ???

**Frite12 : **Coucou la p'tite frite !!! Merci beaucoup pour tes si gentils compliments, ils me font toujours autant plaisir !!! Merci à toi de me lire, ma grande ! J'espère que ta rentrée se sera bien passée ! Que penses-tu de cette surprise alors ? Bisous tout sucrés !!! ;)

**Mirrabella : **Bonne question... Peut-être qu'un jour la suite nous le dira ! ;) Merci de ta review !

**Imoen : **Merci beaucoup de tes gentils compliments ! Ils me font très plaisir ! C'est vrai que ça fait bizarre de se dire que cette fic est terminée... « Contre un mur » ??? Je crois que la nature du support n'a pas réellement été établie ! ;) J'espère que la petite surprise te fera plaisir !!! A bientôt !

**Melusine2 : **Eh oui... Beaucoup de questions en suspens... Mais elles trouveront peut-être réponse un jour... Quand Chronos me permettra d'écrire la suite ! ;) Alors, bonne surprise ?

**Sarah Levana : **Je ne sais pas vraiment si Harry est un séducteur ou un prédateur !! ;) Si vous êtes sages, je ferai la suite !!! ;) Bisous !

**LyraK : **« Dans le gaz » ??? Je ne connaissais pas cette expression... Comme quoi, on en apprend tous les jours ! Je ne voudrais pas, bien sûr, que tu restes crispée là devant ton ordi à cause de moi... Une suite est bien prévue mais pas pour tout de suite !!! ;) Mais ça viendra ! Merci de ta review !

**Celine402 : **Merci de ta gentille review ! Oui, pour le moment il nous reste JN et AP ! en cours... Pour JN, il faudrait vraiment que je m'y remette avant Noël prochain ! Quant à AP !, pour une fois, ce n'est pas moi qui suis en retard ! ;)

**Dark Yuna : **Merci beaucoup de ta gentille review !!! Contente de savoir que tu as aimé cette fic ! En espérant que la surprise t'aura plu !

**Elenaure : **Eh oui... Ca s'arrête comme ça... Pour le moment, en tout cas ! ;) Ca pour râler, tu râles !!! ;) La manière dont ils sortent de LMDLH est trop simple ??? C'est tout à fait voulu ! :) Sinon, pour ce qui est arrivé aux autres et leur relation, je préférais laisser cela en suspens... Ca me permettra de reprendre plus facilement pour la « suite » !!! J'espère que tu trouveras que la surprise en vaut la peine !

**Vif d'or : **Eh bien...Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude que l'on me donne des petits surnoms comme ça... #-# En tout cas, tu m'épates, tu as lu cette fic en entier d'un seul coup ??? Bravo ! Oh, tu es née en 1965 ??? C'est rare d'être lue par des femmes... Ca me fait très plaisir en tout cas... Ca change beaucoup de chose ! Heureuse que la description de ton signe astrologique t'ait plu... Je suis sûre que tu t'es tout à fait reconnue dans celle-ci ! ;) Oui, j'ai eu du mal à écrire le chapitre 13, ça me rendait toute chose... J'aime pas les histoires qui finissent mal ! J'adooore les détails, comme tu auras pu le constater... Tu auras beaucoup plus de précisions sur certains points qui t'intéressent dans la suite que j'écrirai... Moi, qui avait peur de paraître gnian-gnian avec mon chapitre 15... Apparemment, il est bien passé et j'en suis très contente !!! Harlequin, y'a que ça de vrai ! ;) Tu remarqueras que vous aurez eu deux surprises !!! L'annonce de la suite, mais aussi la sortie du fanzine LMDLH !!! J'espère que ces nouvelles feront des heureux ! Bisous tout plein !!!

**Minerve : **Beaucoup de questions en suspens, n'est-il pas point ??? Eh bien, comme toujours avec moi, il va falloir être patients ! ;) Mais pour vous faire patienter dignement, vous pourrez toujours vous mettre sous la dent le fanzine illustré de LMDLH !!! ;)

**L'ange de l'apocalypse et Seth : **Coucou vous !!! Eh oui... On finissait par dépérir en attendant la fin de cette fic !! ;) C'est chose faite maintenant, la fic est finie !!! Enfin... Presque... Merci de votre gentil review !!!! A très bientôt ; dès que j'aurai quelque chose à dire vous-savez-où !!!

**Florelia : **Merci de ta review, ma grande ! Merci encore pour tous ces compliments que tu me fais... Je ne sais pas si je les mérite, mais en tout cas ils me font très plaisir et me gardent bien motivée pour l'écriture ! Tu es adorable ! Je suis contente que la scène « Harlequin » t'ait plue ! ;) J'avais peur qu'elle passe mal, mais en fait, elle a été plutôt appréciée !

**Nicolina : **Coucou ma p'tite colline !!! Merci de ton soutien et de tes compliments ! je suis très honorée !! Merci aussi pour le joli dessin que tu as fait pour mon fanzine !!! Je suis vraiment contente que tu y participes !!! Bisous tout plein et à très bientôt !!!

**Tatunette : **Merci de ta gentille review ! Je sais que quelques questions restent en suspens... Mais chaque chose en son temps, comme on dit ! Peut-être un jour saurons-nous la suite de cette histoire ! ;)

**Enfin pour terminer cette fic en beauté, je tenais tout de même à vous faire savoir qu'une suite est bel et bien prévue !!! ;) Je sais que c'est vil de vous avoir fait croire le contraire...**

**Mais cela me semblait si logique que le fic ne puisse se terminer ainsi... N'est-ce point trop abrupte ???**

**Toutefois, cette suite n'est pas prévue pour le moment... Je ne sais pas quand j'aurai le temps de l'écrire, mais je le ferai !**

**Elle ne sera pas des plus longues, mais apportera énormément de réponses aux questions que vous vous posez, et de scènes que vous désespérez de pouvoir lire un jour !!! ;)**

**Alors, soyez gentils, gardez cette petite fic dans un coin de votre tête et de votre cœur pour être bien présents le jour où la suite fera son apparition !!!**

**Je vous embrasse tous bien fort et vous dis à très bientôt !!!!!**

**Peut-être pour le fanzine...**


	18. Marcus & Oliver

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Je sais que cela fait vraiment TRES longtemps que je n'ai rien posté sur FF et que je n'ai pas mis mes fanfics à jours. Et je tenais vraiment à m'en excuser car je sais que vous êtes quand même un petit nombre (et cela me touche beaucoup) à lire mes fanfics et à me laisser d'adorables messages, même à présent que je ne publie plus.**

**Alors je tenais avant tout à remercier toutes les personnes qui continuent à me lire et à m'envoyer des gentils messages, auxquels j'essaie de répondre malgré mon emploi du temps chargé. Merci beaucoup à vous tous! Alors pour me rattraper de ma longue absence, voici un texte un peu plus long sur la suite de La Maison de L'Horreur. Ce texte ne concerne malheureusement pas nos deux principaux protagonistes, Harry et Drago, mais Marcus Flint et Oliver Wood qui étaient apparus dans les premiers chapitres de cette histoire et qui avaient suscité l'intérêt de nombreux d'entre vous alors voilà... Une petite surprise pour tous ceux qui me suivent J'espère que ce petit texte vous plaira même s'il a été écrit il y a quelques mois en fait et que je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de le relire depuis.**

**Je tenais également à vous préciser que NON je n'ai pas abandonné l'idée de finir un jour JOYEUX NOEL et AU PLACARD, il me faut juste le temps de pouvoir me remettre dans le bain!**

**Et si vous désirez avoir de mes nouvelles plus fréquemment sur sur FF ou par mail (parce que parfois je peux malheureusement être très longue pour répondre ToT) n'hésitez pas à venir me lire sur LIVEJOURNAL! J'y suis bien plus présente et j'y écris bien plus souvent, même si ce sont des textes plus courts! En tout cas vous y êtes les bienvenus et j'espère vous y lire très prochainement!**

**Etant en vacances cette semaine, je vais y lancer un petit jeu où chacun d'entre vous pourra me demander un petit texte à sa convenance, si cela vous intéresse!**

**En tout cas, je vous embrasse bien fort et vous remercie encore une fois de votre gentillesse et de votre fidélité!**

**BONNE LECTURE!!!**

**BABY.D!**

Cela faisait presque un an qu'Oliver avait quitté Poudlard son diplôme en poche. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passé et parfois le matin il se surprenait encore à chercher son uniforme de Gryffondor pour l'enfiler à la va-vite. Au moins une chose n'avait pas changé dans sa vie, il n'était définitivement pas du matin et avait toujours autant de mal à se lever. Mais il avait appris à faire de gros efforts car son avenir était en jeu. Il avait réussi à intégrer l'une des équipes les plus prometteuses du championnat de Quidditch britannique, les Faucons Blancs, et s'il y avait bien une chose que leur Coach détestait c'était les retardataires. Il avait donc veillé à ne jamais arriver en retard. Son rêve se réalisait. Mais pour cela il lui faudrait encore persévérer et s'entraîner très durement pour obtenir une place de titulaire, même si la place de Gardien remplaçant était déjà un poste convoité et qu'Oliver n'était prêt à le céder à personne tant qu'il ne serait pas monté en grade. Le métier lui plaisait bien plus qu'il ne se l'était imaginé dans ses fantaisies enfantines et cette saison, participer au championnat d'été avec de grands joueurs, lui avait été très bénéfique. Certes, leur équipe n'avait pas remporté le championnat, mais elle était tout de même parvenue à décrocher la troisième place, ce qui, sur une participation d'une quarantaine d'équipes, n'était pas négligeable. Ils n'avaient perdu que fort peu de matchs, et à part la défaite cuisante contre les Phantoms en demi-finale, ils avaient vraiment très bien joué. Oliver aimait cette vie-là.

Le championnat d'été à peine terminé, Oliver avait reçu un courrier estampillé du tampon de Poudlard. Il avait été surpris, cela allait sans dire, mais il s'était empressé d'ouvrir la lettre reconnaissant immédiatement l'écriture du professeur McGonagall, qui avait été son Directeur de Maison durant sept belles années. Elle le félicitait chaleureusement du résultat du championnat et lui certifiait avoir suivi ses moindres prestations. Elle s'était toujours dite connaisseuse en Quidditch et se targuait d'avoir le nez pour dégoter de jeunes talents dès leur entrée à Poudlard. Ce qui avait été son cas, après tout. Elle avait toujours eu confiance en son talent et l'avait soutenu dans son rêve, félicitant toujours la volonté de fer qu'il avait pour aller sans cesse de l'avant. Elle lui avait toujours reproché, par contre, de ne pas mettre autant d'acharnement et d'entrain à ses études et surtout en Métamorphose où il avait toujours été à peine moyen. La lettre et les souvenirs qui l'accompagnaient l'avaient beaucoup touché.

Il s'était toutefois douté que le professeur ne lui écrivait pas seulement pour lui parler Quidditch ou flatter son ego, cela ne lui aurait que fort peu ressemblé. C'est pourquoi il n'avait pas été surpris de découvrir un peu plus bas sur le parchemin la demande du professeur ; l'école organisait une grande fête foraine pour clôturer l'année scolaire afin de permettre aux élèves de se détendre et de s'amuser un peu et elle souhaitait, tout comme le professeur Dumbledore l'avait proposé, y accueillir d'anciens élèves. Oliver se doutaient que ses anciens camarades avaient vraiment besoin de se détendre après pareille année ! Il avait eu écho de tout ce qu'il s'était passé grâce aux lettres fréquentes de Katie, mais aussi à Fred et George avec lesquels il était toujours resté en contact et qu'il voyait à présent très fréquemment depuis leur départ en fracas de l'école. Cette année, Poudlard avait été un enfer pour les élèves, de toutes les maisons, avec la présence lourde et oppressante des envoyés du Ministère et de ce régime quasi-inquisitoire infligé aux élèves, sans même parler des Détraqueurs – des consignes et des manières fort peu sabbatiques. Il était peu dire qu'Oliver était ravi d'avoir quitté l'école l'année passée, même si celle-ci ne s'était pas terminée des plus joyeusement.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces sombres pensées qui le hantaient toujours et s'empressa d'envoyer un hibou au professeur McGonagall pour lui assurer qu'il serait ravi de participer à cet événement et que le rôle d'accompagnateur, pour ne pas dire de surveillant, était tout à fait dans ses cordes. Le professeur avait insisté sur le fait que les élèves avaient besoin de visages amis autour d'eux et très certainement plus de cette pression qu'ils avaient eue à subir toute cette année sur leurs épaules. Elle souhaitait que cette fête foraine se déroule dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

* * *

Le jour J était enfin arrivé, c'est pourquoi Oliver se trouvait présentement au cœur de cris impatients et d'un brouhaha tonitruant mais joyeux. La fête foraine n'était pas très grande mais l'ambiance y était vraiment très agréable, l'on pouvait voir des élèves se balader des énormes barbamerlins entre les mains ou jouer aux nombreuses attractions organisées par les forains avec la participation exceptionnelle des professeurs, et même le professeur Rogue avait été mis de corvées, il semblait comme toujours ravi. 

Le professeur McGonagall avait donc fait appel à lui, comme à certains anciens élèves, pour veiller au bon développement de la fête foraine, elle souhaitait que tout se passe bien, sans heurts entre les différentes maisons, sans bêtises de quelque sorte qu'elles soient, que l'ordre soit maintenu dans la bonne humeur générale. Poudlard était responsable du bien-être de tous ses élèves mais à eux seuls les professeurs n'auraient pu avoir un œil sur tous les élèves, c'est pourquoi ils en étaient venus à l'idée d'inviter d'anciens élèves pour surveiller leurs juniors et surtout pour que les élèves ne se sentent justement pas trop entourés. Des Aurors étaient également présents, mais ils n'avaient pu faire autrement, la tranquillité n'était plus ce qu'elle avait été ces dernières années, et rien n'était sûr.

Oliver prenait son rôle de surveillant très au sérieux. Il avait déjà empêché quelques petites disputes et tricheries, qui émanaient bizarrement toujours de la même maison mais il ne se permettrait pas de nommer les Serpentard car là n'était pas sa mission, mais rien de bien méchant. Il tenait relativement bien les élèves de Gryffondor qui le connaissaient quasiment tous, mais d'autres ne lui étaient pas non plus hostiles, après tout, tout le monde le connaissait dans l'école à part les premières années. Les filles étaient les plus faciles à surveiller car il était de notoriété publique que les demoiselles ne faisaient jamais de bêtises, mais surtout car elles finissaient indubitablement chacune leur tour sous son nez. A croire que le fait qu'il ait quitté l'école et qu'il soit à présent un adulte faisait de lui une proie alléchante. Pas que son teint hâlé par les longues heures d'entraînements et ses yeux tilleul soient complètement étrangers au phénomène. Mais tout cela le faisait sourire.

Il avait été content de retrouver ses anciens camarades, encore présents à Poudlard, ou d'autres qu'il n'avait pas eu le luxe de pouvoir voir fréquemment depuis son départ. Cela faisait un bien fou de se retrouver en terrain si familier et chaleureux. Si convivial. C'était une journée resplendissante et cela faisait fort longtemps qu'il n'avait été d'aussi bonne humeur. En tout cas, ce fut le cas jusqu'à ce que son nez vienne s'aplatir fort disgracieusement contre un torse rigide et menaçant qui avait refusé de se pousser devant lui ; Flint.

Il avait eu du mal à refermer la mâchoire et surtout à ne pas laisser de petites larmes naître au coin de ses yeux à cause du choc brutal. Ce garçon était fait de béton armé. Mais que faisait-il ici, par ailleurs ?! Il n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles quand le professeur McGonagall lui avait expliqué que le professeur Rogue avait insisté personnellement pour faire appel au jeune Marcus. Flint ? Surveiller des enfants ? Fallaient-ils qu'ils soient tous devenus fous ou séniles ! Flint ? Marcus Flint ! Insulter, écraser, laminer, dépecer, oui, il savait faire, Oliver pouvait en témoigner, mais surveiller, garder, protéger… Non. Non, non, non ! Et pourtant, il avait dû finir par reconnaître que Flint était tout dévoué à sa tâche car aucun élève ne moufetait en sa présence. Aucun n'aurait été suffisamment fou pour défier le Marcus Flint, sa réputation devait être bien ancrée en chaque pierre de Poudlard, où il avait écrasé plus d'un nez, et son aura agressive encore palpable. C'est sûr, terroriser les élèves étaient une technique comme une autre.

Oliver avait donc tout fait par la suite pour éviter consciencieusement son ancien alter ego de Serpentard, et il y était assez bien parvenu. Bien sûr, sa chance ne pouvait être éternelle et elle avait fini par tourner. Il avait décidé de s'amuser un peu, se permettant quelques moments de liberté, avec des camarades de Quidditch au stand de Lévitation du professeur Flitwick, qui était très certainement le plus visité et le plus animé, tous les élèves aimant voir les confrontations de Quidditch où il fallait atteindre son adversaire à coup de sorts de peinture avant de le désarçonner pour le faire chuter dans le bourbier qui se trouvait au sol et qui vous punissait pour la fin de la journée d'un sort inconnu. Il y avait envoyé pas mal d'élèves au tapis, riant de bon cœur mais sans méchanceté à leurs mésaventures, avant que Flint n'apparaisse à nouveau sur son chemin et qu'il ne s'allie à une bande de Serpentard et qu'en meute il le pourchasse. Le rire guttural de Flint à sa défaite avait réveillé en lui toute sa jeunesse à Poudlard où Marcus n'avait eu de cesse de le provoquer et de l'humilier. Il s'était alors promis pour la première fois de sa vie de se venger. Il ne savait pas où et quand il en aurait l'occasion mais il le ne raterait pas. Il ne savait pas encore, à ce moment-là, alors que ses cheveux prenait une teinte verte des plus disgracieuse, qu'une occasion en or ne tarderait pas à se présenter.

* * *

Le professeur McGonagall n'avait pratiquement pas quitté son stand de Métamorphoses de toute la journée et elle était parvenue à convaincre, en fin de journée seulement, un groupe d'élèves de Serpentard, dont Flint, qui n'avait pu refuser de peur de mettre à mal sa réputation, d'être de la partie. Elle offrait, grâce à un sort trop complexe pour les élèves, la possibilité à tous ceux qui le souhaitaient de les métamorphoser un bref instant en leur Anima, leur âme animale. C'était certes une expérience intéressante, le seul souci c'est que les élèves étaient à un âge où se voir transformer en hyène rachitique ou en pingouin dodelinant n'était pas des plus amusant et des plus facile à assumer et rares étaient ceux à avoir eu des formes Anima des plus glorieuses. 

C'est pourquoi, lorsque l'ancien et pourtant toujours respecté capitaine ce l'équipe de Serpentard, celui qui avait toujours été comparé à une bête féroce et sans pitié, le plus redouté et le plus effrayant, s'était vu transformé en adorable et mignon petit lapin bélier, les rires avaient fusé de toute part et Oliver ne s'en était nullement privé. C'était tout simplement trop bon pour être vrai. Alors que le professeur McGonagall tentait de calmer le brouhaha et de faire la leçon à ses élèves, il ne fallait se moquer de personne, un jeune premier année qui s'était vu transformé en éléphanteau prit peur et le stand du professeur s'écroula aussi facilement qu'un château de cartes sous une brise légère.

Les réflexes d'Oliver lui permirent de se saisir du petit lapin avant que celui-ci ne se retrouve écrasé sous de lourdes planches en bois, ou pire, un postérieur imposant et éléphantesque. Il ne savait quel diable l'avait poussé à se jeter au devant du danger pour sauver Flint, mais en son for intérieur il se dit, surtout pour soulager sa conscience, que personne ne méritait de mourir ainsi, écraser sous forme de lapin-crêpe sous le fessier d'un éléphanteau de Pouffsouffle, pas même Marcus Flint ! Il posa alors un rapide regard sur le lapin, qu'il tenait étroitement contre lui, pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien avant de se lever pour ne plus se faire écraser pour cette vague d'élèves qui tentaient de fuir les lieux.

« Ca va ? » Lui demanda-t-il le plus naturellement du monde, et alors qu'il s'adressait pour la première fois de la journée à son adversaire de toujours, il vit le lapin de Serpentard le regarder avec des yeux meurtriers, des prunelles sombres qu'on ne voyait que chez les aliénés, avant que son petit museau ne se mette à remuer frénétiquement en cadence avec ses moustaches et qu'il exhibe enfin une énorme paire d'incisives tranchantes, inutile de préciser que sa forme de rongeur n'avait en rien arrangé sa dentition imparfaite et désordonnée, et que celles-ci viennent se planter dans sa main jusqu'au sang.

« AIEUH !!! » Maugréât Oliver en remuant la main dans tous les sens, mais le lapin-bélier-scieur ne lâcha en rien sa prise, bien au contraire, il l'accentua jusqu'à l'os.

« Tu vas me lâcher, sale bête ! » Grognait-il à présent.

Il lui fallut tout son self contrôle pour réussir à se saisir de la grande paire d'oreilles et tirer dessus de toutes ses forces. L'étau tranchant finit par lâcher sa prise, non sans laisser sa main dans un sale état.

« Toi… » Persifla-t-il mauvais, il ne s'attendait très certainement pas à des remerciements de la part du garçon, mais un peu de reconnaissance ne l'aurait très certainement pas étouffé, mais il fallait croire que c'était encore trop demandé « Tu regretteras le jour où je n'ai pas fait de toi un civet sur-le-champ… »

* * *

Il ne savait pas quelle mouche l'avait piqué, mais il savait très certainement quelle paire de dents l'avait lacéré, pour avoir fait ce qu'il avait fait. Oliver était allongé sur le grand lit de son appartement, un petit loft assez confortable, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer la cage qui trônait à présent sur sa commode. 

Elle n'était pas très esthétique et jurait franchement avec la déco assez moderne des lieux, peut-être à cause du bac rose fushia, mais il ne s'était pas laissé le temps de choisir, il avait pris la première cage pas trop petite qui lui tombait sous la main et que le vendeur avait dit apte pour tout type de lapin. Il n'avait pas osé insister sur le fait qu'il avait un lapin aux pulsions meurtrières dont le but premier dans la vie était de faire de la sienne un enfer. Il s'était donc également armé d'un biberon, d'une gamelle, d'un mangeoire à foin, d'une litière douce et hydratante et même d'un petit jouet en forme de vif d'or car selon le vendeur de l'animalerie les lapins étaient très joueurs. Il avait dû faire mauvaise pioche.

Il posa à nouveau les yeux sur le contenu de la cage pour y découvrir cette forme qui le fixait de ses grands yeux noirs haineux. Sans ces yeux, plus noirs que toutes les magies interdites, sans ces dents, redoutablement aiguisées et sans ce tic nerveux qui faisait crisser les dents de la bête comme s'il ne cessait de marmonner des incantations terribles et des promesses de vengeances douloureuses, il aurait pu être mignon. De petite taille, il ressemblait à une grosse boule de poils toute douce, tout noir avec juste une auréole blanche autour de l'œil droit qui se prolongeait jusqu'à l'extrémité de l'une des longues oreilles.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, ça ne te servira à rien… » Lâcha-t-il d'une voix sèche « Tant que je ne verrai pas des excuses noyer tes prunelles, tu resteras là où tu es ! »

C'est satisfait qu'il s'endormit sur son lit tendre et moelleux même si les deux charbons ardents ne quittèrent pas sa nuque une seule seconde.

* * *

« Ahahahahaha » Explosa-t-il d'un rire tonitruant alors que Flint venait de se prendre les pattes dans ses longues oreilles pour aller boire au biberon. 

Ses oreilles étaient si longues qu'elles touchaient sans problème le sol de la cage et le garçon, n'étant très certainement pas habitué à marcher à quatre pattes et encore moins à avoir des appendices supplémentaires aussi longs et aussi encombrants, avait du mal à gérer la chose.

Ca devait être dur pour lui. Mais c'était une partie de plaisir pour Oliver.

* * *

« Tu es vraiment une tête de mule, Flint, pourquoi prolonger ton calvaire ? » Lui répéta-t-il une énième fois appuyé sur une chaise placée en face de la cage « Demande-moi juste pardon et je te laisse partir » 

Il avait beau toujours répéter cette phrase, le lapin-Flint se contentait soit de le fixer de ce regard haineux, soit de lui tourner le dos, l'ignorant clairement.

* * *

« Merde ! » Et c'était le cas de le dire « J'avais pas pensé qu'il faudrait que je nettoie derrière toi en plus ! Tu veux vraiment faire de ma vie un calvaire ! » 

Avant de tenter quoi que ce soit, qu'il savait d'ores et déjà dangereux et laborieux, il s'empara de ses protections de Quidditch qu'il enfila soigneusement aux mains et qu'il recouvrit de ses gants de cuisine. Ce n'est qu'une fois paré et armé qu'il se décida à ouvrir la porte de la cage, qu'il n'avait pas touchée depuis les trois jours que son ennemi avait été fait prisonnier. Il se saisit de l'animal qui faisait le mort et dont le poids le surprit donc, et arriva ce qui devait arriver quand il le mit à hauteur de son visage.

« Flint… Tu viens de me pisser dessus » Eut-il du mal à articuler tant sa colère était grande et il put jurer qu'il vit un rictus satisfait se dessiner sur les lèvres du lapin. Et alors qu'il avait baissé sa garde un court instant pour regarder l'état de son t-shirt, une myriade de coups de pattes arrières se déchaîna sur son visage, plus rapides que les pattes d'une panthère. Le combat ne cessa que quand il eut sacrifié deux doigts, qui succombèrent ensanglantés à l'assaut.

Mais il avait perdu une bataille pas la guerre !

* * *

« Bon, Flint, faut que tu manges maintenant ! » Lâcha-t-il souhaitant tout de même masquer l'inquiétude qui pointait dans sa voix « Arrête de bouder dans ton coin et fais-moi le plaisir de mettre ton joli petit museau dans ta gamelle ! Si tu crois que c'est en t'affamant que je vais te laisser sortir de là, tu te berces de douces illusions ! Des excuses ou la mort ! » 

Bien. Si cela n'était pas convaincant… Il lui avait quand même sorti le grand jeu et une phrase digne des meilleurs films dramatiques. Oui, très bien. Euh… Il rêvait là où il venait de le snober en lui jetant des copeaux au visage ? Heureusement que sa maman lui avait appris dès son plus jeune âge à toujours être très gentil avec les animaux sinon il n'aurait pas donné cher du petit cou du rongeur. Ca se cassait tellement facilement le cou d'un petit rongeur et un accident était si vite arrivé.

« Bon » Reprit-il, tentant de reprendre son calme, il était connu pour sa légendaire cool attitude après tout « Regarde, ce n'est pas la fin du monde, tu mets ton nez dans ta gamelle et tu gobes ! »

Très certainement pour illustrer ses propos, et pour lui prouver par la même occasion qu'il avait raison, Oliver se risqua à glisser deux doigts, encore épargnés à ce jour par des dents ravageuses, entre les grilles de la cage et se saisit d'un petit morceau orange qui devait être de la carotte à vue de nez et le mit dans sa bouche.

« Bah ! Mais c'est dégueulasse ! » Hurla-t-il en recrachant la croquette qui se disait comestible « Comment il ose faire bouffer ça à des pauvres lapins innocents! »

Il continua à râler un bon moment après s'être énergiquement brossé les dents, brossage prolongé par de longs gargarismes et renforcé par le gobage successif de plusieurs chewing-gums à la menthe fraîche. Puis il se décida à faire son dîner plus tôt ce soir-là qu'il se servit en tête-à-tête avec la cage du redoutable lapin.

« Bon, Flint, y'a pas les bougies ni les chandelles mais on va faire tout comme, alors mange ! »

Il lui tendit une plâtrée énorme de pâtes qu'il glissa dans la cage que Flint fit mine d'ignorer au début. Mais on ne la faisait pas à Oliver et un énorme sourire apparut sur ses lèvres quand il vit les petites narines du lapin frétiller à l'odeur alléchante. Il était le roi des pâtes et personne ne résistait à sa spécialité. Flint fini donc par capituler et il enfouit son nez dans le dîner qu'il lui était offert. C'est donc repu plus d'une demi-heure après qu'il s'en extirpa le ventre rebondi et la figure recouverte de sauce tomate ce qui provoqua le fou rire d'Oliver, qui ne l'avait quitté des yeux une seule seconde. Après ce soir-là Oliver partagea tous ses repas avec le lapin. Non, même Marcus Flint ne méritait pas de manger ces croquettes dégoûtantes. Il faudrait qu'il parle des problèmes de malnutrition et du sort des pauvres lapins à Hermione Granger à l'occasion.

* * *

Depuis plusieurs nuits maintenant Flint avait décidé d'empêcher Oliver de dormir. Ce n'était pas dur pour lui de faire la java toute la nuit dans sa cage vu qu'il passait ses journées à dormir, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Oliver qui avait accepté de travailler à Gringotts pendant la saison morte afin de mettre de l'argent de côté pour un nouveau balai. Les dents de ce prétendu rongeur, qu'il qualifierait plutôt de carnassier vu le prix en steaks et grillades qu'il lui coûtait, ne cessaient de jouer agressivement sur les barreaux de la cage et lorsqu'il n'essayait pas de les arracher, il décidait tout simplement d'y faire résonner ses longues dents, voilà, maintenant il avait l'âme mélomane ! 

Alors, après deux nuits cauchemardesques, Oliver trouva de quoi rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Flint. Oh oui, il allait le regretter !

Il avait perdu une deuxième bataille mais pas la guerre !

Il était rentré plus tard que d'habitude cette nuit-là, oubliant consciencieusement le dîner de son hôte préféré, et surtout accompagné pour une fois, la seule fois. A peine avait-il franchi la porte de son appartement qu'il s'était jeté sans galanterie sur la jeune femme qui avait accepté de monter boire un dernier verre chez lui. C'était la première fois qu'elle venait et très certainement la dernière.

Elle avait gloussé dès la première approche et ne s'était pas fait prier pour s'étendre sur le matelas moelleux. Il ne l'avait pas laissée dormir de la nuit, la faisant gémir, soupirer et crier encore et encore sous les yeux d'un lapin-bélier agacé. Oh, il avait beau prétendre ne pas être intéressé mais Oliver était sûr que les deux charbons qui se cachaient sous ces longues oreilles ne rataient rien du spectacle, une si belle créature dont la chevelure blonde brillait à la faible lueur des bougies qu'il avait fini par allumer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était convaincu que Flint aimait les blondes.

Qu'il continue à l'empêcher de dormir et il réveillerait encore et encore sa libido inassouvissable ! Œil pour œil, dent pour dent comme on disait.

* * *

La théière venait de se fracasser à ses pieds quand il avait vu Angelina et Alicia ouvrir la cage du lapin pour s'en saisir à grands renforts de « il est trop mignoooon !!!! » Mignon ? C'était un monstre, oui ! Il avait cru que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre. Tout mais pas ça ! Il ne voulait pas que ses amies soient blessées à cause de lui. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir les filles s'amuser avec le lapin et le gratouiller de la tête à la queue sans que celui-ci ne se plaigne, sans qu'il ne grogne, sans qu'il ne les morde. C'était lui ou ce monde de merde était vraiment injuste ? 

La scène devint presque surnaturelle quand les filles le déposèrent tendrement sur son lit, de surcroît sur son duvet, et que ce dernier roula sur le dos pour réclamer encore plus de câlins et que ses amies le comblaient comme un pacha, à renfort de « comme il est mignon ! », « Adorable ! », « On en mangerait ! »

Tu parles ! Il ne ferait même pas un bon civet ! C'était lui où Flint s'était mis à ronronner là ? Et depuis quand les lapins ça savait ronronner, hein ?!

« Oh oui, je confirme, c'est un grand garçon ! » Gloussa Angelina alors qu'elle continuait à lui gratter le ventre.

Oliver attrapa vivement le lapin qui trônait sur son lit et les filles glapirent mécontentes.

« Non, non, non ! On laisse Flint tranquille ! De toute façon, il n'aime pas les câlins ! » Bouda-t-il presque jaloux.

Les deux filles le regardèrent un long moment les yeux complètement écarquillés.

« T'as appelé ton lapin, Flint, Oliver ? » Suffoqua presque Angelina « Mais t'es malade ! »

« Carrément ! » Reprit Alicia clairement scandalisée « Comment as-tu pu appeler une aussi adorable créature du nom de ce troll ! »

L'adorable créature montra les dents.

« J'espère au moins que tu ne te venges pas sur lui des méchancetés qu'il t'a faites, hein ?! T'es un psychopathe caché, c'est ça ? » Le nargua Angelina avant de se mettre à sautiller comme si elle détenait les vérités universelles entre les mains « Ou alors t'avais le béguin pour Flint, allez avoue tout, per-vers ! »

« Non mais ça va pas bien ! » S'offusqua Oliver et il aurait tant aimé que ses joues ne virent pas couleur pivoine pour que son exclamation ait plus d'impact.

Les yeux du lapinou faillirent lui sortir des orbites tant le garçon outré avait resserré son étreinte.

« Ben quoi… » reprit Angelina comme si de rien n'était « Il faut bien avouer qu'il est plutôt sexy le Flint ! Je me souviens d'une fois où je l'ai surpris sous la douche et… »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle et le lapin en oublia de refermer violemment la mâchoire sur la main dont il venait de s'emparer.

* * *

Flint dormait. 

Cela allait faire pas loin d'une semaine qu'il le gardait enfermé dans cette cage. Fallait-il être un monstre pour agir de la sorte, évidemment que Marcus ne montrerait jamais la moindre once de regret quant à ce qu'il lui avait fait subir durant toutes ces années et des excuses dans la bouche de ce garçon étaient à exclure.

Il soupira.

Le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'apparemment personne ne s'était rendu compte qu'il avait disparu. Aucun avis de recherche. Aucune inquiétude.

Le professeur McGonagall était à Beaux-Bâtons jusqu'au surlendemain. Il ne savait pas comment il s'y prendrait mais il faudrait bien qu'il aille la voir pour lui demander d'annuler son sort.

Il soupira à nouveau.

C'est pas comme si la présence de Flint lui était devenue naturelle et qu'il allait lui manquer.

* * *

Quand Oliver rentra chez lui le lendemain il crut que son appartement avait dévasté par une tempête. Tout était sans dessus-dessous et tout le mobilier qui avait eu le malheur d'être en bois, ce qui était bien sûr la majorité, était ravagé de vilains coups de dents. Une horde de castors casseurs n'aurait pas fait mieux. Ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur la cage que Flint était supposé occuper et il en vit la porte grande ouverte, les filles avaient mal refermé la cage en partant. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. 

Mais alors…

Avant qu'il n'ait pu finir de se poser mentalement la question, un poids lourd s'abattit sur sa tête et il sentit des griffes lui lacérer les épaules et des coups de dents, plus redoutables que des coups de cisailles, l'agresser dans le cou. Il tenta tant bien que mal de chasser l'animal mais rien n'y fit, il était fermement agrippé.

La guerre était devenue sale, moche et sanglante.

« Flint ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! » Lui hurlait-il à tue-tête « Ou je te transforme en rillettes, ne me tente pas, je suis capable de le faire ! »

L'animal n'en fut que plus menaçant et agressif, comme enragé, et c'est dans un geste brusque qu'il réussit à se saisir de la peau de l'animal, arrachant au passage quelques poils qu'il devinait doux. Il l'agrippa de toutes ses forces et alors que le lapin fou ripostait en lui croquant un bout d'oreille, Oliver réussit à le projeter loin de lui.

« Espèce de saleté !!! » Maugréait-il alors que son visage était ensanglanté et que son oreille pissait le sang.

Quand l'animal ne revint pas à la charge, Oliver se redressa et le chercha des yeux pour le trouver quelques mètres plus loin au pied du mur. Inerte. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il l'avait éjecté avec autant de force et surtout aussi violemment.

« Flint ? » L'appela-t-il alors qu'il se rapprochait avec méfiance du petit corps qui lui semblait pourtant inanimé. Une énorme boule se forma petit à petit au creux de son ventre, Flint ne bougeait plus et son petit corps formait un angle bizarre sur le sol. Oliver crut qu'il allait perdre conscience devant l'horrible spectacle qu'il avait provoqué. Il n'avait jamais voulu ça ! Alors qu'il s'agenouillait sans s'en rendre compte à côté du corps inerte et que ses mains tremblantes se saisissaient du petit animal cassé, ce dernier poussa un petit gémissement plaintif qui suffit à lui seul à lui briser le cœur.

Flint reprit conscience peu de temps après. Ses petits yeux s'ouvrant difficilement, plus éclairés par cette lueur qui les rendait si vivants. Il ne bougeait pas. Toutefois quand il comprit que les mains qui cajolaient doucement sa tête étaient celles de son bourreau il s'en extirpa avec la plus grande peine avec de s'écrouler au sol. Il tenta à nouveau de se relever, que pour mieux retomber, mais il se releva encore et encore pour s'éloigner, pour fuir la brute qui l'avait ainsi molesté. Mais ses pattes flageolantes ne le tenaient pas, l'une d'elle ne semblait plus même être emboîtée à l'épaule. Quand Oliver fit mine de le reprendre, l'animal poussa un cri dont le garçon était sûr qu'il se souviendrait à jamais, pour la première fois de sa vie, il vit la peur ancrée dans les pupilles de Flint et malgré tout ce qu'il avait toujours pu penser, cette lueur de désespoir l'acheva et les larmes se mirent à rouler abondamment sur ses joues sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

* * *

Le docteur Repartouveat, médecin attitré de l'équipe des Faucons Blancs, était arrivée en à peine dix minutes. Ce qui ne l'étonnait pas vraiment car il l'avait contactée complètement hystérique comme si quelqu'un était à l'article de la mort. Quand elle avait vu que le grand blessé de guerre en question n'était autre qu'un lapin bélier elle l'avait regardé comme s'il était devenu fou. Il lui avait tout simplement expliqué d'une toute petite voix enrouée que ce lapin était très important pour lui. Elle s'était contentée d'un petit sourire et d'un « sentimental » Puis elle s'était mise au travail. 

En partant elle lui avait certifié qu'après une bonne nuit de sommeil il n'y paraîtrait plus et que son lapin adoré pourrait à nouveau gambader comme si de rien n'était. Puis elle avait dû lui répéter au moins une bonne dizaine de fois que, non, il n'avait pas de lésions internes ou de blessures quelconques qui mettraient ses jours en danger. Elle lui avait toutefois proposé des calmants et des somnifères qu'il avait presque poliment refusés, rappelant que c'était à lui de s'occuper de son Flint cette nuit. Elle l'avait quitté en lui conseillant de se trouver une femme au plus vite.

A nouveau seuls tous les deux, Oliver n'avait pu se résoudre à poser les yeux sur Flint, honteux comme il était. Il s'était contenté de le prendre dans ses bras, il était encore trop faible pour se débattre comme un diable, et l'avait posé sur son oreiller cherchant à le positionner de manière à ce qu'il soit le plus confortable possible.

« Tu dors ici cette nuit » Lui avait-il alors murmuré à l'oreille non sans laisser ses doigts se perdre entre ces poils d'encre tout doux, y creusant des sillons réguliers « Tu sais, Marcus, je suis désolé, vraiment désolé, je te ramène demain à Poudlard, le professeur McGonagall sera de retour de son voyage en France et elle pourra te rendre ta véritable apparence… Entendu ? Tu seras sage jusqu'à demain ? Tu promets ? »

Il commençait à s'endormir, la journée l'avait épuisé, surtout son retour à la maison « …et à ce moment-là tu pourras faire de moi ce que bon te semblera, d'accord ? »

Il réussit à fixer les yeux de charbon qui s'étaient faits insondables.

« Bonne nuit » articula-t-il pour la première fois alors que son nez se perdait dans les poils d'encre.

Au petit matin il crut que son cœur allait lâcher quand il découvrit l'oreiller vide. Mais alors qu'il se redressait, complètement paniqué, il sentit une présence tout contre son ventre, une présence chaude et apaisante, Marcus avait dû avoir froid et s'était réfugié sous la couverture. Il était encore tôt alors Oliver se décida à leur laisser encore quelques heures de sommeil, il fallait que Marcus soit en pleine forme. Il s'enroula autour du petit corps et laissa sa main, à peine hésitante, se mettre à gratter les longues oreilles qui l'avaient toujours interpellé, il fut gratifié de quelques coups de museau et d'une sorte de ronronnement. S'il avait su que pour rendre un Flint plus conciliant il suffisait de lui gratter les oreilles il l'aurait fait depuis bien longtemps. C'est avec un sourire sur les lèvres qu'il se rendormit.

* * *

Il savait que le professeur McGonagall allait lui faire la leçon, pire, la morale, mais il ne pensait qu'elle serait aussi longue, aussi pénible et aussi douloureuse. Mais il méritait toutes les critiques, tous les reproches. La déception, la colère. Il accepta tout sans moufeter. Mais ce qu'il méritait par-dessus tout c'était le poing de Marcus en pleine face. Et il y aurait le droit. Chaque chose en son temps. 

Quand le professeur lui permit enfin de quitter son bureau sur un « Vous m'avez vraiment profondément déçue, jeune homme » la seule chose à laquelle il put penser fut que Marcus allait enfin redevenir lui-même. C'est donc patiemment qu'il attendit dans le couloir que le jeune homme sorte du bureau à son tour, sur ses deux jambes cette fois-ci.

Quand ce dernier se montra finalement à l'embrasure de la porte, Oliver en perdit le souffle. Il avait tout simplement oublié à quel point le garçon était grand et robuste. Son regard de braise encore plus intense et inquiétant sur ce masque d'albâtre. Ca allait faire mal, très mal. Mais il fallait qu'il assume ses mauvaises actions et qu'il répare ses erreurs et fuir en prenant ses jambes à son cou ne faisait pas parti de ses bonnes résolutions.

Quand des poings vinrent s'abattre lourdement de deux côtés de sa tête, faisant craquer macabrement chaque articulation des doigts, Oliver déglutit difficilement, mais il ne baissa pas les yeux. Bientôt son nez connaîtrait pareil sort. Mais il resta là à fixer l'ogre se demandant seulement à quelle sauce il allait être mangé, si Flint prenait seulement le temps de l'assaisonner.

Un air mauvais se dessina sur les traits de Marcus, alors qu'un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux se dessina pour découvrir la rangée de ses dents imparfaites et inharmonieuses avant qu'il ne se penche vers lui et qu'il vienne lui persifler à l'oreille, cette oreille molestée où était visible une blessure loin d'être cicatrisée « Tu me supplieras de t'épargner ! » Avant de s'éloigner en laissant dans l'air un doux parfum de chèvrefeuille, son parfum à lui, à Oliver. Marcus était imprégné de son odeur.

Oliver n'aurait pu dire si le tremblement qui parcourut son corps à ce moment-là était la peur causée par la promesse macabre de Marcus ou bien si son corps ne réagissait pas tout simplement au fait de savoir qu'il allait le revoir très prochainement. Les deux idées l'effrayèrent tout autant l'une que l'autre.

* * *

Pourtant, il n'entendit plus parler de son adversaire de toujours pendant de longues semaines. Le championnat d'hiver avait commencé et il était très occupé, mais malgré toute la meilleure volonté du monde il ne parvenait plus suffisamment à se concentrer. Rien n'y faisait, il voyait en chaque ombre qu'il croisait, la présence de Marcus qui le guettait, qui le surveillait, lui, sa proie, pour choisir le meilleur moment pour le briser. Pire que la vengeance ou la punition, Marcus avait décidé de le faire vivre dans l'angoisse et la peur. Mais rapidement il découvrit avec horreur qu'il attendait le moment où le couperet s'abattrait sur sa tête avec impatience. 

Quand on frappa un soir à sa porte, il ne se dit pas le moins du monde qu'il n'avait pas pris rendez-vous ce soir-là. Il ouvrit sans même mettre le loquet de sécurité. Il faillit toutefois s'étouffer quand il découvrit la personne qui se trouvait derrière la porte.

« Marcus… » Murmura-t-il.

« Tu as vraiment pris cette mauvaise habitude de t'adresser à moi bien familièrement… Wood…» Lâcha une voix froide.

Oliver déglutit péniblement. Depuis quand l'appelait-il Marcus ? Depuis qu'il se l'était approprié une courte semaine ? Que faisait-il ici, chez lui ? Voulait-il le punir en ces lieux où on avait abusé de lui ? C'est cela qu'il avait en tête ?

« Entre… » Peina-t-il à articuler, comme s'il était le plus naturel au monde de faire entrer dans votre appartement complètement sciemment la personne qui allait transformer votre joli petit nez droit en patate bleuâtre et hideuse sous peu. Il ne restait plus qu'à sortir l'apéritif et le champagne.

Quand il se retourna pour lui faire face, il n'aimait pas particulièrement avoir Marcus dans son dos, il fut complètement pris de court de voir un panier en osier, rehaussé d'un ruban rose, tendu vers lui. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent instantanément quand ses mains plongèrent bien malgré lui pour se saisir de la boule de poils toute blanche, avec pour seule autre teinte deux cocards noirs autour des yeux, qui y reposait.

« Euh… » Tenta-t-il « C'est un lapin bélier ? »

« Toujours aussi observateur à ce que je vois… J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais un faible pour les longues oreilles… » Se contenta d'affirmer Flint alors qu'il se servait une bière et qu'il en dévissa la capsule avec les dents.

Oui, autant pour lui, il avait oublié de lui proposer à boire, quel hôte malpoli et ingrat ! Au moins maintenant il connaissait l'une des raisons pour lesquelles les mâchoires de Marcus étaient aussi puissantes, mais surtout pourquoi l'équilibre de sa dentition n'avait pas survécu.

« Merci ? » Tenta-t-il, cela ne semblait pas trop risqué de remercier Marcus pour ce…cadeau ?

Le grand brun se déchaussa comme s'il était chez lui jetant ses chaussures au hasard dans l'appartement avant de s'avachir sur le lit et de s'y étendre de tout son long. Oliver n'y comprenait plus rien mais ne se permit pas le moindre commentaire. Il aurait juste préféré éviter de sociabiliser avant de se faire refaire le portait, une quelconque conversation avant sa punition, parler avec son bourreau, ne lui paraissait pas des plus sains.

« Viens là ! » Lui susurra la voix rauque et sûre de Marcus alors que les deux charbons ardents ne le quittaient pas des yeux. Il ne pensa pas même à lui désobéir.

Et alors qu'il se dirigeait vers lui d'un pas relativement assuré, le brun leva un sourcil inquisiteur.

« La lapine dans la cage, Wood, je suis qu'elle adorera les carottes carrées » articula-t-il un sourire calculateur sur les lèvres, apparemment satisfait de voir qu'Oliver n'avait pu se débarrasser de la cage qui avait été sa petite maison « Et toi … ici » Lui fit-il signe en tapotant sur le matelas. Oliver fit tout simplement ce qu'il lui était demandé.

* * *

« Marcus… » Gémit Oliver alors que sa tête agréablement lourde basculait sur l'oreiller. 

« Hum… » Grogna le grand brun alors que ses dents ne cessaient de molester le cou mordoré, déjà bleui, lui donnant une teinte de bronze, se plantant par moment dans cette épaule déjà à vif avant de revenir sans cesse à cette oreille où se voyait encore la cicatrice qu'il y avait laissée.

« Elle regarde… » Glapit Oliver alors que son corps se cambrait malgré lui.

« Et moi qui pensais que tu aimais ça, t'exhiber… » Gronda Marcus avant de repositionner Oliver à sa convenance.

« Non… Je… Je ne pouvais pas savoir que j'avais affaire à un lapinou pervers la fois où… » Un long râle lui échappa avant qu'il n'ait pu terminer sa phrase ou même penser à une fin cohérente.

« Croyais-tu vraiment que mes yeux étaient posés sur cette blondasse toute fade et quasi-anorexique, tu me déçois, Oliver, tu choisis fort mal tes compagnes… »

« Elle avait pourtant de belles courbes », Tenta Oliver qui ne se souvenait nullement de la forme de ce corps.

« Pas aussi belles que celles-ci » Grogna-t-il à nouveau alors qu'il se saisissait de cette chute de reins qui lui était toute offerte.

Oliver hoqueta avant de risquer de se tordre le cou pour se saisir de Marcus et l'attirer à lui pour s'emparer de sa bouche, ne se lassant pas de cette sensation nouvelle, de ces dents qui mordaient et déchiraient par moment sa peau, faisant subir le même sort à ses lèvres. C'était parfait. Des punitions comme celles-ci il en redemandait !

« Ecoute-moi bien » La voix de Marcus était profonde, gutturale et dangereuse « Je te punirai encore et encore jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes de te pardonner à toi-même, suis-je assez clair ? »

« Marcus » Haleta-t-il pantelant « Jamais… Je ne pourrai jamais me pardonner… »

« Ca me va… » Lâcha Marcus dans un sourire qui en aurait effrayé plus d'un mais qui promettait à Oliver qu'il resterait là où il était.

« Marcus… elle regarde toujours… » Le supplia presque à nouveau Oliver.

« Laisse Angelina là où elle est et occupe-toi plutôt de moi si tu ne veux pas que je devienne beaucoup plus méchant » Un ton menaçant mais plein de promesses.

Oliver sentit son corps entier frissonner. Il ne savait pas s'il devait capituler ou tenir tête pour rendre son Marcus encore plus entreprenant, plus redoutable. Puis il l'entendit rire, pour la première fois.

« Oliver, tu es vraiment un adversaire redoutable… Bien plus pervers que moi… »

* * *

Après ces nuits-là, Oliver était épuisé. Repu, satisfait mais épuisé. Ils avaient conclu tacitement l'accord que jamais Marcus ne le visiterait la veille d'entraînements car il n'aurait tout simplement pu y survivre. 

Angelina était restée chez lui et Marcus venait souvent la visiter. Incroyable que la bestiole se soit autant attachée à lui. Oliver aimait cela. Un soir, le 14 février, si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut, Marcus était venu chez lui armé d'un énorme « bouquet » de carottes fraîches qu'il avait offert à la demoiselle. C'était la première fois où il était resté toute la nuit chez lui.

C'est ce qu'Oliver préférait quand Marcus décidait de rester dormir avec lui, ce qui lui arrivait de plus en plus en plus fréquemment, et que le lendemain son corps entier sentait le musc et les épices blanches.

Il ne lui laissait pas encore lui donner du « mon lapin » mais chaque chose viendrait en son temps. C'est avec persévérance et patience que l'on instaurait la paix.

* * *


End file.
